Zukunftsträume
by Zion3rd
Summary: Harry und Draco führen seit neun Jahren eine Beziehung, die von Harry auszugehen scheint und ihn immer wieder verletzt. Die Kombination aus einem Trank mit Nebenwirkungen, einem unbedachten Wort und anderem bringen ihn schließlich dazu, ja, was zu tun...?
1. Prolog: Ein ganz normaler Abend

Prolog – Ein normaler Abend

Anfang April 2000, London

Harry stand in der geräumigen, in hellen Farben eingerichteten Küche, einen Pfannenwender in der Hand, und kochte mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen Abendessen. Es würde Steaks mit Pommes Frites geben, dazu einen Salat und zum Nachtisch Obstsalat. Alles selbst gemacht, natürlich. Draco würde nie etwas essen, dass schon fertig aus der Tiefkühltruhe kam. Und ihm machte es Spaß zu kochen. Es entspannte ihn, wenn er nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag hierher kam, zu Dracos Wohnung, und er nichts weiter tun musste, als Gemüse klein zu schneiden und den Herd zu bedienen. Es gab hier auch einen Hauselfen, wie es sich für einen Reinblüterhaushalt gehörte, aber Draco war es egal, wer kochte, solange es gut war.

Die Wohnung lag in einem besseren Muggelviertel nahe am Zentrum Londons, Strom war hier eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Die Miete war so hoch wie ein Hochhaus, aber ein Malfoy lebte schließlich standesgemäß, oder? Und Harry bezweifelte, dass die Wohnung das teuerste war, im Vergleich zu manchen Gegenständen, die sich in Dracos Besitz befanden.

So gut wie jeden Abend kam Harry hierher, nachdem er sich kurz in seiner eigenen Wohnung, die viel kleiner, viel billiger, und viel weiter vom Zentrum entfernt lag, geduscht und umgezogen hatte, um das Abendessen her zu richten und auf Draco zu warten. Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er mit der Arbeit fertig war und sich ebenfalls hierher begeben würde.

Harry verließ seinen Platz am Herd und ging um die Bar, die die Küche vom Esszimmer trennte, um den massiven Ahornholztisch zu decken. Erst stellte er die Teller exakt mit dem Rand an die Tischkante, dann legte er Messer, Gabel und Dessertlöffel fein säuberlich daneben, natürlich alles aus poliertem Silber. Noch je eine der reinweißen und geplätteten Stoffservietten quer über den Teller gelegt, das zum Wein passende Glas und noch eines für Wasser rechts oben im richtigen Abstand zum Teller hingestellt, fertig. Am Anfang des Kocharrangements hatte er noch nicht gewusst, wie man einen Tisch ‚richtig' deckte. Aber so etwas lernte man unter der Kritik eines Malfoy schnell. Gerne hätte Harry noch ein paar Kerzen dazugestellt, aber er wusste, dass Draco derartige unnötige Dinge nicht mochte, also ließ er es bleiben.

Inzwischen war auch das Fleisch fertig, außen gar und innen noch ein bisschen rosa. Perfekt. Geschickt hob er die einzelnen Stücke aus der Pfanne und legte sie auf die wieder eingesammelten Teller aus Chinaporzellan. Draco besaß mehrere Service, dieses war dasjenige, dass Harry am häufigsten benutzte, weil es das ‚billigste' war. Jetzt holte er die Pommes aus dem Backofen unter dem Herd, in dem er sie bis jetzt warm gehalten hatte.

Ein Blick auf die edle Uhr, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing, sagte ihm, dass es nur noch vier oder fünf Minuten dauern würde, bis Draco in den Flur hinter der Haustür apparieren würde. Er kam jeden Abend pünktlich um genau sieben Uhr von der Arbeit zurück.

Harry hob mit dem Pfannenwender die Pommes von dem Backblech, auf welchem sie bis jetzt gelegen hatten, und gab sie zu dem Fleisch auf die Teller. Nicht alles natürlich, die richtige Portionierung war wichtig, und vielleicht wollte Draco sich ja noch nachnehmen. Die Teller stelle er zurück auf den Tisch an ihre ursprünglichen Plätze. Dann gab er die Salatsoße in die Schüssel zum Salat und mischte sie mit einigen gut sitzenden Bewegungen gezielt darunter. Diese Schüssel stellte er zusammen mit zwei Salatschälchen einfach so auf den gedeckten Tisch.

Jetzt war alles fertig, bis auf... Harry ging zu einem der Regale in der dunklen Vorratskammer, die direkt neben der Küche lag, und besah sich die nicht unbeachtliche Sammlung von Weinen und Spirituosen, die hier lagerte. Es war auch wichtig, den zum Essen und der Tageszeit passenden Wein zu wählen. Das zu wählen fiel ihm manchmal immer noch schwer, obwohl er schon das eine oder andere Buch darüber gelesen hatte, um es zu lernen.

Mit einer Flasche zurück in der Küche, zog Harry den Korken aus der Flasche, band eine kleine Serviette um den Flaschenhals, um das Tropfen zu verhindern, und stellte sich ebenfalls auf den Tisch. In seinen Augen sah dieser jetzt aus wie als hätte man ihn direkt aus einem der noblen und teuren Restaurants der Innenstadt entführt: Teures Porzellan, silbernes Besteck, Gläser in denen man sich spiegeln konnte, und angemessene Portionen auf den Tellern. So konnte er Draco unter die Augen treten.

Ein leises Ploppen im Flur kündigte das Erscheinen des Besitzers der Wohnung an und kurz darauf trat Draco in die Küche. Harrys Herz schlug ein wenig schneller in seiner Brust und mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zu dem Mann um, dem eben jenes schon jahrelang gehörte. Draco hatte noch seine Businesskleider an, schwarze, nicht unbedingt weite Stoffhosen, zusammen mit einem weißen Seidenhemd und einem eleganten Umhang aus festerem, filzähnlichen Stoff, der mit hochglanzpolierten Schnallen an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. Seine Lieblingsschuhe aus weichem Drachenleder standen, wie Harry wusste, schon ordentlich im Flur und warteten darauf, am nächsten Tag wieder angezogen zu werden.

Mein einem leisen Seufzen fuhr Draco sich durch die sauber gescheitelten, strahlend weißblonden Haare. Harry liebte diese Haare: sie waren lang und weich wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt und so wunderschön, wie sie Dracos Gesicht umrahmten, wenn er die nicht gerade in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst hatte. Sie standen ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen einfach nicht zu bändigenden Strubbelflusen. Immerhin standen diese jetzt, wo sie ein wenig länger waren als früher, nicht mehr so wild ab. Draco sah ein wenig müde aus. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er von früh am morgen bis jetzt gearbeitet. Das war noch etwas, wofür Harry seinen Draco so bewunderte, zusätzlich zu all den anderen Dingen, die einfach nur perfekt waren. Zudem war sein Gesicht mit der Zeit ein wenig markanter geworden. Er hatte schon immer gut ausgesehen, doch jetzt gab es schlicht niemanden mehr, der sich mit ihm hätte messen können.

Dracos Perfektheit hatte sich auch nach all den Jahren, die sie sich jetzt schon kannten, nicht verändert. Es war zwei Jahre her, seit sie in Hogwarts ihren Schulabschluss gemacht hatten. Danach hatten sie beide begonnen zu arbeiten. Nicht zusammen, nein. Draco hatte einen Teil der Geschäfte seines Vaters übernommen, leitete jetzt neben anderen Aktivitäten mehrere Firmen, verwaltete einige Immobilien und auch ein paar Hotels und das sogar ziemlich gut, nach den reichlichen Mengen an Geld, die sie ihm einbrachten. Dafür, dass er erst knapp 20 Jahre alt war, war dies eine beträchtliche Leistung, fand zumindest Harry. Er selbst war im Ministerium als Auror in Ausbildung gegangen, wobei er nicht unbedingt Glanzleistungen verbuchte.

Draco stellte die Aktentasche, die er immer mit zu seinen verschiedenen Büros nahm, auf die Arbeitsfläche der Küche und löste seine Krawatte unter dem offen Stehenden Umhang ein wenig.

„Hallo Draco.", lächelte Harry. Er stand immer noch vor dem Tisch, während Draco langsam auf ihn zu ging. Endlich traf ihn ein Blick aus silbergrauen Augen, bevor Draco sich wieder dem Tisch hinter ihm zuwandte.

„Abend.", erwiderte der ehemalige Slytherin schlicht, legte den Umhang um die Stuhllehne und letzte sich an den Tisch. Er hob die Weinflasche an und drehte sie so, dass er das Etikett lesen konnte, und schenkte sich dann ein. Harry lief währenddessen um den Tisch und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. In dem Moment, in dem Harry das Sitzpolster mit seiner Kehrseite berührte, nahm Draco sein Besteck zur Hand und begann zu essen. Nicht ganz so direkt folgte Harry seinem Beispiel.

Die Stille, die sich danach im Raum ausbreitete, wurde nur vom dezenten Klappern des Bestecks auf dem feinen Porzellan durchbrochen. Harry beobachtete Draco, während dieser sein Fleisch in kleine, mundgerechte Stücke schnitt und schließlich davon probierte. Kein Muskel regte sich in dessen Gesicht, was hieß, dass Draco sein Selbstgekochtes schmeckte. Auch die Pommes Frites schienen dem Reinblüter zu zusagen. Zufrieden befasste sich Harry wieder mit seinem eigenen Teller.

Die restliche Zeit, die die beiden brauchten, um ihre jeweiligen Teller zu leeren, versank wieder in Schweigen. Draco aß nur stumm, und Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn dabei zu stören, wenn dieser sowieso schon müde war. Aufdrängen wollte er sich nicht.

Sobald Dracos Tellerinhalt vollständig verschwunden war, stand dieser auf und trug seinen Teller zur Spüle, nahm seine Tasche von der Arbeitsplatte und wandte sich dann der Wohnzimmertür zu. Harry stand ebenfalls auf, auch wenn auf seinem Teller noch ein kleiner Rest unverspeister Pommes lag.

„Draco, soll ich heute Abend hier bleiben?", fragte er in Richtung Dracos Rücken. Draco blieb stehen und antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen:

„Nein, heute nicht. Ich bin sehr müde." Dann setzte er seine Schritte fort und verschwand hinter der Tür aus hellem Holz, die er hinter sich schloss.

Harrys Lächeln verblasste ein wenig, als die Traurigkeit ihn wieder durchflutete. Also würde er jetzt abwaschen und dann in seine Wohnung zurückkehren. So leise wie möglich, um Draco nicht zu stören, räumte er den Tisch vollends ab. Die übriggebliebenen Reste packte er ein und legte sie auf die Küchenablage. Draco würde sie nicht essen, wenn sie einmal kalt geworden wären, also würde er sie mitnehmen und am nächsten Tag mit ins Ministerium nehmen. Das Spülen war schnell erledigt. Er hatte Dracos Hauself darum gebeten, dies auch tun zu dürfen, schließlich gehörte es sich, nach dem Benutzen der Küche auch wieder aufzuräumen.

Nachdem alles erledigt war, nahm Harry seinen eigenen Umhang von einem Haken im Flur, zog sich die Schuhe an, nahm die kleinen Päckchen voller Essen auf einen Arm und den Zauberstand in die andere Hand. Kurz schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf den Ortswechsel, und als er sie wieder öffnete, befand er sich in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Allein.

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt betrat nach dem leisen Ploppen der Apparation ein blondes Wesen die Küche und blickte ein paar Sekunden lang regungslos auf die Stelle, an der sich nur Augenblicke zuvor noch jemand anderes befunden hatte, bevor es wieder in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte und sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt...

Alles in allem ein ganz normaler Abend.


	2. Kapitel 1: Gemüsesuppe

Kapitel 1 - Gemüsesuppe

Ende April 2000, London, Winkelgasse

Mit einem Lächeln stieg Harry ruhig von der Liege im Behandlungszimmer, wo er die letzte halbe Stunde verbracht hatte. Sein Arzt, Adrian Sanders, löste den Diagnosezauber und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch, ehe er sich Harry zuwandte.

„Also, Mr. Potter, ich kann bei ihnen weder Verbesserungen noch Verschlechterungen feststellen. Es scheint, als sei alles soweit stabil. Vermeiden Sie weiterhin zu viel Aufregung.", meinte der Arzt freundlich. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und gab Harry die Hand.

„Wenn sie wieder Schmerzen in ihrer Brust haben sollten oder wenn sie anderweitige Probleme haben kommen Sie bitte so bald wie möglich wieder. Die Tabletten, die ich Ihnen verschrieben habe, nehmen Sie die noch regelmäßig?"

„Ja, Dr. Sanders. Ich melde mich, wenn etwas sein sollte.", nickte Harry leicht und begann damit, sich das Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen und den Umhang überzuwerfen.

„Gut. In dem Fall hoffe ich für Sie, dass wir uns so schnell nicht wieder sehen.", lachte der Arzt und klopfte dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Schulter.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Woche, Dr. Sanders.", lachte nun auch Harry. Er kannte den Arzt jetzt schon seit gut anderthalb Jahren und sie hatten ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut. Adrian Sanders war ein sympathischer, freundlicher Mann und ein guter Arzt obendrein. Er hatte eine Weile im St. Mungos gearbeitet, bis er beschlossen hatte, seine eigene Praxis auf die Beine zu stellen, die inzwischen einen guten Ruf genoss und gut lief.

Harry verließ die Praxis, die in einer Seitengasse der Winkelstraße lag, welche zu der frühen Stunde noch wie ausgestorben schien. Hierher zu kommen hatte ihm seltsamerweise noch nie etwas ausgemacht, obwohl er sonst Krankenhäuser und Ärzte jeglicher Art verabscheute, was vermutlich an der vielen Zeit lag, die er während seiner Schulzeit im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte.

An den Krankenflügel hatte er kaum gute Erinnerungen. Die meisten waren mehr trauriger Natur. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er zum ersten Mal über eine längere Zeit da bleiben musste. Da war in seinem ersten Jahr gewesen, nachdem er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine versucht hatte, den Stein der Weisen zu retten. Er war gescheitert damals, der Stein auf ewig verloren. Quirrel war durch seine Hand gestorben und zwei weitere Menschen waren zum Tod verdammt, weil sie ohne das Lebenselixir nicht länger existieren konnten, obwohl sie nicht die ersten Menschen waren, die wegen ihm starben. Als er später im Krankenflügel wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er als erstes Dumbledores Gesicht gesehen und die Enttäuschung darin, dass der Junge, der die Welt retten sollte, an einer solch einfachen Aufgabe versagt hatte. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass der alte Schulleiter im Laufe der Jahre noch oft enttäuscht gewesen war, auch wenn er es ihn nie hatte merken lassen.

Harry schloss kurz seine Augen, konzentrierte sich und apparierte in das Atrium des Ministeriums für Zauberei. Er hatte den Arzttermin bewusst auf einen Vormittag gelegt, damit er nach der Arbeit direkt zu Dracos Wohnung apparieren konnte. Draco würde es sicher nicht gutheißen, wenn er nach Hause kommen würde, und niemanden und vor allem kein Essen vorfand. Außerdem wollte Harry ihn nicht mit seinen eigenen Problemen belasten, dafür hatte der Blonde schon genug Arbeit und Stress am Hals.

Der Aufzug war leer, als Harry ihn betrat. Nur ein paar Memos schwebten über seinem Kopf und raschelten ab und zu, wenn sie die Position wechselten oder den Aufzug verließen. In eine Ecke gelehnt hing Harry seinen Gedanken nach, bis die Frauenstimme verkündete, dass sich auf diesem Stockwerk die Abteilung für Auroren und deren Ausbildung befand.

Seufzend verließ er den Aufzug und hoffte, dass Ron ihm einen Platz in dem heute anstehenden Vortrag über die richtige Identifikation von Tränken zur Gestaltveränderung und deren Neutralisierung freigehalten hatte. Harry wusste, dass sein Chef ihn sicher später beiseite nehmen und ihn zum x-ten Mal erzählen würde, wie wichtig, ja, lebenswichtig, es war, Zaubertränke und Flüche und was es nicht noch alles gab auf Anhieb erkennen und abwehren zu können, und dass er in Zukunft besser pünktlich erscheinen sollte, oder es würde ihn früher oder später das Leben kosten...

Harry war erschöpft, als er sich endlich von seinem Chef loseisen und in Dracos Wohnung apparieren konnte.

Das Gespräch unter vier Augen hatte länger gedauert als er angenommen hatte und neben den üblichen Ermahnungen hatte sein Chef deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht alle paar Wochen einfach nicht erscheinen konnte. Harry wusste, dass seine Ergebnisse nicht gut genug waren, um immer wieder fehlen zu können, und sein Chef wusste das auch. Harry wusste, dass er sich seine Fehlzeiten nur erlauben konnte, weil er Harry Potter war, aber trotzdem stand es außer Frage, die Termine auf den Abend zu legen und er bemühte sich regelmäßig, die so schnell wie möglich nach dem Arztbesuch im Ministerium zu erscheinen.

Natürlich konnte er nicht darum bitten, ein paar Stunden frei zu bekommen, um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Das würde bedeuten, dass seine Ausbilder und der Chef von seinem Herzproblem erfahren würden, und dann wäre er seine Aurorenausbildung sicher los. Wer wollte schon einen Auror, der körperlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe war?

Harry stützte seinen Hände in den Rücken und streckte sich, dass seine Gelenke knackte. Dann zog er den Umhang von seinen Schultern und hängte ihn auf einen der geschnitzten Kleiderhaken neben der Tür. Jetzt war erst einmal Feierabend und er freute sich schon darauf, endlich in die Küche zu kommen und ein Abendessen für Draco zu zaubern.

Eine gute Stunde und einiges Geschnippel später stand Harry fröhlich vor sich hinsummend in der Küche und rührte in einem Topf voll cremiger Suppe. Er wusste, dass Draco, auch wenn dieser es sicher nicht zugeben würde, heiße Suppen jeglicher Art liebte, ob es zur Jahreszeit passte oder nicht und trotz jeglicher Gepflogenheiten der Haute Cuisine, und heute war es einfach ideal gewesen, hatte Harry doch nicht die Zeit gehabt, längere Projekte in Angriff zu nehmen.

Ein leises Ploppen zeigte, dass Draco endlich angekommen war. Harry nahm einen Löffel, schmeckte zum letzten Mal nach, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war, und begab sich dann in das Esszimmer, um seinen sehnlichst Erwarteten zu begrüßen. Keine zehn Sekunden nachdem Harry das Zimmer betreten hatte, kam Draco aus dem Flur. Er schien ein wenig erschöpft heute. Sein sonst immer perfekt gestyltes blondes Haar war ein klein wenig unordentlich; nicht viel, aber Harry fiel es doch auf. Draco stellte seine Tasche an die übliche Stelle und warf seinen Mantel darüber, dann sah er Harry kurz an, bevor er sich auf den Tisch zu bewegte, auf dem schon alles bis auf die Suppe fertig hingerichtet dastand.

„Guten Abend, D-...", setzte Harry an und verstummte abrupt, als ihm ein unbekannter Geruch in die Nase wehte, gerade in dem Moment, als Draco an ihm vorbei lief. Ein anderer Geruch als den, der Draco üblicherweise umgab, süßer, billiger und... weiblicher.

In Harrys Brust breitete sich ein dumpfer Schmerz aus und sein Herz machte ein paar unregelmäßige Schläge. Ein paar Augenblicke rang er um seine Fassung, bis er seine Maske fand und sich mit einem Lächeln an Draco wandte.

„Das Essen dauert nicht mehr lange, ich bin sofort wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten ging er zurück in die Küche, wo er eine elegante Terrine aus einem Regal nahm und sorgfältig die Suppe umfüllte. Der Schmerz und die unregelmäßigen Schläge hatten nicht nachgelassen und Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt war, eine von den von Dr. Sanders verschrieben Tabletten zu nehmen, wenn er nicht mitten in der Nacht mit Krämpfen aufwachen wollte.

Er kramte in seiner linken Hosentasche nach der kleinen Dose, die er schon seit einiger Zeit immer mit sich herumtrug und fischte sie heraus. Mit einem Klicken öffnete er sie und nahm einen der kleinen, weißen Kügelchen heraus, von denen er inzwischen wusste, dass sie zu Pulver destillierte und potenzierte Zaubertränke enthielten, die dann gepresst wurden. Sie schmeckten wesentlich besser als die meisten Zaubertränke, die oft faulig oder anderweitig widerliche Geschmacksrichtungen aufwiesen, waren haltbarer und besser aufzubewahren. Severus Snape hatte das Verfahren vor einem Jahr entwickelt, auch wenn er die flüssigen Tränke immer noch bevorzugte.

Wenige Sekunden, nachdem Harry die Tablette geschluckt hatte, ließ der Schmerz nach, als sie ihre Wirkung entfaltete. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss seine Augen und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was der an Draco haftende Geruch bedeutete. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass dies passiert war. Harry wusste, dass Draco für ihn einen anderen Stellenwert einnahm als umgekehrt. So war es schon immer gewesen.

Er trug immer noch seine Maske, als Harry aus der Küche trat und sich auf den Weg hinüber zum Tisch machte, wo die Schüssel direkt vor seinem geliebten Draco abstellte.

„Sag einfach Stopp, wenn es genug ist.", bemerkte er leise, bevor begann die Suppe Löffel für Löffel in Dracos Teller zu gießen. Im Zimmer blieb es still und nach ein paar Sekunden sah Harry auf, nur um zu sehen, dass Draco ihn anstarrte.

„Ist etwas?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige ein wenig besorgt, dass er vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Draco riss seinen Blick von Harrys Gesicht los, vermied es, in seine Augen zu sehen und sagte nur: „Nein, nichts."

Ein klein wenig verwirrt fuhr Harry fort, Suppe in Dracos Teller zu schöpfen, bis dieser ihm signalisierte, dass es genug war. Manierlich wartete der Blonde, bis auch Harry sich genommen hatte, bevor er zu essen begann.

Hätte Harry die Brühe nicht vorher schon einmal probiert, er hätte nicht sagen können, wonach sie schmeckte. Es war, als wären alle seine Geschmacksrezeptoren gleichzeitig verschwunden. Lediglich das Gefühl der heißen Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund blieb. (A.d.A.: keine falschen Vorstellungen hier, bitte!)

Die gesamte Mahlzeit verlief schweigend, wie es normalerweise der Fall war. Harry war damit beschäftigt, Draco zu beobachten, während dieser stumm seinen Gedanken nachhing. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sich der Blonde, nachdem er den sowieso schon vollen Teller leer gegessen hatte, noch einmal nach nahm. Schon allein diese Geste nahm Harry als großes Lob.

Als sie beide fertig waren, erhob sich Harry und begann damit, die Teller in die Küche zu tragen, wo er sie in die Spüle stapelte. Die inzwischen fast ganz leere Terrine war als letztes an der Reihe. Schließlich war der Tisch leer bis auf die Kerzenhalter. Nur Draco saß noch immer auf seinem Platz und beobachtete Harry während des gesamten Abräumens. Als Harry fertig war, erhob er sich.

„Die Suppe war sehr lecker."

Harry, der gerade damit beginnen wollte, das Geschirr abzuspülen, drehte sich überrascht um. Es passierte selten, dass Draco sein Lob tatsächlich aussprach.

„... Danke.", erwiderte er zögerlich, bevor der fortfuhr, Wasser in das Becken einzulassen. Wie beiläufig und doch gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll fragte er über die Schulter:

„Soll ich heute Abend bleiben? Oder willst du eher, dass ich..." Die daraufhin folgende Stille schien sich unheimlich in die Länge zu ziehen. Harry war schon dabei, seinen Mund zu öffnen und zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und dass er dann in seine Wohnung gehen würde, als Draco selbst anfing zu sprechen:

„Wenn du willst, kannst du bleiben.", bevor er sich umdrehte und ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen beendete Harry das Säubern der Küche. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Draco sich heute mit ihm als Gesellschaft umgeben würde. Harry verließ die Küche und folgte Draco ins Wohnzimmer, wo dieser schon auf dem geräumigen, modernen Sofa saß, neben sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey mit Eis und den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen in der Hand.

Harry ging langsam vor dem Bücherregal, dass an der Wand rechts neben dem Sofa aufgebaut war, auf und ab und suchte nach einem Buch, von dem er wusste, dass Draco es sicher besitzen würde. Wenn er an diesem Morgen schon den Vortrag fast ganz verpasst hatte, dann konnte er sich das Wissen wenigstens selbst aneignen, und Draco hatte eine Sammlung an Zaubertrankbüchern, die die der Bibliothek in Hogwarts übertraf. Mit dem gesuchten Buch in der Hand setzte Harry sich ein wenig entfernt von Draco ebenfalls auf die Couch und begann zu lesen.

Irgendwann klappte Draco seine Zeitung zusammen und warf sie auf den Couchtisch aus hellem Holz vor ihm. Harry legte sein Buch ab und sah Draco an, der ein paar Sekunden einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß. Dann drehte er den Kopf und sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der seine wunderschönen, silbernen Augen dunkel werden ließ. Elegant stand der Blonde auf und schritt auf Harry zu, seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Dicht vor dem immer noch sitzenden Schwarzhaarigen blieb er stehen.

„Kommst du?", fragte er schlicht, während er seinen glühenden Blick über Harrys Körper gleiten ließ. Harry bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Er stand auf und ging Draco hinterher, der voraus eine kleine Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer ging, eins der beiden Heiligtümer von Dracos Wohnung, die kaum jemand je zu Gesicht bekam.

Kaum war Harry in das leicht beleuchtete Zimmer getreten, schloss der Blonde dir Tür und schob Harry vor sich her auf das mit schwarzen Seidenlaken bedeckte king-size Bett zu, bis dieser mit den Füßen anstieß und nach hinten auf die weiche Matratze fiel. Kaum dass Harry auf dem Bett lag, begann Draco auch schon ihm mit geschickten Händen das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und die darunter liegende Haut zu berühren. Er fühlte, wie ihm langsam das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als Draco sich unverfroren auf seine Schenkel setzte und mit seinen langen, schönen Fingern seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden begann, die immer wieder sanft über seine Brustwarzen strichen, bis sein Atem schneller ging und sich sowohl in seiner als auch in Dracos Hose eine leichte Beule abzeichnete.

Auch Draco streifte sein Hemd ab und warf es achtlos vom Bett, sodass sein blasser, fein definierter Oberkörper sichtbar wurde, zusammen mit dem Dunklen Mal auf seinem rechten Unterarm. Ohne viel Federlesen machte sich der ehemalige Slytherin an Harrys Hose zu schaffen, bis er schlicht seinen Zauberstab hervorzog und sie mit einem Schwung ebenfalls neben das Bett beförderte. Ein Stöhnen entkam Harrys Mund, als er Dracos Lippen auf seiner Haut fühlte, zusammen mit dessen Händen, die seine Beine angewinkelt hatten und jetzt an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel auf und ab fuhren, bis sie sich auf seine Mitte konzentrierten.

Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen legte Harry den Kopf in den Nacken und hob seine Hand, um sie in Dracos seidenweichem Haar zu vergraben, welches er so sehr liebte. Jede einzelne Berührung Dracos ließ seinen Verstand mehr und mehr schwinden, bis nichts mehr übrig blieb, als pures Verlangen nach diesem geliebten Wesen und der Lust, die es ihm bereitete.

Und das letzte, was Harry in dieser Nacht wahrnahm, war die warme, feuchte Haut des Blonden an seinem Rücken, sein Atem in seinem Nacken, der schale Geruch eines fremden Parfums in den Laken und ein kleiner Schmerz in seinem Herzen...


	3. Kapitel 2: Bananenkuchen

Kapitel 2 – Bananenkuchen

05. Juni 2000, London

Die Küche in Dracos Wohnung, sonst so sauber und ordentlich, befand sich momentan in einem Zustand des vollkommenen Durcheinanders. Die weitläufige Arbeitfläche war vollgestellt mit vielen Schalen und Behältern von vielerlei Inhalt. Darunter gemischt lagen einige Bücher, scheinbar wahllos aufgeschlagen, Küchengeräte, wie man sie in einem Reinblüterhaushalt eigentlich nicht vermuten würde, mehrere Backbleche und eine runde Metallform, die offensichtlich gerade erst abgespült worden war, und ein kleiner Berg aufgeschlagener Eierschalen. Auf dem gefliesten Boden befanden sich ein paar dezente, weiße Häufchen, die auf Mehlmissbrauch schließen ließen. Die Decke... war allerdings noch unberührt von dem Chaos, das sie bedeckte. Auch der junge Mann, der in der Küche herumwuselte, hatte schon gepuderte Haare und seine Kleider waren um einige Schattierungen blasser, als sie es noch am Vormittag gewesen waren.

Er hatte sich extra den Nachmittag freigenommen, um genügend Zeit zu haben, sein Backprojekt fertig zu stellen, und anschließend wieder aufzuräumen. Nie hätte er sich ausgemalt, dass es tatsächlich so schwer sein würde, einen einfachen Biscuitkuchen zu backen. Gerade startete er den vierten versuch. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Teig nach Rezept zusammengerührt hatte und die angegebene Backzeit verstrichen war, sah das Ergebnis seiner anscheinend nicht vorhandenen Backkünste einfach nicht so aus, wie auf den Bildern in den verschiedenen Backbüchern, die er zu Rate gezogen hatte, und war weder leicht noch fluffig. Und für Draco musste der Kuchen perfekt werden! Backen lag ihm einfach nicht.

Das nächste Rezept lag schon aufgeschlagen vor ihm, als er beschloss, dass dies der letzte Versuch sein würde. Die Zeit reichte schlicht nicht mehr, um einen fünften Versuch zu starten, bevor Draco wieder nach Hause kommen würde.

Sorgfältig las Harry die Beschreibung der Prozedur durch, und begann dann, die einzelnen Schritte genau nach Plan durchzuführen...

Ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde später saß er wartend vor dem Backofen und starrte gebannt auf den Teig in der runden Form, der sich langsam ein wenig zu heben und goldgelb zu werden begann. Seine Füße taten schon ein kleines bisschen weh von der verkrampften Haltung, in der er sich niedergelassen hatte. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall seine Augen von der Masse nehmen, die anscheinend endlich, endlich genau das tat, was er schon seit drei Stunden verzweifelt versuchte.

Durchdringendes Schrillen hallte durch den Raum, als der Küchenwecker auf dem Regalbord über dem Backofen lauthals verkündete, dass der hoffentlich gelungene Boden jetzt fertig gebacken und bereit zum Herausnehmen war.

Harry hielt den Atem an, als er den Backofen öffnete, kurz wartete, bis sich der heiße Dunst verzogen hatte, und dann vorsichtig, mit behandschuhten Händen, das Blech aus dem Ofen zog, auf dem die Kuchenform stand. So viel Erschütterung wie möglich vermeidend stellte er das Blech auf die Arbeitsplatte. Er hatte Angst, dass der Kuchenboden jede Sekunde wieder in sich zusammenfallen könnte. Augenblicke vergingen... und der Biscuit behielt seine Form. Erleichtert atmete Harry wieder aus. Jetzt war der schwierigste Teil des Kuchenbackens überstanden!

Während der Kuchenboden, jetzt von seiner Form befreit, auf einem Gitter stand, um auskühlen zu können, machte sich Harry daran, die Küche wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zu bringen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, was er eigentlich angerichtet hatte. Er überlegte, wo er denn am besten anfangen sollte und beschloss nach ein paar Sekunden kurzerhand, dass er eine Ausnahme machen konnte. Der Zauberstab wurde ein paar mal geschwunden, ein paar Worte gemurmelt, dann war der Boden wie frisch poliert und die Arbeitsplatte blank geputzt.

Während der Biscuit weiter kühlte, präparierte Harry alles weitere, was er für den Kuchen benötigen würde. Eigentlich war es ein einfacher Kuchen, der innerhalb kurzer Zeit gebacken werden konnte – solange man ein wenig Talent fürs Backen besaß. Und als der Boden endlich kalt genug war, um das Werk beenden zu können, wies die Uhr auch schon dezent darauf hin, dass es Zeit wurde, sich auf die Ankunft des Hausherren vorzubereiten.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry wusste, dass Draco heute nur kurz nach Hause kommen würde, wie jedes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag. Sein Vater hatte sicher eine groß angelegte Party organisiert, auf der alle hohen Tiere der gesamten Zauberwelt anwesend sein würde. Dieses Jahr würde sie vermutlich sogar noch größer sein als die Jahre zuvor, schließlich wurde Draco zwanzig Jahre alt, eine schöne, glatte Zahl. Dementsprechend würde sich Draco heute Abend nicht lange hier aufhalten, sondern sich nur in einen der feinen Gesellschaft würdigen Umhang werfen, zusammen mit allem anderen, was für einen solchen gesellschaftlichen Auftritt notwendig war, zumindest nach Reinblütertradition. Danach würde Draco sich direkt nach Malfoy Manor begeben, wo ohne Zweifel die Party stattfand. Natürlich stand es außer Frage, dass er ebenfalls eingeladen worden war; ein Harry Potter hatte auf einer Feier der Familie Malfoy herzlich wenig zu suchen.

Harry wusste ebenfalls, dass dort ganz sicher ein riesiges Buffett angerichtet sein würde, inklusive vielen feinen Torten, die von den besten Konditoren ganz Englands wenn nicht schon der ganzen Welt kreiert worden waren. Sein kleiner, bescheidener Kuchen würde also sicher nicht mithalten können, aber Draco hatte von ihm noch nie Geschenke angenommen, egal was es war und zu welchem Anlass auch immer. Trotzdem wollte Harry dem Jungen, oder inzwischen wohl eher Mann, den er jetzt schon seit Jahren liebte, etwas geben, dass von ihm alleine kam. Auch wenn es für diesen vermutlich keinen allzu großen Wert besaß... So beschloss Harry, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, sein Werk heute noch zu präsentieren und der Kuchen schmeckte sowieso am besten, wenn er gut durchgezogen war.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises ploppen und Draco erschien im Flur. Harry lehnte sich wartend an die Tür und beobachtete den jetzt Zwanzigjährigen, wie er sich seiner Schule und des Umhangs entledigte.

„Guten Abend, Draco.", grüßte er ihn fröhlich, als Draco die zwei Stufen zur Küche hinunterstieg. Vorsichtig trat Harry ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu und legte eine Hand in dessen Nacken, wo er die geliebten, hellblonden Harre so seidenweich an seinen Finger fühlen konnte, bevor er sich ein wenig reckte, und einen scheuen Kuss auf die schöne geschwungenen Lippen seines Freundes tupfte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Harry Draco von sich aus küsste. Dauernde körperliche Zuneigungsbekundungen waren nichts, was der ehemalige Slytherin sehr schätzte, zumindest nicht, wenn sie nicht von ihm ausgingen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.", wisperte Harry noch nahe an des Blonden Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog.

Dracos bewegungslose Maske war die ganze Zeit über keinen Millimeter verrutscht.

„Du hättest heute nicht kommen müssen, ich werde gleich wieder gehen.", meinte er als einzige Antwort.

„Es ist den Geburtstag.", erwiderte Harry schlicht. Es war ein besonderer Tag, auch wenn er nicht viel daran teilhaben konnte.

Draco ging auf direktem Wege in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er eine Weile grübelnd in dem weit geöffneten, begehbaren Kleiderschrank stand. Die zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. Dracos Eitelkeit war etwas, was sich wohl nie ändern würde.

Als der Blonde endlich das perfekte Outfit gefunden und aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, verließ Harry seinen Beobachtungsposten. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn er ihn beim Umziehen beobachtete. Und der Kuchen stand immer noch mitten auf der Arbeitsplatte und wollte in den Kühlschrank geräumt werden. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche.

Als Harry den Kühlschrank wieder schloss, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel ein kleines Glitzern auf dem Fußboden unter dem Küchentisch, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Normalerweise räumte Nibby, Dracos Hauselfin, seine ganze Wohnung tiptop auf und putzte noch gründlicher, wie kam es also, dass dort etwas auf dem Boden liegen geblieben war? Ein bisschen neugierig ging er zu dem Tisch und kniete sich davor, um nachzusehen, was dort lag.

Es war eine feingliedrige, silberne Kette mit einem einzelnen Anhänger daran. Der Anhänger war wohl aus demselben silbrig glänzenden Metall, rund und flach, nur über ein paar Kettenglieder an dem Armband befestigt. Auf dieser Plakette war in elegant geschwungenen Buchstaben Dracos Name eingraviert.

Vorsichtig hob Harry die Kette auf und legte sie in seine Handfläche. Das musste ein Geschenk sein, dass Draco heute bekommen hatte. Es sah teuer aus, so schlicht es auch war. Draco musste es vorhin verloren haben. Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb Harry einfach auf dem Parkett sitzen und überlegte, was er mit dem Kettchen machen sollte, bis er aufstand und Draco entgegenlief, der es endlich geschafft hatte, sich standesgemäß anzukleiden und seinen Kleiderschrank und sein Zimmer zu verlassen.

Harry streckte seine flache Hand aus und hielt sie Draco hin.

„Hier. Das hast du verloren."

Mit blankem Gesicht streifte Dracos Blick das siberne Schmuckstück. Ohne die ausgestreckte Hand weiter zu beachten ging er weiter zurück in Richtung Flur.

„Ich brauchte es nicht. Wirf es einfach weg."

„Aber Draco... So etwas wirft man nicht einfach weg. Und teuer sieht es auch aus.", rief Harry fast ein wenig empört, als er Draco folgte.

„Dann mach damit, was du willst. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Draco drehte sich um, wie als wollte er die Wohnung durch die Tür verlassen, wandte sich jedoch noch einmal Harry zu. Seine Züge wurden etwas weicher, seine Augen ein wenig sanfter.

„Morgen werde ich früher hier sein..."

Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und verschwand mit einem erneuten Ploppen ins Nichts.

„..."

Harry stand mit der Kette in der Hand da, und wusste nicht so recht, was er von Dracos Abschiedsworten halten sollte. Schließlich ging er zurück in die Küche, wo er das silberne Band auf die inzwischen wieder gänzlich saubere Arbeitsfläche legte. Mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf musterte er es eindringlich, während in seinem Kopf die Gedanken umherschwirrten.

Es ging wirklich nicht, ein solches Geschenk einfach wegzuwerfen. Irgendjemand hatte sich doch die Mühe gemacht, sich zu überlegen, was er verschenken sollte, von der Mühe, es zu besorgen einmal ganz abgesehen. Nein, wegwerfen konnte er das Kettchen auf keinen Fall.

Andererseits hatte Draco gesagt, dass er damit machen konnte, was er wollte... und Dracos Name stand auf dem kleinen Anhänger... und er hatte die Farbe von Dracos Augen... Harry rang ein paar Sekunden mit sich, bevor er mit geschickten Fingern den magischen Verschluss der Silberkette auffummelte und es sich um den Arm legte. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Jetzt hatte er etwas von Draco, dass er immer bei sich tragen konnte!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry saß am Fenster und starrte hinaus in das trübe Wetter, dass über den Schlossgründen schwebte. Nicht, dass es seine Laune würde trüben können, dafür war er viel zu glücklich. Er schwebte viel zu weit oben, als dass die dunklen Wolken ihn erreichen könnten.

Er war alleine im Schlafsaal. Die anderen vier Jungen, Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville, waren alle noch oben bei Professor Trelawney, um sich ihren Tod vorhersagen zu lassen. Er selbst hatte sich noch auf dem Weg zum Turm von den anderen weggeschlichen, was sich unter Hermines prüfenden Augen als recht schwierig erwiesen hatte. Auf den schweren Rauch und vernebelte Hirne und Kristallkugeln hatte er jetzt einfach keine Lust. Also hatte er sich abgesetzt und war in den Schlafsaal gegangen. Es war ja nicht so, als dass ihn die anderen allzu sehr vermissen würden, und Wahrsagen war auch kein wichtiges Fach, nicht einmal am Ende des Schuljahrs.

Außerdem hätte er sich jetzt sowieso nicht konzentrieren können. Nicht nachdem was passiert war. Harry hob seine Hand und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen leicht über seine Lippen. Sie kribbelten immer noch ein wenig.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gewesen, um seine Bücher zu holen, als Draco ihn abgefangen hatte.

Der blonde Engel hatte ihn hinter sich her gezogen, bis sie alleine waren, in irgendeinem abgelegenen Gang, den kaum ein Schüler jemals benutzte. Dort hatte Draco ihn angesehen mit seinen so wunderschönen silbernen Augen, bis Harry sich in ihnen verloren hatte. Draco hatte seine Arme um Harrys Hüften gelegt und ihn nahe zu sich gezogen, so nahe... und dann hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt. Erst nur ganz leicht, ein wenig unsicher, bis sie beide mutiger wurden. Harry hatte eine Hand in Dracos Haaren vergraben, die sich schon damals wie Seide anfühlten (?). Dann hatte Draco seinen Lippen geteilt und ihn so geküsst, wie es zuvor noch kein anderer getan hatte. Seine Knie waren ganz weich geworden, sein Herz hatte geflattert und Harry war sich sicher, dass es nichts schöneres geben konnte, als von Draco geküsst zu werden.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam Harrys Mund, als er die Szene immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholte, während er blicklos die Wolken draußen beobachtete. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Selbst jetzt noch spürte er seine Wangen erröten, bei dem bloßen Gedanken an den Kuss.

Danach hatten sich ihre Wege wieder getrennt. Draco hatte seinem Paten versprochen, ihm bei einigen Tränken zu assistieren und Harry musste sich zu Wahrsagen aufmachen, wo er letzten Endes dann doch nicht angekommen war.

Noch einmal Seufzte Harry glücklich, bevor er sich von den offensichtlich sehr faszinierenden Regenwolken vor dem Fenster löste und aufstand. Wahrsagen würde gleich vorbei sein und das Abendessen war auch nicht mehr weit weg. Hermine würde ihm sicher wieder eine Gardinenpredigt darüber halten, dass man nicht einfach Stunden schwänzen durfte, und dass er sich endlich richtig auf die dritte Aufgabe vorbereiten sollte, das erforderte auch noch mentale Vorbereitung. Aber heute würde sie seine gute Laune auf keinen Fall auch nur ankratzen können.

Harry ging die Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und verließ den Gryffindorturm. Er würde die anderen entweder auf dem Weg in die Große Halle treffen oder schon dort vorfinden.

Beschwingt schlenderte Harry durch die Gänge, die sich vermutlich in den nächsten Minuten füllen würden. Die Treppen änderten auf seinem Weg die sieben Stockwerke nach unten einige Male die Richtung. Das war etwas, an das er sich in den ganzen vier Jahren noch nicht wirklich gewöhnt hatte. Er fand es jedes Mal zum verzweifeln, weil er nie wusste, wo er am Ende herauskommen würde. Normalerweise begleitete er seine Freunde zum Unterricht und zumindest Hermine hatte das Talent, die Treppen zu nehmen, die einen aus dahin brachten, wo man hin wollte.

So jedoch befand sich Harry nach ein paar Wechseln der Treppen irgendwo im dritten Stock und gab es schließlich auf, alleine den richtigen Weg finden zu wollen. Vor hier aus wusste er wenigstens, wie er in die Große Halle kommen konnte, ohne die Haupttreppen zu benutzen. Gut gelaunt ging Harry weiter in Richtung Großer Halle, in Gedanken schon wieder bei Draco und dem unglaublichen Kuss, den dieser ihm geschenkt hatte.

Stille begleitete ihn in den leicht dämmrigen Gängen, nur seine eigenen Schritte waren zu hören; er war wohl doch noch ein wenig früh dran.

Eine kichernde Mädchenstimme riss ihn aus seinem Schwelgen. Sie kann aus einer Nische zwischen zwei leeren Klassenzimmern, die direkt vom Korridor abging. Harrys Lächeln wurde noch ein bisschen breiter. Er konnte sich schon denken, was in der Nische gerade passierte. Womit er wieder bei seinem traumhaften Kuss war... Den Blick leicht abgewandt, um den sich in der Nische versteckenden Personen ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen, schritt Harry an der Einbuchtung vorbei, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Leuchtend blonde Haare, ein wenig verwuschelt. Stockend blieb Harry stehen. Zu bekannt war ihm das Haar, welches in der dunklen Nische so leuchtete, hatte er es doch jahrelang beobachtet und studiert, jede Einzelheit in sich aufgesogen. Aber es konnte nicht sein. Oder doch...? Zögerlich, unsicher ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was hier gerade geschah, drehte Harry sich um...

Harry fuhr hoch. Sein ganzen Körper war mit einer Schichte kalten Schweißes bedeckt, seine unfokussierten Augen aufgerissen. Sein ganzen Körper pulsierte mit dem Schmerz, der damals noch viel stärker in ihm getobt und sein Herz umkrallt hatte, als er Draco mit dem anderen Mädchen gesehen hatte. Die beiden, seine Arme um ihren Körper, sie an die Wand gepresst, ihre Münder aufeinander in einem tiefen Kuss... Das war etwas, woran sich Harry nicht hatte erinnern wollen, vor allem nicht heute, nicht an Dracos Geburtstag, am besten gar nie wieder... Es hatte so weh getan. Es hatte Dracos Kuss, der er ihm geschenkt hatte, wertlos gemacht, es hatte IHN wertlos gemacht. Er, Harry, war ersetzbar.

Harrys Augen brannten von den Tränen, die ihren Weg nicht nach draußen fanden. Mit einer zitternden Hand wischte er sich ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. Erst jetzt wurde sich Harry bewusst, wo er sich im Augenblick befand. Er war zurück in seiner Wohnung, in seinem eigenen Bett, alleine. Draco war nicht hier.

Tief durchatmend legte sich Harry wieder zurück in seine Kissen. Es war nur eine Erinnerung, Vergangenheit. Seine Finger tasteten nach dem schmalen Band, dass sich wie angegossen um sein Handgelenk schmiegte, wie um zu testen, ob es noch da war. Ein leises Klingeln ertönte, als er sachte an den Anhänger stieß. Das Metall fühlte sich warm an. Das Gefühl beruhigte Harry.

Er griff nach dem Glas Wasser, das neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachtkästchen stand, und leerte es in einem Zug. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, zog seine Decke bis über die Schultern und schloss seine Augen, um wieder einzuschlafen.

Und doch fragte er sich, als er den Anhänger an seinem Arm fühlte, was Draco wohl gerade tat...


	4. Kapitel 3: Heiße Schokolade

Kapitel 3 – Heiße Schokolade

Juli 2000, London, Zaubereiministerium

Harry stand an eine Säule gelehnt am Rand des großen, hell erleuchteten Saals und beobachtete die große Anzahl an sehr elegant gekleideten Hexen und Zauberern, die sich hier versammelt hatten. Die meisten hatten kleine Grüppchen gebildet, jeder mit einem Champagnerglas in der Hand, manche schon mehrfach aufgefüllt und die dazugehörige Person dementsprechend angeheitert und redselig, bei anderen kaum angerührt und fast schon wieder auf Zimmertemperatur erwärmt, dazu wurden kleine Häppchen gereicht, die von Hauselfen in noch unbefleckten Geschirrtüchern auf silbernen Tabletts durch den Saal balanciert wurden. Die Gesprächsthemen reichten von belanglosem Klatsch der anwesenden reinblütigen Ehefrauen über die Siege und Niederlagen in der Nationalen Quidditchmeisterschaft bis zu ernsteren Gebieten, wie dem immer noch andauernden Krieg gegen Den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und der derzeitigen Politik des amtierenden Zaubereiministers Scrimegour, zumindest solange dieser nicht in der Nähe war... In der Mitte des Saals befand sich eine runde, etwas erhöht gelegene Fläche, auf der sich einzelne Paare zu der Musik bewegten, die ein kleines Orchester am Ende des Saals gegenüber von Harry spielte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry zu einer solchen Veranstaltung, die sich Wohltätigkeitsball oder besser ‚Lästerball' nannte, eingeladen war. Allerdings hatte sich seine Einstellung, was solche Ereignisse betraf, seit dem ersten Ball nicht sonderlich geändert. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich einfach nicht zugehörig: Er war weder ein Adeliger, noch gehörte er zu einer einflussreichen, reinblütigen Familie, er war auch kein hochgestellter Beamter des Ministeriums oder auf irgendeine andere Weise einer der anwesenden Gruppen zuzuordnen. Wenn nicht eine gewisse Narbe auf seiner Stirn prangen würde, dann würde niemals auch nur eine Person auf die Idee kommen, ihm eine Einladung zukommen zu lassen. Bei den Gesprächsgruppen hielt es sich nicht viel anders; zuerst wurde er mit Fragen über Voldemort und dessen nicht voranschreitender Vernichtung bombardiert und herumgereicht, dann, sobald alle Anwesenden ihre Neugier befriedigt hatten, war er uninteressant und bedurfte keiner weiteren Aufmerksamkeit. Außerdem konnte er weder zum Klatsch beitragen, noch hatte er Ahnung von Politik. Letzten Endes lief es jedes Mal darauf hinaus, dass er sich allein am Rande der Gruppen bewegte, sich langweilte und nach ein-zwei Stunden die Veranstaltung verließ.

Seine Stimmung wurde allein dadurch verbessert, dass er so die Möglichkeit hatte, Draco in Festumhängen zu beobachten, denn natürlich durfte ein so erfolgreicher und einflussreicher Reinblüter einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung nicht fern bleiben. Die Anwesenheit des Blonden war der einzige Grund, warum Harry überhaupt noch auf derartige Einladungen einging, auch wenn dieser immer seine malfoy'sche Maske trug und ihn selten beachtete. Aber um nichts in der Welt hätte der Schwarzhaarige es verpassen wollen, seinen Geliebten noch eleganter, charmanter und liebenswürdiger zu sehen, als er es ohnehin schon war. Sein weißblondes Haar glänzte wundervoll und sein Umhang war noch perfekter auf seine Kleidung abgestimmt als sonst, sofern das überhaut möglich war. Harry konnte seine Augen nie von Draco lösen, musste ihn einfach beobachten, seine vollendet schönen Bewegungen, seinen geschwungenen Mund, der sich beim Sprechen manchmal leicht kräuselte, seine silbern glänzenden Augen... einfach alles. So stand Harry nun an der von ihm beanspruchten Säule und hatte seinen Blick gedankenverloren auf dem Blonden gerichtet, der sich gerade auf der Tanzfläche befand und seine Partnerin gekonnt über das Parkett wirbelte. Es wäre sicher wunderschön, wenn Draco ihn...

„Mr. Potter? Dürfte ich Ihnen meine Nichte Linda von Wilfordshire vorstellen?", unterbrach eine weibliche Stimme sein Starren und rief ihn wieder zurück in die Realität. Vor Harry stand eine etwas korpulente Frau, schätzungsweise in ihren Vierzigern , hinter der sich eine junge Frau versteckte. Die Jüngere knickste leicht mit gesenktem Kopf, bevor sie sich jetzt mit geröteten Wangen wieder aufrichtete. Harry, inzwischen ganz zurückgekehrt, richtete sich auf und machte einen Schritt auf die beiden Damen zu.

„Natürlich, Madame. Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Er neigte leichte seinen Kopf als Anerkennung. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wer die ‚Madame' eigentlich war oder welche Rolle sie in der Gesellschaft inne hatte...

„Linda schwärmt schon so lange von Ihnen, dass ich ihr versprochen habe, sie mit Ihnen bekannt zu machen. Es wäre ihr eine große Freude, wenn Sie ihr Ihren nächsten Tanz widmen würde. Was meinen Sie dazu?", plauderte die ältere Frau fröhlich weiter, während Harry der Magen in die Kniekehlen rutschte. Weder wollte noch konnte er tanzen. Das letzte Mal hatte er im Vierten Jahr auf dem Ball anlässlich des Trimagischen Tourniers getanzt und auch da nur einen einzigen Tanz. Aber er konnte die Aufforderung nicht ablehnen, das wäre schlicht unhöflich und diese Linda konnte schließlich auch nichts für seine Abneigung...

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen wandte sich Harry der jungen Dame zu und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Wenn Sie gestatten, Madame, dann will ich Ihnen natürlich ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Aber ich muss sie warnen, ich bin kein geübter Tänzer.", lächelte er das ebenfalls schwarzhaarige Mädchen an.

„Aber das macht doch nichts. Ich werde Ihnen helfen." Freudestrahlend hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen, wo sie seine Hand ergriff und die andere auf seine Schulter legte. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig überfordert mit der Platzierung seiner Hände und der Gesamtsituation. Er war sehr froh, dass das Orchester in diesem Moment einen relativ langsamen Walzer spielte, den er vielleicht mit etwas Glück ohne Blamage überstehen konnte.

Tatsächlich schaffte Harry den Tanz ohne seiner Partnerin auf die Füße oder den Umhangsaum zu treten oder über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Eigentlich musste er ehrlich zugeben, dass Tanzen sicher Spaß machen könnte, wenn man jemanden zum Partner hatte, der einen führen konnte...

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Harry, dass sich Draco von seiner Partnerin löste und sich mit einer eleganten Verbeugung von ihr verabschiedete. Aber der Blonde verließ die Tanzfläche nicht, sondern sah Harry direkt in die Augen und bewegte sich schließlich auf ihn zu. Harrys Herz hüpfte ein paar Mal vor Aufregung und begann schneller zu schlagen. Draco kam zu ihm! Zu ihm! Vielleicht würde er ihn ja um einen Tanz bitten... Er würde so gerne mit Draco tanzen! Es würde sicherlich wunderschön sein, von Draco gehalten und geführt zu werden... Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Ja, es wäre sicher wunderbar...

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Potter." Draco lächelte ihn höflich an. Harry meinte, er würde gleich den Fußboden unter den Füßen verlieren. Sein Herz schlug so wild, dass er es durch seine Rippen hindurch fühlen konnte.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich gerne Ihre Partnerin um den nächsten Tanz bitten." Draco zwinkerte der jungen Dame charmant zu, die sich noch immer an Harrys Arm festhielt und ob dieser Geste leicht errötete. Der Schwarzhaarige brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das Gehört zu verarbeiten. Dann fuhr ihm ein heftiger Schmerz durch die Brust und ihm schlief das Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

„Nein, es macht mir nichts aus. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, Lady Linda.", war das Einzige, was er noch hervorbringen konnte, bevor er sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung von ihr löste und sich zielstrebig von der Tanzfläche entfernte.

Der Schmerz tobte immer noch in seinem Herzen und brachte es zum Bluten. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, jemals anzunehmen, dass Draco mit ihm tanzen würde. Ein Blick über seine Schulter genügte, um ihm zu erklären, warum dieser Traum nie Wirklichkeit werden würde.

Draco und Linda, eine perfekte Einheit, beide elegant, so reich gekleidet, dass es vermutlich Harrys Jahresgehalt übersteigen würde, er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, sie mit strahlenden, tiefblauen Augen. Überhaupt fiel Harry erst jetzt auf, wie schön Linda wirklich war. Sie hatte glatte, schwarze Haare, die in einer kunstvollen Frisur sanft ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht umspielte, glatte, reine Haut, geschwungene Wimpern, die ihre Augen betonten, eine atemberaubende, schlanke Figur mit Kurven, von denen jede Frau träumte und ihre Größe passte perfekt zu Draco. Sie bewegte sich graziös und leichtfüßig in hochhackigen Schuhen und ihre Roben wirbelten bei jeder Drehung schwungvoll um sie herum.

Und was konnte Harry bieten? Er war nur ein Mann ohne besondere Reize. Seine Haare waren nicht zu bändigen, er musste sich rasieren, damit seine Haut nicht kratzte, seine Augen waren nicht erwährenswert. Er hatte weder Geld für passende Roben, noch die Erziehung, um mit Draco mithalten zu können, seine Figur... war in keinster Weise vergleichbar mit der Lindas. Und er war ein Mann. Gab es ein schlagkräftigeres Argument, warum Draco nicht mit ihm tanzen wollen würde? Wer würde schon lieber mit ihm als mit einer reichen, sehr attraktiven Frau tanzen, die Draco viel mehr bieten konnte, als er selbst? (Er, der für Draco kochte und ihm sonst nicht viel wert zu sein schien?) Der Schmerz loderte noch einmal heftig auf, bevor Harry ihn zurückdrängte und jegliche Gefühlsregung aus seinem Gesicht verdrängte.

Er drehte sich wieder um und bewegte sich langsam auf die Tür zum Ausgang des Saales zu. Niemand drehte sich nach ihm um oder schenkte ihm auch nur einen Blick. Leise öffnete er die schwere Flügeltür und ging hinaus auf den kalten Flur. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür wieder und sperrte alle Stimmen und Geräusche aus. An der Garderobe ließ er sich von dem zuständigen Hauselfen seinen Umhang bringen und legte ihn um.

Harry hatte schon fast den Fahrstuhl erreicht, der ihn ins Atrium und somit in einen Bereich bringen würden, von wo er zu sich nach Hause apparieren konnte, als er die Saaltüre sich öffnen hörte und jemand nach ihm rief.

„Potter, du gehst schon?" Harry drehte sich um. Er kannte den jungen Mann, der den Saal verlassen hatte. Es war Blaise Zabini, Dracos bester Freund seit Schulzeiten und wohl auch schon davor. Harry hatte ihn schon ein paar mal in Dracos Wohnung getroffen, wenn er sich mit Draco traf, und er kannte ihn noch vom Sehen in Hogwarts. Aber mehr als ‚Hallo' und ‚Tschüss' hatten sie noch nie miteinander gesprochen.

„Was ist?", erwiderte Harry schlicht. Ihm war jetzt nicht wirklich nach Reden zumute. Blaise blieb vor ihm stehen und wusste offensichtlich nicht so recht, wie er sagen sollte, was er sagen wollte.

„Potter... Harry..." Er seufzte tief und setzte dann nochmals an.

„Du weißt, dass Draco ein aus einer reinblütigen Familie kommt? Und dass er als Erbe der Familie Malfoy Verpflichtungen hat? Ist dir bewusst, was das bedeutet?" Blaise sah Harry ernst an.

„Das heißt, dass er sich wie ein Reinblüter verhalten und seinem Namen Ehre machen muss. Und das heißt, dass er verpflichtet ist eines Tages zu heiraten und einen männlichen Erben zu zeugen. Die Konsequenz aus diesen Verpflichtungen ist sein jetziges Verhalten. Verstehst du, was ich dir damit sagen will?" Blaise blickte Harry eindringlich in die Augen. Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte jedoch nur stumm den Blick.

‚Das heißt doch nichts anders, als dass ich Draco niemals genügen kann.'

Schließlich wandte Blaise seinen Blick ab und sich wieder der Tür zu. „Ich hoffe, du hast mich verstanden. Er tut nur seine Pflicht." Dann war der dunkelhäutige Junge wieder im Saal verschwunden.

Ohne weitere Verzögerungen stieg Harry in den Aufzug und fuhr hinunter ins Atrium, von wo er nach Hause apparierte...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry saß in seiner Wohnung in der Küche und starrte das kleine, unscheinbare Fläschchen an, dass er an diesem Morgen erworben hatte. Er hoffte, dass es seinen Preis wert sein würde, billig war es schließlich nicht gerade gewesen. Nach seinem morgendlichen Besuch bei Dr. Sanders hatte Harry die Winkelgasse in Richtung Nokturngasse verlassen, denn das was er suchte, würde es hier sicher nicht geben. Einen Zaubertrank der schwarzmagischen Sorte. Harry kannte sich mit Tränken zwar nur wenig aus, das war schon immer mehr Dracos Spezialgebiet gewesen, aber so viel wusste er sicher. Ebenfalls sicher war, dass der Trank, den er sich zu suchen aufgemacht hatte, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht legal war. Aber das war es Harry wert.

Das Fläschchen, das er nach nicht allzu langem Suchen in einem kleinen, in einer dunklen Gasse verborgenen Lädchen gefunden hatte, war vielleicht zehn Zentimeter hoch und maß im Durchmesser etwa drei Zentimeter. Es war konisch geformt, eher ein wenig unregelmäßig aus rauchgrauem Glas gefertigt, und oben mit einem mit Wachs versiegelten Korken verschlossen. Keine Beschriftung war an das Glas angebracht worden, nicht ein einziger Buchstabe, nicht einmal ein Symbol. Das Regal, auf dem das Fläschchen auf einem samtigen Kissen gelegen hatte, war beschriftet gewesen, sonst wäre Harry vermutlich nicht auf es gestoßen. So blank wie es war stand es nun vor Harry auf dem Küchentisch und strahlte trotz aller Schlichtheit fast schon so etwas wie Trostlosigkeit aus. Zumindest wirkte es auf Harry so. Und deshalb saß er jetzt schon eine geschlagene Stunde hier, und starrte immer noch das verdammte Fläschchen an, von dem er gedacht hatte, er würde Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen brauchen, um einen derartigen Trank zu finden. Andererseits... manchmal schien einem das Schicksal regelrecht den Weg zu bereiten und alle Hindernisse aus der Welt zu schaffen...

Harry wusste, dass das Fläschchen nichts ausstrahlte, sondern die Empfindung eher vom ihm selbst und seiner eigenen Trostlosigkeit herrührte. Denn genau so fühlte er sich seit er gestern den Ball verlassen hatte und nach Hause appariert war. Und dieses Gefühl hatte ihn schließlich dazu angetrieben, am nächsten Morgen noch in die Nokturngasse zu gehen und den Trank zu suchen, der ihm vielleicht würde helfen können.

So gut Harry seine Idee gestern Nacht noch gefallen hatte, jetzt fand er sie fast schon beängstigend. Würde er so etwas wirklich tun? Tun können? Und auch wenn es um seinen geliebten Draco ging, war es doch ein sehr drastischer Schritt.

Harry seufze. Seine Gedanken drehte sich im Kreis, ohne zu einer Rechten Lösung zu kommen.

Harry seufzte wieder...

Und wieder...

Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf, ging zu dem einfachen Herd und schaltete ihn ein. Dann nahm er sich eine Tasse vom Regal darüber, füllte sie mit Milch voll und goss die so abgemessene Flüssigkeit in einen kleinen Topf, der schon auf der Platte stand. Zwei Esslöffel Zucker folgten bald der Milch, die sich langsam erwärmte, und wurden mit einem hölzernen Kochlöffel unterzumischen. Aus einer Schublade holte Harry einen großen Riegel Schokolade und zerbrach ihn in viele Stückchen. Sobald die Milch heiß war, begann Harry, die Stückchen nacheinander in den Topf zu werfen und solange umzurühren, bis sie geschmolzen waren und die Milch braun färbten. Zuletzt goss Harry die süßlich riechende Flüssigkeit zurück in die Tasse, füllte den Topf mit Wasser, damit die Reste nicht eintrockneten, und nahm diese Tasse wieder mit zurück an den Tisch*. Zurück zu dem Fläschchen...

Und er war keinen Schritt weiter, außer, dass er jetzt wenigstens etwas hatte, womit er sich während des Grübelns beschäftigen konnte. Es war zum verrückt werden. Am liebsten würde Harry die kleine Flasche an die Wand werfen, nur um nicht mehr über diese Möglichkeit nachdenken zu müssen. Und doch... war sie vielleicht die einzige...

Harry nippte ein wenig an seiner heißen Schokolade. Dann stand er auf, dieses mal mit Entschlossenheit, und schnappte sich seine Jacke. Mit der Tasse in der Hand balancierend zog er sich seine Schuhe an. Er war zwar später als sonst nach der Arbeit, aber noch nicht zu spät, um noch ein schnelles, einfaches Gericht zuzubereiten. Und seine heiße Schokolade hatte er ja schließlich auch noch. Fertig angezogen konzentrierte sich Harry kurz und apparierte in den Flur von Dracos Wohnung. Das kleine, graue Fläschchen blieb unbeachtet, aber nicht vergessen, auf dem Küchentisch in Harrys Wohnung zurück.

*Anmerkung:

Das ist das Rezept für heiße Schokolade wie ich sie immer trinke. Für alle, die es selber mal probieren wollen: pro Tasse ca. 200-250 ml Milch (egal welche), 20 g Zucker (ich nehm manchmal auch 40 g), 70 g Schokolade (damits so richtig schön schokoladig wird). Die Zubereitung steht ja schon oben^^. Achtung, es ist wirklich ziemlich süß!


	5. Kapitel 4: Spaghetti

Kapitel 4 – Spaghetti

Später Juli 2000, London, Dracos Wohnung

Harry saß auf einem Stuhl vor dem Esstisch in Dracos Wohnung und blätterte durch die Seiten eines Kochbuchs, des einzigen Kochbuchs in Dracos Wohnung, denn es war das einzige, das Harry hergebracht und in eins der Regale einsortiert hatte. Wofür sollte Draco auch Kochbücher besitzen, er hatte eine Hauselfe, die ihm jeden Essenswunsch von den Augen ablesen konnte.

Es war ein dicker Wälzer von über tausend Gerichten jeglicher Art, Mahlzeiten aus jedem noch so entfernten Winkel der Erde, auch wenn ein Großteil des Buches sich mit Rezepten aus Europa und Amerika beschäftigte. Schlicht, es war Harrys Lieblings(koch)buch. Schon allein sich die ganzen Gerichte anzusehen und sich vorzustellen, wie sie wohl schmecken würden, war für Harry eine abendfüllende Beschäftigung. Bei sich zu Hause brauchte er es nicht so oft, schließlich verbrachte er seine meiste freie Zeit hier bei Draco und dessen Küche.

Heute war Harry früher als sonst aus dem Ministerium zurückgekehrt. Die Aurorenabteilung hatte Meldung von einem Todesserangriff erhalten und sofort alle verfügbaren Auroren zu einem Großeinsatz geschickt. Und auf einem so wichtigen Großeinsatz hatten Auszubildende natürlich nichts zu suchen, auch nicht solche, die ihre Ausbildung bald abgeschlossen haben würden.

Dementsprechend hatte Harry jetzt genug Zeit sich in aller Ruhe zu überlegen, was er heute Abend leckeres zaubern könnte. Zutaten, die sich nicht in Dracos gut gefülltem Vorratszimmer befanden, konnte Nibby, Dracos Hauselfe, in der Regel in wenigen Minuten beschaffen, oder leicht im Supermarkt um die Ecke kaufen. Und bis Draco normalerweise nach Hause kam hatte Harry noch viel Zeit, vor allem, da Draco jetzt sicher zusammen mit allen anderen Todessern den Angriff startete...

Umso mehr überraschte es Harry, als es schon eine gute Stunde nach seiner Ankunft in Dracos Wohnung im Flur ploppte und Draco wenige Sekunden später im Esszimmer erschien, zusammen mit Blaise im Schlepptau. Draco schien nicht minder überrascht Harry schon zu sehen, auch wenn er seine Gesichtszüge schnell wieder im Griff hatte. Blaise hingegen schnatterte fröhlich darauf los.

„Hallo Harry, so trifft man sich wieder!" Der dunkelhäutige junge Mann trat auf Harry zu und schnappte sich dessen Hand, nur um sie kurz und wild zu schütteln und ihm dann kräftig auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Ob so viel Ungestüm saß Harry während der ganzen Begrüßung einfach auf seinem Stuhl ohne sich zu rühren.

Das einzige, was er herausbrachte, war ein schwaches: „Hallo Blaise."

Draco beobachtete die ganze Szene ohne auch nur eine Mine zu verziehen und verzog sich ohne Begrüßung mit den Worten: „Ich geh mich umziehen.", in sein Schlafzimmer mit seinen vielen Kleiderschränken.

Blaise und Harry sahen ihm hinterher, bis die Tür hinter ihm zuviel und ein kurzes Schweigen hinterließ.

„Er hat in letzter Zeit viel Stress.", begann Blaise nach ein paar Sekunden. Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry hörte, dass Draco Stress hatte...

„Nicht nur wegen seiner Arbeit, auch in der Familie. Lucius ist bei dem heutigen Angriff dabei, in der ersten Angriffslinie." Auch das hörte Harry zum ersten Mal. Draco hatte nie den Eindruck gemacht, in irgendeiner Weise einer Belastung zu unterliegen.

„Narzissa versucht seit Wochen, ihn davon abzubringen, aber Lucius ist viel zu überzeugt von seiner Sache. Er überlässt Draco mehr und mehr seiner Arbeit. Draco verliert kam ein Wort darüber, aber man merkt es manchmal an seinem Verhalten. Er versteckt es gut."

Harry schwieg. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Gar nichts. Und Draco hatte nichts gesagt, er hatte sich verhalten wie immer. Aber was ging es ihn auch an? Er war niemand, der Draco nahe stand, mal abgesehen von dem Sex, den sie beide immer wieder hatten, und der Tatsache, dass Harry Draco liebte. Offensichtlich unerwidert, wie schon immer. Aber sonst? Harrys Herz begann leicht schmerzhaft zu pochen.

„Ich denke, er versteckt es vor allem vor dir. Er will nicht schwach erscheinen.", fuhr Blaise leise fort.

„Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Harry verwundert. Blaise sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Nach einem Augenblick wandte er sich wieder ab und sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich will ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen, deshalb hab ich ihn eingeladen heute Abend auszugehen, einfach feiern, etwas trinken, Spaß haben, ... Er kann die Ablenkung gut gebrauchen."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen Blaise und Harry. Blaise war mit den Gedanken wohl schon bei den kommenden „Ablenkungen" und Harry wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zu viel ging ihm gleichzeitig im Kopf herum.

Nach einer halben Stunde, ein neuer Rekord für Draco, kam Draco wieder aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er trug jetzt eng anliegende, schwarze Stoffhosen, die mit einem relativ breiten hellgrünen Schlangenledergürtel geschmückt waren, passend zu den schwarzen Drachenlederhalbschuhen, ein dunkelgrünes, ebenfalls eng anliegendes Shirt, eine leichte Jacke über dem Arm, und er hatte seine schönen blonden Haare, die sonst zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, offen gelassen und leicht verwuschelt. Alles in allem sah er fast schon so überirdisch schön aus, fand Harry, dass es schon nahezu gefährlich war, Draco so auf die Straße zu lassen. Blaise sah es wohl ähnlich, denn sein Mund stand halb offen und sein Blick war starr auf den jungen Mann gerichtet, der jetzt auf sie beide zuschritt.

„Blaise, hör auf zu starren. Wir können jetzt gehen." Eine kurze Pause später setzte Draco hinzu: „Du kannst noch bleiben, wenn du willst Harry." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Flur.

Sowohl Harry als auch Blaise brauchten einige Sekunden, um sich aus der von Draco ausgelösten Starre zu lösen, aber spätestens als Blaise seinen Mund mit einem hörbaren Schnappen schloss, war der Bann gebrochen.

„Ich bring ihn sicher wieder hierher, Harry. Man sieht sich!" Seine fröhliche Laune wiedergekehrt setzte sich Blaise beschwingt in Bewegung und folgte dem Weißblonden in den Flur. Ein paar Augenblicke später ertönten zwei leise Plopps, und beide waren verschwunden.

Harry saß auf einem Stuhl vor dem Esstisch in Dracos Wohnung und starrte ihnen hinterher. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Buch, das immer noch aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag. Heute würde er wohl nichts mehr daraus kochen. Es lohnte sich nicht, für sich selbst etwas aus dem Buch zuzubereiten. Mit einem lauten Knall schloss er den Wälzer und trug ihn zu seinem Platz im Regal, wo es wohl für den Rest des heutigen Tags ruhen würde.

Sein Weg führte ihn weiter in die Küche und zur Vorratskammer, in die Harry einen ausgiebigen Blick warf. Schließlich klaubte Harry ein paar Kartoffeln aus einem abgedeckten Korb. Kartoffeln waren schnell gekocht und dann konnte er immer noch entscheiden, was er damit anstellen wollte.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Der leise Knall einer Apparation weckte Harry ein paar Stunden später. Er lag auf dem Sofa, ein fast leerer Teller mit Kartoffelbrei neben ihm auf der Sofalehne, ein noch aufgeschlagenes Buch vor ihm. Er fror ein bisschen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht beabsichtigt einzuschlafen, sondern nur noch Essen und nebenher ein bisschen lesen wollen, aber dann war er mit einem Mal so müde geworden, dass er kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte, und jetzt... lag er immer noch hier.

Inzwischen wurde es lauter in der Wohnung. Tappsige Schritte hallten laut auf dem harten Marmorboden des Flurs und drei Stimmen tönten durch die sonst stillen Räume. Eine Stimme kannte Harry. Dracos Stimme, auch wenn er sich anhörte, als hätte er einiges zuviel getrunken, ein wenig lallend und nuschelnd. Die zweite Stimme, immer wieder gezischte Flüche ausstoßend war Blaise. Und die dritte Stimme war...

Zwei Gestalten wankten im Dunkeln ins Zimmer. Nibby musste das Licht ausgeschaltet haben. Nur der Vollmond ließ erkennen, was sich gerade abspielte. Draco hing regelrecht über Blaise' Schulter, kaum noch fähig selbst zu stehen oder zu gehen. Er schien noch weggetretener als Harry es von seiner Stimme her vermutet hatte. Blaise ging es wohl noch besser, denn er konnte sich immerhin noch aufrecht halten und hatte es geschafft, sie beide hierher zu apparieren ohne sich zu zersplintern. Auch die leisesten Flüche, die immer wieder seinen Mund verließen, waren noch ziemlich gut zu verstehen.

„Mensch Draco, verdammt, jetzt hilf doch mit! Du kannst hier doch nicht einfach so hängen!" Draco tat einen Schritt, oder versuchte es zumindest, mit dem Resultat, dass die große Porzellanvase, die neben ihm auf dem Boden gestanden war, jetzt in Einzelteilen einen Meter weiter weg immer noch auf dem Boden lag, was natürlich von einem lauten Scheppern und Klirren begleitet wurde.

„Oh mischt... dasch wollte isch nischt...", nuschelte Draco mit nur halb geöffneten Mund, und machte einen weiteren Schritt gezielt auf die Scherben zu, bevor Blaise ihn abfing und ihn quasi um den Haufen herumtrug.

„Ok ok, ich ergebe mich! Lauf heute am besten überhaupt nicht mehr. Sonst passiert hier noch was schlimmeres. Junge, ich hätte dir die Flasche echt früher wegnehmen sollen!"

„Was treibt ihr denn?", tönte eine hohe, weibliche Stimme aus dem Flur. Wenig später betrat ein zierliches Mädchen das Wohnzimmer. Sie war ein wenig kleiner als Harry und trug ihre im Mondlicht schwarz schimmernden Haare zu einem kurzen Bob geschnitten. In der Hand hielt sie rote High Heels, die wunderbar mit ihrem kurzen, dunkelroten Cocktailkleid harmonierten.

„Hilf mir bitte mal!", presste Blaise als Antwort hervor, denn er versuchte gerade, Draco die zwei Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer heraufzuwuchten. Mit einem Seufzen ließ das Mädchen ihre Schuhe fallen und stolzierte um den Scherbenhaufen herum zu den beiden jungen Männern. Gemeinsam schafften sie die zwei Stufen und die Zimmertür, wo sie aus Harrys Sichtweite verschwanden.

Harry lag immer noch auf dem Sofa. Er hatte sich kaum bewegt seit er aufgewacht war; er war noch zu verschlafen, um wirklich zu verstehen, was passierte. Erst jetzt richtete er sich auf, streckte mit leisem Knacken seine angezogenen Beine aus und gähnte kurz hinter vorgehaltener Hand. So geräuschlos wie möglich schloss Harry das vor ihm liegende Buch und legte es neben den Teller auf die Lehne.

Die Stimmen aus dem Schlafzimmer ließen vermuten, dass Blaise und das Mädchen gerade versuchten, Draco seiner Kleider zu entledigen und ihm dafür seine Schlafsachen anzuziehen, was nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, bis Blaise einfiel, dass man solche Dinge ja auch per Zauber erledigen konnte.

So leise er konnte stand Harry auf. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen. Er hatte hier nichts mehr verloren. Draco war in guten... Händen.

„Ah, Draco, jetzt nimm endlich deine Finger da weg!", quietschte das Mädchen und kicherte.

Ein Stich fuhr durch Harrys Brust. Ja, Draco war jetzt in „guten" Händen. Sie würden sich sicher gut um ihn kümmern. Besser, als er es konnte.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und einem geflüsterten Reparo setzte sich die Vase wieder zusammen und wurde mit einem weiteren Schwung wieder an seinen Platz befördert. Es wäre zu gefährlich, die scharfen Scherben einfach mitten im Zimmer liegen zu lassen. Harry durchquerte den Raum und die noch offen stehende Tür.

„Ich geh schon mal ein Glas Wasser und einen von seinen Katertränken holen. Das wird er Morgen gaaaaanz bestimmt brauchen.", meinte Blaise in sachlichem Tonfall. Seine Schritte kamen näher, stockten, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, und wurden dann schneller. Harry befand sich jetzt im Flur und starrte auf die ungeordnet auf dem Boden liegenden Schuhe, sein ganzer Kopf in Aufruhr, mit schmerzendem Herzen. Blaise kam durch die Tür und sah ihn an, bevor er den Mund öffnete und auf ihn einzusprechen begann.

„Harry, warte, geh n-" Mehr hörte Harry nicht mehr. Kurz schloss er die Augen und flüchtete dann mit einem leisen Ploppen.

Blaise verstummte. Er sah auf die Stelle, an der Harry verschwunden war.

„Scheiße.", murmelte er. Dann entkam ein kleines Seufzen seinen Lippen und er drehte sich um, um endlich das Glas Wasser und den Katertrank zu holen.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Eine Woche später stand Harry in Dracos Küche, eine Schürze umgebunden, damit die Tomatensoße, die er gerade anrührte, keine kleinen roten Spritzer auf seinem grauen Pullover hinterließ.

Draco selbst hatte er seit einer Woche schon kaum noch gesehen. Wenn doch, dann meistens Spätabends, wenn der Blonde erschöpft nach Hause kam und meist ohne etwas zu essen sofort ins Bett fiel. Dass Draco so viel zu tun hatte, lag wohl an dem Skandal, der sich momentan um einen seiner Betriebe rankte, und von einem leitenden Mitarbeiter ausgelöst worden war.

Zumindest war es das, was in einer kleinen Randrubrik im Tagespropheten erwähnt worden war. Es wurde zwar nur kurz erwähnt, da sich Zauberer sonst eher selten für Muggelangelegenheiten interessierten, aber immerhin wusste Harry so den Anlass für Dracos seltene Anwesenheit.

Er hatte sich nach ein paar Tagen darauf beschränkt, die Gerichte, die er gekocht hatte, so gut es ging zu konservieren, damit Draco sich am nächsten Tag davon nehmen konnte, wenn er wollte. Denn auch wenn er ihn nur selten sah wollte Harry die kurzen Momente, in denen er Draco zu Gesicht bekam, doch nicht missen.

Aus dem Topf neben dem, in dem gerade die Soße anfing zu blubbern, strömte ein dünner Dampfstrahl unter dem Deckel hervor, der anzeigte, dass das Nudelwasser jetzt ebenfalls kochte. Mit einer routinierten Handbewegung drehte Harry den Knopf für diese Herdplatte eine Stufe tiefer und rührte dann weiter in der tomatenroten Soße.

Das leise Ploppen einer Apparation im Flur ließ Harry zusammenzucken. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr hinter ihm an der Wand sagte ihm, dass es erst kurz nach halb vier war. Es gab nicht viele Personen, die Zutritt zu Dracos Wohnung hatten, außer sie befanden sich in Begleitung des Besitzers, aber Harry hatte nur ein einzelnes Ploppen gehört. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte, dass es wahrlich und wahrhaftig erst halb vier war. Defintiv zu früh für Draco.

Doch es war tatsächlich Draco, der Sekunden später die Küche betrat und sich noch in seinem Arbeitsumhang in den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Hallo Draco. Schön, dass du da bist.", lächelte Harry den Blonden an, bevor er sich wieder halb zum Herd wandte und erneut die Tomatensoße umrührte.

Draco antwortete nicht, dafür sah Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er näher kam und schließlich seine Arme um Harrys Taille schlang. Seinen Kopf mit den wunderschönen, weichen Haaren legte er auf Harrys Schulter. Harrys Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen. Solche Momente, in denen Draco ihm so nahe war, waren selten und etwas, das der Schwarzhaarige sehr genoss.

Einer von Dracos Armen löste sich und stellte den Herd ab, bevor er beide Töpfe kurzerhand auf die noch kühlen Platten schob.

Harry fühlte, wie leichte Küsse in seinem Nacken verteilt wurden, die langsam über seinen Hals zu seinem Mund wanderten. Sanft, fast schon vorsichtig küsste Draco ihn wieder und wieder. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand Harry da und ließ sich nur zu gerne an Dracos warmen Körper ziehen und dessen Hände über seinen Bauch und Seiten streichen. Harry kam es wie Stunden vor, bis Dracos Lippen sich wieder von seinen entfernten.

„Harry...", wisperte Draco ein wenig atemlos in sein Ohr, bevor er ihn gänzlich umdrehte und sich wieder auf seinen Mund stürzte. Der folgende Kuss ging um einiges tiefer als die fast schon keuschen Küsse, die sie vorher getauscht hatten. Sobald Harry Dracos fordernde Zungenspitze an seinen Lippen spürte, öffnete er sie erwartungsvoll und begrüßte die Zunge mit einem kleinen Stöhnen. Er liebte es, so geküsst zu werden. Besitzergreifend und doch nicht zu dominant, herb und doch süß. Draco eben. Nie hatte er etwas besseres geschmeckt.

Dracos kühle Hände wanderten langsam unter seinen Pullover und das darunter liegende T-Shirt, um seine Haut zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Harrys Armen. Ermutigt schlang auch er seine Arme um den geliebten Körper und hielt ihn fest bei sich. Irgendwann musste Draco seinen Umhang doch abgestreift haben, denn er fühlte nur den glatten Stoff der Hemden, die der Blonde so gerne trug. Ein Kribbeln durchlief Harry. Der Kuss intensivierte sich noch mehr. Eine von Dracos Händen hatte sich in Harrys Haaren vergaben.

Erschrocken öffnete Harry seine Augen, als seine Ferse an etwas Hartes stieß. Über die vielen Empfindungen hinweg, die Dracos Berührungen in ihm verursachten, stellte er fest, dass sie sich nicht länger in der Küche befanden. Hinter ihm waren die Stufen, die auf die Ebene von Dracos Schlafzimmer führten. Tastend hob er seinen Fuß an und stellte ihn auf die erste Stufe. Draco kam ihm sofort nach ohne auch nur eine Sekunde das Tasten seiner Hände oder den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Wenige Sekunden später befanden sich beide in Dracos Schlafzimmer und fielen auf das mit schwarzen Seidenlaken bezogene Bett. Harry lag auf dem Rücken, die geröteten Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen und leicht geöffnet, und sah zu Draco auf, der sich über ihn stützte. Die silbergrauen Augen schimmerten mit etwas, das Harry nicht recht deuten konnte. Sanft berührte Draco Harrys Wange, bevor er sich herunterbeugte und wieder begann, leichte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht und Hals zu verteilen. Nur kurz trennten sie sich, als der Blonde Harry sein Shirt über den Kopf zog, um dann sofort ein Stück tiefer zu rutschen und Harrys nun freigelegte Brust mit derselben Hingabe zu verwöhnen.

Harry keuchte laut auf, als Draco seine weichen Haare von dem Band befreite, die sie zusammengehalten hatten und die jetzt über seine Haut wie mit tausend federleichten Fingern strichen. Hitze kroch seinen Körper empor, als der Blonde seine Nippel anstupste und leicht an ihnen saugte, bis sie sich zusammenzogen. Draco wusste genau, dass er dort besonders empfindlich war.

Eine von Dracos Händen hatte sich klammheimlich weiter nach unten geschlichen und geschickt die Knöpfe an Harrys Jeans geöffnet. Die minimale Erweiterung an Bewegungsspielraum machte Harry klar, wie erregt er schon war. Ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, als Draco ihn ganz seiner Hose entledigte und auch seine Shorts neben das Bett auf den Boden beförderte. Vollkommen entblößt lag Harry auf den kühlen Laken und errötete leicht unter dem Blick, den Draco über seinen Körper wandern ließ.

Auch Draco war inzwischen hemdlos und Harry konnte nicht anders, als mit seinen Fingern leicht über die Muskelansätze an dessen Bauch zu streichen und die schöne, blasse Haut auf Dracos Brust immer wieder zu berühren. Diese Schönheit konnte einfach nicht von dieser Welt sein.

Tief sog Harry Luft in seine Lungen, als er einen von Dracos schlanken Fingern spürte, wie er sich langsam in ihm versenkte und sich leicht dort bewegte. Draco selbst hatte sich aufgerichtet und schob Harrys Beine noch ein wenig mehr auseinander. Ein zweiter, gelüberzogener Finger folgte kurz darauf. Harry fühlte den angenehmen Druck, den sie gegen seine Muskeln ausübten, und entspannte sich, genoss die Schauer, die durch seinen Körper fuhren. Ihm war heiß. All sein Denken konzentrierte sich auf das, was Draco mit ihm anstellte. Immer öfter entwich ihm ein lautes Stöhnen. Seine Hände hatte er haltsuchend in die dünnen Laken gegraben, die sich unter ihnen langsam erwärmt hatten.

Auch Dracos Atem ging jetzt schnell. Seine angespannte Zurückhaltung lag spürbar in der Luft. Als sein dritter Finger schließlich sanft in Harry glitt und er endlich den einen Punkt in seinem Inneren berührte, der siedende Wellen durch Harrys Körper schickte, zuckte dieser mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen unwillkürlich mit seinem Becken.

„Draco... bitte...", war das Einzige, was er noch klar hervorbringen konnte. Mit einem leisen Knurren zog Draco seine Finger zurück. Wohin dessen Hose plötzlich verschwunden war, war Harry schleierhaft, aber in diesem Moment interessierte es ihn auch herzlich wenig. Alles was er wollte, war Draco jetzt noch intensiver zu spüren, ihn in sich zu haben und die Lust zu empfinden, die er ihm schenkte.

Harry warf den Kopf nach hinten, als der Blonde geschmeidig tiefer in ihn glitt, als Finger jemals gehen konnte. Er fühlte sich ausgefüllt von Draco bis in den letzten Winkel seines Körpers. Jeder noch verbliebene Gedanke verabschiedete sich. Dracos gepresstes Keuchen sandte einen Schauer über seine Haut, die inzwischen leicht von Schweiß glänzte. Dracos Finger hatten sich in seine Hüfte gekrallt und hielten ihn fest an ihn gepresst. Doch nur kurz verharrten sie.

Draco zog sich langsam zurück, nur um sich ebenso langsam wieder in ihm zu versenken. Wieder und immer wieder. Die quälend langsamen Bewegungen trieben Harry mit ihrer Intensität fast in den Wahnsinn. Er hätte schreien können vor Frust, doch gleichzeitig kam nichts außer vor Lust nahezu heiserem Stöhnen und Keuchen über seine Lippen.

Verlangend reckte er sich Draco entgegen, der nur langsam die Geschwindigkeit erhöhte. Auch ihm standen winzige Schweißtröpfchen auf der Stirn, sein Mund war geöffnet und er atmete hektisch im Rhythmus zu seinen Stößen, die Harry immer wieder zucken ließen, wenn er den Punkt in ihm traf.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Harry es nicht mehr aushielt und eine seiner in der Bettdecke verkrampften Hände löste, und mit sich selbst mit leichten Bewegungen, derer es nur noch weniger bedurfte, endlich über die ersehnte Klippe beförderte. Sein Geliebter folgte nach nur wenigen Stößen.

Draco ließ sich keuchend neben Harry auf das Bett fallen, der sich seitlich an ihn schmiegte und einen Arm über seinen Bauch legte. Draco erwiderte die Geste, indem er Harry noch näher zu sich zog. Noch immer pulsierte die Hitze in seinem Körper, auch wenn Draco sich schon längst wieder aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte. Stille umgab sie, nur ihr Atem war leise zu hören. Minutenlang lagen sie friedlich nebeneinander und genossen die Nachwirkung ihres Liebesspiels und die Nähe des anderen. Wenn es nach Harry gegangen wären, hätte dieser Augenblick ewig dauern mögen...

Doch so etwas wie die Ewigkeit gibt es selten in dieser Welt. Und so löste sich Draco schon bald aus ihrer Umarmung und begann, seine Kleider, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, einzusammeln und lose wieder anzuziehen. Harry stützte seinen Oberkörper auf einen Arm und beobachtete Draco ein paar Augenblicke.

„Musst du wieder zurück, arbeiten?", fragte er leise. Gerne hätte er noch ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt, die unerwartete Nähe seines wunderschönen Geliebten bei sich zu haben.

„Nein, ich treffe mich später noch mit Blaise. Er hat mich auf eine seiner Feiern eingeladen."

‚Also bin ich nur ein Zwischenstopp auf dem Weg zu einer Party, mit dem man Spaß hat und dann weitergeht.', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Entkräftet ließ er sich wieder zurück auf eines der auf dem Bett verteilten Kissen sinken. Der richtige Spaß kam wohl erst später. So wie vor einer Woche. Und angefasst hatte Draco _ihn_ auch nicht. So wie er es nie tat.

Leicht feucht durch den Schweiß auf seiner Haut und die abkühlenden Laken begann Harry zu frösteln.

Ein Bild blitzte in seinen Gedanken auf. Das rauchgraue Fläschchen, das er in eine Ecke seines Wohnzimmertisches hinter einen großen Stapel Bücher verbannt hatte. Harry holte tief Luft und versuchte, seinen vielgepriesenen Gryffindormut aus der Höhle zu locken, in den er sich spontan verkrochen hatte.

„Würdest du noch kurz warten, bevor du gehst? Ich muss dich noch etwas fragen.", sprach er zögerlich. Der Blonde stand inzwischen vor seinem Kleiderschrank und suchte mit gezielten Griffen immer wieder Kleidungsstücke heraus, nur um sie dann mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder zurückzuhängen oder sie einfach über einen in der Ecke stehenden Stuhl zu werfen.

„Nur zu.", war seine einzige Antwort.

Harry konzentrierte sich kurz, und obwohl Draco es nicht sehr mochte, apparierte Harry einfach in das Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung, griff nach dem Fläschchen, und apparierte wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz, wo ihn ein kurzer, strafender Blick Dracos traf. Mit einem kleinen Kraftaufwand brach Harry das Siegel um den Korken des Fläschchens und reichte es Draco, der ihn nur fragend ansah.

„Weißt du, was das ist?", begann Harry unsicher und suchte in Dracos Augen nach einer Antwort. Draco als Liebhaber von allem, was mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte, roch nur kurz an der Öffnung des Flaschenhalses, besah sich dann kritisch die Färbung und Konsistenz der enthaltenen Flüssigkeit, bevor er wieder zu Harry blickte, diesmal mit einem dunklen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Was soll ich damit?", knurrte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Harry holte nochmals Luft.

„Du sollst gar nichts damit. Es war für mich gedacht." Kurz meinte Harry einen unbekannten Schimmer in den silbernen Iriden seines Geliebten sehen zu können, ähnlich dem in Dumbledores Augen, mit dem er Harry so oft angesehen hatte. Doch keine Regung zeichnete sich auf Dracos Zügen ab.

„Falls es dir lieber ist, meine ich. Wenn du es willst." Dann wartete Harry auf Dracos Antwort.


	6. Kapitel 5: Kaffee

Kapitel 5 – Kaffee

Anfang August, London

Die Stille zog sich einige fast schon unerträglich lange Augenblicke hin. Oder zumindest kam es Harry so vor. Das einzige, was Draco tat, war ihn anzusehen, direkt in seine Augen zu blicken, forschend, gemischt mit einem Schimmer, das Harry nicht deuten konnte. Schließlich drehte Draco sich wieder zu dem kleinen Berg an Kleidern um, den er in Vorbereitung auf seine weitere Abendplanung aufgetürmt hatte, ohne ihn jedoch anzurühren.

„Trink ihn, wenn du es willst..." Draco holte Luft, wie um dem noch etwas hinzu zu fügen, schwieg dann aber ohne zu sprechen.

Harry saß auf dem Bett und sah Dracos schon bekleideten Rücken an, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas aus ihm herauslesen zu können, das auf Dracos Meinung schließen ließ. Aber andererseits... wenn Draco dagegen gewesen wäre...

Langsam glitt Harry von den Laken und auf seine Füße. Genauso langsam griff Harry nach dem grauen Fläschchen, das jetzt auf Dracos Kommode stand. Kurz zögerte er noch, aber der Blonde stand noch immer vor seinem Schrank ohne sich zu rühren. Dann wandte Harry sich um.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit diesen fast schon geflüsterten Worten öffnete Harry die Schlafzimmertür und ging in das sich daneben befindende Badezimmer Dracos. Vor dem zwei Meter hohen Spiegel, der direkt neben der Dusche angebracht war, blieb er stehen. Vorsichtig setzte er die Öffnung der Flasche an seine Lippen. Der erste Tropfen des Trankes floss in seinen Mund. Harry hatte erwartet, dass er bitter schmecken würde, oder einfach nur ekelhaft, wie die meisten Zaubertränke, aber er war süß, fast schon ein wenig zu süß. Ein klein wenig brannte es in seinem Hals, als er das Gebräu schluckte.

Jetzt doch ein wenig nervös sah Harry in den Spiegel. Sekunden verstrichen. Nichts passierte...

Dann begann das Brennen seines Halses sich auszudehnen, tiefer, bis es in seinem Magen brodelte, doch auch dort machte es keinen Halt. Schleichend breitete es sich in seinem gesamten Rumpf aus, bis sich sein Körper anfühlte, als würde er brennen, glühend heiß und verzehrend. Im Spiegel sah er noch , dass seine Organe sich unter seiner Haut bewegten und ihre Position veränderten. Dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen und konnte nicht anders, als vor Schmerz aufzukeuchen. Es tat weh! Es war so heiß! Warum mussten Tränke dieser Art immer so weh tun?

Harry fiel zusammengekrümmt auf die Knie. Er brauchte all seine Kraft, um zu verhindern, dass er aufschrie. Hektisch sog er immer wieder Luft durch seine Nase, während er sich auf die Lippen biss. Tief in seiner Kehle löste sich ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen, das einzig und allein durch seinen halb geschlossenen Mund gedämpft wurde.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die dem Fegefeuer doch ziemlich nahe kam, ebbten die Schmerzen langsam ab. Harrys Gelenke knackten, als er sich aus seiner verkrampften Haltung löste und seine angespannten Muskeln vorsichtig wieder dehnte. Seine Atmung war noch immer stark beschleunigt, beruhigte sich aber zusehends, nachdem das Brennen nachgelassen hatte.

Harry stand behutsam wieder auf, um seine strapazierten Muskeln nicht zu verletzen. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war, dass das ganze Zimmer jetzt ein wenig größer zu sein schien, aber ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihm, dass es nicht am Zimmer lag, sondern daran, dass er einfach ein wenig kleiner war als vorher. Nicht viel, aber doch merklich.

Seine Haare waren noch genauso wuschelig wie vorher und genauso kurz. Daran hatte sich also nichts verändert. Auch sein Gesicht war fast dasselbe, vielleicht ein wenig zierlicher, schließlich war sein Bartwuchs nie sonderlich ausgeprägt gewesen. Seine Arme wirkten jetzt eher sehnig statt muskulös.

Harry schluckte. Sein Oberkörper hingegen hatte sich sehr wohl verändert. An seiner vormals glatten Brust erhoben sich jetzt zwei kleine aber dennoch gut sichtbare Hügel. Zögerlich hob Harry eine Hand und berührte vorsichtig eine der Erhebungen. Sie war weich, die Haut zart. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er wohl schon eine Weile den Atem angehalten hatte, denn bei dem Gefühle sog er zischend wieder Luft in seine Lungen.

Sein Bauch jedoch fühlte sich an wie immer; flach mit leichten Muskelansätzen, jetzt allerdings taillierter als zuvor. Tiefer jedoch wagte er kaum zu gehen. Er wusste, was er dort finden, beziehungsweise nicht finden würde...

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von seinem Spiegelbild los. Er hatte Draco gesagt, er würde gleich wieder zurück kommen, also würde er das auch tun. Schließlich war all das nur für ihn...

Draco stand noch genau so im Schlafzimmer, wie Harry ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte; reglos, mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf den Kleiderberg starrend, er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Harry schloss leise die Tür und blieb ein paar Schritte hinter ihm stehen.

„Draco?", fragte er leise, nur um erschrocken mit der Hand seinen Mund zuzuhalten. Sogar seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Höher war sie jetzt, wenn auch nicht viel, und deutlich weiblicher.

Der Angesprochene hingegen war bei dem Klang zusammengezuckt und hatte das Kleidungsstück, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen gelassen. Jetzt drehte er sich langsam um. Mit undefinierbarem und doch intensivem Gesichtsausdruck sah er Harry an und nahm das Bild, dass sich ihm bot, in sich auf.

Draco überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit ein paar Schritten, bis er direkt vor Harry stand. Der Größenunterschied, der vorher schon da gewesen war, hatte sich noch um ein paar Zentimeter vergrößert. Draco streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie leicht auf Harrys Wange, wie um zu testen, ob er auch wirklich real sei. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er streichelnd die definierten Linien von Harrys Gesicht nach, bis er schließlich zu seinem Nacken wanderte und ihn näher zu sich zog.

Zart wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings fühlte sich Dracos Kuss auf seinen Lippen an. Harry spürte, wie sich Dracos anderer Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn in eine enge Umarmung an den Blonden drückte. Es fühlte sich anders an als sonst, anders aber nicht weniger gut.

Draco fuhr mit seiner Zunge die Konturen von Harrys Lippen nach, bis dieser leicht seinen Mund öffnete und seinem Geliebten erlaubte, ihn tiefer zu küssen, ihn zu erobern. Seinen Griff um Harrys Körper verstärkend hob Draco ihn vorsichtig an und trug ihn zurück zum Bett, wo er ihn sanft in die weichen Laken gleiten ließ, ohne je den Kontakt zu ihm abzubrechen.

Und Harrys letzter Gedanke, bevor sein Bewusstsein erneut unter Dracos Berührungen verging, war, dass der Blonde des letzte Mal bei ihrem ersten Mal so sanft gewesen war...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Kaffeeduft stieg Harry in die Nase. Er saß allein am Esstisch in Dracos Wohnung vor einer großen Tasse des heißen Getränks, das jedoch unbeachtet langsam abkühlte. Draco selbst hatte sein Reich erst vor ein paar Minuten verlassen, um zur Arbeit zu gehen, während Harry noch Zeit hatte, bis er ins Ministerium aufbrechen musste. Sie hatten zusammen gefrühstückt, wenn auch nicht viel geredet, dann hatte Draco sich geduscht und umgezogen. Dann hatte er Harry einen kleinen Kuss gegeben und war vom Flur aus aus dem Gebäude appariert...

Dies reflektierend starrte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln in die Luft. Nicht nur, dass Draco ihm einen Abscheidkuss gegeben hatte, was er sonst nie tat, er war auch sonst zuvorkommender und liebevoller gewesen, als er es sonst war. Natürlich genoss Harry diese Zuwendungen mit allen seinen Sinnen und seinem Herzen, aber all seine positiven Gefühle waren von einer blassen Bitterkeit unterlegt, die ihm immer wieder sagte, dass Draco das nicht für ihn tat, sondern nur aus dem Grund, dass seine Anatomie momentan nicht die eines Mannes sondern die einer Frau war...

Harry seufzte leise auf.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr in der Küche sagte ihm, dass es Zeit war, sich auch langsam fertig zum Aufbrechen zu machen. Seine Veränderung zu verstecken war nicht wirklich ein Problem. Seine üblichen weiten Klamotten würden seine Figur wirkungsvoll kaschieren und ein paar Schuhe, die hohe Sohlen hatten würden die paar Zentimeter, die ihm gerade fehlten, nahezu ausgleichen. Einzig seine Stimme würde er eventuell mit einem Zauber ändern müssen, oder sich mit einer Erkältung herausreden. Aber sooo viel sprach man während den Übungseinheiten sowieso nicht und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ron aus die Tonlage seiner Stimme achten würde, war sowieso unwahrscheinlich.

Harry stand auf und goss den lau gewordenen Kaffee in den Ausguss. Dann sammelte er seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe ein, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sie anzuziehen, und apparierte in seine eigene Wohnung, um sich umzuziehen und sein Arbeitsgerät zu hohlen.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

In folgenden Wochen änderte sich kaum etwas in Harrys Leben. Wieso auch? Den Trank nahm er regelmäßig, jedoch bevor er sich zurück verwandeln konnte, um die Schmerzen zu vermeiden. Sonst hielt er seine Veränderung geheim, einzig Hermine warf ihm hin und wieder scheele Blicke zu, wenn sie sich trafen. Aber sie wurde jedes Mal effektiv von ihrem kleinen Sohn Hugo abgelenkt. Trotzdem hielt sich Harry in diesen Wochen eher bedeckt, was öffentliche Auftritt anging: Er schlug die zwei Einladungen für Festessen und eine für einen Ball aus, was ihm so oder so nicht unrecht war, schließlich konnte er von jeher keine Anlässe dieser Art leiden, ganz unabhängig von seinem derzeitigen Geschlecht.

Eigentlich hatte sich nur Dracos Verhaltensweise gewandelt. Er war nicht mehr ganz so wortkarg und verbrachte im Schnitt mehr Zeit mit Harry als früher, auch wenn diese Zeit sehr oft mit Sex ausgefüllt wurde. Zu Harrys Überraschung genoss er diesen genauso wie früher, auch wenn er sich meist ein wenig anders anfühlte. Dies hing wohl körperlich von ihm als auch charakteristisch von Draco ab.

Entsprechend überrascht war Harry auch, als er und Draco gegen Ende des nächsten Monats (das wäre dann August) zusammen auf Dracos Sofa saßen und jeder für sich ein Buch las, und ihm der Tagesprophet ins Auge fiel, den Draco nach dem Lesen der Wirtschaftsteils in die entfernte Ecke des Sofatisches verbannt hatte, oder besser gesagt das Titelbild, das ein großformatiges Foto von Draco und einer weiblichen Schönheit zeigte.

Natürlich hatte Harry gemerkt, dass Draco trotz allem immer wieder nach Parfüm roch, das nicht sein eigenes war, aber in einer offiziellen Zeitung ein solches Bild zu sehen war etwas gänzlich anderes, als das, was auch immer Draco sonst ganz diskret tat.

Harrys Herz schlug schneller, als er langsam aufstand und um den Tisch herum ging, den Blick auf die Zeitung gerichtet, in der Hoffnung, dass der zum Foto gehörige Artikel bitte, bitte von etwas gänzlich anderem handelte, als das, an das Harry mit aller Macht nicht zu denken versuchte. Das flaue Gefühl verstärkte sich, als Draco von seinem Buch zu ihm aufsah, seinem Blick zu der Zeitung folgte und eine unterdrückte Bewegung machte, die, wenn Draco sie zuende geführt hätte, ihn wohl hätte zurückhalten sollen. Leicht zitterten seine Finger, als sie das raue Papier berührten und es schließlich aufhoben.

_Eine mächtige Verbindung!_

_Auf der gestrigen Abendgala gab Draco Malfoy, wohlhabender Erbe eines Industrie- und Hotelimperiums, seine Verlobung mit der dem gehobenen Adel angehörigen Linda von Wilfordshire bekannt._

Die Seiten der Zeitung raschelten leise, als Harry sie wieder zusammenfaltete und an ihren ursprünglichen Platz legte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, wie als wäre er mit Nebel gefüllt. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gelesen hatte, er wollte es nicht glauben. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Draco, der noch immer auf dem Sofa saß, das Buch aufgeschlagen im Schoß. Harrys Blick wanderte zu seiner linken Hand, zu seinem linken Ringfinger... Jetzt spürte er die Magie, die dort lag, und mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand löste er den Zauber. Ein schmaler, silberner Ring kam zum Vorschein, der sich im letzten Sonnenlicht glänzend um Dracos Finger schmiegte. So silbern, wie das schlichte Armband, das sich jetzt kalt und schwer um Harry Handgelenk hing. Und doch so viel bedeutsamer...

Eine eisige Hand legte sich auf Harrys Herz und begann langsam und qualvoll, es zu zerdrücken. Die Luft im Raum schien fest zu werden. Zumindest kam es Harry auf einmal unheimlich anstrengend vor, zu atmen. Fetzen von Gedanken und Bildern wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, zu schnell, um sie zu begreifen. Aber alle schrieen sie laut den Schmerz heraus, der gerade in seinem Inneren tobte.

„Harry..."

Das leise Wort brachte die Welt zum Stillstand. Kein Chaos mehr. Nur Schmerz und eine Tatsache. Draco war verlobt. Nicht mit ihm. Jemand anderes hatte diesen Platz. Natürlich.

Seine Mundwinkel zitterten, als er versuchte, sie zu einem Lächeln zu heben.

„Ich..." Er musste schlucken, um die Worte hervorzubringen.

„Ich komme gleich wieder...", würgte er schließlich hervor. Mit unsteten Schritten ging er in die Küche. Schnell zog er die kleine Dose aus seiner Hosentasche und schüttelte zwei der kleinen Kügelchen heraus. Mit einem Schluck Wasser schluckte er sie herunter. Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust ebbten ein wenig ab. Trotzdem spürte er, dass sein Herz sich nicht beruhigen wollte...

Harry hörte, wie Draco vorsichtig die dunkle Küche betrat. Doch bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry, immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Tür, schon Luft geholt:

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich für heute verabschieden würde?", sprach er leise.

Die kurze Stille im Raum war erdrückend.

Flüsternd kam schließlich Dracos Antwort.

„... nein..."

In der nächsten Sekunde hatte Harry schon die Augen geschlossen und war verschwunden.

Eine einzelne Träne glitt aus dem Augenwinkel des Blonden über seine Wange, von wo sie schließlich zu Boden tropfte. Der kleine Ring fiel mit einem klingelnden Geräusch hinterher...


	7. Kapitel 6: English Breakfast

**Kapitel 6 – English Breakfast**

Anfang September, Fuchsbau

Harry saß mit geschlossenen Augen im weitläufigen Garten der Weasleys und genoss einen der letzten wirklich warmen, sonnendurchfluteten Tage des Spätsommers. Sanfter Wind strich über sein Gesicht und die entblößten Arme. Die Blätter des Baumes, an dem er lehnte, raschelten beruhigend. Ein wenig entfernt erklang das freudige Lachen von Rose und Hugo, die zusammen mit Teddy mit ihren Spielzeugbesen spielten. All dies zauberte ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. Es war so friedlich, so schön...

In letzter Zeit war er öfter hierher gekommen, einfach nur, um diesen Frieden zu genießen. Das war es auch gewesen, was Doktor Sanders ihm empfohlen hatte. Ruhe. Und Harry hatte festgestellt, dass ihm dieses Rezept durchaus gefiel. Das, und dass er den Trank wieder abgesetzt hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass Draco es bemerkt hatte.

Vom Gras gedämpfte Schritte kamen auf ihn zu und Harry öffnete zögerlich die Augen. Hermine stand über ihn gebeugt und sah ihn freundlich an.

„Bleibst du heute Abend zum Essen, Harry? Wir würden uns alle darüber freuen und Molly hat seit einer Woche nichts anderes als deine Lieblingsessen gekocht, in der Hoffnung, dass du einmal bleiben würdest." Im Laufe ihrer Worte hatte sie zu glucksen angefangen.

Harry schenkte ihr nur ein breites Lächeln und meinte: „Ach Hermine, du weißt, wenn ich bleiben würde, dann würde Molly mich den ganzen Abend lang mit Essen füttern und ihr müsstet mich nach Hause rollen. Und morgen ist früh Training. Hat Ron dir das nicht gesagt?"

„Du bleibst also wieder nicht...", seufzte Hermine. Sie ließ sich neben Harry ins Gras fallen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide.

„Harry, geht es dir wirklich gut?", begann Hermine zögerlich. „Du weißt, dass wir dir bei allem beistehen würden, oder? Das weißt du? Wenn dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegen sollte... Wir würden dir helfen."

Harry schlang einen Arm um seine langjährige beste Freundin und lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Ich sage es euch, wenn ihr mir helfen könnt, versprochen."

„Gut.", war Hermines schlichte Antwort. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, dann rappelte sie sich vom Boden auf und hielt ihm lächelnd ihre Hand entgegen. „Komm, lass uns mal die Kinder einsammeln, sonst gibt es noch eine Massenkarambolage."

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

„Was ist los, Kumpel?" Ron stieß ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Harrys Kopf zuckte nach oben und einige Augenblicke versuchte er erfolglos, sich zu orientieren, bis ihm einfiel, dass er sich gerade in der Aurorenabteilung in einem der Unterrichtsräume befand und eigentlich einem Vortrag über die verschiedenen Grade der Zwangsmagie anhören sollte, zu der unter anderem auch der Imperius gehörte.

„Harry?" Erneut stieß Ron ihn an. „Der Vortrag ist vorbei. Hast du überhaupt irgendwas mitgekriegt, bevor du eingeschlafen bist?"

„Nicht so wirklich.", nuschelte Harry. Diese Art von Unterricht machte ihn immer müde, das war schon auf Hogwarts so gewesen. Praktischer Unterricht war sowieso viel effektiver.

„Alter, du bist in letzter Zeit nur noch am Pennen! Jeden Abend gehst du vor dem Abendessen nach Hause und bist trotzdem so müde? Du wirst doch nicht die ganze Nacht feiern gehen, nicht, ohne mich mitzunehmen, oder?" Ron grinste ihn offen an und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Harry lächelte zurück. „Nein, feiern war ich wahrlich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich immer so müde bin. Aber egal. Ich hab Hunger. Sollen wir in die Cafeteria, was essen?"

„Kumpel, warum fragst du das überhaupt?", lachte Ron.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry wachte mit einem Ruck auf. Seine Beine hatten sich in den Bettlaken verfangen. Sein Atem kam in schnellen, flachen Schüben. Sein Herz schmerzte. Er versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, genauso wie seine Gedanken, an deren Oberfläche sich alte Bilder und Erinnerungen gegenseitig ablösten und alte Gefühle wieder aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hervorkramten.

Nein, der Traum war nicht unangenehm gewesen. Zumindest nicht zu Beginn. Es war im vierten Schuljahr gewesen. Das trimagische Tournier war in vollem Gange, die erste Aufgabe hatte er erfolgreich überstanden. Die zweite war noch ein paar Wochen entfernt. Ron mied ihn immer noch, aber dieser kleine Dorn wurde von den immer wiederkehrenden Treffen mit Draco überdeckt.

Aber je näher die zweite Prüfung rückte, desto seltener wurden die Treffen. Und gerade jetzt hätte Harry die Unterstützung brauchen können. Auch wenn er mit Cedrics Hilfe wusste, was im See auf ihn zukommen würde, so hatte er doch keine einzige Idee, wie er das Problem lösen sollte. Wenn Dobby ihm nicht das Diantuskraut zugesteckt hätte, er hätte keine Lösung gewusst.

Und dann im See... den Schock, Ron statt Draco an den Stein gebunden zu sehen, seinen besten Freund anstatt seines Geliebten. Erst die Frage, ob Draco ihm doch nicht das Liebste auf dieser Welt war, und dann die Erkenntnis, dass Draco sich geweigert haben musste, seine Geisel zu sein...

Im Traum war er hier in einem Strudel voller Erinnerungen gesogen wurden. Alle Momente in seinem Leben, in denen Menschen enttäuscht von ihm gewesen waren, beginnend mit dem verletzten Blick, den Draco ihm zugeworfen hatte, als der Hut ihn nach Griffindor geschickt hatte, das Gespräch mit Dumbledore nachdem die Kammer des Schreckens wieder versiegelt worden war, Ron, als der Feuerkelch seinen Namen ausgespuckt hatte, Sirius, als er durch den Schleier fiel, Dumbledore, kurz bevor der Trank, den er in der Höhle mit den Inferi getrunken hatte, ihn so schwächte, dass er von Snapes Fluch getroffen über die Brüstung des Nordturms fiel, ... So viele Menschen hatte er enttäuscht. So viele von ihnen waren deshalb gestorben und er konnte nur hilflos dabei zusehen.

Das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit überrollte Harry. Er konnte niemanden beschützen, er konnte ja nicht einmal auf sich selbst richtig aufpassen. Seine Ausbildung zum Auror zeigte das nur zu offensichtlich. Er hatte keinerlei herausragende Fähigkeiten, mit denen er jemandem helfen konnte. Gott, er hatte es ja nicht einmal geschafft, im siebten Jahr Voldemort zu töten, obwohl dieser ohne seine Horkruxe genauso sterblich war, wie jeder andere Zauberer auch. Und trotzdem war er gescheitert!

Heiße Tränen der Enttäuschung quollen aus Harrys Augen. Enttäuschung über sich selbst. Er konnte niemandem helfen. Er war wertlos. Nicht einmal Draco wollte ihn...

Wenn er anstelle von Dumbledore von Snapes Fluch getroffen worden wäre, dann wäre der Dunkle Lord inzwischen sicher schon besiegt und würde sich nicht immer noch in irgendwelchen Winkeln der Erde verstecken und seine Pläne schmieden. Der Krieg wäre vorbei. Alle wären glücklich. Warum also hatte er überleben müssen?

Weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Harrys Wangen und tropften auf sein Shirt. Harry bedeckte seine Augen mit seinen Händen und ließ sich von der Welle der Gefühle hinwegtragen.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Ein inzwischen leerer Teller, der ehemals voll mit Rührei, kleinen gebratenen Würstchen und ein wenig Tost gefüllt gewesen war, eine Schale mit den Überresten eines Müslies und ein nur noch lauwarmer, halbvoller Becher Kaffee standen vor Harry auf seinem Küchentisch. Daneben lag der Tagesprophet; eine Lektüre, die sich Harry selten zu Gemüte führte, aber es war Sonntag und ganz hinter dem Mond leben wollte Harry auch nicht.

Gerade als Harry die Zeitung aufschlagen wollte, begann sein Magen zu grummeln und eine leichte Übelkeit ließ Harry eine Hand auf seine Bauchdecke legen. Vielleicht hatte doch ein wenig zu viel gegessen, verglichen mit den vergangenen zwei Wochen. Aber es hatte so gut geschmeckt!

Die wachsende Übelkeit ignorierend begann Harry, die erste Seite zu lesen. Allzu weit kam er nicht. Sein Magen rebellierte immer heftiger und nach ein paar Zeilen sprang Harry auf und ging auf schnellstem Wege in sein Bad, wo er sich sein Frühstück noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Ein paar Minuten später – er hing immer noch mit dem Kopf im Klo – fühlte er die Übelkeit schwinden und einzig der wirklich unangenehme Geschmack von halbverdautem Essen und das Brennen der Salzsäure in seinem Hals blieb zurück.

Ein wenig keuchend von der Anstrengung stand Harry auf und betätigte die Spülung. Sein Frühstück verschwand in einem Wasserwirbel ohne auch nur eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Harry spülte sich den Mund aus und putzte kräftig seine Zähne, bis der Geschmack des Erbrochenen verschwunden war, und kehrte dann in die Küche zurück.

Harry sprach einen Zauber über die Reste seines Frühstücks, um zu sehen, ob vielleicht eines der Eier nicht mehr ganz gut gewesen war, oder ähnliches. Aber alles war noch in bestem Zustand gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch einfach in der Menge übernommen. Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und nahm erneut die Zeitung zur Hand.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Es war früher Samstagabend, als Harry zusammen mit den Weasleys um den großen, voll mit Schüsseln und Platten beladenen Esstisch saß und all die guten Gerichte genoss, die Molly in dem Wissen gekocht hatte, dass sie ihm besonders gut schmeckten.

Die Stimmung um den Tisch war fröhlich, fast schon ausgelassen, was natürlich auch daran lag, dass Fred und George einen ihrer neusten Scherzartikel an den wachsamen Augen der Köchin vorbei in den Kürbissaft geschmuggelt hatten. Harry hatte gewusst, das die beiden etwas mit dem Essen angestellt hatten, aber er hatte trotzdem gut zugelangt, egal was das Teufelszeug mit ihm anstellen würde. Die Zwillinge waren zwar gewitzt und manchmal ein wenig hinterhältig, aber sie würden nichts herstellen, was Menschen schaden würde, zumindest nicht dauerhaft oder wenn sich nicht Umbridge hießen.

Molly wuselte schon den ganzen Abend um ihn herum und bemutterte ihn.

„Harry, iss noch etwas von dem Püree, sonst bist du nächstes Mal, wenn du herkommst, immer noch so schrecklich dünn!" Schwungvoll tat ihm Molly noch einen großen Löffel Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller.

„Und warum hast du die Würstchen noch nicht angerührt? Ich weiß doch, dass du sie magst!" Zu Harrys Schreck setzte Molly dazu an, auch noch ein paar der vor Fett triefenden und mit kleinen angebrannten Bratflecken übersäten Würste auf seinen Teller zu laden. Sobald Harry ihr Geruch in die Nase stieg, meldete sich sein voller Magen mit einem bekannten Schlingern, der nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Mit einer abwehrenden Geste verhinderte er, dass die Würstchen seinem Teller zu nahe kamen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber in letzter Zeit kann ich einfach keine Würstchen essen, ohne dass mir schlecht wird." Ron schnappte sich die Platte, auf der die Würstchen lagen, und nahm sich reichlich.

„Das erinnert mich an Hermine, als sie mit Rose schwanger war. Ich durfte wochenlang keine Würstchen, eigentlich überhaupt kein Fleisch essen. Schreckliche Zeit, sag ich dir!", nuschelte Ron kauend um eine große Ladung halbzerkauter Würstchen herum.

„Und morgens hat sie gar nichts mehr essen können, ohne sofort ins Bad rennen zu müssen. Ich würde sterben, wenn ich morgens nichts mehr essen dürfte!"

Harrys Gabel voll Kartoffelbrei stoppte auf halbem Wege zu seinem Mund. Auch er hatte in den letzten Paar tagen Probleme damit gehabt, sein gewohntes Frühstück bei sich zu behalten. Das äußerste, was sein Magen ihm erlaubte, war Tee oder maximal Kaffe gewesen. Langsam hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht, Doktor Sanders nach diesem Phänomen zu fragen.

Hoffentlich ohne dass jemandem sein Stocken aufgefallen wäre fuhr Harry fort, seinen Teller leer zu essen und Mollys weitere Versuche abzuwehren, ihm noch mehr Essen zu verabreichen. In seinem Kopf jedoch versuchte sein Hirn fieberhaft das seltsame Gefühl zu verdrängen, das sich nach Rons Aussage in ihm breit gemacht hatte.

Es konnte nicht sein. Es war sicher nur ein wirklich dummer Zufall. Und wie sollte das überhaupt funktionieren? Er war ein Mann! Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Schon allein physikalisch war es doch vollkommen unmöglich, oder?

‚Aber', flüsterte ein leises Stimmchen ihm zu, ‚vor einem Monat wäre es schon möglich gewesen.'

Harry schloss kurz seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen immer noch halbvollen Teller. Er würde jetzt nicht aufspringen und irgendwelche seltsamen Dinge tun, die vermutlich – hoffentlich – sowieso unmöglich und unsinnig waren. Er würde jetzt in Ruhe das Abendessen beenden und sich dann entschuldigen, nach Hause apparieren und dann...

„Harry, ist alles..."

„...ok bei dir?", tönte es in seltsamen Chorus neben ihm.

Die Zwillinge waren neben seinem Stuhl aufgetaucht und sahen ihn aus aufmerksamen Augen heraus an.

„Klar. Ich wurde nur gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst gemästet." Fred und George fingen synchron an zu lachen.

„Ja, das macht..."

„... Mum doch immer! Sollen..."

„... wir sie lieber..."

„... ein bisschen von..."

„... dir ablenken?"

„Das wäre sehr angenehm.", seufzte Harry und tätschelte seinen leicht kugeligen Bauch. Dieser Gedanke ließ Harrys Atem stocken. Aber es konnte nicht sein. Es konnte einfach nicht!

Der Rest des Abends verlief entspannt. Die Zwillinge hielten Molly erfolgreich davon ab, Harry weiter zu füttern. Die Gespräche sprangen von einem leichten Thema zum nächsten, kleine Kabbeleien wurden ausgetauscht, es wurde über Witze gelacht und alte Geschichten erzählt. Auch Harry amüsierte sich, ab und zu schaffte es sogar ein kleines, freies Lachen über seine Lippen.

Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht, als Harry offenkundig gähnte und erklärte, dass er jetzt nach Hause gehen würde.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Molly! Deine Kochkünste sind immer noch einer Göttin würdig.", lächelte Harry die geschmeichelte Frau an.

„Ach Harry, du bist immer willkommen im diesem Haus. Komm bald wieder, ja?"

„Auf jeden Fall! Arthur, auch dir noch einen guten Abend. Fred und George, man sieht sich sicher bald wieder, meine Vorräte an gewissen Scherzartikeln sind bald aufgebraucht." Harry schüttelte Arthur die Hand und zwinkert den beiden zu. Dann drückte er kurz Hermine und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter.

„Bis Montag, und eine gute Nacht.", wünschte er auch seinen beiden besten Freunden.

„Jo, Kumpel, bis Montag.", grinste Ron nur und boxte gegen seinen Arm.

„Schlaf ein bisschen Harry, du siehst müde aus.", setzte Hermine hinzu.

„Ich werde morgen ausschlafen, versprochen." Dann drehte Harry sich um, ging ein paar Schritte, bis er die Anti-Apparier-Schilde verlassen hatte, konzentrierte sich kurz und war dann verschwunden.

Nur Hermines nachdenklicher Blick sah ihm noch eine Sekunde nach.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

In seiner Wohnung angekommen war alle Ruhe, die Harry den ganze Abend über getragen hatte, verschwunden. Er setzte sich auf seinen Küchenstuhl, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, nur um sogleich wieder aufzustehen und im Zimmer herum zu wandern. Er durchforstete seine Erinnerungen nach allen Möglichkeiten, wie man eine Schw-... – er wollte es nicht denken! - Schwangerschaft nachweisen konnte.

Er wusste, dass es einen Trank dafür gab, aber an einen solchem zu brauen würde ihn mindestens anderthalb Wochen kosten und einen zu kaufen würde in jeder Apotheke zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Diagnosezauber kannte er kaum, zumindest keine medizinischen. Und er hatte nur wenige Bücher über Heilmagie. Zu einem Arzt zu gehen stand außer Frage. Er vertraute Doktor Sanders, aber diese Angelegenheit war einfach... sehr delikat. Nicht nur für ihn selbst.

Er ging alle Zauber durch, mit denen es auch nur entfernt möglich sein könnte: Röntgenzauber, Zauber, die Obere Gewebeschichten unsichtbar machten, Zauber, um durch Objekte hindurch sehen zu können, ... Aber solche Zauber konnte man nicht auf sich selbst anwenden.

Harry raufte sich die Haare und doch wollte ihm keine Lösung einfallen.

Dann schlug er sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn und stöhnte. Schwangerschaften ließen sich doch nicht nur auf magische Weise nachweisen! Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass Hermine einmal erwähnt hatte, einen Test in einer Apotheke gekauft zu haben. Sie hatte Harry sogar erzählt, wie sie funktionierten. Es würde auch ein Ergebnis zeigen, wenn er ein Mann war. Und das schien Harry sogar noch eine bessere Lösung alle anderen. Wer kannte ihn schon in der Muggelwelt? Und in London sollte sich doch auch nicht zu dieser Zeit ein Schwangerschaftstest auftreiben lassen.

Harry wusste, dass es nicht weit von Kings Cross eine Apotheke gab. Er wusste auch, wie unvorsichtig es war, einfach in eine der dunklen Seitengassen hinein zu apparieren, die sich in der Nähe des Bahnhofs befanden, aber dies hier war schließlich ein Notfall. Minuten später stand Harry wieder in seiner Wohnung, den ein wenig verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck der Apothekerin noch im Gedächtnis, eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand, und las sich mehr oder weniger sorgsam die Anweisungen auf der Rückseite des Päckchens durch. Einfach genug schien es ja, über den Papierstreifen pinkeln und dann ungefähr drei Minuten warten. Eine Verfärbung bedeutete, dass der Test funktioniert hatte. Wenn ein zweiter Strich erschien, dann war er...

Der erste Teil war schnell getan. Dann folgten die längsten drei Minuten seines ganzen Lebens. Die Sekunden tickten so langsam an ihm vorüber, dass er versucht war, die Uhr ein paar Minuten vor zu hexen, auch wenn das nichts bringen würde.

Und wieder ging Harry seine Kreise in dem kleinen Raum. Seine Augen verließen das Display des Papierstreifens keinen Augenblick lang. Zwei Minuten waren vergangen. Entnervt stöhnte Harry auf. Wie konnte drei Minuten so lang sein?

Dann waren es nur noch ein paar Sekunden. Seine Augen wurden schon trocken, so lange hatte er sie ohne zu blinzeln offen gehalten.

Noch fünf Sekunden. Vier. Drei.

Zwei.

Eine...

Dann war die Zeit um. Den Atem angehalten starrte Harry weiter auf das Papier.

Langsam aber sicher verfärbte sich der Teststreifen.

Ein kleiner Strich bildete sich langsam neben dem ersten.

Harry ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Das war es also. Jetzt war es klar. Auch wenn es noch so unmöglich war.

Er war wirklich schwanger.


	8. Kapitel 7: Braten

**Kapitel 7 - Braten**

immernoch Anfang September, London

Der Sonntag verging wie im Nebel: alles weit entfernt und seltsam gedämpft. Geschlafen hatte er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr. Hunger, Müdigkeit, ... alles wich dem Gefühl der Ohnmacht, dass ihn ergriffen hatte.

Er war schwanger. Das war der einzige Gedanke, der immer wieder durch seinen Organismus pulsierte, wie sein eigenes Blut.

Wirklich an das erinnern, was er an diesem Tag noch getan hatte, konnte er sich nicht. Eigentlich war es auch unwichtig. Alles verblasste im Angesicht dieser einen Tatsache, die er sich vor ein paar Stunde noch nicht einmal hatte vorstellen können. Dabei waren für ihn die Frage nach dem wie und der Fakt, dass er ein Mann war, nicht wirklich relevant.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er jetzt ein medizinisches Wunder war, hätte er fast gelacht, wenn das Lachen ihm nicht im Hals stecken geblieben wäre. Das wäre sicher die verrückteste Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite das Tagespropheten seit Jahren gewesen.

Seltsamerweise war das der Gedanke, der ihn traf wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Was würde passieren, wenn jemand das herausfinden würde... Eine Welle der Panik war in diesem Moment über ihm zusammengestürzt, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Wenn der Prophet das jemals erfahren sollte... Die Tortur, die dann beginnen würde, so etwas würde er nicht noch einmal überstehen. Oft genug hatte er die Erfahrung schon gemacht, was geschah, wenn der Prophet Schlagzeilen über ihn schrieb, zuerst beim Trimagischen Turnier, dann als der Minister bestritten hatte, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, dann, als er es nicht geschafft hatte, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen am Ende des siebten Jahres... Es war genug. Es war genug! Das wollte er nicht noch einmal, weder für sich noch für das Kind, und auch nicht für Draco.

Draco! Draco wusste es nicht! Was würde er dazu sagen, wenn er ihm erzählen würde...? Wild schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, darüber würde er jetzt nicht nachdenken! Zu tief waren die Abgründe, die hinter diesem Gedanken verborgen lagen. Nein, dafür hatte er später noch Zeit.

Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren spürte er in sich eine Entschlossenheit aufwallen, wie er sie seit seinen ersten Hogwartsjahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte: stark, intensiv und absolut! Er würde das hier schaffen!

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch einen Plan!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

„Na, Kumpel? Du scheinst dich wirklich an dein Versprechen gehalten zu haben. So gut wie heute hast du schon lange nicht mehr ausgesehen." Nach seinem üblichen prüfenden Blick knuffte ihm Ron freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter. „Oder hast du Malfoy endlich in den Wind geschossen?"

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen: „Nein, Ron. Kann es mir nicht einfach mal gut gehen?"

„Schon, passiert nur so selten. Aber schade ist es trotzdem. Dann hätte ich dem blonden Lackaffen endlich eine reinhauen können, ohne dass du sauer auf mich wirst."

„Das ist dein Traum fürs Leben, oder? Und du hast es noch kein einziges Mal geschafft, ohne vorher selbst zu kassieren." Harry grinste.

„Mensch Harry, das hättest du jetzt nicht sagen müssen! Und jetzt komm endlich, wir sind eh schon zu spät für den Vortrag." Immer noch grinsend folgte Harry Ron in Richtung ihres Übungsraums.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry saß auf seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und las ein Buch, dass sich mit dem Thema Schwangerschaft befasste. Er hatte es und ein paar andere, als er am Nachmittag Hermine besucht hatte, heimlich verkleinert und mitgehen lassen, als sie und Ron nicht im Zimmer gewesen waren. Er war noch nicht bereit, seinen beiden besten Freunden zu sagen, dass er schwanger war.

Ihm war auch klar, dass die Sache mit der Geburt bei ihm ein wenig anders ablaufen würde, als in den Büchern beschrieben. Aber die Zeit davor würde bei ihm wohl genauso sein wie bei allen anderen Schwangerschaften auch.

Die ersten Anzeichen eines wachsenden Bauches würde Harry sicher noch verstecken können, aber spätestens danach, wenn seine weiten Kleider zu wenig waren, um die Rundung zu kaschieren, würde er eine andere Lösung brauchen. Die Bücher sagten allerdings auch, dass sich vor allem zu Beginn der Schwangerschaft Zauber negativ auf das Kind auswirken konnten, da es seine eigenen Magie gerade erste selbst entwickelte. Illusionen und Tarnzauber konnte es also vergessen.

Und spätestens in den praktischen Übungen seines Aurorentrainings würde seine Bauchgröße trotz Tarnzauber problematisch werden. Es blieben ihm also noch drei oder vier Monate, bis er seine Ausbildung aufgeben musste. Und nur wenig mehr Zeit, bis er gar nicht mehr gesellschaftsfähig war. Nicht, dass das Harry etwas ausmachte. Galaveranstaltungen und Bälle waren noch nie sein Ding gewesen und seine Ausbildung... nun ja, wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte sich sein Ziel, Auror zu werden, in dem Moment verflüchtigt, als er sich bewusst geworden war, was es bedeutete, als einziger den Dunklen Lord umbringen zu können. Und eigentlich war das genug Krieg in seinem Leben.

Er würde also kündigen. Nicht sofort und auch nicht in zwei Wochen, aber es würde passieren. Streng genommen war es ja auch nicht so, als würde er auf das Geld angewiesen sein, dass er verdiente. Seine Eltern hatten ihm wahrlich genug hinterlassen. Er hatte das Geld nicht oft angerührt, aber jetzt, fand Harry, war die Situation durchaus angemessen, damit anzufangen.

Der Gesellschaft fern zu bleiben war genauso einfach. Das einzige, was er dazu tun musste, war nicht mehr auf Veranstaltungen zu gehen. Sonst beschränkten sich seine öffentlichen Auftritte sowieso auf Gänge in den Supermarkt um die Ecke oder ab und zu mal in die Winkelgasse, beziehungsweise die Nocturngasse. Und in den Supermarkt würde er es sicher noch unerkannt schaffen. Für den Rest konnte er auch noch Bestellungen per Eule in Anspruch nehmen. Das war also auch kein Problem.

Aber er würde Draco nicht mehr sehen können.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Harry in seinem Bett auf. Mit einem Schreck stellte er fest, dass er den ganzen Tag noch kein einziges Mal an Draco gedacht hatte. Seine Gedanken waren immer bei dem Kind gewesen, und was das für ihn bedeutete. Dass es Draco eigentlich genauso viel anging wurde ihm erst jetzt wirklich klar...

Dracos und sein Kind. Glück begann in seinem Herz fröhlich vor sich hin zu blubbern. Dracos und sein Kind. Harry lächelte und lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen. Ja, das war wirklich ein schöner Gedanke.

Aber Draco war jetzt verlobt. Vielleicht würde er noch eine Weile bei ihm bleiben dürfen, aber spätestens nach der Hochzeit würde er nicht mehr willkommen sein. Er würde ersetzt werden durch eine Ehefrau. Und sein Kind würde unehelich sein. Wenn Draco es überhaupt anerkannte, wenn er es überhaupt wollte...

Er würde Draco nicht mehr sehen können... Ein scharfer Stich durchfuhr Harry. Mit einer gewohnten Bewegung griff er neben sich und holte die kleine Dose von seinem Nachttisch. In den Büchern hatte auch gestanden, dass zu viel Aufregung nicht gut für das Kind wäre. Also würde Harry versuchen, jeglichen Stress zu vermeiden und dazu gehörte auch, dass er solche Kleinigkeiten wie Schmerzen schnell beseitigte, anstatt sie einfach zu ertragen.

Aber seine Entschlossenheit wurde nur noch größer. Er würde das durchziehen. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass er Draco nicht mehr treffen konnte, dann war das eben so.

Draco wusste, wo sich seine Wohnung befand, auch wenn er nie hier gewesen war. Harry würde also eine neue Wohnung brauchen. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Draco nach ihm sehen würde, er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, dass der Blonde herausfand, was mit ihm los war. Welcher reinblütige Erbe wollte sich schon mit einem unehelichen Kind beflecken. Besser, er erfuhr nichts davon. Außer... wenn Draco das Kind anerkennen würde... dann würde er bleiben können und... So schnell diese Hoffnung in Harry aufgetaucht war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder. Wie groß war schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das passieren würde?

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Es war still in dem großen Zimmer. Ab und zu klapperte ein Messer oder ein anderes Besteckstück auf den Tellern oder ein Glas, wenn es abgestellt wurde. Die Lampe über dem Esstisch schien hell über die edlen Gedecke und das teure Holz. Die Szene spiegelte sich in der von der Nacht dunklen Fensterscheibe.

Harry saß vor seinem leeren Teller (nicht, dass er viel von dem Braten geschmeckt hatte) und versuchte schon seitdem er hergekommen war genug Mut zusammen zu kratzen, um endlich die Frage zu stellen, die ihm seit zwei Wochen auf der Zunge brannte. Die Lichtreflexe in Dracos schönem Haar schienen ihm eine willkommene Ablenkung. Ein paar Strähnen hatten sich aus dem strengen Zopf gelöst und glänzten bei jeder vor Dracos Bewegungen ein bisschen anders.

Einen mentalen Tritt in den Hintern später hatte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Frage gerichtet. Sieben Jahre war er ein Gryffindor gewesen und anscheinend hatte er in dieser Zeit seinen gesamten Mut aufgebraucht, denn jetzt war dieser erstaunlich abwesend.

Kurz schloss Harry die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er würde jetzt fragen. Jetzt. Jetzt!

„Draco?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam in dem großen Raum. Sprach er so selten, dass seine eigene Stimme in seinen Ohren den falschen Klang hatte?

Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry fragend an. An seiner linken Hand glitzerte der silberne Ring.

„Was hältst du von Kindern?" Harrys Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte er die Worte durch einen millimeterdünnen Tunnel pressen müssen. Mit leicht zitternder Hand griff er nach seinem Glas und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Die kühle Flüssigkeit half nur mäßig.

Draco dagegen hatte sein Besteck auf den Teller gelegt. Sein prüfender Blick ließ Harry nur noch nervöser werden. Sehnlichst erhoffte er sich endlich die Antwort und gleichzeitig fürchtete er sie sehr. Nach gefühlt minutenlangem Schweigen nahm Draco seine Gabel wieder auf und aß weiter.

„Ich mag sie nicht besonders. Warum fragst du?"

Harry saß bewegungslos auf seinem Stuhl. Irgendwo, weit weg, hörte er sich auf die Frage mit einem „Nur so." antworten. Und irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, fühlte er auch die Resignation und den Schmerz, der mit Dracos Aussage einher kam. Aber es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu erreichen, so wie durch dickes Glas. Erst nach und nach kam ihm die Erkenntnis, was Dracos Worte für ihn bedeuteten, genauso wie der Schmerz nach und nach immer stärker wurde.

Harry nahm seinen leeren Teller vom Tisch und trug ihn in die Küche. Sein nächster Handgriff war in seine Hosentasche. In der kleinen Dose waren nur noch wenige der kleinen Kugeln. Er würde bald wieder zu Doktor Sanders gehen müssen.

Er würde sich auch bald nach einer neuen Wohnung umsehen müssen. Das hier war die einzige Bestätigung, die er gebraucht hatte, um sein Vorhaben langsam in Gang zu bringen.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

„Diese Wohnung hier liegt in einer ruhigen Gegend. Viele Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht so gerne in der Innenstadt leben wollen, kommen hierher. Natürlich ist es kein reinmagisches Viertel, aber der Anteil an Muggeln ist nicht hoch." Der dunkelhaarige Mann machte eine ausladende Geste mit seinen Armen in den hellen Raum hinein.

„Die Wohnung ist zur Südseite gewandt, die meiste Zeit des Jahres scheint also die Sonne direkt in die Zimmer. Durch das Wohnzimmer kommt man auf einen Balkon, von dem man direkt auf den Park sehen kann. Hier im dritten Stock behindern die Bäume die Sicht nicht. Es gibt zwei Schlafzimmer. Das Bad und die Küche sind groß für die Grundfläche der Wohnung. Der ganze Boden ist mit Ahornholz ausgekleidet. Kommen Sie, Mr. Black, ich zeige Ihnen alle Zimmer. Ich bin mir sicher, die Wohnung wird ihnen gefallen!"

Der Makler schritt voran in eines der an den Flur angrenzenden Zimmer, einen müden Harry im Schlepptau. Das war jetzt die vierte Wohnung, die sie sich in dieser Woche ansahen, und die fünf in der letzten waren auch schon anstrengend gewesen. Natürlich ging es nur in der Zeit nach der Arbeit bis er sich verabschiedete, um sich in Dracos Küche auszutoben.

Für alle Besichtigungen hatte er seine feinsten Roben aus seinem Schrank gekramt, seine Augenfarbe verändert und seine Haare so gekämmt, dass sie immer seine Narbe verdeckten. Dann hatte er den Black'schen Siegelring angesteckt, den Sirius ihm hinterlassen hatte, und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Der kleine Mann, den er als seinen Makler ausgesucht hatte, hatte von Anfang an nur das Geld gesehen, dass hinter seiner Aufmachung steckte. Harry bezweifelte, dass er erkannt hatte, mit wem er es wirklich zu tun hatte.

Das hier war tatsächlich die erste Wohnung, die ihm gefiel. Sie war offen und lichtdurchflutet, sodass sofort der Eindruck von Geborgenheit und Fröhlichkeit entstand. Die Zimmerzahl und die große Küche waren ein Bonus, der Harry langsam aber sicher dazu bewegte, diese Wohnung zu nehmen. Der Preis, der auf dem Portfolio gestanden hatte, war dafür, dass sie sich immer noch in London befanden, sehr annehmbar und keineswegs überteuert. Doch, diese Wohnung gefiel ihm definitiv.

Die Lage selbst war auch nicht schlecht. Es gab eine kleine Ladenstraße einen Block weiter und die Anwesenheit von Muggeln würde es nur leichter machen, sich hier zu verbergen. Zu viele Zauberer kannten sein Gesicht.

„Also, Mr. Black, was halten sie von der Wohnung?" Erwartungsvoll sah der Makler ihn an.

„Sie ist perfekt."

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Liege. Bei der ersten Berührung mit dem kalten Stethoskop zuckte er ein wenig. Seine monatliche Routineuntersuchung war fällig gewesen, also hatte er sich in aller Frühe in die Winkelgasse aufgemacht, um Dr. Sanders mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten.

Seine Morgenübelkeit war Gott sei Dank schnell wieder vorbeigegangen. Nur der Geruch von Würstchen brachte seinen Magen immer noch dazu wild zu rebellieren. Aber Harry war froh, dass er wieder Frühstücken konnte, ohne einen Stahlmagentrank gleich hinterher kippen zu müssen. Das Zeug schmeckte so widerlich, dass es kein Wunder war, wenn man danach alles Essen konnte ohne dass einem übel wurde.

Inzwischen war das Stethoskop wieder verschwunden. Stattdessen murmelte Dr. Sanders immer wieder leise Sprüche vor sich hin, zweifellos um sein Herz und Umgebung auf jede kleine Veränderung zu testen.

„Mr. Potter, haben sie sich an die Schonzeit gehalten, die ich Ihnen empfohlen hatte?" Die angenehme Stimme seines Heilers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Die meiste Zeit, ja." Harry hatte sich in den praktischen Übungsstunden zurückgehalten und, minus die Wohnungssuche, tatsächlich so viel wie möglich nichts Anstrengendes getan.

Kurzes Schweigen in dem das Kritzeln auf dem Papier besonders laut schien, dann fragte Herr Sanders weiter: „Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit öfters Schmerzen, besonders in Brustgegend?"

„Nein, nicht mehr also sonst auch."

„Hat es sich anders angefühlt?"

„Manchmal war es stärker, aber nicht immer."

Wieder Kritzeln auf Papier, dann eine Pause.

„Mr. Potter, ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass Ihr Zustand sich verschlechtert hat. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich froh, dass Sie schon liegen, sonst hätte ich sie spätestens jetzt dazu aufgefordert..."

Dr. Sanders setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben der Liege stand, und stützte sich mit einem Arm auf die Oberfläche der Liege.

„Harry, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber wenn das in dem Tempo so weitergeht, dann... rechne ich noch mit ein bis zwei Jahren bis dein Herz aufgibt."

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Er saß auf seinem Küchenstuhl und starrte die schlichte Schachtel an, die Dr. Sanders ihm mitgegeben hatte, zusammen mit seiner Krankschreibung für diesen Tag. Die Schachtes enthielt kleine Phiolen mit einem Trank, der ihm hoffentlich „noch ein paar Monate zusätzlich" ermöglichte, wie der Doktor es ausgedrückt hatte. Er würde also nicht mehr lange leben, relativ gesehen.

Gut, damit konnte er leben. Die Ironie in dem Gedanken brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Eigentlich hatte er nie damit gerechnet, besonders alt zu werden, warum also jetzt damit anfangen? Seine Zeit war noch lang genug für das Kind und das war das Wichtigste.

Natürlich würde er noch ein paar andere lose Enden seines Lebens knüpfen müssen, wie zum Beispiel die Sache mit Voldemort. Zumindest den Dunklen Lord wollte er mitnehmen in das Leben, das nach dem Tod kam. Der Krieg dauerte schon zu lange an und seinem Kind eine unbeschwerte Kindheit zu schenken war ein Ziel, das es ihm das allemal wert machte, dafür zu kämpfen. Und dieses Mal würde er es schaffen.

Genau konnte Harry es nicht sagen, schließlich wusste er nicht, wann genau er im August schwanger geworden war, aber inzwischen war es Ende Oktober, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er entweder noch im zweiten oder schon im dritten Monat war. Bald würde er sich aus der öffentlichen Welt zurückziehen müssen. Und dann hatte er viel Zeit, sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie er den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte.

Harry sah zu den drei Briefumschlägen, die zugeklebt auf dem Küchentisch lagen. Es war alles vorbereitet. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten fehlten noch, aber das würde er bald erledigen können. Noch hatte er ein wenig Zeit, aber bald würde er sich verabschieden müssen.


	9. Kapitel 8: Zitronemuffins

Kapitel 8 - Zitronenmuffins

Mitte November, Londoner Vorort

Harry stand in der Küche seiner neuen Wohnung und sah auf das noch heiße Backblech, auf dem knapp dreißig der kleinen, leckeren Teilchen lagen. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen. Er hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich sofort eines zu schnappen und zu verschlingen, aber noch fehlte der letzte Schliff: der Zuckerguss. Der stand schon bereit neben dem Blech mitsamt einem Pinsel zum Aufstreichen der klebrig, zähflüssigen Masse. Die Muffins mussten nur noch ein bisschen abkühlen, dann konnte er loslegen, aber bis dahin musste er sich eben noch ein bisschen gedulden...

Seit Tagen schon hatte es Harry in den Fingern gejuckt, den neuen Backofen seiner Wohnung auszuprobieren. Natürlich war nicht nur der Backofen neu. Harry hatte sich in einem Anfall von Kauflust dazu überreden lassen, fast alle Küchengeräte neu zu kaufen. Aber bis jetzt hatte er die Ausgaben noch nicht bereut, eher im Gegenteil. Seine Küche war jetzt fast auf dem Stand von Dracos und auch fast genauso groß. Es war einfach göttlich. So machte es wirklich Spaß zu kochen und zu backen oder einfach nur die schöne Atmosphäre zu genießen, während man am Küchentisch saß und das aß, was man vorher produziert hatte.

Auch der Rest der Wohnung war mittlerweile nahezu vollständig eingerichtet. Die meisten von Harrys Sachen hatte er schon aus seiner alten Wohnung hierher transportiert, das galt auch für die Möbel. Da er vorher nicht allzu viele Einrichtungsgegenstände gehabt hatte, wirkten manche Räume noch ein bisschen leer, aber das würde sich in den Monaten, die er hier verbringen würde, ja noch ändern können.

Ein Zimmer hatte Harry absichtlich leer gelassen. Er würde ein Trainingszimmer brauchen können, wenn er mit seinen Nachforschungen beginnen würde. Dieses Zimmer hatte er auch schon mit verschiedenen Bannen und Zaubern belegt, damit keine Magie nach außen dringen und so etwas beschädigen konnte.

Auch die Wohnung selbst hatte Harry geschützt. Niemand würde ihn hier finden, wenn er es nicht wollte, nicht einmal Eulen. Heraus- oder Hineinapparieren war nicht möglich, zumindest niemandem außer ihm, seinen Flohnetzwerkanschluss hatte er vorerst geschlossen. Harry hatte denselben Zauber, der auf dem Trainingsraum lag, auch über seine Wohnung gelegt, damit wirklich keine Magie entweichen konnte, mit Hilfe der er eventuell geortet werden konnte. Oder die die Nachbarn störte.

Ein paar zusätzliche Bücherregale standen inzwischen im Wohnzimmer. Er würde sicher viel Zeit mit Lesen verbringen in den nächsten sechs Monaten. Flourish & Blotts bot einen Eulenlieferservice an, soweit hatte Harry sich schon informiert, aber auch bei diversen Bücherhändlern in der Nokturngasse konnte man problemlos per Eule bestellen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Letztere für ihn sicher die besseren Informanten sein würden. Das, was er suchte, war bestimmt keine weiße Magie.

Babysachen hatte Harry noch nicht gekauft. Ihm schien es zu riskant, jetzt selbst in die einschlägigen Läden zu gehen, und in diesem Fall wollte er auch nicht aus dem Katalog bestellen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Kind etwas bekam, dass er nicht vorher selbst mindestens gesehen und geprüft hatte.

Das leise Klingeln des Weckzaubers erinnerte Harry daran, dass seine Muffins jetzt ausreichend abgekühlt waren. Lächelnd nahm er den Pinsel in die Hand und begann die zähe Masse aufzustreichen.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Wieder einmal stand Harry staunend in dem großen Verließ, das seine Eltern ihm bei Gringotts hinterlassen hatten. Überall blitzte Gold oder glitzerten geschliffene Steine. Und wieder einmal kam er sich vor wie in einer Schatzkammer. Was es gewissermaßen ja auch war.

Aber heute war Harry nicht hier, um einfach nur Geld abzuheben. Er war hier, um genug Geld für die nächsten circa acht Monate abzuheben. Wenn sein Zustand sich körperlich abzeichnete, dann würde er nicht mehr hierher kommen können, zumindest nicht ohne erkannt zu werden. Zumindest die Goblins würden wissen, wer er war, und auch das war ihm schon zu viel Risiko.

Ein paar große Säcke voller verkleinertem und gut verstautem Gold später saß Harry wieder in einem der Wagons auf dem Weg in noch tiefere Gewölbe der Bank. Er spürte, wie die Schutzbanne, die auf dem Gestein der Tunnel und Hallen lagen, immer stärker wurden. Alte Magie. Das eine oder andere Mal vermeinte er auch, das Fauchen eines Drachen gesehen zu haben, aber bei ihrer Reisegeschwindigkeit hatte er es nicht deutlich erkennen können. Schließlich hielt der Wagen an.

Hier unten war Harry noch nie gewesen. Er stand vor einem alten Flügelportal aus geschwärztem Holz. Kunstvolle Eisenbeschläge zierten die Flügel, immer wieder aufglühende Runen und Symbole sorgten dafür, dass sie niemand außer dem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer jemals würde öffnen können. Das Portal strahlte regelrecht durch die Macht, die von ihm ausging.

Harry zog den verschnörkelten, rubinbesetzten Schlüssel, auf dem das Wappen der Blacks prangte, aus der Tasche seiner Robe und trat auf das Portal zu. Sofort begannen die Runen stärker zu flackern und zu leuchten. Doch sie erloschen, als Harry den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch steckte und ihn herumdrehte. Sanft und ohne einen Laut glitten die schweren Flügel auf und offenbarten ein Verließ, dass weit größer war, als das der Potters.

Die Höhle nahm fast die Ausmaße der Großen Halle in Hogwarts ein, nur düsterer und einiges vollgestellter. Die Wände und Decke war einfach aus dem Gestein gehauen. Kleine Lichter, die fast wie Sterne anmuteten, leuchteten an der Decke und spendeten Licht, wenn auch kein allzu helles. Das erste Gewölbe hatte einige Erweiterungen in Form von angrenzenden Höhlen, die zwar kleiner waren, aber sich sonst kaum von dem Hauptgewölbe unterschieden. Jede dieser Kammern schien etwas anderes zu beherbergen. So war die erste Höhle, die Harry betrat, gefüllt mit fast schon bergartigen Haufen von goldenen Galleonen, anderen Edelmetallen und –steinen.

In einer weiteren fand er in einem Labyrinth aus gläsernen Schaukästen und Vitrinen, das ihn erstaunlich an ein Museum erinnerte, eine große Anzahl magischer Artefakte, von denen keines Harry auch nur im entferntesten bekannt war. Von manchen ging ein dunkles Pulsieren aus, andere verschwanden aus Harrys Erinnerung in dem Moment, in dem er den Blick wieder abwandte. Harry war vorsichtig, kein einziges der Amulette, Ringe, Ketten, Stäbe und anderen Gegenstände zu berühren. Die blaue Kette, die für Dumbledore gedacht war und die stattdessen Marietta Edgecombe ein paar Wochen in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, war ihm noch in guter Erinnerung.

Nachdem Harry schon genug Geld aus seinem eigenen Verließ geholt hatte, war er aus einem gänzlich anderem Grund in den Verliesen seines Paten. Die Blacks waren eine alte Familie, reinblütig über viele Generationen und stolz darauf, sich den dunklen Künsten verschrieben zu haben. Also solche Familie waren sie im Besitz vieler Schriften, die sonst in keiner Bibliothek der Welt zu finden waren. Und genau das, so dachte Harry, war seine beste Chance, die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords anzugehen: mit Wissen, das sonst keiner besaß und das keiner erwartete, nicht einmal der größte dunkle Zauberer dieser Zeit.

In einer weiteren Höhle fand Harry schließlich das Gesuchte. Diese Höhle war niedriger als die vorherigen, aber weitläufiger. Regal an Regal standen hier Hunderte von Büchern, Pergamenten und Schriftrollen, verstaubt und augenscheinlich schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr genutzt. Und viel zu viele, um sie alle mitzunehmen, auch nicht in verkleinertem Zustand. Aber wofür besaß man schließlich Magie. Ein kleiner Zauber machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Staub, ein weiterer sortierte alle Bücher aus, die rein geschichtlichen, literarischen oder anderen Charakter hatten, der Harry nicht bei seinen Nachforschungen helfen konnte. Die übrigen Zauberspruch-, Trankrezept-, Runen-, Ritual- und Alchemiebücher und alle anderen unmarkierten Schriften wurden kurzerhand eingesammelt, geschrumpft und in einem Karton verstaut. Harry staunte über die Menge, die trotz des Sortierzaubers übrig geblieben war. Einen Schwebezauber später glitt die Box neben Harry durch die Hallen zurück zu dem Portal, welches mit einem hörbar dumpfen Geräusch hinter ihm zufiel.

Zurück an der Erdoberfläche und aus der Bank heraus machte Harry sich auf den Weg, die anderen Anwesen der Familie Black zu besuchen.

Er musste Sirius wirklich dafür danken, ihm dies alles vermacht zu haben...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Erschöpft sank Harry in die Kissen seines Bettes. Das ganze Wochenende hatte er damit verbracht, sich durch sämtliche Bibliotheken von sämtlichen Häusern, Stadtvillen und Landsitzen der Blacks zu quälen und alles Wissen einzusammeln, was ihm vielleicht helfen könnte. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so viel Arbeit und so anstrengend sein würde.

Aber dafür stand sein Wohnzimmer jetzt voller Bücherregale, deren Inhalt zu einem großen Teil aus schwarzmagischem Gedankengut bestand. Natürlich nicht nur; es gab auch jahrhunderte alte Ritusmagie und Runentechnik, die weder weiß noch schwarz war, und einige wenige Bücher, die sich mit lichter Magie beschäftigten.

Alle Schriften standen jetzt wohlgeordnet in den Regalen und warteten darauf, in die Hand genommen und durchgesehen zu werden. Das allerdings würde noch ein wenig warten müssen. Zumindest, bis Harry sich voll und ganz seinen Nachforschungen widmen konnte... wenn er sich endlich hierher zurückzog, getrennt von der restlichen magischen Welt.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Es war fortgeschrittener Nachmittag, als Harry endlich aus dem Ministerium zu Dracos Wohnung apparieren konnte. Nicht, dass es später war als sonst, aber die Vorträge heute waren mal wieder besonders langatmig gewesen. Und er freute sich darauf, mal wieder einen ganzen Abend in der Küche zu verbringen und anschließend in Ruhe zu essen. Draco hatte seines Wissens heute nichts vor. Doch schon als Harry im Flur auftauchte, konnte er das Klappern von Besteck auf Tellern und Stimmen hören.

Harry seufzte leise, als er seine Schuhe auszog und seine Tasche ablegte. Draco war also schon da und hatte offensichtlich Freunde mitgebracht. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Blaise, Pansy, Millicent und die anderen hatte, es war schließlich Dracos Wohnung und er konnte einladen, wen er wollte. Aber so würde er vermutlich den Abend alleine verbringen. Er betrat die Küche und ging weiter in Richtung des Esszimmers, von wo er die Stimmen hörte.

Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf den Tisch. Eine Kanne Tee, mit einem Wärmezauber belegt, stand darauf, zusammen mit einer Etagere, die beladen war mit allerlei kleinen Gebäckteilchen. Auf den Tellern lagen nur noch die Krümel von dem Himbeerkuchen, dessen Reste auf einem silbernen Tablett ebenfalls auf dem Tisch standen. Aus den Tassen stiegen hin und wieder kleine Dampfwölkchen auf. Das Essen schien beendet zu sein.

Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf die Personen, die nach seinem Erscheinen im Türrahmen verstummt waren. Draco saß an seinem üblichen Platz, gerade also mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber den Kopf zu ihm umgewandt. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches starrte ihn Narzissa Malfoy so reserviert und kühl an, wie sie es seit jeher getan hatte. Nicht, dass sie und Harry oft aufeinander getroffen waren. Ihre Anwesenheit war zwar überraschend – Draco brachte seine Mutter nicht oft mit in seine Wohnung – aber was Harry einen scharfen Stich versetzte war die Person, die neben ihr saß.

Das glatte, schwarze Haar zu einer eleganten Frisur gewunden, mit einem perlenbesetzten Umhang aus feinen Stoffen, die Haltung so adelig wie es nur ging. Strahlend blaue Augen. Linda von Wilfordshire. Dracos Verlobte.

Einen Moment lang fühlte sich Harry wie festgefroren, zu keiner Regung fähig. Nur in seiner Brust begann es zu schmerzen. Der Moment ging vorbei, doch Harry wusste, dass der Schmerz bleiben würde.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Malfoy, es ist eine Ehre, sie erneut zu treffen. Ms. von Wilfordshire." Harry neigte seinen Kopf als Begrüßung. Erst die Dame von höchstem Rang ansprechen, dann die anderen. Harry klammerte sich an dieser Regel fest, auch wenn alles in ihm gerade die Flucht ergreifen und wegrennen wollte. So schlimm IHR Anblick auch war, Dracos kalte Augen trafen ihn tausendmal schlimmer. Nichts konnte man aus ihnen lesen, außer der gleichgültigen Reserviertheit aller Reinblüter. Nichts, keine Begrüßung wie sonst, keine einzige noch so kleine Regung, die er sonst darin sehen konnte. Es war, als wäre Harry nicht existent.

Kurz schloss er seine Augen und versuchte das Zittern zu stoppen, das sich in seine Finger und seine Stimme geschlichen hatte, bevor er so ruhig wie möglich fortfuhr: „Ich sehe, ich störe gerade. Bitte, fahren Sie fort. Ich entschuldige mich sofort wieder."

„Das sollten Sie wohl, Mr. Potter." Narzissas Worte waren nicht besonders laut und doch waren sie ein klarer Befehl. Harry zögerte noch eine Sekunde in der Hoffnung auf ein Wort, eine Geste von Draco, aber der Blonde hatte sich längst wieder abgewandt und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Warum sollte er ihn auch beachten? Seine Verlobte war hier und er war nur ein Eindringling. Er war nicht wichtig genug.

Arktische Kälte durchlief Harry. Das war der Moment. Der, auf den er seit Wochen gewartet und gefürchtet hatte. Das Zeichen, dass er jetzt gehen sollte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Draco sein würde, der es ihm gab, wenn auch unwissentlich. Aber es war da. Jetzt. Und er würde gehen.

Entschlossenheit ergriff ihn. Es war die selbe Entschlossenheit, die in ihm entstanden war, als er von seiner Schwangerschaft und dann von seiner Krankheitsverschlechterung erfahren hatte. Und entschlossen sprach er: „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend, Mrs. Malfoy, Ms. von Wilfordshire, Mr. Malfoy. Ich gehe jetzt." Dann drehte er sich um, zog seine Schuhe an, nahm seine Tasche auf und verließ die Wohnung.

Das einzige, was noch von ihm dort zurück blieb, war ein Buch in einem der Regale.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry sah sich in seiner alten Wohnung um. Die Zimmer sahen seltsam aus, so ganz ohne die gewohnten Möbel und die wenigen Bilder, die er aufgehängt gehabt hatte. Alle seine Sache befanden sind schon in seinen neuen Räumlichkeiten, oder zumindest würde er jetzt die letzten Gegenstände, die noch hier waren, mitnehmen. Es war ein weiterer Abschied von seinem alten Leben.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel. Die letzten Strahlen fielen auf den Küchentisch und beleuchteten die drei Briefe, die vor ihm nebeneinander auf dem Holz lagen. Sie waren an drei verschiedene Personen adressiert: an den Leiter des Aurorenbüros Kingsley Shacklebolt, an den Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour, und an seine beste Freundin Hermine. Wenn er diese drei Briefe verschickt hatte war es soweit. Dann würde seine Isolation beginnen. Er würde einen Weg finden, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten.

Ein wenig abwesend starrte Harry auf die Pergamente, während er über die leichte Wölbung seines Bauchs strich. Nicht nur seine Isolation begann, sondern auch eines seiner größten Abendteuer. Er würde ein Kind bekommen.


	10. Intermission: Drei Briefe

**Intermission: Drei Briefe**

Dienstag, 21.11.2000

An: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Leiter des Aurorenbüros, Zaubereinministerium

Sehr geehrter Mr. Shacklebolt,

Dieser Brief fungiert als fristlose Kündigung meines Ausbildungsvertrages in Ihrer Abteilung.

In meiner derzeitigen Verfassung bin ich nicht geeignet, weiter meine Funktion als Auror pflichtgemäß auszuführen. Daher übertrage ich alle meine offenen Missionen und Aufträge zurück in Ihre fähigen Hände.

Weiterhin werde ich, um meine Kollegen und deren Arbeit nicht zu gefährden, ab jetzt Ihrer Abteilung fern bleiben. Bitte teilen Sie dies auch meinen Ausbildern mit.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Harry Potter

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Dienstag, 21.11.2000

An: Rufus Scrimgeour, Zaubereiminister

Sehr geehrter Mr. Scrimgeour,

Ich hab beschlossen meiner prophezeiten Bestimmung als ‚Retter der Zauberwelt' gerecht zu werden und den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten.

Um dies zu erreichen werde ich Zeit benötigen, um Nachforschungen anzustellen und mich vorzubereiten. Um mich voll und ganz auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren zu können werde ich mich für die nächsten sechs Monate aus der Zauberwelt zurückziehen und so isoliert wie möglich leben. Meine Arbeit im Aurorenbüro habe ich bereits gekündigt.

Ich bitte Sie, nichts davon dem Tagespropheten oder anderen öffentlichen Medien gegenüber verlauten zu lassen, um die Bevölkerung mit meiner Abwesenheit nicht zu beunruhigen.

Außerdem bitte ich Sie, mir Zugang zu allen Abteilungen der Großen Bibliothek der Zauberkünste zu gewähren, auch die der Dunklen Künste. Ich verspreche, dass ich das dort bewahrte Wissen sorgsam verwenden werde. Es wäre mir sicher eine Hilfe hinsichtlich der Nachforschungen.

Ich werde Sie wissen lassen, wie mein Training vorangeht!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Harry Potter

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Dienstag, 21.11.2000

An: Hermine Granger

Liebe Hermine,

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in den letzten Wochen so wenig Zeit für dich und Ron gehabt habe. Ich hatte viel vorzubereiten.

Ich weiß, dass du es vermutlich nicht nachvollziehen kannst, aber ich werde euch ein paar Monate nicht sehen können. Das liegt nicht nur an meinem Vorhaben, es gibt auch noch andere Umstände, aber das werde ich euch später erklären, wenn ich wieder zurück bin.

Ihr beide würdet mir sicher gerne helfen, das weiß ich, aber das ist etwas, das nur ich schaffen kann. Ich hab es schon viel zu lange hinausgeschoben. Es ist Zeit, diesen ewigen Krieg zu beenden. Ich werde die nächsten Monate damit verbringen, in Ruhe nach Zaubern zu forschen und mir einen Plan zurecht zu legen, der genau dafür sorgen wird.

Sucht nicht nach mir. Niemand wird mich finden, weder ihr noch Voldemort. Meine Schutzzauber sind stark, ich habe sie schließlich von dir gelernt.

Ich hab euch beide sehr lieb, du und Ron, ihr seid meine besten Freunde. Bitte, machte euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich werde euch regelmäßig schreiben, damit ihr wisst, dass es mir gut geht.

In Liebe,

Harry

P.S.: Wenn ihr mich wiederseht, dann wird endlich alles gut.


	11. Kapitel 9: Vanillekipferl

Kapitel 9 – Vanillekipferl

Mitte Dezember 2000, Londoner Vorort

Er war frustriert! Wirklich! Seit mehr als einem ganzen Monat war er jetzt schon hier und was hatte er herausgefunden? Nichts! Nicht mal den kleinsten Ansatz eines Plans! Dabei hatte er nur noch gute vier Monate übrig! Es war wirklich zum schreien! Und sein verdammter Bauch! Warum musste der jetzt schon so verdammt riesig sein? Er konnte das Kind doch noch nicht einmal spüren!

Der Gedanke an sein Kind ließ Harry kurz in seiner mentalen Schimpftirade innehalten, um sanft über seinen Bauch zu streichen. Aber eben nur kurz.

Sein verdammter Rücken hatte angefangen andauernd weh zu tun! Dabei machte er nicht mal was anstrengendes! Das bisschen Training am Vormittag brachte ihn nicht mal zum Schwitzen und auf dem Sofa liegen und Bücher wälzen, wie er es bis gerade eben getan hatte, ganz sicher auch nicht! Also warum zum Teufel noch mal tat das Teil weh?

Und warum musste es gerade jetzt einen Schneesturm geben? Wusste der denn nicht, dass es verdammt anstrengend war, einen Wärmeisolationszauber über die ganze Wohnung zu sprechen?

Inzwischen nicht mehr frustriert sondern richtig sauer pfefferte Harry das Spruchbuch mit einem wütenden Aufschrei in eine weit entfernte Ecke seines Wohnzimmers, wo es aufgeschlagen liegen blieb. Er würde jetzt in die Küche gehen, sein Kochbuch aufschlagen und das erstbeste Rezept zubereiten, auf das sein Finger zeigte.

Mit leicht schmerzverzogenem Gesicht und leisem Aufstöhnen erhob sich Harry von dem eigentlich durchaus bequemen Sofa - Bequem dann, wenn man nicht mehr als den halben Tag darauf lag – und ging in die Küche.

Ein paar Sekunden war es still, bevor ein weiterer frustrierter Aufschrei durch die Wohnung hallte und Harry aus der Küche geschossen kam. Den Tränen nahe rannte er in sein Schlafzimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett. Gerade jetzt, wo er beschlossen hatte Vanillekipferl zu backen (es war schließlich bald Weihnachten), hatte er keine Nüsse da! Und seine eigenen konnte er doch nicht nehmen! Verzweifelt schluchzte Harry in sein Kissen, bevor ihm seine letzten Sätze noch mal durch den Kopf gingen.

Hatte er gerade ernsthaft angefangen zu heulen, weil er seine eigenen Nüsse nicht zum Backen verwenden konnte? Einen Augenblick lang lag Harry still auf dem Bett, bevor ihn ein Lachkrampf schüttelte, der das Bett zum Beben brachte.

Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später lehnte Harry am Kopfende seines Bettes und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Wenn das mal keine hormonelle Stimmungsschwankung war, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter. Aber es hatte gut getan, einfach mal wieder so viel zu Lachen, hatte er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getan.

Wesentlich besser gelaunt ging Harry zurück in sein Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in einen der Sessel an der Fensterfront. Eigentlich war es doch ganz schön, den am Fenster vorbeiwirbelnden Schneeflocken zuzusehen...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Schon seit ein paar Minuten stand Dr. Sanders jetzt schon in der Tür und starrte ihn mit leicht offen stehendem Mund an. Harry hatte gewusst, dass sein Bauch schon reichlich zugenommen hatte, aber dass man ihn deshalb derart anglotzen musste... Er konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass das Baby größer wurde.

„Mr. Potter... was…?" Endlich schien der Doktor seine Worte wiedergefunden zu haben, wenn sie auch noch nicht wirklich sein Hirn erreicht zu haben schienen. Der ältere Mann schluckte ein paar Mal und fasste sich dann sichtbar. Deutlich artikulierter fragte er dann:

„Mr. Potter, darf ich fragen, was mit ihnen passiert ist? Sie werden doch nicht etwa angefangen haben, lauter ungesund fettige Sachen zu essen, das ist nicht gut für ihr Herz!" Empört sah Harry seinen Arzt an.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich achte immer auf den Fettanteil, wenn ich koche."

„Aber, was haben Sie dann...?" Gedanklich verdrehte Harry die Augen.

„Sie sind Mediziner, eigentlich sollten Sie es wissen, oder?", antwortete er trocken mit einer Gegenfrage. „Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Sie gebeten habe, mich hier zu besuchen." Noch einmal rang Dr. Sanders sichtlich um seine Gelassenheit wieder zu bekommen, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang.

„G-gut... Aber wie...? Ich meine, eigentlich ist es gar nicht möglich, dass... Sie, als Mann...!" Erneut rollte Harry mit seinen Augen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der sonst immer so gefasste Dr. Sanders so sehr über den Gedanken stolpern würde, dass er schwanger war. Und offensichtlich war es gar nicht so unmöglich für ‚Ihn, als Mann'. Harry seufzte leise. Wenn er nicht dieses vermaledeite Buch gelesen hätte, in dem aufgeführt wurde, was bei einer Schwangerschaft alles schief gehen konnte, dann hätte er sich nie dazu durchgerungen, dem Doktor zu eulen und ihn zu bitten, herzukommen. Aber lieber offenbarte er seinen Zustand dem Arzt und Freund, dem er sowieso alle seine Geheimnisse anvertraut hätte und ließ sich untersuchen, als dass seinem Kind irgendetwas passierte.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch. Ich habe Tee gekocht und ein paar Vanillekipferl gebacken. Außer, Sie wollen etwas anderes?", fragte Harry seinen Gast, der sich wie automatisch auf einen der Sessel sinken ließ und nur nickte. Harry holte das Genannte aus der Küche und platzierte die beiden Tassen und den gebäckbedeckten Teller auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, der ausnahmsweise einmal nicht unter einer Ladung Bücher versteckt war.

„Im Übrigen denke ich, dass ich auf dem normalen Wege schwanger geworden bin wie jeder andere auch. Eine Jungfernzeugung gab es seit 2000 Jahren nicht mehr und ich bin sicher keine Ausnahme." Amüsiert hob Harry eine Augenbraue, als der Doktor tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen rötliche Wangen bekam bei seinen Worten. „Allerdings bin ich sicher, dass ein gewisser Trank auch eine große Rolle dabei gespielt hat. Sind Sie mit temporären Geschlechtsumwandlungstränken vertraut?" Dr. Sanders schüttelte seinen Kopf, doch man sah regelrecht, wie es in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten begann.

„Faszinierend!", meinte er schließlich nach ein paar Momenten der Stille. Er war jetzt wieder ganz Arzt und sah Harry neugierig an. „Von so einer Auswirkung habe ich noch nie gehört!"

„Vermutlich haben diejenigen, die diese Art von Tränken normalerweise einnehmen mehr Ahnung davon, was sie bewirken, und waren klug genug zu verhüten.", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Ja, kann schon sein, aber Harry, sind Sie sich bewusst, was das für die Zauberwelt bedeutet?", wurde Harrys Einwurf schlicht überhört. „Das... das könnte unsere gesamte Gesellschaft verändern! Vor allem bei den Reinblütern würden sich ganz neue Dimensionen auftun!" Bei der Erwähnung von Reinblütern musste Harry unwillkürlich an Draco denken. Draco... Sein Blick fiel auf das silberne Band um sein Handgelenk.

„Das alles können wir gerne später diskutieren, nachdem Sie mich untersucht haben.", wechselte Harry das Thema. Er zog das Hemd aus, bei dem er inzwischen sowieso die untersten Knöpfe auflassen musste, und legte sich auf sein Sofa. Sofort trat ein aufgeregtes Schimmern in die Augen des Arztes. Ohne weitere Worte begann er routiniert die Untersuchung. Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte anhand des Gefühls, dass sie auslösten, zu erraten, welche Zauber Dr. Sanders gerade auf ihn anwendete.

„Ihr Körper hat sich nicht vollkommen zurückgebildet, nachdem Sie den Trank abgesetzt haben, nur ihre äußeren Geschlechtsmerkmale. Alles andere stimmt in etwa mit dem Körperbau einer Frau überein." Der Ältere nahm seinen Blick von Harrys entblößtem Bauch und sah Harry an.

„Das Baby ist vollkommen gesund und ist kräftig dafür, dass Sie erst im fünften Monat sind. Wollen Sie es sehen, Harry?" Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er die Frage hörte. Er würde sein Kind sehen können?

„Ja...", hauchte er. Ein weitere Schwung des Zauberstabs und ein Bild schwebte vor Harry in der Luft. Er hielt den Atem an, vollkommen überwältigt von dem was er sah.

Es war tatsächlich da! Noch so winzig und doch sah es schon aus wie ein kleiner Mensch. Zusammengerollt lag es da, augenscheinlich an seinem Däumchen nuckelnd, die Augen geschlossen. Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie das kleine Herzchen schlug. Es war wirklich da, sein Kind! Unwillkürlich streckte er eine Hand aus, bis ihm einfiel, dass es nur eine Projektion war, und strich dann sanft über seinen Bauch. Eine kleine Träne löste sich von seinen Wimpern und fiel auf die entblößte Haut. Sein Kind...!

Dr. Sanders wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann löste er die Illusion wieder auf. Seltsam berührt beobachtete er Harry, wie dieser die Wölbung betrachtete, unter der das Baby heranwuchs, und immer wieder darüber strich. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich klar, dass der junge Mann vor ihm im Grunde nicht anders war als genau das: ein junger Mann. Nicht der Retter der Zauberwelt, nicht der Junge-der-lebt, sondern ein normaler Mensch wie alle anderen auch, mit normalen Gefühlen. Natürlich war Harry für ihn ein Freund und manchmal auch fast wie ein Sohn gewesen und nicht diese Heldenfigur, aber doch war da immer diese unsichtbare Barriere gewesen, die sie voneinander trennte.

Mit einem Lächeln kniete er sich neben den Jungen und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist wie ein Wunder, oder? So ein kleines Wesen und trotzdem schon lebendig." Noch immer mit wässrigen Augen sah Harry ihn an.

„Allerdings.", schniefte er. Dann musste er kichern. „Es ist ein Junge, oder? Man hat schon was gesehen." Auch Dr. Sanders musste lachen.

„Ja, es ist ein Junge. Jetzt können Sie sich auf die Namenssuche begeben." Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Harry, wo ist denn ihr Partner? Wollte er bei der Untersuchung nicht dabei sein?"

Sofort versteifte sich Harry. Traurigkeit überkam ihn. Draco hätte sicher nicht dabei sein wollen. Er wollte keine Kinder, das hatte er gesagt. Deshalb war er hier. Weil Draco ihn nicht wollte. In seiner Brust begann es, schmerzhaft zu pochen.

„Nein, wollt er nicht." Dr. Sanders merkte sofort, dass er hier besser nicht nachbohren sollte. Es tat ihm weh, Harry so zu sehen. Welcher herzlose Mensch würde seinen Partner allein lassen, der ihn so offensichtlich liebte? Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, wer es war, und wenn auch nur, um dem Burschen mal ordentlich was zu geigen.

„Ihnen geht es nebenbei auch gut. Sie sollten ein bisschen mehr essen. Aber es gibt keine Veränderungen an ihrem... Zustand. Leider auch keine Verbesserungen." Kurz zögerte er, dann fuhr er fort. „Bei der Geburt werde ich Ihnen gerne helfen, aber es wird eine große Belastung für Ihr Herz sein. Sie sollten sich auf keinen Fall sehr aufregen in Zukunft. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, um Sie, wenn es soweit ist, so gut wie möglich zu schonen." Ernst sah er Harry an, der ihm stumm zuhörte. Dann nickte der Jüngere.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete er schlicht. „Und ich danke Ihnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es tun würden, aber bitte sagen Sie niemandem, was Sie hier gesehen und erfahren haben. Der Grund, aus dem ich mich hierher zurückgezogen habe, war, den ganzen Trubel zu vermeiden. Sie können das sicher verstehen. Ich kann ja nicht mal auf die Straße gehen, ohne erkannt zu werden. Deshalb bin ich auch nicht mehr zu den Terminen mit Ihnen gekommen."

Der Arzt nickte nur. Natürlich würde er nichts ausplaudern. Dann musste er grinsen.

„In diesem Punkt habe ich sowieso noch ein Hühnchen mit Ihnen zu rupfen, Mr. Potter! Wie konnten Sie mich die ganze Zeit so unhöflich versetzen, ich bin schon fast krank vor Sorge geworden!"

„Aber Doktor, dann hätten Sie sich doch selbst wieder heilen können!", lachte Harry gespielt entrüstet zurück.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Staunend stand Harry in dem riesigen Saal. Überall standen deckenhohe Regalreihen aus dunklem Massivholz, die mit scheinbar nahezu unendlich vielen Büchern gefüllt waren1. Vom breiten Hauptweg liefen in regelmäßigen Abständen schmalere Gänge zu den Nebensektionen der Großen Bibliothek, hatte er sich sagen lassen. Diese Nebensäle waren meist kleiner als der Hauptsaal, in dem er sich gerade befand. Und nicht alle der Abteilungen waren öffentlich zugänglich, wie zum Beispiel die der Dunklen Künste oder der Alten Magie.

Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte er eine Eule von Minister Scrimgeour erhalten, für die er eine Lücke in seinen Schilden gelassen hatte. In dem Brief hatte der Minister Harry schriftlich genehmigt, alle Sektionen und Abteilungen betreten und benutzen zu dürfen, auch die verbotenen. Das Beste war, diese Erlaubnis war nicht an seinen Namen sondern an seine magische Signatur gekoppelt. Keiner würde erfahren, dass er hier gewesen war. Natürlich hatte Scrimgeour auch wissen wollen, wo sich Harry gerade aufhielt, falls es einen Notfall geben würde, aber Harry hatte nicht vor, diese Information weiterzugeben.

Harry hatte sich erst hierher gewagt, als er sicher war, dass ihn niemand erkennen würde. Es waren nur noch ein paar Tage bis Weihnachten und kaum einer ging in dieser Zeit noch in die Bibliothek. Außerdem hatte Harry dafür gesorgt, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr ähnlich sah: Sein Haare waren in den letzten Monaten auf Schulterlänge gewachsen und waren zu einem ordentlichen Zopf frisiert, aus dem ein paar ausgewählte Strähnen heraus hingen und in sein Gesicht fielen. Kontaktlinsen und ein bisschen Make-up über seiner Narbe machten auch schon einiges aus. Hier war ihm Adrian (Dr. Sanders hatte ihm das ‚du' angeboten) eine große Hilfe gewesen.

Das einzige wirkliche Problem war, dass in dieser Welt in der Regel nur Frauen schwanger wurden und die hatten allermeistens Brüste. Er... nicht. Aber auch das hatte er mit einem einfachen, ausgestopften Büstenhalter gelöst. Das Ding drückte, aber wenigstens würde ihn so niemand auf magische Weise enttarnen können... Zusammen mit seinem Babybauch, der sich unter seinem dicken Pullover abzeichnete, käme sicher niemand, der ihn nicht persönlich kannte, auf die Idee, dass er ‚der' Harry Potter war. Und Hermine ging eher in die Medizinische Bibliothek von St. Mungos als hierher. Trotzdem wünschte sich Harry, dass er diesen Aufwand nicht allzu oft betreiben musste...

Und jetzt war er hier. Eigentlich hatte er schon die Bibliothek in Hogwarts für groß gehalten, aber das hier war regelrecht erschlagend riesig. Harry wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wo er mit seiner Suche anfangen sollte.

Doch er wäre kein Gryffindor, wenn er seine Überraschung nicht bald überwunden hätte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry hatte eine Sektion gefunden, die sich hauptsächlich mit Strategien und Methoden bei magischen Kämpfen beschäftigte. Mit dem gleichen Spruch, den Harry auch schon in den Blackverliesen angewandt hatte, trat er an das erste Regal und begann zu suchen. Dieses Mal suchte der Spruch Bücher, die etwas mit den großen Kämpfen der Lords zu tun hatten, wie etwa der Kampf zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald. Das schränkte die Auswahl der übrig gebliebenen Bücher zu Harrys großer Erleichterung enorm ein, denn Harry bezweifelte, dass normale Duellstrategien gegen einen so mächtigen Zauberer funktionieren würden.

Albus hatte gegen Grindelwald nur deshalb gewonnen, weil er seinem ehemaligen Geliebten den Elderstab abgenommen hatte. Mit solch mächtigen Artefakten konnte Harry natürlich nicht aufwarten, aber andere Kämpfe konnten ihm vielleicht helfen, sich seinen eigenen Plan zurecht zu legen. Zumindest hoffte Harry das, denn sonst war er mit seinen zusammengetragenen Büchern noch nicht allzu weit gekommen.

Er hatte einzelne Zauber gefunden, die an sich nützlich waren, wie einen Spruch, der es einem Zauberer erlaubte, einen Gegenstand in einem Körper zu tragen, ohne dass dieser entdeckt werden konnte. Auch verschiedene, alte Runenzirkel hatten sein Interesse geweckt, vor allem Schutz- und Bannzirkel, die die darin stehende Person vor gegnerischen Angriffen aller Art bewahrten oder sie davon abhielt, sich aus dem Kreis zu entfernen, egal ob mit einem Portschlüssel oder durch Apparation. Er hatte Tränke gefunden, die die Ausdauer, die Körperstärke und die Schnelligkeit eines Zauberers erhöhten, ihm körperliche Überlegenheit verliehen.

Gegen jeden normalen Gegner würde er sicherlich damit gewinnen können. Aber mit solchen Kleinigkeiten gegen den Dunkle Lord bestehen zu wollen war Wahnsinn, vor allem wegen der übrigen Horkruxe, die weder er noch der Orden gefunden hatten. Er musste gewinnen, für sein Kind, für seine Freunde, für die ganze Zauberwelt... und für Draco. Und er würde es schaffen! Noch hatte er Zeit.

Mit neuer Energie begann Harry die markierten Bücher einzusammeln. Er würde einen Plan finden!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Entspannt nippte Harry an seiner dampfenden Teetasse voll Pfefferminztee. Draußen vor dem Fenster tobte immer noch ein Schneesturm, aber das einzige, was Harry davon mitbekam, war das Heulen des Windes um die Häuserecken, dass nur zur gemütlichen Stimmung beitrug. Er hatte das Feuer im Kamin entzündet und so beleuchtete flackerndes Licht den Raum zusammen mit ein paar Lichtkugeln, die unter der Decke schwebte. Es gab natürlich auch elektrisches Licht, aber das funktionierte nicht immer, wegen der Schilde. So war es sowieso viel angenehmer.

Heute hatte er das letzte der Strategiebücher endlich zu Ende gelesen. Es war wirklich interessant gewesen, was die Lords der Vergangenheit getan hatten, um sich gegenseitig zu bekriegen. Ein Lord der hellen Seite war tatsächlich soweit gegangen, seinen Gegner in einem Spiegelzirkel zu fangen und sich dann selbst einen Schockzauber auf den Hals zu jagen. Durch den Runenzirkel übertragen war der andere Lord ebenfalls ohnmächtig geworden, und eine auf der Lauer liegende Gruppe von Zauberern hatte anschließend seine magischen Kräfte bannen können. Solche und ähnlich verrückte Geschichten gab es viele in den Büchern.

Das meiste war für ihn nicht brauchbar. Die Idee, den Dunklen Lord in einem Bannzirkel zu fangen war zwar schon mal ein guter Anfang, aber was kam dann? Nun, heute Abend würde er darüber nicht mehr nachdenken.

Stattdessen lag ein Buch über Zaubertränke aus dem 13. Jahrhundert auf Harrys gewölbtem Bauch, angenehm auf Augenhöhe. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten war der Bauch wirklich praktisch, fand Harry. Der Grund für Harrys Entspannung war der Trank auf Seite 42.

Der Name des Trankes war Bifröst, was Harry absolut überhaut nichts sagte, aber das musste es auch nicht, denn eine genaue Beschreibung des Tranks, dessen Zubereitung und Wirkung stand angenehmerweise gleich dabei.

Die Brauzeit selbst betrug sieben Tage, auch wenn ein Großteil der Zeit gebraucht wurde, um in bestimmten Zeitintervallen umzurühren oder den Trank ziehen zu lassen. Trinken konnte man ihn erst, nachdem er danach noch mal sieben Tage geruht hatte. Es mussten keine bestimmten Mondphasen oder Tageszeiten eingehalten werden, der Braurhythmus begann in der Sekunde, in dem man die erste Zutat in den Kessel warf. Allerdings wies der Autor des Buches besonders darauf hin, dass nur eine einzelne Person an dem Trank brauen konnte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Das Brauen an sich schien nicht besonders schwer zu sein, was den Trank in Harrys Augen nur noch attraktiver machte, schließlich war er nie ein Genie auf dem Gebiet gewesen. Hilfe würde er dieses Mal sicher nicht haben.

Das Faszinierende an dem Trank war jedoch seine Wirkung. Laut dem Buch stellte der Trank eine Verbindung zwischen der Persönlichkeit des Menschen, der ihn eingenommen hatte, und dessen Seele her, wenn auch nur zeitlich begrenzt. Eine temporäre Erleuchtung also, Klarheit über sich selbst, Wissen und Weisheit.

Das war in jedem Fall ein guter erster Ansatz! Es würde ihm helfen, einen Plan zu entwickeln, der nicht nur perfekt zu ihm passte, sondern auch alles erfüllen würde, was er damit bezweckte, über die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords hinaus. Er würde für eine Weile über allem stehen und es objektiv überschauen können, das war es doch, was Weisheit ausmachte, oder? Für das höhere Wohl zu entscheiden? Er würde die Zauberwelt retten, wie es die Prophezeiung vorhersagte.

Auch wenn Harry sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er den Trank wirklich ohne Fehler brauen konnte, beschloss er, es trotzdem zu tun. Ein gewisses Risiko war er doch schon immer eingegangen, egal in welche Abendteuer er hineingeschlittert war. Morgen früh würde er die Zutaten besorgen gehen, die er nicht schon hier zur Hand hatte. Unter anderem ein ganzes Widderhorn und ein Stück reines Gold, beides Gegenstände, denen keinerlei magische Kräfte inne wohnten. Aber gut. Auch sieben Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes standen auf der Zutatenliste, einen für jeden Tag.

Genau vierzehn Tage ab morgen war Silvester. Wenn er morgen mit dem Brauen begann, würde er das Neue Jahr mit einem Plan in der Tasche beginnen!

1: Allein schon die badische Landesbibliothek hat 2,3 Mio. Bücher und das ist wirklich ne Menge! Also müssten es in der Großen Bibliothek in London, dem Zentrum der britischen Zauberwelt, noch einiges mehr sein. Deshalb die „nahezu unendlich vielen Bücher".


	12. Kapitel 10: Truthahn

* Ich weiß, dass in England die Geschenke erst am 25. Dezember ausgepackt werden, aber das hat nicht ganz in meinen Handlungsplan gepasst. Deshalb ‚entpackt' Harry jetzt trotzdem am 24..

**Kapitel 10 – Truthahn**

Weihnachten 2000, Londoner Vorort

Leise rieselte der Schnee am Fenster vorbei. Still und starr ruhte der kleine Teich im Park. Die Bäume glänzten von den winzigen Kristallen, die sich auf sie gelegt hatten. Nahezu unberührt glitzerte die Schneedecke in der blassen Wintersonne, die immer öfter hinter den wenigen Wolken hervorblitzte. Es war ruhig, wie als hätte die Kälte alle Laute eingefroren, auch wenn man dem Tag nicht ansah, welche Temperaturen die Menschen in ihren Häusern hielten.

Harry stand an die Rückenlehne seines Sofas gelehnt vor dem Fenster und sah hinaus. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Es war Weihnachten. Harry schloss seine Augen und unbewusst umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Weihnachten. Ein besonderer Tag. Seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war dieser Tag für ihn ein besonderer gewesen und es seitdem geblieben.

Er hatte zum ersten Mal Geschenke bekommen, hatte zum ersten Mal den Zauber gespürt, den Weihnachten mit sich brachte, er hatte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben geliebt gefühlt. Und auch wenn nur Ron bei ihm gewesen war, so hatten ihn die Geschenke doch daran erinnert, dass auch andere Menschen an ihn dachten...

Heute hatte er seinen Schilden erlaubt Eulen seine Wohnung finden zu lassen, zumindest insofern sie keinerlei Zauber trugen. Unter dem kleinen, mit leichten Glaskugeln, Figürchen und Lichtern bunt geschmückten Baum lag, was sie gebracht hatten. Ein Paket von Mrs. Weasly, sicher voll mit selbstgekochten Leckereien und dem üblichen selbstgestrickten Pullover. Später, gegen Abend*, würde er ihn auspacken und tragen. Daneben lagen ein rechteckiges Päckchen, dass verdächtig nach einem Buch aussah und vermutlich von Hermine war. Auch Rons Geschenk lag unter dem Baum, ebenso ein beachtlicher Korb mit nahezu radgroßen Keksen von Hagrid. Ein größeres Paket war von drei Eulen getragen erst vor ein paar Minuten durch das Fenster geschwankt. Schon das grelle Papier deutete darauf hin, dass es von Fred und George kam und mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit voll von schon bekannten und brandneuen Scherzartikeln war.

Alle Eulen hatten neben den Geschenken auch einen Brief überbracht, sogar von Doktor Sanders war einer eingetrudelt, sicher mit strikter Anweisung, sind mehr zu schonen. Aber Harry hatte noch keinen geöffnet, ebenso wenig wie die Geschenke. Das würde er erst am Abend tun. Erneut musste Harry lächeln. Er freute sich schon darauf, sie endlich auszupacken und die Briefe zu lesen.

Die Geschenke für seine Freunde hatte er schon am Abend zuvor losgeschickt, mit Eulen vom Postamt in der Winkelgasse, weil er ja keine eigene mehr hatte. Hermine hatte er einen dicken Wälzer auf altgriechisch geschickt, über die Entwicklung von Heilzaubern und deren Ausführung. Ron hatte er eine Saisonkarte für die Chudley Cannons besorgt. Die knallorange Farbe, wie er sie noch von damals aus Rons Zimmer kannte, hatte ihm fast die Augen ausgebrannt.

Für Hagrid hatte er selbst alle Menagerien der Zauberstraße abklappert, um ein Haustier zu finden, das hässlich genug war um dem Halbriesen zu gefallen und gleichzeitig ungefährlich war. Es war eine lange Suche gewesen, aber schließlich hatte er einen riesigen Hypnosamalander gefunden, der mit seinen Zacken auf den Wirbeln zwar gruselig aussah, allerdings hauptsächlich Hundefutter fraß und als einzige magische Fähigkeit Menschen zum Einschlafen bringen konnte. Noch war der Samalander auch nicht riesig, sondern ein Ei, aber das würde sich in Hagrids Händen sicher bald ändern.

Er wusste, sowohl die Zwillinge als aus Mrs. Weasley würden keine Geschenke von ihm annehmen, aber er hatte es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen lassen, ihnen trotzdem einen Brief zu schreiben und ein paar Kleinigkeiten dazuzugeben, die ihm in der Winkelgasse aufgefallen waren.

Der leise Ton einer Klingel holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Es war also Zeit, den Trank wieder einmal umzurühren. Jeden Tag hatte das Gebräu seine Farbe geändert, immer dann, wenn er einen seiner Blutstropfen hinzugefügt hatte: Am ersten Tag war er leuchtend Rot gewesen, dann war er Orange wie Rons Saisonkarte geworden und hatte schließlich Sonnengelb gestrahlt. Am vierten Tag war er dann Grasgrün gewesen, hatte sich mit einem Hauch von Blau Indigo gefärbt und war dann ganz Marineblau geworden. Heute, am siebten Tag, war er Violett. Nach dem Rühren musste er laut Rezept den Kessel mit einem lichtundurchlässigen Tuch abdecken und den Trank noch einmal sieben Tage ziehen lassen.

Harry ging in das Zimmer, in dem er sich ein Labor eingerichtet hatte und stellte sich vor den Kessel. Gewissenhaft zog Harry seinen Zauberstab in den vorgeschriebenen Mustern durch die Flüssigkeit. Als er das Holz wieder herauszog blieb kein Tropfen daran haften. Sorgsam legte Harry das bereit liegende Tuch über den Kessel. Zufrieden blickte er auf sein Werk herunter. Er war stolz auf sich, dass er den Trank geschafft hatte, ohne einen einzigen Fehler zu machen. Und das ohne Hilfe.

Zufrieden verließ er das Zimmer wieder, nachdem er die Vorhänge geschlossen hatte, damit auch ja kein Licht in Kontakt mit dem Trank kam, und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Jetzt konnte er endlich damit anfangen, sein eigenes Weihnachtsfestmahl zu kochen.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Einen gebackenen Truthahn später lag Harry seeeehr zufrieden auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Es war unglaublich, wie viel er essen konnte. Na gut, er gab ja zu, dass von dem Truthahn noch ein bisschen übrig war, genauso wie von der Bratensoße, den gekochten Kartoffeln, den verschiedenen Gemüsesorten, dem süßen Pudding, dem Früchtekuchen und den kleinen Obstküchlein. Die Würstchen hatte er leider weglassen müssen, denn die brachten ihn immer noch sehr schnell dazu, sich sein Essen nochmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Die paar Stunden, die er für dieses Essen in der Küche gestanden hatte, waren es wirklich wert gewesen. Ihm hatten hinterher zwar der Rücken und die Füße weh getan, sein Rücken vor allem deshalb, weil er seinem Bauch mittlerweile ein wenig ausbalancieren musste.

Umso bequemer fand er jetzt das weiche Sofa. Die Briefe von seinen Freunden lagen geöffnet und unordentlich auf dem Couchtisch neben ihm, zusammen mit einer inzwischen halbvollen Tasse heißer Schokolade. Er hatte die Briefe gelesen. Alle schienen sie sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Mrs Weasley schrieb, er solle doch wieder öfter zum Essen vorbeischauen, sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er nicht noch dünner würde als er sowieso schon war. Wenn sie wüsste, welchen Umfang er gerade hatte... An der Stelle hatte Harry tatsächlich lachen müssen. Ihr würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen!

Fred und George schienen ihm tatsächlich zuzutrauen, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Sie erzählten in ihrem üblichen fröhlich-ausgelassenen Ton über ihre Experimente für neue Produkte, wie ihnen drei Tage lang bunt karierte Strähnen gewachsen waren, und das auch noch in einem Tempo, das halbstündliches Haareschneiden nötig machte. Von Hermine hätten sie erfahren, dass er nach einer Möglichkeit suche, Voldi zu vernichten und dass er gerne sämtliche ihrer Scherzartikel dafür zur freien Verfügung nutzen konnte. Ihr Geschenk gäbe ihm vielleicht sogar ein paar Ideen. Er solle nur ankündigen, wann er soweit war, damit sie sich schon einmal ausreichend Popkorn besorgen konnten.

Rons und Hermines Briefe waren ein wenig ernster ausgefallen. Sie wollten unbedingt wissen, wo er war und ob es ihm gut ging. Ob er auch gesund sei und sich um sich kümmerte. Warum keine Eulen ihn erreichen konnten und dass sie hofften, dass wenigstens diese ihren Weg zu ihm finden würde. Dass sie ihm helfen wollten, egal was Harry auch tat...

In diesem Moment vermisste Harry die beiden so sehr, dass er kurz in Erwägung zog, einfach die Schilde fallen zu lassen und in ihr Haus zu apparieren, wo sie bestimmt gerade zusammen mit ihren Kindern feierten, Geschenke auspackten und einfach das Beisammensein genossen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Er musste hier bleiben. Es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, die er nicht beantworten wollte - noch nicht.

Ein fast schon zarter Tritt innerhalb seines Bauches erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht alleine war. Und es auch so bald nicht mehr sein würde. Die Stimmung, die gerade noch gedroht hatte ins melancholische zu kippen, besserte sich augenblicklich wieder. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln strich Harry unter seinem Hemd über die gewölbte Haut seines Bauches. Doch, er war nicht allein! Ein besseres Geschenk hätte Draco ihm wahrlich nicht machen können.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Der erste Sonnenstrahl der aufgehenden Sonne malte einen hellen Streifen auf Harrys Bettdecke. Er selbst saß aufrecht gegen das Kopfende seines Betts gelehnt, die Augen schon eine ganze Weile geöffnet und eine Hand leicht auf seinem Bauch ruhend. Schon vor gut einer Stunde war er aus seinem sowieso leichtem Schlaf aufgewacht, als sein kleiner Sohn wieder einmal seine besonders frühe Morgengymnastik begann.

Harry liebte es, die Bewegungen seines Babys in seinem Bauch zu spüren, auch wenn er dafür nachts nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekam. Nicht, dass es jetzt viel ausmachte, wo Harry seinen Tagesablauf selbst gestalten konnte. Mittags konnte man schließlich genauso gut schlafen wie in der Nacht. Und es war so viel schöner, einfach im Bett zu liegen und zu fühlen, wie Leben in ihm wuchs. Sein eigenes Kind, sein Sohn...

Harry hatte nie damit gerechnet, jemals ein Kind zu haben oder auch nur alt genug dafür zu werden. Aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass es seinem Kind immer gut gehen würde, dass er niemals eine Kindheit wie seine haben würde. Sein Baby würde geliebt werden, würde ein normales Leben führen können.

Schon seit einer Weile hatte Harry darüber nachgedacht, wie er seinen Sohn nennen würde und er hatte den perfekten Namen gefunden: Orion. In Gedenken an Sirius, dessen Stern ganz in der Nähe des Sternbilds lag. Es war außerdem das einzige Sternbild, dass Harry immer am Nachthimmel fand, egal wo er sich auch gerade befand und welche Jahrezeit gerade herrschte. Und irgendwie erinnerten die drei hellen Sterne, die den Gürtel des Sternbilds formten, Harry immer daran, dass es auch in der Nacht noch Lichter gab, noch Hoffnung gab...

Der Name passte sogar zu Dracos Namen. Sie waren beide so ausgefallen, dass es garantiert keinen zweiten auf der Walt gab, mit dem sie ihren Namen teilen mussten. Sie waren beide etwas ganz besonderes.

Harry fragte sich, was Draco wohl gerade tat. Sicher war er schon auf und machte sich bald auf den Weg zu einer seiner vielen Firmensitzungen oder ins Ministerium oder wohin auch immer Draco immer verschwand. Er wusste es nicht. Draco hatte keinen Brief geschrieben, auch nicht zu Weihnachten. Aber das hatte er noch nie. Nicht einmal, als sie noch zusammen nach Hogwarts gegangen waren... Nicht einmal damals. Aber was machte das schon?

Langsam wurden die Bewegungen seines Kleinen immer schwächer, bis sie schließlich ganz aufhörten. Jetzt, wo die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war und der Tag begann, legte sich sein Baby zum schlafen. Auch Harry rutschte wieder in die Waagrechte und schloss seine Augen. Er wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Es war gerade so warm unter der Decke und er war müde. Noch ein wenig Dösen schadete bestimmt nicht.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

In ein paar Minuten war Mitternacht. Bald würde ein neues Jahr beginnen, eine neue Zeit. Und in ein paar Minuten war der Trank endlich fertig.

Harry stand vor dem Kessel, der immer noch mit dem lichtundurchlässigen Tuch abgedeckt war. Ein Glas wartete neben dem Kessel. Die Aufregung und die leichten Bedenken, die Harry vor ein paar Stunden überkommen hatten, waren wieder vollständig der Entschlossenheit gewichen, die seine Antriebskraft geworden war. Er hatte den Trank perfekt gebraut. Er würde ihn trinken und wenn das neue Jahr begann, würde er wissen, wie er den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte. Und er würde es durchziehen!

Beim leisen Klingeln des Weckzauber zog Harry das Tuch vom Kessel. Im gedämpften Licht der einzelnen Lichtkugel unter der Decke schimmerte die Flüssigkeit in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Die farbigen Schlieren und Wirbel waren in ständiger Bewegung. Ein paar Augenblicke ließ Harry sich von dem wundersamen Anblick in seinen Bann ziehen, dann riss er sich los. So schön die Regenbogenwirbel auch waren, jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür, sich in ihnen zu verlieren.

Geschickt schöpfte er eine Kelle voll des Tranks in das Glas, deckte den Kessel wieder ab und ging dann, das Glas sicher in seiner Hand, zurück in sein Wohnzimmer. Das alte Buch hatte ausdrücklich empfohlen, beim Einnehmen des Tranks nicht zu stehen, also würde er sich gemütlich auf das Sofa legen. Er wusste ja nicht, wie lange die Wirkung des Tranks anhalten würde.

Sobald er sich hingelegt und ein paar Kissen in seinen Nacken geschoben hatte, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Noch eine halbe Minute bis Mitternacht. Dann horchte Harry noch einmal tief in sich hinein. Doch, er war sich sicher. Stimmen erklangen im Chor aus einer der umliegenden Wohnungen.

Zehn!

Er würde die Prophezeiung erfüllen.

Neun!

Er würde den Dunklen Lord besiegen.

Acht!

Er würde eine Lösung finden.

Sieben!

Er hatte keine Angst.

Sechs

Er würde es tun.

Fünf

Er würde es für den Frieden der Zauberwelt tun.

Vier

Für seine Freunde, für Orion, für Draco...

DREI!

ZWEI!

EINS!

In der Sekunde, in der der Nachthimmel über London in einem Meer aus bunten Raketenfeuern ertrank, schloss Harry seine Augen, hob ruhig das Glas an seine Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug. Das Knallen der Böller und das Heulen der Raketen verblasste, bis es vollkommen still war. Sonst geschah nichts.

Irritiert öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder. Er blickte direkt in den blauen Himmel. Keine Sonne war zu sehen, doch strahlte der Himmel wie an einem heißen Sommertag. Und noch immer war kein Laut zu hören.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er flach auf dem Rücken lag. Vorsichtig wollte er sich aufrichten, doch ein Knirschen unter seiner rechten Hand ließ ihn erstarren. Er hob die Hand und zum Vorschein kam ein Stück Gold. Das Stück Gold, das er in den Trank geworfen hatte. Auch unter seiner linken Hand spürte er einen Gegenstand. Das gebogene Widderhorn, ebenfalls eine Trankzutat.

Harry hob seinen Blick. Er saß auf einer breiten Straße. Einer sehr seltsamen breiten Straße. Sie war nicht geteert sondern gepflastert, und jeder Stein hatte eine andere Farbe. ‚Fast wie bei einem Regenbogen.', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Natürlich war das nicht das einzige Seltsame, wäre ja auch seltsam gewesen. Die Straße wirkte unendlich lang und schien sich im Horizont zu verlaufen. Nur an einem Ende konnte man ein goldenes Flimmern sehen. Auf den beiden Seiten neben der Straße war... Nichts. Nur weiter, blauer Himmel so weit er sehen konnte. Vermutlich noch einiges weiter.

Harry hatte schlicht keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Er hatte von nichts gehört oder gelesen, das dem hier in irgendeiner Weise entsprach. Er machte sich daran aufzustehen und erstarrte erneut. Sein Bauch! Er war nicht weg, aber doch deutlich schmaler also noch vor ein paar Sekunden! Wo war er hier, verdammt?

Ein paar mal atmete Harry tief durch. Es gab sicher eine Erklärung für alles. Vielleicht bewirkte der Trank einfach diese Art von... was auch immer das hier war. Den Goldklumpen in der einen und das Horn in der anderen Hand machte sich Harry sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Schimmers. Immerhin befand sich in dieser Richtung etwas. Ein paar Mal hatte er einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Kante der Straße geworfen. Er hätte genauso gut in den Himmel schauen können.

Schneller als erwartet kam Harry voran. So viel Zeit schien noch gar nicht vergangen zu sein, als Harry den goldenen Schimmer schließlich als eine hohe, goldene Mauer ausmachen konnte, der er sich recht flott näherte. Über die Mauer ragten ebenso goldene Turmspitzen und Burgzinnen.

Bald schon erkannte er am Ende der Regenbogenstraße ein enormes Tor, dessen Gitterstäbe goldene Speere waren. Vor dem Tor stand eine verhältnismäßig kleine, fast schon untersetzte Gestalt, die in altertümlich anmutende Kleider gekleidet war und einen üppigen, blonden Bart trug. An einem Band über seiner Schulter trug der Zwerg ein Horn, nicht unähnlich dem in seiner Hand, nur um einiges größer. Er schien der Wächter der Tors zu sein. Und er beobachtete Harry.

Je näher Harry dem Zwerg kam, desto langsamer lief er. Dieser prüfende Blick machte ihn irgendwie nervös. Mit ein paar Schritten Abstand zwischen ihnen blieb er schließlich stehen. Der Zwerg rührte sich nicht. Einem Geistesblitz folgend hob Harry die Hand mit dem Widderhorn deutlich sichtbar vor sich. Sofort zuckten die Augen des Zwergs zu dem Horn. Wieder geschah ein paar Augenblicke lang nichts. Dann traf ein diesmal auffordernder Blick Harry.

Harry trat vor, das Horn immer noch vor sich ausgestreckt und hielt es dem Zwerg hin, der es mit einem ernsten Nicken an sich nahm und beiseite trat. Fast in derselben Sekunde begannen sich die Speere des Tors sich zu heben. Nicht hoch, gerade so, dass Harry hindurchtreten konnte, ohne sich dabei bücken zu müssen. Ein letzter Blick auf den Wächter, dann trat Harry durch das Tor.

Geblendet hob er seine rechte Hand, um seine Augen abzuschirmen. Von überall her glitzerten Edelsteine aller Formen, Farben und vor allem Größen, die in ebenso brilliante Goldplatten eingelassen waren. Und alles um ihn herum war Gold. Der Boden, auf dem er ging, die Mauern, die ihn umgaben, jeder Zentimeter war mit Gold gemauert.

Nachdem sich seine Augen langsam an die Helligkeit dieses Ortes gewöhnt hatten, sah Harry sich in dieser neuen Umgebung um. Ihm bot sich ein wahrlich überwältigender Anblick! Er stand auf einem weitläufigen Vorplatz. In einiger Entfernung türmten sich zwölf goldgleißende Burgen auf, alle über goldene Straßen und Plätze wie diesem hier verbunden. Die Burgen – oder waren es Schlösser? – sahen alle verschieden aus, manche eher trutzig, andere elegant und fein gearbeitet, doch alle waren sie imposant bis hin zum angeberischen. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, wer hier wohl wohnte, der einen solchen Geschmack hatte.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, wo er eigentlich war und dass er auch den Wächter hätte fragen können, fiel ihm natürlich auch erst jetzt ein. Doch in diesem Moment trat eine hochgewachsene Gestalt aus einer Nische neben dem Tor auf Harry zu und beantwortete seine Frage mit einer eleganten Verbeugung:

„Willkommen in Asgard, Harry."

Sehr, sehr weit weg betrat ein blonder, junger Mann zum ersten Mal eine Wohnung, die so absolut gar nicht seinem Stand entsprach. Er war hierher gekommen, um jemanden zu finden, doch stattdessen fand er die Wohnung leer vor. Kaum ein Zeichen deutete mehr darauf hin, dass diese Zimmer einmal bewohnt gewesen waren.

Mit versteinertem Gesicht lief der Blonde durch die Wohnung, in der Hoffnung, doch noch etwas zu finden, dass ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben würde, wo die Person, die er suchte, sein könnte. Aber er fand nichts.

Alles, was hier hätte sein müssen, war genauso ins Nichts verschwunden, wie die Person. Die Person, die er liebte. Die er seit Wochen schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Der Blonde lehnte sich an die Wand und rutschte daran hinab, bis er auf dem staubigen Boden saß.

Wochen schon... Seit Wochen schon war ER nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen. Schon so lange nicht mehr.

Er hatte nach IHM gesucht, doch gefunden hatte er IHN nicht. Weder im Ministerium, wo man ihm gesagt hatte, dass ER gekündigt hatte, noch in der Winkelgasse bei seinen Freunden.

ER war verschwunden. Niemand wusste davon, niemand schien es zu bemerken. Und doch war ER weg. Und der Blonde wusste, dass er Schuld daran hatte. Der Schmerz hielt ihn wach und ließ seine Gedanken einzig und allein um IHN kreisen. Dieser Schmerz fraß ihn von innen heraus auf und ließ ihm nur das nötigste zum Leben. War es das, was ER immer gespürt hatte, wenn er IHN wieder einmal hatte verletzen müssen?

Trotz des Schmerzes erlaubte es sich der Blonde nicht, seine Maske aus Eis fallen zu lassen. Er durfte es nicht, nicht einmal für eine Sekunde.

Und mit einem leisen Ploppen verschwand der Blonde, um wieder in sein Leben zurück zu kehren, das offensichtlichte Leben, das er für seine Familie gelebt hatte und für die Welt und in dem er nicht mit einen einzigen Gedanken an IHN denken durfte.

Sein wirkliches Leben hatte keiner gekannt. Doch jetzt war nur noch Staub davon übrig - der Staub auf dem Fußboden, den ER hinterlassen hatte.


	13. Kapitel 11: Loki

Kapitel 11 - Loki

in Asgard

Es war, als wäre jeder einzelne Gedanke in Harrys Kopf zu Eis geworden; gefroren und bewegungslos. Niemals hatte er erwartet, die Person, die jetzt vor ihm stand, wieder zu sehen. Aber er war es. Dasselbe gütige Lächeln in dem alten Gesicht, der lange Bart, die schräg gemusterten Roben, die Halbmondbrille auf der markanten Nase. Die Sicht verschwamm vor Harrys Augen, als er seinen lange verstorbenen Mentor ansah, und eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir?", fragte er zittrig, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Was war das hier nur für ein Ort? Dumbledore legte seinen Kopf leicht schief.

„Ähm, so eine Reaktion hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet... Ich gebe ja zu, das Outfit ist ein bisschen seltsam, aber doch nicht so sehr, dass man deswegen weinen muss!"

Dumbledore legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und schien ein paar Augenblick nachzudenken, während Harry einfach nur die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Sogar seine Tränen versiegten wieder. Sein ehemaliger Schulleiter hatte zwar manchmal ein paar eigenartige Anwandlungen, wie die Zitronendropsmanie, aber dieses Verhalten war schlicht und einfach untypisch für den alten Mann.

„Oh, oder liegt es daran, dass du ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hast?"

Harry blieb stumm. Inzwischen war das Eis seiner Gedanken abgetaut und er versucht fieberhaft aus der Situation schlau zu werden. Nur eine Lösung wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens beugte sich Dumbledore ein wenig nach vorne und fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Bist du noch da?" Das war der Moment, in dem Harry letzten Endes klar wurde, dass der Mann, der da vor ihm stand, auf keinen Fall der Schulleiter sein konnte. Er würde niemals so etwas tun wie herum zu fuchteln!

„Dumbledore ist tot." Seine Stimme brach und er musste einen schmerzvollen Moment seine Augen schließen. Doch dann fasste er sich und sah den Fremden mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Wer war dieser Schwindler, der aussah wie sein geliebter Mentor?

„Ups..." Peinliche Stille erklang, in der sich die beiden gegenseitig anstarrten.

„Dann werde ich das hier wohl lieber mal ändern." Der Fremde schnipste mit den Fingern. Die Form Dumbledores begann sich in Rauch aufzulösen und sich dann neu zu formieren, bis ein wesentlich jüngerer Mann vor Harry stand. Er hatten kurzes, dunkelbraunes Haar, ebenso dunkle Augen und ein Gesicht, das ein verschmitzt spielerisches Grinsen zierte. Seine Züge waren markant, aber nicht kantig und Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht einordnen, woher dieser Mann wohl herstammen mochte. Er trug verwaschene Bluejeans und ein offenes, weißes Hemd, unter dem er ein schlichtes, graues Shirt trug. Alles in allem machte er einen vollkommen normalen Eindruck.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin Loki." Auf Harrys blanken Blick hin seufzte er theatralisch. „Ich sehe schon, du kennst mich nicht... Also gut, dann stelle ich mich eben vor." Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin Loki, Feuergott und Gestaltwandler, Bote und Berater der Götter, Blutsbruder Odins.", ratterte er schon fast gelangweilt herunter, die Augen verdrehend. Dann fuhr er mit blitzenden Augen und einer leichten Verneigung fort: „Außerdem äußerst klug und gerissen und seeehr gut aussehend!"

„Ah ja..." Harry sah Loki zweifelnd an. Er musste zugeben, er sah wirklich gut aus und das mit dem Gestaltwandeln stimmte offenbar auch, aber ein Gott? Dann streckte der andere seine Hand aus und strahlte ihn an.

„Außerdem denken die Götter, dass ich so was wie ihr Bankier bin. Wenn sie noch eine Weile so denken, dann kann ich mir bald auch so eines leisten." Er deutete auf die goldenen Schlösser hinter sich. „Also, dann rück mal die Kohle, äh, das Gold raus, liebster Harry."

Harry fiel wieder ein, dass er den Klumpen Metall noch immer in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Irgendwie hatten ihn der Anblick von Dumbledores Gestalt und dieser seltsame Loki ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber der zwergenartige Wächter vor dem Tor hatte schließlich auch so etwas wie eine Bezahlung verlangt...

Mit dem Stück Gold in der Hand hob Harry seine Hand. Enthusiastisch ergriff Loki sie und schüttelte sie ein paar mal, wie als wollten sie sich ein wenig verspätet begrüßen, bevor er das Gold nahm und es sich in eine der Hosentaschen steckte.

„Brav, brav. Manche Leute denken, sie müssten kein Gold mitbringen." Loki seufzte gespielt. „Diese Idioten. Dann muss ich sie immer bestrafen." In seinen Augen glimmte fast schon etwas Verträumtes, als er an die ‚Bestrafungen' dachte und Harry war wirklich froh, dass er den Trank einfach so gebraut hatte, wie es in dem Buch stand, bevor Loki wieder sein verspieltes Grinsen aufsetzte. „Lassen wir das. Du bist ja kein Idiot. Und jetzt komm, ich werde dir zeigen, wo du für die nächste Zeit wohnen wirst." Mit diesen Worten lächelte er Harry noch einmal an, dann drehte er sich um und ging voran über den Hof auf eine der Burgen zu.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Das ‚Zimmer', das Harry hinter Loki betrat, übertraf alle Vorstellungen, die das Wort ‚Zimmer' in Harrys Kopf hervorrief. Die kühle Eleganz von Dracos Wohnung war nichts gegen den hohen, weitläufigen Raum, der sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Er hatte helle, holzgetäfelte Wände, die mit feinen Schnitzereien verziert waren und einen marmornen Fußboden, in den Intarsien eingelegt waren. Neben einem mindestens zwei Meter hohen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer flackerte, gab es eine einladende Sitzecke bestehend aus ein paar Sofas und Sesseln und Tischchen, alles natürlich nur aus den edelsten Stoffen und Materialien, wie Harry erkennen konnte, und in schlichtem Design. Und das war nur das Wohnzimmer!

Es gab Anschlusstüren zu einem Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigen Himmelbett und flauschigen Teppichen auf dem Boden, einem Bad in dessen Mitte ein halber Pool eingelassen war mit goldenen Wasserhähnen und Fußbodenheizung und allem drum und dran (es fehlten nur die Hähne, aus denen die Badezusätze kamen, sonst hätte es Ähnlichkeit mit dem Vertrauensschülerbad in Hogwarts gehabt), und einem Zimmer, dessen Zweck sich Harry nicht ganz erschloss, denn es war vollkommen leer. Aber auch dieses Zimmer schaffte es in seiner Schlichtheit immer noch vollkommen elegant zu wirken. Nur Fenster gab es keine, was Harry ein wenig wunderte.

Nachdem Harry die ganze ‚Wohnung' mit vor Staunen offenem Mund bewandert hatte, kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Es ist perfekt, nicht?", schmunzelte Loki. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder, ich habe das ganze selbst eingerichtet. " Harry schloss seinen Mund.

„Aber ich brauche doch keine so riesige Wohnung! Was Kleineres hätte es auch getan.", protestierte er gegen den übermäßigen Luxus.

„Aber es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, den Göttern die Sachen abzuluchsen! Die schauen immer so blöd aus der Wäsche, wenn sie es merken und fangen dann an, sich alle selbst zu beschuldigen.", schwelgte der andere. „ Es sollte wirklich öfters hoher Besuch hierher kommen!" Verdutzt sah Harry ihn an.

„Hoher Besuch?", fragte er.

„Du natürlich."

„Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin nichts Besonderes. Ich habe weder eine hohe Position im Ministerium noch bin ich besonders reich oder talentiert. Wenn ich das wäre, dann wäre ich nicht hier.", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Harry, Harry, seit wann kommt es denn darauf an? Aber es stimmt, du bist wirklich nicht so besonders. Von dir hängt nur das Schicksal der Welt ab. Also nicht wirklich der Rede wert, was?" Loki sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Dann legte er eine Hand unter Harrys Kinn und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an.

„Außerdem bist du wirklich niedlich..." Loki sah Harry intensiv in die grünen Augen, bis diesen ein kleiner Schauer durchlief. Doch als Loki den Kontakt abbrach und einen Schritt zurück in Richtung Tür machte, war sein übliches Grinsen schon wieder auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich kommen in ein zwei Stunden wieder. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, wir wollen schließlich bald anfangen, was? Wenn vorher was sein sollte, oder wenn du etwas ‚brauchst', ruf mich einfach." Mit einem Augenzwinkern war er schneller aus der Tür, als Harry nachfragen konnte, mit was sie überhaupt beginnen sollten. Seufzend ging Harry hinüber zu einem der weichen Sofas und ließ sich darauf fallen. Der Kerl war in zehn Minuten schlimmer, als die Zwillinge an einem Tag. Wenn das so weiterging war er erledigt...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

„Ist Professor Dumbledore auch mal hier gewesen?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich ein bisschen nach vorne. Sie saßen sich in Harrys ‚Wohnzimmer' gegenüber in zwei der Sessel, Loki ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen auf einem Teller vor sich, Harry eine Tasse Tee in der Hand.

Loki schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil du ausgesehen hast wie er, inklusive der verrückten Roben. Vielleicht hatte er mich ja mal erwähnt oder so etwas in der Art." Fast schon enttäuscht sank Harry wieder in die weichen Polster zurück.

„Ich habe ihn in deinen Gedanken gesehen und er war eine Person, der du vertraust.", erwiderte Loki und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Harry starrte ihn an.

„Du kannst Gedanken lesen?" Loki schaute zurück, als wäre Harry gerade verrückt geworden.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich war nie besonders gut in Legilimentik, wie ihr Zauberer es nennt.

„Aber wie konntest du dann von Dumbledore wissen?"

„Ich kenne die Gedanken, die du während des Brauens von Bifröst hattest. Es gibt Gründe, warum nur eine einzige Person an dem Trank brauen soll und warum auch nur diese Person den Trank trinken darf." Verständnislos blickte Harry den Braunhaarigen an.

„Wir sehen die Gedanken und prüfen anhand von ihnen, ob die Person es wert ist, nach Asgard zu kommen und warum sie es will. Es kann schließlich nicht jeder hierher kommen.", dozierte Loki, die Brust herausgestreckt und mit überernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Das sagen zumindest die anderen Götter." Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Und was passiert, wenn jemand nicht ‚würdig' ist?", fragte Harry neugierig weiter.

„Gar nichts passiert. Das ist ja das Problem! Hier passier nie etwas. Immer nur business, business, business. Langweilig! Aber deine Gedanken habe ich mir gerne angesehen. Wer ist denn der blonde Schnösel, mit dem du immer so heiße Sachen gemacht hast?" Sein Blick wanderte einmal langsam über Harrys Körper und wieder zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Harry lief knallrot an. Liebend gerne wäre er in diesem Moment im Boden versunken! Loki dagegen lachte nur und tätschelte Harrys Kopf.

„Ach Harrylein, dafür braucht man sich doch nicht zu schämen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man dabei so heiß ist, wie du!" Beharrliches Schweigen von Harry, dessen Schamesröte sich jetzt auch noch auf Ohren und Hals ausgeweitet hatte.

Ein paar Minuten war es still. Dann fiel Harry eine andere Frage ein, die ihn schon eine Weile beschäftigte.

„Loki, warum sehe ich so aus?" Gefragter hatte gerade ein großes Stück von seinem Schokokuchen im Mund und fragte nuscheln zurück:

„Wieso? Sieht doch klasse aus."

„Ja, aber mein Bauch ist weg." Lokis Blick ging kurz zu Harrys Bauch.

„Naja, darüber kann man geteilter Meinung sein. Er ist vielleicht ein bisschen dünn, aber weg? Apropos dünn, du solltest mehr essen. Auch einen Schokokuchen?" Jetzt war es an Harry, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. Und dieser Typ wollte ein Gott sein?

„Ich bin schwanger, Loki, und-"

„Echt? Cool, war ich auch schon mal!", unterbracht Loki Harry begeistert. „Sicher von dem Blondie, oder?"

„Ja, von dem Blondie." Harry wandte den Kopf ab und tastete kurz zu dem dünnen Silberkettchen um sein Handgelenk. Es war auch Dracos Kind...

„Du warst schwanger?", fragte er dann, die Trauer, die ihn überkommen wollte erfolgreich unterdrückt.

„Gestaltwandler, vergessen? Auch wenn ich nicht besonders gerne weiblich bin, vor allem nicht, wenn mir gerade ein echt süßer Typ gegenüber sitzt." Harry versuchte, nicht schon wieder verlegen zu werden. Musste Loki das immer tun?

„Gut, dann kennst du ja die Sache mit dem dicken Bauch und so, oder? Und der ist so gut wie verschwunden, seit ich hier bin."

„Hier sieht man immer so aus, wie man sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken sieht.", antwortete Loki schlicht, als wäre das die Antwort schlechthin. Dann schnipste er mit den Fingern und sie saßen auf einmal in einer Bibliothek, die der Großen Bibliothek in London ernsthaft Konkurrenz machte.

„So, wir sollten langsam mal zum Grund dafür kommen, warum du hier bist." Er stellte den inzwischen leeren Kuchenteller auf dem Lesetisch ab, der zwischen ihnen aufgetaucht war, und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Harry dagegen starrte einmal mehr sein Gegenüber an.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Hab den Ort gewechselt. Ihr Zauberer könnt das doch auch, oder? Nur dass ich prinzipiell durch jeden Bannzauber komme."

„Klar kann ich apparieren. Aber warum hast du das vorher nicht gemacht, als wir fast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht haben, um zu meinem ‚Zimmer' zu kommen? Ich dacht schon, du verarscht mich, weil das so lange gedauert hat!"

„Hab ich ja auch. Ohne die ganzen Umwege hätte es nur zehn Minuten gedauert. Aber so hat es einfach mehr Spaß gemacht." Lokis Augen blitzten vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Harry dagegen wusste nicht, ob er auch lachen oder doch lieber weinen sollte. Dieser Kerl war einfach... einfach... unbeschreiblich!

Schließlich schlich sich ein leises Glucksen über Harrys Lippen, das immer größer wurde bis Harry vor Lachen fast schon auf dem Tisch lag. Und es tat so gut, einfach mal wieder über etwas so absolut Profanes zu lachen. Er spürte, wie sich eine Last von ihm hob, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie da gewesen war, bis sie verschwand. Alle Dämme, die er in der letzten Zeit aufgebaut hatte, begannen zu bröckeln und sich Stück für Stück aufzulösen. Langsam verwandelte sich sein Lachen in herzzerreißende Schluchzer, die seinen Körper immer wieder schüttelten. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum oder wofür er eigentlich weinte, er wusste nur, dass er es dingend gebraucht hatte.

Sanft legten sich Arme um seinen Oberkörper, drückten ihn und gaben ihm Halt, während er die Tränen vergoss, die er sich schon so lange verboten hatte zu weinen. Endlich konnte er einmal schwach sein, sich stützen lassen. Und es tat so gut! Er ließ sich einfach zurückfallen, ließ sich einfach halten, an Loki gelehnt, bis seine Tränen langsam aufhörten zu fließen... bis es wieder gut war.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, oder?", fragte Harry mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen über seine Schulter.

„Ein bisschen vielleicht." Man konnte das Lächeln in Lokis Stimme hören. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Dann löste sich Harry aus Lokis Armen, die noch locker um ihn geschlungen waren.

„Danke.", sagte er schlicht. Er fühlte sich wesentlich besser als zuvor. Egal ob es geplant gewesen war oder nicht. Loki ging wieder um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

„Also, du bist hier, weil du die Prophezeiung erfüllen willst. Aber aus deinen Gedanken wissen wir, dass du nicht wirklich weiterkommst.", nahm Loki die zuvor unterbrochene Unterhaltung wieder auf.

„Wie weit bist du denn gekommen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ääääähm... Naja, ich hab eigentlich noch nicht wirklich was gefunden, was mich weiterbringt...", druckste Harry. Loki schwieg eine Sekunde, sein Gesicht wieder blank.

„So weit gleich... na, dann lass uns mal anfangen zu suchen. Wir haben die ganze göttliche Bibliothek zur Verfügung, irgendwo muss man da was finden." Er nahm sich seinen Teller vom Tisch, schnipste, und biss kräftig von dem Stück Kuchen ab, das darauf erschienen war. Harry stand auf und bewegte sich auf das nächste der Regale zu. Dort angekommen drehte er sich zu Loki um, der sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt hatte.

„Hilfst du mir nicht suchen?"

„Nee, hab grad keine Lust, aber fang ruhig schon mal an." Wieder füllte er seinen Mund mit einem großen Stück Schokokuchen.

„Außerdem bin ich beschäftigt." Der Rest des Kuchens erschien auf einem goldenen Tablett auf dem Tisch und wurde von Loki verliebt angesehen. Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und begann die Regale zu durchforsten.


	14. Kapitel 12: Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 12 – Erkenntnisse**

in Asgard

Schon vor einer Weile hatte Harry festgestellt, dass die Zeit hier anders zu vergehen schien. Es gab keine Nacht und müde war er auch noch nicht geworden. Hungrig ebenfalls nicht. Dementsprechend konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange genau er sich jetzt schon in der Bibliothek befand und Bücher wälzte, aber es musste schon eine ganze Weile gewesen sein. Manchmal hatte Loki ihm geholfen, oder zumindest irgendwo in seiner Nähe auf einem Stuhl gehangen und ihm beim Suchen zugesehen, so wie jetzt gerade, aber meistens war er alleine gewesen. Aber gefunden hatte er nichts, jedenfalls nichts, was ihm weiterhalf. Es war zum Gnome melken!

„Harry, willst du nicht mal eine Pause machen? Es ist so langweilig, immer nur die Bücher anzugucken, und du hast noch alle Zeit der Welt.", nörgelte Loki. Vor ihm stand der unvermeidliche, kleine Stapel leerer Teller, die vor ein paar Stunden noch mit allerlei Süßkram gefüllt gewesen waren. Harry hatte sich des öfteren gewundert, wie Loki es wohl schaffte so dünn zu bleiben.

„Haaaaaaaarry... jetzt komm endlich her! Ich zeig dir auch was Schönes. Und nein, ich meine nichts Perverses.", tönte es ein paar Augenblicke später. Auch diesmal beschloss Harry, einfach nicht zu reagieren, auch wenn sich seine Wangen ein wenig rötlich gefärbt hatten.

„Harry James Potter, wirst du wohl aufhören mich zu ignorieren!" Hermines zornige Stimme ließ Harrys Kopf schließlich herumfahren. Doch sein Blick fiel nur auf einen breit grinsenden Loki.

„Na endlich hab ich deine Aufmerksamkeit!", sprach Loki mit seiner normalen Stimme weiter. Er erhob sich von dem Stuhl und kam auf Harry zu.

„Vielleicht hilft dir das, was ich dir zeigen will, sogar bei deiner Suche." Harry seufzte. Vermutlich würde es ihm gut tun, mal ein wenig Abstand zu den Büchern zu gewinnen. Sonst übersah er noch etwas, das er gebrauchen konnte.

„Also gut, lass uns gehen." Er griff nach Lokis rechtem Arm und hielt sich fest. Dieser schnippte und schon befanden sie sich beide in einem schlichten, unmöblierten Raum. Einzig ein mannshoher Spiegel stand vor der Wand, die am weitesten von ihnen entfernt war. Der Anblick kam Harry irgendwie bekannt vor, doch ganz wollte die Erinnerung nicht zurück kommen. Er ließ Lokis Arm wieder los und ging auf den Spiegel zu.

„Den Spiegel hab ich auch in einer deiner Gedanken gesehen. Ich muss schon sagen, es ist ein sehr interessanter Spiegel, und mit ein bisschen ‚Überredungskunst' war der damalige Besitzer mehr als glücklich, ihn mir zu überlassen." Ein wölfisches Grinsen spielte kurz über Lokis Lippen bevor er weitersprach. Harry versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was Loki mit Überredungskunst gemeint haben mochte.

„Sieh hinein, Harry. Ich will unbedingt wissen, was er dir zeigt!" Neugierig schob der Braunhaarige Harry weiter auf den Spiegel zu, bis sie beide davor standen. Ein wenig unsicher, was Harry von dem ganzen halten sollte, blickte er in den Spiegel.

In dem Moment, in dem er nicht einfach nur sein Spiegelbild sah, wurde ihm klar, um welchen Spiegel es sich hier handeln musste. Er hatte ihn zuletzt in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gesehen. Damals hatte er in ihm seine Eltern gesehen, lebend, und sich selbst bei ihnen. Doch dieses Mal sah er etwas anderes...

Er blickte auf einen großen Garten voller Blumen umgeben von einem lichten Wald. Ein Haus oder eher eine elegante und doch vertraut gemütliche Villa stand nicht weit entfernt. Eine Bewegung ließ ihn den Kopf leicht drehen. Ein Kind kam in den Garten gerannt, ein Junge mit blondem, glattem Haar. Sein Sohn... Er lachte und spielte mit den Blumen um ihn herum. Ihm folgten, wenn auch langsamer, zwei Gestalten ins Freie, der eine hatte einen Arm um den anderen gelegt. Harry sah sich selbst, zusammen mit Draco. Nach ein paar Schritten blieben die beiden stehen und Draco lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Blicke voller Liebe. Draco zog Harry in seine Arme, küsste ihn sanft, hielt ihn fest. Lächelnd lösten sie sich wieder, noch ein paar Augenblicke verharrend, bis Draco zu ihrem Sohn ging und auch ihn feste umarmte.

Harry schloss seine Augen. Er wollte nicht noch mehr davon sehen. Er würde es nicht ertragen. So etwas würde er nie haben, das wusste er. Dieser Wunsch würde sich nie erfüllen. Frieden... Eine Familie zu haben... Von Draco geliebt zu werden... all das war genau das, was der Spiegel ihm zeigte: sein tiefster Wunsch, das Begehren seiner Seele. Nicht die Realität, nicht für ihn. Und das zu wissen tat so unglaublich weh!

Er wandte sich ab und kehrte dem Spiegel seinen Rücken zu. Die Kette, die auch in dieser Welt noch um seinen Arm hing, machte sich mit einem leisen Klingeln bemerkbar. Sie schien in diesem Moment unheimlich schwer zu wiegen.

„Bitte bring mich wieder zurück in die Bibliothek.", flüsterte Harry zu Loki, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Starke Arme legten sich um ihn und hielten ihn fest. Harry öffnete seine Augen erst wieder, als er das leise Schnippen gehört und den Geruch der vielen Bücher in der Nase hatte. Noch immer hielt Loki in fest, auch, als Harry sich von ihm zu entfernen versuchte.

„Du hast etwas viel Besseres verdient als ihn.", raunte der Braunhaarige in sein Ohr, bevor er seine Arme zurückzog. Kein Grinsen oder Lächeln war auf seinen Gesicht zu sehen, nur purer Ernst. Ein paar Sekunden lang breitete sich Stille in dem großen Raum aus, in denen sich Lokis dunkle Augen tief in die smaragdgrünen von Harry bohrten. Harry war es, als könnte er direkt in ihn hinein sehen, alles, was er in sich verborgen und begraben hatte. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und die Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf. Dann verflog der Bann, als in Lokis Augen wieder der übliche belustigte Schimmer trat.

„Du hast übrigens bald ein Meeting mit dem Boss persönlich. Hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen." Der plötzliche Themenwechsel tat sein übriges, um auch die letzten Reste der traurigen Stimmung in Harry verschwinden zu lassen. Es war schlicht zu typisch für den Gestaltwandler, etwas Wichtiges einfach zu vergessen.

„Welcher Boss denn?"

„Der oberste Boss natürlich. Er hat ziemlich viele Namen in deiner Welt: Gott, Allah, Zeus, und so weiter. Aber ich nenne ihn meistens Odin. Oder Alter. Aber dir würde ich das nicht empfehlen." Das bekannte Grinsen war wieder zurück. Loki schnippte einmal, und sie standen beide in Harrys ‚Zimmer'.

„Du musst dich noch umziehen. Ich finde zwar, dass dein Hintern in diesen Jeans ziemlich gut aussieht, aber leider gibt es eine Kleiderordnung für die Audienzen. Die Klamotten liegen auf deinem Bett." Loki drehte sich zur Tür um und ging auf sie zu,

„Ich bin in 20 Minuten wieder da, um dich abzuholen." Die Hand auf der goldenen Klinke drehte er sich noch einmal herum und ließ seinen Blick einmal an Harry herab wandern.

„Außer natürlich du willst, dass ich dir beim... Anziehen helfe." Harry errötete und sah interessiert eine der Wände an. Er hörte nur noch Lokis Lachen und das Zufallen der Tür.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

„Also Harry, jetzt bist du wirklich falsch gewickelt! Halt endlich still. Schau, das Ende muss da hin und das Bändel knüpfst du hier an." Auch die guten zwanzig Minuten hatten Harry nicht gereicht, um das seltsame Gewand anzuziehen, dass auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Die Schnürung eines Festumhangs war nichts gegen da, was dieses seltsame Teil an Knöpfen, Bändern und was auch immer hatte.

Natürlich hatte Loki sich sofort bereit erklärt, ihm zu helfen, als er wieder in die Wohnung getreten war, obwohl Harry vermutete, dass die plötzliche Hilfsbereitschaft vor allem daher kam, dass Loki so die Erlaubnis hatte, eng bei Harry zu stehen und an ihm herumzufummeln. Mit geschickten Griffen hatte er Harry, der irgendwie schon zur Hälfte in dem komplizierten Tunikaverschnitt verfangen war, fertig angezogen.

„So, geschafft. Komm jetzt, der Boss mag es nicht so sehr, wenn man ihn warten lässt. Er könnte ja einen der Kämpfe verpassen."

„Musst du dich nicht auch noch umziehen?", fragte Harry verwundert mit einem Blick auf die Jeans und die ausgefransten Säume des T-Shirts, das Loki immer noch trug. Der warf ihm nur einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Ich doch nicht." Ohne weitere Worte griff er nach Harrys Hand und schnippte. Das inzwischen vertraute Bild der Wohnung verschwand und stattdessen tauchte eine riesige Halle vor ihnen auf, zusammen mit dem Geklirr von Schwertern, Speeren und Äxten, die im Kampf aufeinander trafen.

Sie standen vor einer größeren Tür am hinteren Ende der Halle über der ein Wolf und ein Alder in den Stein (oder schon wieder Gold?) gemeißelt waren, die Kämpfer ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt. Es schienen Duelle zu sein, oder Schaukämpfe, zumindest war das der Anschein, den sie in Harry erweckten. Loki schien keinerlei bedenken zu haben, dass die Duellanten sie angreifen könnten, als er sich fröhlichen Schrittes zwischen den Paaren hindurch schlängelte, auf eine höher gelegene Ebene des Saals zu. Harry war ein wenig vorsichtiger und versuchte, immer genügend Abstand zwischen sich und den scharfen Klingen zu haben.

Die Kämpfer waren nicht die einzige Besonderheit der Halle. Da waren auch die Türen, die sich über die hintere und die beiden angrenzenden Wände zogen. Wie viele es waren konnte Harry nicht sagen, aber sicher hätte die halbe Schülerschaft von Hogwarts hier gleichzeitig eintreten können, ohne sich zu behindern. Zum anderen war da die Decke. Sie war vollständig mit Schilden bedeckt, die auf Speere gestützt zu sein schienen. An den Wänden waren Schwerter angebracht, dicht an dicht, die von irgendwo her Licht reflektierten und so die Halle erleuchteten. Alles in allem war es ein unvergesslicher Anblick, wenn auch ein etwas ungewohnter, schließlich sollte hier der größte Gott des Universums Hof halten...

Inzwischen war Harry vor den steinernen Stufen angekommen, wo Loki schon auf ihn wartete, ein spöttisches Grinsen ob Harrys Staunen auf den Lippen. Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf auf den massiven Thron zu, in dem eine nicht minder massige Person saß. Breite Schultern, eine prächtige Rüstung, durch die altertümliche Kleidung konnte man deutlich die Muskeln sehen, die den Körper des Mannes bedeckten. Die aschblonden Haare waren zu einem kräftigen Zopf geflochten, der gut mit dem dichten Bart harmonierte, der die gesamte untere Hälfte seines Gesichts bedeckte. Eine Augenklappe bedeckte eines seiner Augen. Auf der Lehne des Throns saßen links und rechts je ein Rabe, die Harry mit ihren gelben Augen fixierten je weiter er die Stufen hinauf stieg.

Als Harry nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt vor dem Gott stehen blieb, erhob sich der Mann. Er überragte Harry um einiges, und sein prüfender Blick lastete schwer auf ihm. Seine Ausstrahlung, schon im Sitzen immens, lag jetzt fast schon spürbar in der Luft.

„Das ist also unser junger Held." Eine Stimme wie Donnergrollen, tief und laut, trug die Worte durch die ganze Halle. Die Kämpfer hielten inne, das Geklirr verstummte und Stille kehrte ein in der großen Halle. Zumindest bis Loki den Mund aufmachte.

„Na ja, noch nicht ganz ein Held, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.", rief er fröhlich aus und zerstörte munter die Spannung, die sich in der Stille ausgebreitet hatte. Harry wurde ein wenig rot bei diesen Worten. Odin hingegen schenkte dem Gestaltwandler nicht einmal einen Blick. Dieser lag noch immer auf Harry und schien mit jeder Sekunde schwerer zu werden. Harry wurde auf einmal die macht bewusst, die dieser Gott inne haben musste. Eine Welt zu erschaffen, sie zu beleben und zu lenken, ihr Schicksal zu bestimmen...

„Sag, junger Held, hältst du dich für würdig, einen Helden genannt zu werden?" Unsicherheit überkam Harry. Er war schon oft als Held bezeichnet worden, aber was hatte er schon getan, so etwas verdient zu haben? Welche Heldentaten hatte er denn schon begangen? Seinetwegen waren so viele Menschen gestorben, erst seine Eltern, dann Sirius und Dumbledore, die Opfer des Krieges, den er nicht beendet hatte...

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich würdig bin.", antwortete er, den Blick gesenkt. Laut hallendes Gelächter ließ ihn wieder aufblicken.

„Ich habe dein Leben gesehen, junger Held, und du hast oft genug bewiesen, dass du ein Held sein kannst, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, auch wenn du es noch nicht selbst sehen kannst. Meine beiden Freunde haben mir oft von dir berichtet." Odin deutete auf die beiden Raben hinter sich, die sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatten. Abrupt verstummte sein Lachen wieder.

„Aber noch einmal mehr muss ich von dir verlangen, dass du ein Held bist. Kannst du dich an die Prophezeiung erinnern, die zu deiner Geburt gefertigt wurde?" Ernst und erwartungsvoll lagen Odins Augen auf Harry. Niemals hätte Harry die Worte vergessen können, nach denen sein ganzes leben geformt gewesen war. Und so begann er zu rezitieren:

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ..."

„Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."

„Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ..."

„Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..."

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..." *

Wieder herrschte ein paar Sekunden Ruhe in dem riesigen Saal. Harry hatte vergessen, dass noch andere Personen anwesend waren außer ihm und dem obersten alles Götter.

„So ist es, junger Held. Und wenn du scheiterst wird es das Ende des Universums sein. Darum wirst du nicht scheitern! Du bis hier, um einen Weg zu finden, diese Schlacht zu gewinnen, und genau das wirst du tun!" Machtvoll klangen die Worte von den Wänden des Saals wieder. Der Gott lehnte sich vor, bis er Harry direkt ansah und die Macht nur so aus seinem Körper zu strömen schien. Leise, sodass nur Harry und Loki ihn hören konnten, sprach er weiter.

„Die Prophezeiung sagt nur aus, dass einer von euch sterben muss. Sie verspricht nicht, dass der andere zwingend überlebt... Das Schicksal der Welt steht auf dem Spiel, junger Held! Du musst diese Schlacht gewinnen, egal was es kostet!" Eindringlich sah der Gott in Harrys Augen.

„Loki..." – Odin streifte den Gestaltwandler kurz mit einem leicht misbilligenden Blick – „wird dir bei deiner Suche helfen. Er hat schon viele Schlachten erfolgreich geschlagen, selbst in ausweglosen Situationen. Das Glück der Götter sei mit dir, junger Held." Mit diesen Worten ließ sich der Mann wieder auf seinen Thron sinken. Die Kämpfer in der Halle führten ihre Duelle fort. Die Zeit ging weiter. Nur für Harry schien sie noch still zu stehen...

Er hatte immer damit gerechnet, in einem Kampf sein Leben zu verlieren oder vom Dunklen Lord getötet zu werden. Welche Macht besaß er schon, gegen einen so starken Schwarzmagier bestehen zu können?

Nur hatte er nie erwartet, dass sie am Ende beide nicht mehr am Leben sein könnten... Und genau dieser Gedanke war es, der jetzt all seine Überlegungen und Hoffnungen über den Haufen warf...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Heißes Wasser floss in seichten Wellen um Harrys Körper herum und entspannte ihn langsam. Die Wärme drang durch seine Haut bis tief in seine Knochen. Sie löste nicht nur seine leicht verkrampften Muskeln, sondern auch all die negativen Emotionen, die er seit der Begegnung mit dem obersten Gott in sich getragen hatte.

Harry saß in dem großen, goldenen Becken in seinem Zimmer. Loki hatte ihn hierhin zurück gebracht. Seitdem war er nicht mehr aufgetaucht und Harry hatte auch nicht versucht ihn zu erreichen. Er brauchte die Ruhe jetzt einfach. Den ganzen Tag hatte er entweder Bücher gewälzt oder Bücher gewälzt, er wollte einfach nicht mehr denken. Auch wenn man hier nicht schlafen musste, Harry war sich sicher, dass man es konnte, sollte man schlafen wollen.

Aber jetzt genoss er erst einmal das heiße Bad. So etwas hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gegönnt. Mit einem Seufzen schloss Harry seine Augen und ließ sich eine Weile einfach treiben. Er kehrte zu der Szene zurück, die er im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Zu Draco. Er wünschte sich, dass er dieses Gefühl geliebt zu werden, wenigstens ein einziges Mal spüren könnte. Dass sich Draco ihm ein einziges Mal öffnen und ihn akzeptieren würde. In diesem Moment wäre sein Glück vollkommen und perfekt...

Nicht einmal das warme Wasser half gegen die bekannte Traurigkeit, die ihn einmal mehr überkam. Er sollte sich wirklich damit abfinden, dass es einfach unmöglich war. Es würde nie passieren. Und er würde bald sterben, entweder im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord oder durch seine Krankheit. Die Zeit reichte einfach nicht, um ein Wunder zu vollbringen, nicht, wenn er es in all den Jahren bei Draco nicht geschafft hatte.

Wieder seufzte Harry. Jetzt war es endgültig vorbei mit der Gemütlichkeit im warmen Wasser. Vorsichtig stieg er aus dem Becken und griff sich ein Handtuch von der Ablage neben dem Spiegel, rieb seine Haare trocken und begann dann, sorgsam seine Haut zu trocknen.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als sich ein paar Arme um seine Taille legten. ‚Loki' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er öffnete schon den Mund, um dem Braunhaarigen seine Meinung über zu geigen, als sein Blick wieder auf den Spiegel fiel.

Lange, glatte, blonde Haare, sturmgraue Augen, blasse Haut. Harrys Atem stockte und sein Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen. Draco!

Weiche Lippen küssten sanft seinen Nacken, seinen Hals, seine Wange. Warme Haut schmiegte sich gegen seinen bloßen Rücken.

„Harry..." So zärtlich hatte er Dracos Stimme noch nie gehört. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn. Draco drehte ihn in seinen Armen um, ließ seine Hände so leicht wie Federn über seinen Rücken streichen, bis sie sich in seinen Haaren vergruben. Unendlich sanft zog der Blonde sein Gesicht zu sich, ohne ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen und Harrys Lider zuflatterten.

Ein paar Momente später löste sich Harry. Er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und sah die Gestalt, die er so sehr liebte.

„Draco würde mich nie so küssen, Loki.", seufzte er. Dracos Küsse würde er immer wiedererkennen. Oft genug hatte er sich nach ihnen gesehnt und sich jede Einzelheit eingeprägt bei jeder der seltenen Gelegenheiten. Dracos Hand legte sich an Harrys Wange und hob seinen Kopf, bis sie sich wieder ansahen.

„Ich könnte er sein, nur für dich, so wie du ihn immer wolltest. Ich kann dir alles geben, was du dir wünscht.", flüsterte Loki. Er schloss die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, eine Hand wieder auf Harrys Hüfte.

„Du hast es dir gewünscht, Harry..." Dracos Augen leuchteten, sahen Harry an, als wäre er der Einzige auf der Welt für Draco, als wäre er sein Wichtigstes, als würde er ihn lieben...

Tränen liefen über Harrys Wangen. Er wollte es so sehr, so sehr...! Es war sein tiefster Wunsch. Und jetzt... konnte er wahr werden... oder?

Konnte sein Wunsch jetzt wirklich erfüllt werden...?

* Harry Potter Band 5, Kapitel 37


	15. Kapitel 13: Seelen

**Kapitel 13 – Seelen**

in Asgard

Harry schloss seine Augen. Tief sog er den Geruch ein, der von Dracos Körper ausging. Zaghaft machte er einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, geführt von den Armen, die leicht um seine Taille lagen.

Dracos Haut war so weich und so glatt wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte, als er seine Hände über Dracos Seiten langsam nach oben strich. Immer hatte er den Blonden um seinen blassen Teint beneidet, der ihn so elegant und so wunderschön aussehen ließ. Harry liebte es Draco im Schlaf zu beobachten, wenn der Mond einen fast schon überirdischen Glanz auf seinen Geliebten zauberte... Perfekte Haut, während ihn selbst mehr als eine Narbe zierte.

Sanft fuhren ihm Hände durch das noch feuchte Haar, zogen ihn noch ein wenig näher an den fein definierten, starken Körper heran. Leichter Atem strich über sein Gesicht, als Draco sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte und ihm näher kam. Warme Lippen streiften seine eigenen, leicht geöffneten.

Harry legte seine Hände auf Lokis Brust und brachte wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie. Beschämt sah er auf den Boden.

Das hier war nicht Draco und konnte es niemals sein. Wenn er sich auf Loki einließ würde er Draco betrügen, egal ob es Dracos Körper war oder nicht. Man konnte sich nicht selbst belügen. Er würde immer wissen, was er getan hatte. Loki konnte ihm nicht geben, was er sich immer erträumt hatte.

Das hier war ein Wunsch, der ihm nicht erfüllt werden würde. Niemals...

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Loki...", flüsterte er erstickt. Er war vor sich selbst entsetzt, dass er auch nur daran gedacht hatte, das hier zuzulassen! Das hätte er sich nicht verzeihen können.

Von Loki erklang ein leises Seufzen und dann ein Schnippen. Sofort hatte er seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wieder angenommen und sein Oberkörper war wieder mit einem Hemd bedeckt. Er legte eine Hand unter Harrys gesenkten Kopf und brachte den Wuschelkopf dazu, ihn anzusehen. So wenig er es auch zugeben wollte, aber der gepeinigte Blick und die glitzernden Tränen in diesen so leuchtend grünen Augen war etwas, dass ihm bei Harry nicht gefiel. Wieder seufzte er.

„Es ist schon ok, Harry." Vorsichtig zog er den Kleineren zu sich und umarmte ihn. Er wusste, dass diese Geste für Menschen Trost bedeutete.

„Ich werde dich nicht zwingen. Der Boss hat es mir verboten dich zu verletzen und sogar ich muss mich seinem Willen beugen... meistens zumindest.", versprach Loki. Seine Hände fuhren beruhigende Kreise über Harrys Rücken.

Seit er diesen wunderschönen jungen Mann gesehen hatte, hatte er ihn besitzen wollen. Alles an Harry hatte ihn fasziniert beginnend bei seinen großen, grünen Augen, die immer so traurig blickten, und seinem glockenhellen Lachen, bis zu seiner Entschlossenheit und der seltsamen Eigenschaft, sich für andere aufzugeben. Ein wahrer Held. Oft hatte Loki sich gewünscht zu sehen, was hinter Harrys Fassade steckte. Er würde den Schwarzhaarigen nehmen und jede seiner Masken einer nach der anderen abreißen, bis nur noch sein Kern übrig geblieben war. Und dann... dann gehörte er ihm, dieses faszinierende Wesen, dass es geschafft hatte, etwas in ihm zu bewegen, dass sich schon so lange nicht mehr geregt hatte...

Ein paar Minuten standen sie so in dem vom heißen Wasser dampfigen Zimmer, Harry stumm und mit bebenden Schultern an Loki gelehnt, der nichts weiter tat, als ihn einfach nur zu halten, bis sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann löste sich Harry langsam aus Lokis Umarmung, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. So dankbar er dem Älteren für den Halt auch war, er brauchte jetzt einfach ein wenig Zeit alleine, ein wenig Abstand zu allem.

Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf sah Loki sein Gegenüber an. Er verstand zwar nicht wirklich, was gerade in Harrys Gedanken vorgehen mochte, aber so, wie er gerade dastand, sah Harry einfach niedlich aus. Leicht grinsend wuschelte Loki dem Kleineren durch die Haare bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. Wenn er Harrys schlanke und so unbedeckte Gestalt noch lange ansah, dann könnte es passieren, dass er Odins Gebot einfach vergaß... Und außerdem wartete noch ein äußerst leckerer Schokoladenkuchen auf ihn, der unbedingt gegessen werden wollte, bevor sie wieder in die langweilige Bibliothek zurückkehren mussten.

„Jetzt zieh dich endlich um, sonst überleg ich es mir doch noch anders." Loki ließ seinen Blick mit blitzenden Augen über Harrys nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckten Körper wandern, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Badezimmer verließ...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Es war still in der Bibliothek. Nur ab und zu konnte man das trockene Rascheln von Papier hören, wenn Harry eine Seite umblätterte, oder leises Schmatzen von Loki und seinen Erdbeertörtchen (der Schokokuchen war inzwischen ein Ex-Schokokuchen).

Der Wälzer, den Harry gerade vor sich auf dem Tisch aufgeschlagen liegen hatte, war eine Abhandlung über „Bannsprüche und Barrieren jeder Art". Sein Inhalt war fast so trocken wie die Seiten, auf die er geschrieben war, und auch nicht besonders ergiebig bezüglich Harrys Suche. Langsam verlor Harry jede Lust, auch nur noch eine weitere Zeile zu lesen, und neben ihm stapelten sich bestimmt noch ein gutes Dutzend ähnlich einschläfernder Bücher...

Resigniert schloss Harry das Buch und sah Loki eine Weile beim freudigen Herunterschlingen der Törtchen zu. Er selbst hatte hier noch gar nichts gegessen, aber Hunger hatte er auch nicht, also konnte Essen hier keine Notwendigkeit sein. Und bei den Mengen, die Harry den Braunhaarigen jeden ‚Tag' verdrücken sah, müsste er eigentlich auch eine ganz andere Figur haben. Asgard war eben die Welt der Götter.

Dabei fiel Harry etwas ein; eine Frage, die ihm schon vor einiger Zeit eingefallen war.

„Loki, wie konntest du eigentlich sehen, was der Spiegel mir gezeigt hat?", fragte Harry neugierig, dankbar dafür nicht mehr in dem Buch lesen zu müssen. Loki schluckte einen Bissen herunter und lachte auf.

„Ich bin ein Gott, Harry, und der Spiegel war leicht zu manipulieren. Keine wirkliche Herausforderung für mich, sobald ich wusste, wie er funktioniert.", antwortete er leichthin.

„Aber der Spiegel zeigt nur das, was wir uns am meisten wünschen. Wie sollte man das manipulieren können?"

„Ach Harry, ich kann mir jeden Wunsch mit nur einem einzigen Fingerschnippen erfüllen – auch wenn das Schnippen selber eigentlich nur Deko ist." Wie um seine Macht zu beweisen schnippte Loki einmal und neben den verbleibenden Erdbeertörtchen tauchte ein großer Teller mit Obst und eine Schokoladenfontäne auf. Genüsslich tauchte der braunhaarige eine Stückchen Banane in die süße, heiße Flüssigkeit und schob es sich dann in den Mund, die Augen genießerisch geschlossen.

„Siehst du? Ich kann alles haben, was ich will."

„Aber das ist doch nichts, was du dir mit Leib und Seele wünschst!", entrüstete sich Harry.

„Oh, auch das kann ich mir leicht erfüllen. Wenn ich mich amüsieren will, dann nehme ich mir einfach ein paar Tage frei und besuche deine Welt, feiere eine kleine Orgie, lache die kleinen Menschen aus, wenn sie ihn ihrer beschränkten Welt nicht mehr weiterkommen. Ich verwirre ein paar Politikern und Staatsoberhäuptern den Kopf oder lasse ein paar Länder um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen oder irgendwas in der Art. Hier oben kann es manchmal ganz schön langweilig sein, die anderen Götter sind alle so steif und haben einfach keinen Humor. Siehst du? Ich kann alles haben, was ich will, egal was es ist. Alles." Einen Moment schien Loki mit verträumten Blick in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Harry sah ihn einfach nur sprachlos an. Irgendwie konnte er Lokis Art von Spaß nicht so ganz teilen. Er hatte gesehen, was ein Krieg anrichten konnte oder was Verzweiflung mit Menschen machte.

Aber Loki war kein Mensch, er war ein Gott und ein unvergesslich gut aussehender noch dazu. Und mittlerweile hatte Harry gemerkt, dass Loki selbst für einen Gott ein wenig schräg drauf war. Nicht umsonst wurde er von den anderen Göttern gemieden. Sein Charakter war durchaus ein wenig fragwürdig. Kein Tabu galt für ihn, Regeln gab es nicht, Grenzen waren grundsätzlich da, um übertreten zu werden, sowohl immaterielle als auch körperliche.

Er sprang von Stimmung zu Stimmung, ging rücksichtslos seinen Gelüsten nach, konnte in einem Moment sanft wie ein Schmetterling und im nächsten so gefährlich wie eine Raubkatze sein... Loki war jemand, den man nicht gerne zum Feind hatte. Und als Freund war er auch nicht zahmer, denn Bindungen jeglicher Art hatten keine Bedeutung für ihn.

Trotzdem hatte er Harry geholfen, als er es gebraucht hatte. Er hatte ihn zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit seine Sorgen vergessen lassen, ihn zum Lachen gebracht und für eine kurze Zeit seine Lasten getragen und ihm den Halt gegeben, den niemand ihm geben konnte. Nun, Draco hätte es gekonnt, aber das war nie eine Option gewesen. In seiner Gegenwart war er nie handgreiflich geworden, oder hatte ihm anderweitig weh getan...

Loki war schon ein Wesen für sich.

„Ich habe mir einfach gewünscht zu sehen, was du siehst. Das war in diesem Moment mein größtes Verlangen, also hat der Spiegel es mit gezeigt. Wie gesagt, es war ganz einfach.", fuhr Loki mit zufriedener Stimme fort, Harrys Gedankenverlorenheit nicht bemerkend. Stimmt, über alle Maße selbstverliebt war der Ältere ja auch noch.

Harry nickte um zu signalisieren, dass er zugehört und verstanden hatte, woraufhin Loki sich wieder gänzlich seiner Schokoladenfontäne zuwandte.

Das dicke Buch vor ihm auf dem Tisch sah inzwischen irgendwie noch langweiliger aus als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Harry musste schon fast bei dem Anblick gähnen. Aber es war wichtig, schließlich wollte er irgendwann mit seiner Suche auch mal fertig sein.

Es war ja nicht nur der Dunkle Lord, den er vernichten musste, sondern auch die Horkruxe, die überall im Land verstreut waren, gut versteckt und noch besser gesichert. Nach Dumbledores Tod hatte Harry nur noch einen einzigen weiteren gefunden: das echte Medaillon aus der Höhle am Meer. Also waren noch drei übrig, von denen Harry keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo sie versteckt sein konnten, von Dumbledores Vermutungen einmal abgesehen.

Ein zweiter Gedanke kam Harry.

„Loki?" Der Dunkelhaarige war gerade dabei, ein großes, schokoladeüberzogenes Stück Apfel in seinen Mund zu befördern.

„Wasch ischt?", nuschelte er um den Bissen herum. Harry wartete einen Moment, bis Loki sichtbar heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Was passiert mit einem, wenn man stirbt?" Eine kurze Pause. Dann...

„Na, endlich fragst du mal was interessantes!", freute sich Loki, ein breites Grinsen und ein paar Schokoreste auf den Lippen.

„Also, das kommt ganz drauf an. In den meisten westlichen Kulturen werden die Leichen oft zeremoniell vergraben, in Indien werden sie verbrannt und bei manchen Urvölkern wird die Asche anschließend sogar gegessen, um die Stärke des Toten aufzunehmen. Und es gibt auch ein Volk, da wird sogar-"

„Stopp! So hab ich das nicht gemeint.", unterbrach Harry Lokis begeisterten Redefluss. Von Totenriten hatte er nach all den Schlachten wirklich genug. Und er hatte zu viele seiner Freunde verloren, um sich Lokis sicherlich respektlose Ausführungen anhören zu wollen.

„Ich meinte eigentlich eher, was mit der Seele passiert, wenn man stirbt."

„Ach so...", schmollte Loki, antwortete jedoch trotzdem, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so enthusiastisch.

„Durch den Tod wird der Lebensfaden durchtrennt, der die Seele an den menschlichen Körper bindet. Wenn der betreffende Mensch ein Held war, dann kommt er hierher und wird auf ewig gefeiert. Du hast die vergangenen Helden gesehen, in Odins Halle." Harry erinnerte sich an die Kämpfer, die er in der großen Halle angetroffen hatte. Das waren alles Helden gewesen, die jeden Tag aufs neue ihre Duelle ausfochten und sich Abends bei gutem Essen mit Met betranken? Irgendwie schien Harry diese Ewigkeit nicht so besonders erstrebenswert.

„Aber normalsterbliche Seelen werden vom Fährmann in die Totenwelt geschifft, wo sie dann aufgeteilt werden. Die Story kennst du auch schon, Himmel und Hölle und so. Es ist kein wirklich interessantes Thema.", endete Loki achselzuckend, während er wieder nach dem Obstteller schielte.

„Und wenn der Lebensfaden vor dem Tod durchtrennt wird? Was passiert dann mit dem Menschen?" Harrys Neugierde war jetzt voll entfacht. Vielleicht lag hier ja der Schlüssel zu seinem Problem!

Loki sah ihn erstaunt an, dann kehrte sein Grinsen wieder, breiter als zuvor.

„Also Harry, was hast du nur für Ideen? Hör auf mir Konkurrenz zu machen." Harry schwieg und sah sein Gegenüber nur gespannt an.

„Der Mensch würde sofort sterben. Ohne die Seele lebt der Körper auch nicht mehr lange."

„Und wenn die Seele in verschiedene Teile gespalten wäre und die Teile in verschiedenen Objekten aufbewahrt würden? Würde der ‚Mensch' dann trotzdem noch sterben?"

„Ah, eine gespaltene Seele... Von denen habe ich nicht viele gesehen in der ganzen Zeit, die ich schon lebe...", schwelgte Loki, die Augen träumerisch zur Decke gewandt.

„Würde er sterben, Loki?", fragte Harry eindringlich und vollkommen erst.

„Wenn die Seele gespalten wird teilt sich auch der Lebensfaden. Die Körper und die Teile sind alle miteinander vernetzt. Wenn ein Körper vernichtet wird, so ist der andere abgespaltene Seelenteil immer noch an seinen Körper gebunden und der Mensch stirbt nicht. Aber wenn der Faden durchtrennt wird... würden alle Körper vernichtet und er würde sterben. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Dann können wir ja endlich über was nicht so Langweiliges reden!"

Doch Harry hörte Loki gar nicht mehr zu. Er hatte endlich einen Ansatz gefunden! Einen Ansatz, wie er den Dunklen Lord vernichten konnte! Harry meinte, er müsste gleich platzen vor Freude! Am liebsten wäre er jubelnd aufgesprungen und hysterisch lachend zwischen den Regalen herumgehüpft. Nach so viel Zeit fruchtloser Suche hatte er etwas gefunden!

Mit einem breiten Lächeln nahm er den Wälzer und klatschte ihn lautstark auf den hohen Bücherstapel neben sich. Diese Schinken konnte er vergessen! Jetzt war anderer Lesestoff angesagt!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Inzwischen hatte sich die Auswahl an Bücher, die Harry zum Thema Lebensfaden und dessen Durchtrennung zur Verfügung standen, schon merklich verkleinert. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass es von Anfang an nicht besonders viele von der Sorte gegeben hatte, aber Harry hatte auch fleißig gelesen.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte Harry angenommen, dass der Avada Kedavra einer der gesuchten Sprüche sein müsste. Tatsächlich konnte dies jedoch nicht der Fall sein, schließlich war der Dunkle Lord nicht wirklich gestorben, als der Unverzeiliche damals von Harry reflektiert worden war. Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen.

Aber es gab erstaunlicherweise gar nicht so wenige Zauber, die den Lebensfaden durchtrennen konnte. Für die meisten jedoch musste derjenige, der den Tod wünschte, seine Erlaubnis geben, damit der Spruch, Trank oder Zirkel seine Wirkung entfalten konnte. Und Harry bezweifelte irgendwie, dass der Dunkle Lord das tun würde.

Dafür waren die wenigen, für die keine Zustimmung benötigt wurde, komplizierte Rituale komplett mit Runenzirkel, langer Beschwörungsformel und einem Selbstopfer, das der Zauberer darbringen musste. Anscheinend war die Seele etwas, das sich nur unter großem Aufwand von ihrem Körper trenne ließ.

Und damit war Harry wieder genau da, wo er angefangen hatte.

Die freiwilligen Zauber waren nutzlos für seinen Zweck und die unfreiwilligen waren in der Realität nicht durchzusetzen. Er würde Zeit und Ruhe brauchen, um sie durchführen zu können. Also musste er entweder den Dunklen Lord entführen und sich irgendwo mit ihm verbarrikadieren, was unmöglich war, oder sich so lange die Todesser vom Hals halten, bis er es durchgezogen hatte, was genauso unmöglich war.

Und auch in den letzten verbliebenen Büchern tauchte kein Spruch mehr auf, der ihm die rettende Lösung brachte. Es war doch zum Schreien! Er war in einer weiteren Sackgasse angekommen...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry lag auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer, die Augen geschlossen und die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Es war ihm egal, dass er die Zeit besser dazu nutzen sollte, eine andere Lösung zu finden. Es war doch sowieso zwecklos.

Er war kein Held und er konnte die magische Welt nicht retten. Er konnte ja nicht einmal sein Versprechen seinen Freunden gegenüber halten oder gar sich selbst helfen. Was brachte es also seine Zeit damit zu verschwenden sinnlos über jahrhundertealten Wälzern zu hängen. Er konnte genauso gut warten, bis endlich alles vorbei war.

Er hatte doch schon immer auf ganzer Linie versagt. In der Schule war er nicht besonders gut gewesen, er hatte ständig Regeln gebrochen und damit Menschen in Gefahr gebracht, viele Leute waren wegen ihm gestorben oder deshalb, weil er so unfähig war, und von seiner Ausbildung zum Auror fing er am besten gar nicht erst an.

Und wie lange war er jetzt schon hier und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, natürlich ohne Erfolg? Eben. Er war ein Versager.

Auf das laute Klopfen an der Zimmertür reagierte Harry nicht. Er sah auch nicht auf, als sich Schritte ihm näherten und schließlich neben ihm stehen blieben. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust zu reden.

„Harry, beachte mich!" Loki mit guter Laune, wer sonst. Aber Harry wollte nicht.

„Wenn du mich nicht beachtest, dann nimm dich in acht. So wie du da daliegst bist du einfach zum anbeißen, auch wenn der grimmig Gesichtsausdruck ein bisschen stört", setzte Loki nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. Harry gab auf. Er war sich sicher, dass Loki seine Drohung definitiv wahrmachen würde.

„Was willst du?" Langsam rutschte Harry nach hinten, bis er sich halbaufrecht gegen die Wand hinter ihm lümmelte. Immernoch gut gelaunt setzte sich Loki auf den Fußteil des Betts.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so mies drauf.", schmollte der Braunhaarige.

„Ich hab gerade nicht wirklich einen Grund mich zu freuen.", muffelte Harry zurück.

„Oh doch, den hast du. Aber du weißt es noch nicht."

„Und welcher soll das sein?"

„Ich habe natürlich dein Problem gelöst. Schließlich bin ich derjenige, der den Göttern immer den Arsch rettet, wenn sie nicht mehr weiterwissen."

„WAS?" Harry fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch und starrte Loki mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.


	16. Kapitel 14: Lösungen

**Kapitel 14 - Lösungen**

in Asgard

Lokis Grinsen hätte seinen Schädel spalten können.

„Aber ich sag es dir nur, wenn du mich Mastermind nennst."

„Mastermind.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Harry hatte jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv, sich über solche Plänkeleien mit Loki zu streiten.

„Och menno, ich habt gehofft, du wehrst dich wenigstens ein bisschen."

„Loki, jetzt sag schon endlich!" Loki verschränkte seine Arme und schnaubte.

„So machte es echt keinen Spaß, weißt du?" Harry schickte ihm einen Todesblick á la Severus Snape.

„Ok ok, ist ja schon gut. Du hast eigentlich schon alle Mittel gefunden, die du brauchst, du musst sie nur noch richtig zusammensetzen. Der Trick ist, die Zauber so zu verwenden, dass du ihren eigentlichen Zweck austrickst. Wenn du also deinen Gegner nicht dazu bekommst, freiwillig zuzustimmen, dann umgeh den Teil des Rituals einfach." Erwartungsvoll sah Loki Harry an, wie als müsste spätestens jetzt klar sein, auf was Loki anspielte. Als Harry nicht in begeistertes Jubelgeschrei ausbracht seufzte er, und fuhr fort.

„Na, wenn nicht er dann eben du. Und deine eigene Einwilligung zu bekommen dürfte ein wenig leichter sein, oder? Dann fehlt nur noch ein kleiner Übertragungszauber und du hast, was du willst." Bei Harry machte es Klick. Er hatte den Zauber schon entdeckt, bevor er überhaupt nach Asgard gekommen war. Er bewirkte, das alles, was mit Harry passierte, gleichzeitig auch demjenigen wiederfuhr, auf den Harry den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Ein Spiegelzauber.

„Ich soll das Ritual und den Spiegelzauber..." Loki nickte vehement, das breite Grinsen wieder an seinem ursprünglichen Platz. Eine Welle von Aufregung durchfuhr Harry, die es ihm unmöglich machte, weiter auf dem Bett sitzen zu bleiben. Er sprang auf und schritt im Schlafzimmer umher. Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren! Natürlich war es noch nicht ganz perfekt, aber es war eine Lösung! Er hatte eine Lösung, endlich!

Doch so schnell die Euphorie gekommen war, so schnell wurde sie auch wieder gedämpft. Wenn der Dunkle Lord durch den Spiegelzauber starb... dann würde er selbst auch sterben. Er war die Ursache und sein Feind nur das Spiegelbild... Ohne sein Opfer würde es nicht funktionieren.

Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, als Harry das volle Ausmaß des Plans realisierte. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken. Er würde Orion nicht aufwachsen sehen. Er würde den Frieden nicht erleben. Er würde seine Freunde alleine lassen. Er würde sterben... allein, für die Rettung der Welt.

Bitteres Lachen begleitete die erste Träne, die auf den dicken Teppich des Zimmers fiel. Oh ja, er würde ein Held sein. Man würde ihn feiern und seinem Opfer gedenken. Seine Freunde würden um ihn trauern. Und das Leben würde weitergehen. Ohne ihn. Ohne ihn...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Einzig leise Geklapper von Besteck auf Porzellan erklang in der Stille, die die Bibliothek erfüllte. Auf einem der Tische stand eine dreistöckige Erdbeersahnesorte, reich verziert und extrem süß. Es hätten nur noch die Figuren oben auf der Torte gefehlt und es wäre eine Hochzeitstorte gewesen. Im Grunde genommen war es eine ehemalige dreistöckige Erdbeersahnetorte, denn von den oberen zwei Ebenen waren nur noch ein paar Krümel übrig.

Am selben Tisch saßen sich Loki und Harry gegenüber, beide mit einer Gabel bewaffnet. Sahne- und Teigspuren zogen sich von ihren Mündern bis hoch zu ihren Nasenspitzen. Entschlossen sahen sie sich an.

„Gleichstand.", grinste Loki, wobei sich ein paar Krümel aus seinem Mundwinkel lösten und auf den Boden fielen.

„Auf in die dritte Runde. Wer jetzt am meisten schafft, hat gewonnen." Harry wog seine Gabel ein paar Mal in seiner Hand und sah Loki herausfordernd an.

„Dann... Auf die Plätze, fertig, LOS!" Wie als hätten sie seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen stürzten sich beide Männer auf die Torte und schaufelten sie sich in den Mund. Teigstückchen und Sahnespritzer verteilten sich schnell und weitläufig auf dem Holztisch.

-.:.- eine Weile zuvor -.:.-

Ein wenig schwankend stand Harry vom Schlafzimmerteppich auf und wischte sich die letzten Tränen von seinen Wangen. Der Gedanke, dass er bald nicht mehr sein würde, schmerzte ihn noch immer, aber jetzt fühlte es sich nicht mehr so an, als würde sein Herz vor Traurigkeit zerfetzt werden.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass seine Lebenserwartung in diesem Krieg nicht allzu hoch war, schon gar nicht gegen diese wahnsinnige Kreatur. Trotzdem hatte sich die Hoffnung, dass er überleben würde, über all die Jahre wacker gehalten. Nun, es würde nicht so kommen, das hatte Harry jetzt verstanden.

Aber auch wenn er überlebt hätte, wäre sein Leben nicht mehr allzu lang gewesen. Schließlich hatte Adrian ihm noch maximal zwei Jahre gegeben, höchstens. Und was waren schon zwei Jahre? Sein Sohn würde sich nicht einmal an ihn erinnern können.

Und Harry wollte nicht dahinsiechen bis er letzten Endes dann starb. Nein, es war besser wenn es schnell ging.

Ron und Hermine waren glücklich, und wenn der Krieg erst zu Ende war, dann würde es allen anderen auch besser gehen.

Es war eine gute Lösung. Und wenn er sowieso bald sterben würde, dann konnte er wenigstens jetzt noch tun, was er wollte.

Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis er wieder von seiner Entschlos senheit erfüllt war. Nur ganz tief in seinem Inneren spürte er noch die Traurigkeit über sein endendes Leben.

„Loki, ich würde jetzt unheimlich gerne eine von deinen Torten probieren." Der Braunhaarige hatte das Zimmer die ganze Zeit über nicht verlassen, sondern war still und regungslos mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf einer Stelle stehen geblieben, während Harry seinen Schmerz akzeptierte.

Erst jetzt regte er sich wieder. Er lächelte matt und streckte einfach nur seinen Arm aus. Sekunden später standen sie in der Bibliothek, wo eine große Auswahl Torten aller Art, die über sämtliche Tische verteilt waren, auf sie wartete. Harry brauchte nicht lange um sich für die dreistöckige Erdbeertorte zu entscheiden, auf die auch Loki schon geschielt hatte. Sie musste nur süß sein, dann war sie perfekt.

Spontan tunkte Harry einen Finger in die cremige, weiße Masse und kostete. Genießerisch rollte er mit den Augen. So süß, dass es einem fast schon die Zehennägel hochrollte – genau das, was er jetzt brauchte – und selten hatte er eine bessere Torte probiert.

Die übrigen Konditoreimeisterwerke verschwanden, als Harry die Erdbeertorte hochhob und sie zu ihrem Stammtisch trug. Es war schon so lange her, dass Harry Kuchen gegessen hatte; den letzten hatte er zu Dracos Geburtstag gebacken.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Wettbewerb?", schlug Loki vor, sein Grinsen noch immer nicht ganz wiederhergestellt, auch wenn Harry nicht sagen konnte, was den sonst so sorgenfreien Mann so getroffen hatte.

„Was für ein Wettbewerb?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Drei Ebenen, drei Runden. Wer am meisten von der Torte schafft, hat gewonnen.", erklärte Loki.

„Geht klar. Um was spielen wir?"

„Wenn ich gewinnen, bekomme ich einen Kuss. Wenn du gewinnst... dann darfst du dir etwas wünschen, egal was."

„Abgemacht!" Harry nahm Lokis ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie. Er hatte gerade keine Lust, sich um irgendwelche Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen. Sie setzten sich und zwei Gabeln erschienen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„Na, dann lass uns loslegen!"

-.:.- wieder im Jetzt -.:.-

„Du hast gewonnen...", rief Harry geplättet aus, als Loki das letzt Stückchen Torte von der Platte kratzte. Der Ältere hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, fast drei Viertel der Ebene in Rekordzeit zu verschlingen. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass jemand so schnell essen konnte. Aber Loki war ein Gott und das hier war Asgard, also warum war Harry eigentlich überrascht?

„Ich hab gewonnen!", freute sich Loki lautstark.

„Jetzt habe ich einen Kuss frei." Gespielt resigniert warf Harry seine Arme in die Luft.

„Na, dann mach schon.", seufzte er.

„Oh, es gibt bessere Zeitpunkte als jetzt, um diesen Preis einzulösen.", erwiderte Loki belustigt und lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wo wir gerade bei Zeit sind... Du wirst bald wieder zurück müssen, jetzt wo du dein Ziel erreicht und eine Lösung gefunden hast.", fuhr Loki im Plauderton fort. Harry schwieg. Er hatte gewusst, dass er nicht ewig hier bleiben konnte. Sogar die Beschreibung der Tranks hatte von einem temporären Zustand gesprochen. Aber es gefiel ihm gut hier und auch wenn Loki einen seltsamen Charakter hatte, so war er doch ein guter Freund geworden, zumindest sah Harry das so.

„Ich werde dich dann zurück zur Brücke begleiten. Der Boss wollte dir noch etwas geben und bis dahin ist noch ein bisschen Zeit übrig." Harry nickte stumm. Jetzt ging es also zurück nach Hause. Seine Küche hatte ihm gefehlt.

Sanft strich Harry sich über seinen Bauch. Irgendwie hatte er es wirklich vermisst, dort die größer werdende Erhebung zur spüren, die ihm immer wieder bewies, dass er wirklich schwanger war. Die Erinnerung zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Doch, er wollte wieder zurück.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Nach einer Weile – Loki und Harry waren in Harrys ‚Wohnung' zurückgekehrt und saßen sich im auf der kleinen Sitzgruppe gegenüber – ertönte leises Klopfen von der Tür her. Keinen Augenblick später öffnete sie sich und eine absolut wunderschöne Frau betrat den Raum. Selbst Harry, der sonst nicht allzu viel mit dem Aussehen einer Frau anfangen konnte, war beeindruckt. Sie hatte hüftlange, blondgewellte Haare, die ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den rosigen Wangen fließend einrahmten, und ihr wahrlich gottgleicher Körper war in ein zartes, in Grüntönen gehaltenes Kleid gehüllt, welches ihre Figur, mit der sie ohne Zweifel jeden Schönheitswettebewerb der Welt gewinnen könnte, wunderbar betonte. Das freundliche Lächeln und ihre warmen, strahlenden Augen taten ein übriges, um sie eindeutig als eine Göttin zu kennzeichnen.

Loki grummelte und sank noch tiefer in die Polster des Sofas auf dem er saß, während Harry aufstand und ein paar Schritte auf die Dame zuging.

„Frigga...", seufzte er und rollte seine Augen gen Himmel. „Odins Frau und damit unantastbar. So frustrierend."

Besagte Göttin ließ nur ein glockenhelles Lachen hören und ging ebenfalls auf Harry zu, Haar und Kleid sanft hinter ihr wehend. Frigga war nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst, stellte Harry fest, als sie sich schließlich gegenüber standen. Ohne zu zögern nahm die Frau seine rechte Hand zwischen die beiden ihren.

„Du bist Harry Potter, der Held der meinen Gemahl so beeindruckt hat. Aber das ist nicht alles, was dich ausmacht, nicht?" Sanft legte Frigga eine ihrer schmalen Hände auf Harrys Bauch. Die Hand schien sogar durch den Stoff seines Hemds eine Wärme auszustrahlen, wie kein menschlicher Körper es könnte.

„Diejenigen, die du in dein Herz gelassen hast, können immer auf dich zählen. Deinem Geliebten bist du immer treu. Du schenkst der Welt neues Leben, auch wenn deines dir so viele Steine in den Weg gelegt hat. Und doch bist du immer du selbst geblieben. Als Göttin der Mutterschaft und der Ehe bin ich glücklich einen Menschen zu sehen, der so treu und so liebevoll ist." Warmherzig sah die Göttin ihn an, ihre Hand noch immer auf seinem Bauch.

„Stärke ist nicht alles, was du brauchen wirst für dein Leben und deine Aufgabe. Erinnere dich daran, dass du nicht alleine bist in deiner Welt." Die kribbelnde Wärme von Friggas Hand verblasste nicht, als sie einen Schritt zurücktrat und Harry ein paar Sekunden schweigend ansah.

„Götter sind nicht herzlos, auch wenn dir mein Gemahl so vorgekommen sein mag. Er trägt viel Verantwortung, für Asgard, für deine Welt und für andere, und versucht das Beste zu tun." Erneut streckte sie eine Hand aus, dieses Mal mit der Handfläche nach oben. Glänzend zeichnete sich ein schmales Silberband gegen ihre Haut ab, das dem um Harrys Handgelenk ähnelte. Der einzige Unterschied war der leuchtend smaragdgrüne Tropfen, der an einem Ende der Kette schimmerte, fast wie flüssiges Gestein.

„Eigentlich sind Geschenke dieser Art nicht erlaubt, aber da es deine Aufgabe nicht beeinflusst war es der Wille meines Gemahls, dir das hier zu geben, als Zeichen seiner Wertschätzung." Loki, der die ganze Zeit stumm und regungslos auf dem Sofa gehangen hatten, reckte jetzt seinen Hals um einen Blick auf das Objekt in Friggas Hand zu werfen. Als er es sah, pfiff er beeindruckt.

Auf Friggas auffordernden Blick hin nahm Harry zögerlich die Kette und ließ sie zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und um seinen Hals gleiten. Das silberne Geflecht war lang, sodass der grüne Stein auf seiner Brust ruhte. Es war ein schönes Schmuckstück und Harry konnte nicht sagen, aus was für einem Material der Anhänger gefertigt war. Es war leicht und auf eine vorsichtige Berührung von Harry hin verformte sich der Tropfen, kehrte aber wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück, als Harry seine Finger zurückzog.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry überrascht, doch Frigga lächelte nur.

„Es wird dir helfen, wenn du es selbst nicht mehr kannst. Trage es immer und zu jeder Zeit." Sie warf Loki einen Blick zu, der um einige Grade kühler war als der, mit dem sie Harry bedacht hatte. Dann lächelte sie wieder, als sie sich zurück an Harry wandte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen und du ebenso. Loki..." – ein weiterer kühler Blick – „wird dich zurück begleiten. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass du es brauchen wirst." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Harry einen gehauchten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Zimmer leise verließ. Harry blinzelte einige Male, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich nicht einmal bedankt hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie dir so etwas wertvolles schenken." Loki schien fast nachdenklich, als er die Kette ansah.

„Weißt du, was es ist?", fragte Harry.

„Ich darf es dir nicht sagen. Sie hätte mich mit ihren Blicken fast getötet." Gespielt schockier griff sich Loki an die Brust.

„Aber wir sollten langsam losgehen. Nicht, dass du hier bis in alle Ewigkeit festsitzt, nur weil du die Brücke nicht rechtzeitig überquert hast." In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand der Braunhaarige auf.

„Dieses Mal aber ohne zwanzig Minuten Umweg, ja?", fragte Harry spielerisch.

„Aber nur, weil du es bist.", erwiderte Loki grinsend, schnappte sich Harrys Arm und im nächsten Moment standen sie wieder auf dem großen, goldenen Platz, den Harry bei seiner Ankunft zuerst betreten hatte. Nur noch das Tor und die Regenbogenbrücke trennten Harry von seiner eigenen Welt.

„Ich würde dich ja gerne noch ein Stückchen weiter begleiten, aber der grimmige Zwerg vor dem Tor ist derjenige, mit dem ich mich am Tag des jüngsten Gerichts zu Tode prügeln werde. Du siehst also, wir verstehen uns nicht so gut." Loki zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Dann trat sich ein belustigtes Glitzern in seine Augen.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich meinen Preis vergessen habe! Der richtige Moment kommt sicher!" und Harry hatte schon gehofft, dass Loki es vergessen würde. Aber es war so klar, dass Loki solche Dinge nicht vergessen würde...

„Ah, da fällt mir gerade ein Spruch ein, den ich einmal auf einer Tour unten bei euch gehört habe. ‚Auch wenn du die Sterne nicht sehen kannst, sind sie doch immer da', oder so ähnlich war das." Kurz zögerte Loki, bevor er fortfuhr: „Und jetzt husch, sonst bleibst du am Ende wirklich hier stecken und dann muss ich die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte als Fliege verbringen, um mich vor Odins Zorn zu verstecken."

„Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Sonst könntest du keine Orgien mehr feiern oder Götter beleidigen. Schrecklich.", spielte er Lokis Spiel mit. Doch er verstand, was Loki ihm hatte sagen wollen, wenn er es auch nicht direkt getan hatte.

„Man sieht sich." Harry machte einen ersten Schritt, dann einen zweiten auf das Tor zu. Kurz drehte er sich um und winkte Loki zu, dann ging er zielstrebig weiter.

„Grüß meinen Sohn von mir, wenn du ihn siehst.", rief Loki ihm hinterher. Überrascht drehte sich Harry noch einmal um.

„Dein Sohn ist auf der Erde?"

„Du kennst ihn vermutlich sogar. Er heißt Fenrir, mein kleines, süßes Wölfchen." Klein? Süß?

„Das wird schwierig.", rief Harry zurück, ein wenig perplex. Damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet.

„Du schaffst das schon, Harry. Wozu bist du ein Held?" Und mit einem leisen Plop war Loki verschwunden.

Harry schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf. Loki war einfach... Loki.

Die bunten Steine der Regenbogenbrücke und ihre Unendlichkeit wirkten fast schon einladend auf Harry. Er nickte dem Zwerg vor dem Tor kurz zu und schritt dann schnellen Schrittes weiter. Die Traurigkeit, die ihn noch vor einigen Stunden fest im Griff gehabt hatte, war nun gänzlich verschwunden. Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause mit einem Plan in der Tasche, wie es sein Ziel gewesen war. Er würde auch den Rest seiner Aufgabe meistern! Und Frigga hatte Recht, er war nicht alleine auf der Welt. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn in den letzten Monaten sicher vermisst.

Inzwischen war die goldene Festung an den Rand des Horizonts gerückt, sodass Harry sie nur noch als weit entfernten Lichtfleck wahrnehmen konnte. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Harry blieb stehen, als seine Glieder auf einmal träge wurden. Immer öfter schlossen sich seine Augen, die Lider schwer wie Blei. Selten in seinem Leben war Harry so müde gewesen. Oh, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Aber es konnte doch nicht schaden, sich für einen Augenblick hinzulegen, oder? Ja, das würde er tun...

Schrilles Pfeifen und hallende Donnerschläge rissen Harry in eine sitzende Position. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich in dem dunklen Zimmer zu orientieren, bis ihm auffiel, dass er auf seinem eigenen Bett saß. Lichtblitze in vielen unterschiedlichen Farben warfen zuckende Schatten auf den Fußboden und die Laken. Es war Sylvester. Sein nächster Blick ging zu der Uhr, die auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Bett stand. Eine Minute nach zwölf Uhr.

Es war keine Zeit verstrichen, während Harry in Asgard gewesen war. Harry griff an seinen Hals und tastete nach der dünnen Kette. Ein Traum gewesen war es also auch nicht. Es war wirklich geschehen.

Dann legte er seine Hände auf seinen Bauch. Er war wieder da, oder eher, er konnte ihn wieder spüren. Warm, weich und beruhigend. Nichts hatte sich daran geändert.

Entspannt ließ sich Harry wieder in seine Kissen sinken. Er war müde. Aber er war ja auch wirklich lange wach gewesen, die ganze Zeit in der goldenen Festung.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln schloss Harry seine Augen. Er würde jetzt schlafen. Für diese Nacht hatte er genug getan. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Der erste Tag des neuen Jahres.


	17. Intermission: Zeitungsartikel

Intermission: Zeitungsartikel (und ihre Auswirkungen)

„Der Tagesprophet" vom Montag, dem 02.01.2001

Junge-Der-Überlebt-Hat nicht mehr am Leben?

von Rita Kimmkorn

Foto: Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger (links) streiten sich auf der Silvestergala des Zaubereiministeriums heftig mit Draco Malfoy (rechts)

Am letzten Abend vor dem neuen Jahr veranstaltete das Ministerium die alljährliche Silvestergala, die wie immer im Haus des Ministers ausgerichtet wurde. Geladen waren die High Society der Zaubererwelt und natürlich auch meine Wenigkeit. Dadurch wurde ich Zeuge eines äußerst brisanten Ereignisses, von dem ich meinen treuen Lesern nun berichten werde.

Die friedliche Feier war schon einige Stunden im Gange, als ich von lautem Geschrei aus einem sehr angeregten Gespräch mit Mr. Scrimgeour gerissen wurde. Ich eilte sofort zum Ursprung des Krawalls, wo sich mir folgender Anblick offenbarte: Ron Weasley und seine Ehefrau Hermine, geb. Granger, auch bekannt als die beiden besten Freunde des Jungen-Der-Überlebt-Hat, standen dem jungen Erben einer der prestigeträchtigsten Familien der Zaubererwelt – Draco Malfoy gegenüber (mehr über Mr. Malfoys Verlobung mit Linda von Wilfordshire finden Sie auf Seite 8). Während Mr. Malfoy dem Paar ruhig begegnete, musste der wütende Mr. Weasley von seiner Frau zurückgehalten werden.

Es war Harry Potter, der Junge-Der-Überlebt-Hat, enger Freund Dumbledores (nachzulesen in ‚Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore' von Rita Kimmkorn) und angeblicher Retter der Zaubererwelt, um den es in dem Streit ging. Mr. Weasley warf dem jungen Mr. Malfoy Beschimpfungen an den Kopf, die ich im Sinne der Leser nicht aufschreiben werde, und wiederholte mehrere Male die Frage ‚Was Mr. Malfoy Harry angetan hätte?'. Harry Potter, der jetzt schon seit mehreren Monaten nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetaucht ist, war auch nicht zu der Silvestergala erschienen.

Dies und das Verhalten seiner Freunde wirft die Frage auf, was mit unserem Retter geschehen ist. Immer wieder werde ich gefragt, ob ich, als Reporterin des Vertrauens für Harry Potter, nicht etwas über seinen Verbleib wüsste, doch auch ich habe trotz exzessiver Nachforschungen nur wenig in Erfahrung bringen können. Harry Potter selbst ist nicht zu erreichen; bei einem Besuch seines Wohnsitzes erfuhr ich, dass Mr. Potter schon vor Monaten ausgezogen sei – und keine Nacheuladresse hinterließ.

Ein Besuch in der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums, wo Harry Potter nach Abschluss seiner Schulausbildung eine Lehre zum Auror begann, offenbarte, dass dieser seine Stelle zur selben Zeit gekündigt hatte. In einem Interview mit dem Zaubereiminister (komplettes Interview siehe Seite 15) meinte Mr. Scrimgeour nur ‚alles sei in bester Ordnung'. Auch seine Freunde waren zu keiner Auskunft über den momentanen Standort unseres Helden bereit.

Doch die Situation auf der Gala am Vorabend wirft neue Fragen auf: Wie steht Mr. Malfoy, bekannt als sein ewiger Rivale, mit Harry Potter in Verbindung? Um was ging es in dem Streit? Was wissen seine angeblich besten Freunde über die Angelegenheit? Oder eher, was wissen sie nicht...?

Die Beteiligten gaben keinen Kommentar zu dem Streit. Mr. Malfoy verließ die Feier kurze Zeit später (ohne seine Verlobte), Ron und Hermine Weasley reisten wenige Minuten später heftig diskutierend ebenfalls ab. Nur die Mutter des jungen Mr. Malfoy, Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy (erfolgreicher Besitzer mehrerer Unternehmen), antwortete auf meine Frage hin kühl ‚Ihre Familie habe keine Kontakte zu Harry Potter'.

Was also ist mit Harry Potter los?

Trainiert er heimlich für seinen Kampf gegen das Böse? Weilt er überhaupt noch unter uns oder ist er schon seinem Widersacher Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf zum Opfer gefallen? Oder hat er uns im Stich gelassen, wie seine kontinuierliche Abwesenheit indiziert? Kann der 20-jährige den mächtigsten der Schwarzmagier überhaupt besiegen, eine Aufgabe, die nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore vollbringen konnte? Oder hat sich der Junge-Der-Überlebt-Hat gar mit seinem Feind verbündet, um sein eigenes Leben zu verschonen?

Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, denn unser ‚Retter' scheint dazu nicht in der Lage zu sein! (ein aktueller Bericht über den Stand des Zweiten Krieges siehe Seite 4)

Ich, Rita Kimmkorn, werde Sie, meine treuen Leser, weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Wütend zerknüllte Ron das dünne Papier des ‚Tagespropheten'. Wie konnte diese hinterhältige Frau es wagen, seinen besten Freund so durch den Dreck zu ziehen? Harry würde niemals die Seite wechseln, das würde er ihnen nie antun! Harry war stark und mutig, es würde kämpfen! Er selbst hatte ihn oft für die Kraft bewundert, die er über all die Jahre, die sie jetzt schon befreundet waren, immer wieder bewiesen hatte.

Und tot war Harry schon gar nicht! Rons Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Zettel, der nach dem Silvesterabend mit einer Eule hereingeflattert kam. Es stand nicht viel darauf, nur, dass Harry eine Lösung gefunden habe, es ihm gut ging und es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Trotzdem machte sich Ron Sorgen. Er vertraute seinem besten Freund, aber manchmal überschätzte sich Harry mit all den Dingen, die er sich selbst auflud. Und wenn er es könnte, würde er ihn in allem unterstützen, was Harry plante. Er würde es schaffen, egal welche Hindernisse sich Harry in den Weg stellten. Wenn Harry etwas erreichen wollte, dann konnte ihn nichts aufhalten. Das war einfach Harry. Sein einziger Schwachpunkt war schon immer das Wohlergehen seiner Freunde gewesen... und natürlich Draco.

Der Gedanke an Draco ließ wieder Zornesröte in Rons Gesicht steigen. Dieses blöde, blonde Frettchen hatte nie gewusst, was es an Harry hatte, NIE! Er hatte Harry wie ein Haustier behandelt, manchmal geliebt und in der nächsten Sekunde wie ein lästiges Anhängsel. Und Harry hatte alles ertragen und ihm immer und immer wieder verziehen... Harry war einfach zu gut für diese Welt. Er hatte jemand besseren verdient als dieses schleimige Etwas von einem Malfoy. Was fand er nur an diesem arroganten Ekel?

Er und Hermine hatten den Artikel im ‚Tagespropheten' natürlich gesehen, ein paar Tage, bevor Harry ihnen den Abschiedsbrief geschrieben hatte, den Artikel über Malfoys Verlobung mit dieser reinblütigen Ziege. Er war ja nicht zu übersehen gewesen, Titelseite und so. Hermine hatte ihn damals zurückhalten müssen, nicht einfach loszustürmen und dem Frettchen eine neue Visage zu verpassen. Am nächsten Morgen war Harry bei ihnen aufgetaucht. Er hatte so verloren ausgesehen, so verletzt und in sich gekehrt. Schweigsam und kein Lächeln weit und breit. Nur die Kinder hatten manchmal ein kleines hervorlocken können. Er hatte auch ein wenig komisch ausgesehen, irgendwie kleiner und seine Stimme war merkwürdig hoch, aber das lag sicher nur an dem, was dieser Arsch von einem Malfoy ihm angetan hatte.*

Und dann war Harry wieder gegangen, hatte sich tagelang nicht blicken lassen, war dauern unterwegs gewesen, ohne uns zu sagen, was er eigentlich machte, bis schließlich eines morgens der Abschiedsbrief zusammen mit dem ‚Propheten' zum Frühstück im Porridge landete. Nur ein Beruhigungszauber und ein magisch gebundenes Versprechen hatten ihn zurückhalten können, das Frettchen im Ministerium zu suchen und ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen. Was ja auch geklappt hatte, bis gestern Abend.

Wie konnte dieser Arsch mit Ohren es wagen, mit dieser eingebildeten Zicke im Arm aufzutauchen, wo Harry schon seit Monaten verschwunden war? War Harry Malfoy denn wirklich absolut egal? Alles, was Harry für ihn getan hatte, einfach vergessen? Der kalte Blick war eigentlich Antwort genug.

Ron warf das, was von dem zerknüllten ‚Tagespropheten' noch übrig war, hinter sich, wo es der Mülleimer mit zufriedenem Schmatzen verschluckte. Er hätte sich nicht zu dem Streit hinreißen lassen sollen. Aber der Anblick von dem in teure Roben gekleideten und herablassend dreinschauenden Paar hatte ihn so aufgeregt, dass er... Und jetzt gab es einen neuen Hetzartikel gegen Harry...

Er hoffte wirklich, dass es Harry gut ging, und dass er bald wieder zurück kommen würde. Egal ob mit oder ohne Lösung. Hauptsache sein bester Freund war wieder da.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Draco saß steif an der langen Tafel im ‚Speisezimmer' von Malfoy Manor. Es war früh am Morgen, doch er hatte einfach nicht mehr schlafen können. Er schlief schon lange nicht mehr besonders gut... genau genommen seit knapp fünf Monaten nicht mehr.

Nachdem er von dieser vermaledeiten Silvestergala geflohen war, hatte er sich in seinem ehemaligen Zimmer eingeschlossen, nur in Begleitung von einem Glas und einer großen Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, auch wenn er das Glas kaum gebraucht hatte. Wenigstens wenn er alleine war durfte er doch wohl aus der Flasche trinken, oder? Und das Glas war einfach zu klein um die ganzen Gedanken zu ertränken, die in seinem Kopf umherwirbelten.

Er hatte oft in den letzten Monaten mit der Idee gespielt, das Wiesel oder Granger zu fragen, ob sie etwas über Harrys Verbleib wussten, sie waren schließlich Harrys beste Freunde. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er zumindest sie informiert hatte. Er erzählte ihnen doch auch sonst alles. Sie wussten sogar, dass Harry und er... was auch immer sie waren, sie wussten es. Und Granger war klug genug, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen, was Harrys Verschwinden betraf. Jeden Tag hatte er mit einer Racheattacke des Wiesels gerechnet.

Aber nichts war passiert. Und gestern Abend stellte sich dann heraus, dass nicht einmal die beiden wussten, wo Harry war. Niemand wusste es.

Aber Harry würde seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur. Er war ruhig, hatte einen starken Willen, eine Menge Mut und liebte diejenigen, die er in sein Herz gelassen hatte, mit aller Macht und würde alles für sie tun. Er war so wunderschön. Und auch so verletzlich. Draco hasste es, wenn Schmerz in den sonst so lebenslustigen Augen stand. Und er hatte den Ausdruck oft gesehen... hatte ihn verursachen müssen... und sich selbst dafür gehasst.

Mühevoll unterdrückte Draco diese Gedanken. Es war zu gefährlich, an solche Dinge zu denken. Nicht nur für ihn selbst.

„Draco!" Eine laute Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sah er seine Mutter, die ihm gegenüber an der Tafel Platz genommen hatte. Sie trug noch immer ihre Festroben. Offensichtlich war sie gerade erst von der Gala zurückgekehrt.

„Draco, wo warst du nur mit deinen Gedanken. Ich habe dich schon vier Mal gerufen!"

„Entschuldige, Mutter. Wie war die Gala?"

„Sie wäre ergiebiger gewesen, wenn ich nicht deine Angelegenheiten hätte regeln müssen! Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, dieser Junge bringt nur Ärger!" Leiser Vorwurf klang in Narzissas Stimme mit. Aber auch ein wenig Mitleid.

„Entschuldige, Mutter." Dracos Blick wandte sich wieder zu der Zeitung vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Hör auf, dich dafür zu entschuldigen, es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Aber deine Verlobte fragt sich, wieso du sie plötzlich alleine gelassen hast. Während einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung. Sie weiß, dass eure Ehe arrangiert ist, aber trotzdem schickt es sich nicht, eine Dame, mit der man offiziell verlobt ist, so zu verlassen."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Und ich weiß auch, dass das keine Entschuldigung ist. ‚Ein Malfoy wahrt immer sein Gesicht.' " Für ein paar Sekunden breitete sich Schweigen in dem großen Zimmer aus.

„Du hast in den letzten Monaten sehr viel Zeit hier verbracht, Draco. Gefällt dir deine Wohnung nicht mehr?" Draco war sich bewusst, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht wirklich wegen seiner Wohnung fragte.

„Ich mag meine Wohnung sehr, Mutter, das weißt du doch. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, in einer Stunde habe ich ein wichtiges Meeting." Draco stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin am Ende des Saals. Den ganzen Weg dorthin konnte er die Augen seiner Mutter auf seinem Rücken spüren.

Eine handvoll Flopulver später stand er in seinem Büro im Zaubereiministerium (als Malfoy hatte er einen direkten Anschluss an sein Büro genehmigt bekommen). Mit gewohnten Handgriffen schnappte er sich eine Zahnbürste und -paste aus der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches und begann damit, seine Zähne zu putzen.

Er hatte sich angewöhnt, so wenig Zeit wie möglich in seiner Wohnung zu verbringen. Die ewige Stille, die ihn dort Tag für Tag erwartete, war einfach unerträglich... Also hatte er alles, was er von dort brauchte, einfach hierher mitgenommen. So befanden sich Rasierutensilien inklusive Spiegel, eine kleine Flasche Shampoo und ein paar Sets Wechselkleidern in der magisch vergrößerten Schublade. Und ein dickes Kochbuch...

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Draco die Zahnpaste aus seinem Mund und die Zahnbürste in ihrem Fach verschwinden. Ein letzter Blick auf das Buch, dann schloss er die Schublade. Heute würde ein anstrengender Tag werden. Und heute Abend würde er erneut versuchen, eine Eule an Harry zu schicken, auch wenn bisher jede Eule unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurückgekehrt war.

* Wer sich nicht mehr erinnert: in der Zeit war Harry noch auf Trank^^


	18. Kapitel 15: Marzipan

Kapitel 15 – Marzipan

Mitte Januar, London, Winkelgasse

Es war später Abend. Kaum noch jemand lief an den wenigen Schaufenstern vorbei, die noch nicht mit Brettern vernagelt und verlassen waren, und wenn sich doch noch jemand auf die Straße gewagt hatte, dann hastete er eilig von Geschäft zu Geschäft, darauf bedacht bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. In anderen Worten, die Winkelgasse war wie ausgestorben. Einzig um einen Laden stand noch eine kleine Menschentraube, die wie hypnotisiert auf die Auslage hinter der Glasfront des Geschäfts standen. Oder vielleicht waren sie wirklich hypnotisiert; man konnte nie wissen, was Fred und George wieder einmal ausgeheckt hatten.

Genau auf diesen Laden steuerte Harry jetzt zu. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Ein einziger farbig blitzender Leuchtfleck in der Landschaft. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Seit seinem Rückzug nicht mehr. Nur ein paar Eulen hatte er mit den Zwillingen gewechselt, die meisten davon nach seiner ‚Erleuchtung' in Asgard.

Jetzt, wo er genau wusste, wie sein Plan aussehen würde, hatte Harry mit dem Feinschliff begonnen. Der Spiegelzauber brauchte keine weiteren Vorbereitungen außer seiner Formel, die Harry bereits verinnerlicht und geübt hatte. Das Ritual allerdings war etwas anderes. Damit es funktionierte musste der Zauberer in einem Runenzirkel stehen, eine doch ziemlich lange Beschwörung sprechen und dann das Opfer bringen.

Sich selbst in den Zirkel zu stellen war nicht das Problem. Eher die Zeit, die er für den Rest benötigen würde. Der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser würde sicher nicht warten, bis er fertig war. Harry erwartete da eher einen Kampf nach dem Motto „einer gegen alle". Und natürlich durfte der Dunkle Lord auch nicht mitten in der Beschwörung einfach verschwinden. Doch Harry hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit eine Lösung für beide Hürden gefunden.

Um seinen Runenzirkel für das Ritual würde er zwei weitere Zirkel legen, einen Schutzzirkel, der die meisten dunklen Flüche und auch einen guten Teil der neutralen abhalten konnte, und einen Abwehrzirkel gegen alle materiellen Objekte. Er traute den Todessern durchaus die nötige Intelligenz zu, zu bemerken, dass Zauber nicht funktionierten, und dann auf herumliegende Steine oder ähnliches zurückzugreifen.

Bei dem zweiten Problem war ihm die Aurorenausbildung eine Hilfe gewesen. Bei Verhören wurden oft Bannzirkel benutzt, die sowohl Apparation als auch Portschlüssel behinderte. Auch Accio-Zauber waren unwirksam, genauso wie Besen. Und natürlich konnten die Runen auch nicht übertreten werden, nicht eigenständig und auch nicht durch äußere Einflüsse. Solange der Zeichner des Zirkels die Runen nicht auslöschte, war man in ihm gefangen. Genau das, was Harry brauchte. Jetzt musste Harry den Dunklen Lord nur noch dazu bringen, sich in den Zirkel zu stellen.

Und genau deshalb war Harry zu später Stunde hier in der Winkelgasse. Er hatte sich nicht verkleidet. Dieses Mal war es nicht nötig gewesen. Er würde keinen direkten Kontakt zu Menschen haben, die ihn nur als Retter der Zauberwelt kannten, wie es in der Bibliothek der Fall gewesen war. Nur Fred und George würden ihn zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Tarnumhang war eindeutig die einfachere und auch bequemere Variante gewesen. Harry musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht versehentlich mit seinem Bauch irgendwo anstieß.

Sich durch die kleiner werdende Menschenmenge vor dem Laden schlängelnd schlich Harry in den Innenraum des Scherzartikelladens. Hier war es ein wenig voller als draußen, aber lange nicht so voll wie an Nachmittagen. Weiter hinten im Laden hörte Harry die Stimme von einem der Zwillinge: George. Fred war nicht zu sehen.

Mit ein wenig Vorsicht und auf Zehenspitzen schaffte es Harry, sich unbemerkt an ihn heran zu pirschen. Der Rotschopf präsentierte gerade enthusiastisch mit einer grau durchscheinenden Hand wedelnd ein neues Produkt (Geisterspray – durch Wände gehen leicht gemacht).

Leicht lächelnd sah Harry eine Weile zu, bis er beschloss, dass er jetzt Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Schließlich war er nicht hier, um unsichtbar in einem Laden voller Menschen herumzustehen und George dabei zuzusehen, wie er ein Körperteil nach dem anderen mit dem Spray ansprühte. Sorgsam achtete Harry darauf, dass kein Kopf zufällig in seine Richtung gewandt war, dann streckte er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs unter dem Umhang hervor und murmelte leise: „_Vox Aumenta_."

Ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts. Dann begann Georges Stimme langsam aber sicher höher zu werden. Der Rotschopf stockte kurz in seinen Ausführungen, räusperte sich kräftig, und fuhr dann mit genauso hoher Stimme fort wie vorher. Jetzt deutlich irritiert hielt George erneut inne, räusperte sich nochmal, wieder ohne Ergebnis. Inzwischen klang er wie eine der Erstklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff, die sonst immer quietschend und entzücktes Kreischen ausstoßend vor dem kleinen Käfig mit den Minimuffs standen.

Harry konnte nicht mehr. Er konnte das Kichern einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken, egal ob seine Hormone ihn dazu trieben oder nicht. George sah einfach zu komisch aus mit diesem absolut irritierten Blick und der wirklich piepsigen Stimme. Vor lauter Verwirrtheit hatte der Ältere sogar versucht mit seiner ‚vergeistigten' Hand an seine Kehle zu fassen und hatte natürlich prompt durch sie hindurch gefasst, sehr zur Belustigung der Kundschaft, die ebenfalls sehr von Georges Vorstellung angetan zu sein schien. Harry war sich sicher, dass das Geisterspray spätestens jetzt ein neuer Verkaufhit werden würde.

Plötzlich hielt George in seinen Bemühungen inne, seine normale Stimmlage wiederzuerlangen, und drehte seinen Kopf leicht in Harrys Richtung. Sofort presste sich Harry eine Hand auf den Mund, um das verräterische Kichern zu dämpfen. Doch Georges Mundwinkel hatten sich schon zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Mit unverändert piepsiger Stimme wandte er sich zurück an die Schaulustigen, die noch immer vor ihm standen und lachten.

„Liebe Kunden, ich hoffe, Ihnen allen hat die Präsentation unseres neuen Produkts gefallen." – er machte eine spielerische Verbeugung, bei der seine durchscheinende Hand glatt durch seinen Bauch glitt – „Aber jetzt muss ich diese ultimative Chance ergreifen und testen, ob unsere Unzerbrechlichen Beißer auch dem Klang des hohen Cs standhalten können, oder die Ohren meines Bruders. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend."

Immernoch breit grinsend drehte George sich um und lief dicht an Harry vorbei.

„Komm mit.", quitschte George leise in eine unbestimmte Richtung. Harry wusste, dass der Rothaarige ihn nicht sehen konnte, aber er wusste sicher, dass er irgendwo hier sein musste. Darauf achtend, niemanden anzustoßen lief Harry hinter George her. Sie kamen nur langsam voran; immer wieder wurden sie von Kunden angehalten, die Fragen stellten oder einfach nur ein wenig plaudern wollten.

Endlich erreichten sie eine Tür im hinteren Bereich des Ladens, die George mit einem Zauber öffnete und die Tür für Harry aufhielt. Als er sie hinter ihnen beiden schloss, versiegelte sich das Schloss automatisch, inklusive eines _Muffliato_-Zaubers und diversen anderen Barrieren.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden, war groß. Ein langer Tisch stand in der Mitte, um geben von mindestens 30 oder 40 Stühlen. Das musste einer der Treffpunkte des Ordens sein, so viele Schutz- und Privatsphärezauber, wie sie den Raum umspannten. Harry war noch nie hier gewesen. Aber er nahm auch selten an Ordenstreffen teil...

Harry ließ den Tarnumhang soweit sinken, dass sein Kopf wieder sichtbar wurde. Er würde sein Geheimnis so lange bewahren, wie möglich. Es war immer gut, noch ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben, und es machte einfach so viel Spaß, den Popkorn-Effekt selbst genießen zu können.

„Hallo, Harry. Wusste ich's doch, dass du's bist.", piepste George.

„Ich hätte einfach nicht so laut kichern sollen.", kicherte Harry. Diese quietschige Stimme aus Georges großem Körper war einfach zu komisch. Auch George musste erneut grinsen. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, um den Spruch aufzuheben, doch George protestierte.

„Warte bis ich Fred geholt hab. Ich denke, so sucht es sich leichter." Georges Grinsen verbreiterte sich nur noch. Harry zog den Zauberstab wieder unter den Umhang zurück. George schritt zur Tür, öffnete sie, sprach einen leichten _Sonorus_ und rief dann laut:

„Fred! Komm mal her!" Seine Stimme kreischte so hoch, dass Harry das Gefühlt hatte, die Scheiben klirren zu hören. Aber vermutlich waren das eher ein paar Kunden, die gerade vor Schreck scheppernd das fallen gelassen hatten, was sie gerade in der Hand trugen. Sekunden später kam ein rotgesichtiger Fred angekeucht. Seine Augen leuchteten.

„Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt?", fragte er in einem neugierigen Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, dass er gerade eine neue Produktidee bekommen hatte. George zog seinen Bruder einfach durch die Tür und schloss sie erneut.

„Oh, hi Harry.", grüßte Fred beiläufig, als er Harrys Kopf im Zimmer schweben sah. „Also, wie hast du deine Stimme so hoch gekriegt?"

„Vox Aumenta.", antwortete Harry für George. Es war einer der Sprüche gewesen, die Harry während seiner Suche entdeckt hatte. Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Ein ziemlich cooler..."

„... Spruch, den du da hast!"

Harry lachte. Er hatte sie beide vermisst, mit ihrem einzigartigem Verhalten.

„Viel Spaß damit.", antwortete er nur. Er war sich sicher, dass es in ein paar Wochen einen neuen Scherzartikel geben würde, der die Stimme eines beliebigen Menschen in eine Sirene verwandeln würde...

Kurz kehrte Stille in dem Raum ein. Zwei Paar Augen lagen prüfend auf Harry, der seinen Tarnumhang noch immer um seinen Körper unterhalb seines Halses geschlungen hatte. Aber Harry wusste, dass die Zwillinge ihn nicht fragen würden, was er in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatte. Sie vertrauten ihm. Und er ihnen.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an euch.", fing er an. Der Ausdruck in den Augen von Fred und George wandelte sich von prüfend zu neugierig.

„Aber ihr dürft niemandem weitergeben, was ich euch erzählen und zeigen werde. Vor allem Ron und Hermine nicht."

„Natürlich!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Wir würden ja..."

„... einen Schwur leisen, aber..."

„... das würdest du nicht wollen."

Harry lachte erneut. Sie kannten ihn einfach gut. Manchmal besser als es ihm lieb wäre.

„Ich weiß." Dann fing er an zu berichten, was er in Asgard herausgefunden hatte.

„Deshalb muss der Zirkel irgendwie beweglich sein. Könnt ihr es schaffen, die Runen so auf ein Objekt zu übertragen, dass man es werfen kann und sich der Zirkel beim Aufprall auf dem Boden ausbreitet?", schloss Harry seinen Bericht mit der Bitte.

Wieder sahen sich die Zwillinge an, dieses Mal eindeutig vorfreudig. Eine neue Herausforderung für ihre magische Kreativität. Etwas, dass sie noch nicht versucht hatten, etwas gänzlich Unbekanntes. Sie würden die ersten sein, die so etwas erschaffen würden! Und die neuen Möglichkeiten, die sich durch diese Technik auftaten! So viele neue Streiche, die damit gespielt werden könnten... Oh ja, sie würden es definitiv schaffen!

Wie auf Kommando breitete sich auf beiden Gesichtern ein breites Grinsen aus.

„Harrylein, dein Wunsch..."

„... sei unser Befehl."

„Und wehe du sagst..."

„... dass du uns..."

„... bezahlen willst!"

Und damit verneigten sie sich synchron vor der Person, der sie so viel verdankten. Mehr als nur die Grundlage für ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'. Mehr als die Hoffnung, die die Zaubererschaft in ihm sah. Harry war die einzige Person, die es jemals geschafft hatte, Einlass in ihre Welt zu finden und dort zu bleiben. Er war etwas besonderes (für sie).

Harrys Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich. Respektsbekundungen dieser Art waren ihm immer ein wenig peinlich. Wer war er denn, dass man sich vor ihm beugen musste?

„Danke.", wisperte er nur schlicht. Die Zwillinge erhoben sich wieder. Einige Augenblicke lang schwiegen sie, dachten einfach nur an das, was kommen würde, bis Harry sich ein wenig aufrichtete. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen.

„Ich werde meinen Schilden sagen, dass sie Eulen von euch durchlassen sollen." Langsam machte sich Harry auf den Weg in Richtung Tür.

Fred und George verschränkten gleichzeitig ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und legten ihre Köpfe schräg.

„Aber Harry, du hast..."

„... uns noch gar nicht..."

„... gesagt, was du versteckst!"

In ihrem gespielt beleidigten Tonfall klang fast unmerklich ein wenig echte Sorge mit.

„Du kannst doch..."

„... nicht gehen, ohne uns..."

„... dein Geheimnis zu..."

„... verraten! Wir..."

„...werden es auch für..."

„... uns behalten."

Sie wollten sehen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er unter seinem Umhang keine Wunden versteckte...

Wärme breitete sich in Harrys Brust aus und ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn sich jemand um einen sorgte. Und er wusste, dass er Fred und George absolut vertrauen konnte. Dann musste er grinsen. Jetzt war der Popkorn-Effekt an der Reihe!

„Seit ihr sicher, dass ihr es wissen wollt?" Eifriges Nicken war seine Antwort. Ohne weiter zu zögern strich Harry den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern auf den Boden.

Er trug eine bequeme Winterrobe, die in dunklem Grün gehalten und mit Wärmezaubern belegt war. Hermine hatte sie ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt, mit dem Kommentar, dass sie seine Augen zum Strahlen bringen würde. Damals war die Robe noch locker um ihn herum geschwungen, doch inzwischen legte er sich leicht über seinen Bauch. Nicht, dass es spannte, aber man konnte doch eine sehr eindeutige Wölbung sehen.

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in den Köpfen er Zwillinge hektisch drehten. Oh, Harry liebte es, wenn er es schaffte, Fred und George zu schockieren. Der Anblick war einfach zu genial! Dann schien es bei beiden gleichzeitig Klick zu machen.

„Krass!", riefen sie synchron aus, die Augen aufgerissen und die Münder leicht offen stehend. Fred fasste sich zuerst.

„George, wir sollten nachsehen, ob unser Vorrat an Süßigkeiten noch vorhanden ist.", wandte er sich an seinen Bruder, ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen.

„Dachte ich auch gerade, Fred. Es sieht aus, als wäre er ernsthaft gefährdet.", antwortete George auf die gleiche Weise. Harry kicherte ein wenig.

„Aber, aber, ihr zwei. Ich hab euch doch extra was übrig gelassen." Es war seltsam, seinen Bauch so offen zu zeigen. Plötzlich wurde sich Harry bewusst, dass Fred und George die ersten beiden Menschen waren, die überhaupt von seinem Kind wussten. Abgesehen von Dr. Sanders natürlich. Hitze stieg in Harrys Wangen und er spürte plötzlich den Drang, den Tarnumhang einfach wieder umzulegen, sich zu verbergen.

Die Zwillinge schienen seine Unruhe zu bemerken. Erneut tauschten sie einen Blick, ein stummes Einverständnis. Langsam gingen sie zu Harry hinüber, bis der Schwarzhaarige in ihrer Mitte stand, und legten sanft ihre Arme um den Kleineren.

Harry schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen Freds Brust sinken. Leise hörte er seinen ruhigen Herzschlag und fühlte Georges Atem warm über seine Wange streichen. Vorsichtige Hände berührten immer wieder den Stoff, unter dem sich sein Kind verbarg, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich existierte und dass es ihm gut ging. Er seufzte.

„Und wer hat dir die Süßigkeiten gegeben, Harry?", fragte Fred mit rauer Stimme.

„Das weißt du.", wisperte Harry. Unbewusst tastete er nach dem dünnen Silberarmband um sein Handgelenk.

Sofort verstärkte sich der Griff der beiden ein wenig. So, als ob sie ihn festhalten, ihn nicht wieder loslassen wollten. Harry lehnte sich ein wenig mehr in ihre Arme. Sanft tupften Georges Lippen einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

„Du weißt, dass du bei uns immer willkommen bist?" Ein Hauch von Unsicherheit schwang in Freds leiser Frage mit.

„Natürlich." Harry nickte. Er wusste es wirklich. Sie hatten ihn immer beschützt, vor allem und jedem, sofern es in ihrer Macht stand, und waren immer für ihn da gewesen. Sogar vor Draco hatten sie versucht ihn zu schützen. Harry konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie der Blonde eines morgens mit strahlend pinken Haaren mit rosa Schleifen darin in der Großen Halle aufgetaucht war, nachdem er Harry eine Woche lang aus dem Weg gegangen war. Erst nachdem sich Draco bei Harry entschuldigt hatte, hatten die beiden sich seiner erbarmt.

Harry lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe sein Herz wieder zurück zubekommen, dann wäre Harry froh zu Fred und George zu gehören. Sie würden ihn nie alleine lassen oder ihn absichtlich verletzen... Und jetzt hielten sie ihn fest und gaben ihm das Gefühl, am sichersten Ort auf der ganzen Welt zu sein.

„Danke.", wisperte er.

„Immer.", kam es leise zurück. Harry spürte, wie sich zwei Paar Lippen sanft auf seine legten und ganz leicht ein wenig Druck ausübten. Ein paar Sekunden verharrten sie so, dann lösten sich die Zwillinge langsam, widerstrebend von ihm. Harry öffnete seine Augen und blickte die beiden an.

George hatte sich ein wenig abgewandt und sah zur Wand, aber Fred betrachtete ihn mit Sehnsucht in seinem Blick. Er war einfach ein wenig mutiger als sein Bruder.

Dieses Mal schnappte sich Harry wirklich seinen Tarnumhang und warf ihn sich um die Schultern, sodass sein Körper wieder unsichtbar wurde. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

„Ich schicke euch eine Eule mit meiner Adresse. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr beide mich mal... besuchen würdet. Ihr kennt meine neue Wohnung noch gar nicht.", ein Lächeln glitt über Harrys Gesicht, dann stockte er kurz.

„Er weiß es nicht, ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt, also macht bitte nichts allzu Schlimmes, in Ordnung?" Steifes Nicken war seine Antwort. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Harry auf die Tür zu, während er den Tarnumhang auch über seinen Kopf legte, und verschwand dann ungesehen in dem inzwischen fast menschenleeren Ladenraum. Ein Blick zurück zeigte ihm, dass Fred und George die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten und schon eifrig diskutierten, ohne Frage darüber, wie sie Draco Malfoy das Leben zur Hölle machen könnten. Dann fiel die Tür zu dem Zimmer zu und Harry wandte sich endgültig zum Gehen.

Vielleicht, wenn er Draco nie getroffen hätte, vielleicht hätten Fred und George dann sein Herz gestohlen... Sie hätten es auf jeden Fall schaffen können.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Abwesend stand Harry in seiner Küche. Seine Hände steckten bis zum Handgelenk in einer blass-beigen Masse aus geriebenen Mandeln und sehr viel Zucker, die er gedankenverloren knetete. Aus dem leicht krümeligen war inzwischen ein glatter Teig geworden. Doch das hatte Harry noch nicht bemerkt.

Das Schlagen der Kirchturmglocke irgendwo in der Gegend schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein wenig irritiert betrachtete Harry das Kilo Marzipan, dass an seinen Fingern klebte. Wann hatte er das denn gemacht? Und was wollte er mit so viel Marzipan? Seufzend streifte er das klebrige Zeug ab und rollte es zu einer großen Kugel, die er mit einem Frischhaltezauber belegte. Vielleicht konnte er noch ein paar Plätzchen oder Kekse damit backen, und mit Schokolade schmeckte es auch gut. Und er hatte noch nie Marzipankartoffeln gemacht... Ob Draco die wohl mögen würde...?

Harry seufzte. Und schon wieder waren seine Gedanken bei ihm. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dem Blonden. Für Monate hatte er nichts von ihm gehört und heute Abend, als er seine Schilde für ein paar Sekunden geöffnet hatte, um die Eule an die Zwillinge abzuschicken, flatterte eine kleine Eule zu seinem Fenster hinein. Mit einem Brief von Draco an ihrem Bein festgebunden. Harry hatte seine elegante, geschwungene, schöne Handschrift sofort erkannt...

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich weder sehen, noch mit mir sprechen willst, aber bitte lass mich wissen, dass es dir gut geht. _

_Ich vermisse dich._

_Draco_

Keine Frage danach, wo er war. Keine Frage danach, warum er gegangen war. Er hatte keine Verfolgungszauber entdecken können, und dass der Brief wirklich von Draco stammte, hatte ihm ein Zauber bestätigt.

Und Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte... er wusste nur, dass einmal mehr alle seine Gedanken um Draco, Draco, Draco kreisten und dass sein Herz in seiner Brust schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen schlug.


	19. Kapitel 16: Lasagne

Kapitel 16 – Lasagne

Mitte Februar, London

„Harry? Harry!", tönte Adrians tiefe Stimme durch das Wohnzimmer.

Harry lag auf dem Sofa, der gewölbte Bauch entblößt und in Gedanken versunken. Erst als er seinen Namen hörte, zuckte er leicht zusammen und sah dann Adrian fragend an.

„Die Untersuchung ist jetzt fertig. Es fehlt nur noch der visuelle Teil. Das willst du sicher sehen, oder nicht?", fragte Adrian sanft und sah Harry an. Der junge Mann sah ein wenig erschöpft aus, was kaum verwunderlich war. Eine Schwangerschaft war immer mit Anstrengungen verbunden und Harry war schon vor Beginn oft großen Belastungen ausgesetzt gewesen.

Auf Harrys erfreutes Nicken hin sprach Adrian den Zauber, der das Bild des ungeborenen Kindes in die Luft projizierte. Sofort lagen Harrys leuchtende Augen auf der Illusion, die über ihm schwebte. Er lächelte liebevoll und Harrys ganze Körperhaltung verriet Vorfreude, Glück und Lebenslust, wie jedes Mal, wenn Adrian den Zauber sprach. Nur in diesen Momenten schien die Müdigkeit gänzlich aus Harrys Körper zu verschwinden, die ihn in letzter Zeit immer wieder überkam.

Adrian hatte den Verdacht, dass dies daran lag, dass Harry jetzt zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder zur Ruhe kommen konnte, es sich selbst erlaubte. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Druck all die Jahre auf Harry lastete. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum ausgerechnet dieser junge Mann hier einen der mächtigsten dunklen Magier besiegen können sollte, aber das spielte auch keine Rolle. Die Öffentlichkeit glaubte es und Harry selbst glaubte es auch. Und Adrian vermutete, dass es Harry sehr zu schaffen machte, dass er dieses Ziel – die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords und das Ende des Krieges – noch nicht erreicht hatte.

Ein paar Sekunden hielt Adrian den Zauber noch aufrecht, dann ließ er das Bild verschwinden. Harrys Blick wanderte von der Stelle in der Luft zu ihm. Es faszinierte Adrian immer wieder, wie grün diese Augen waren.

„Die Lage des Kindes und seine Entwicklung sind einwandfrei, sie sind noch besser geworden im Vergleich zu Beginn. Ich habe selten eine besser verlaufende Schwangerschaft mitverfolgt." Bei diesen Worten glitt eine leises Lächeln über Harrys Züge. „Seine Werte liegen alle im Durchschnitt. Bei einer normalen Schwangerschaft hätte ich keinerlei Bedenken. Aber ich werde dich trotzdem weiterhin alle drei Tage untersuchen, schließlich ist dein Körper ursprünglich nicht für eine Schwangerschaft gebaut."

Wieder nickte Harry nur, er schien schon wieder langsam in Gedanken zu versinken. Das kleine Lächeln verriet, dass er wohl immer noch an sein Kind, seinen Sohn dachte. Zu keiner anderen Zeit sah Harry so friedvoll aus, wie in diesen Momenten. Nur ungern störte er ihn dabei.

„Harry! Würdest du mir bitte zuhören?" Der Arzt hatte wieder damit begonnen, mit seinem Zauberstab zu wedeln, dieses Mal um Harry selbst zu untersuchen.

„Dein Zustand hat sich ebenfalls gebessert. Du bist nicht mehr untergewichtig, deine Blutwerte liegen im Normalbereich und auch an deinem Herz zeigen sich keine Verschlechterungen." Adrian machte eine Pause und sah dann Harry fest in die Augen. „Aber auch keine Verbesserungen."

„Das dachte ich mir.", antwortete Harry auf seine ernsten Worte. Es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu berühren. Dann gähnte Harry mit vorgehaltener Hand und zusammengekniffenen Augen. Adrian schmunzelte. Die Müdigkeit war also wieder da. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Harry langsam aber sicher die Lider schwerer wurden und seine Gedanken träger.

„Noch nicht einschlafen, Harry." Adrians sanfte Stimme wehte durch Harrys sich trübende Gedanken. „Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett, dann kannst du schlafen, soviel du willst."

Harry spürte, wie ihn starke Arme vom Sofa hochhoben. Aber das war ok, er vertraute Adrian. Schließlich war er sein Freund. Unbewusst krallte Harry seine Finger in Adrians Hemd. Ja, er würde aufpassen... Und sobald Harry in die weichen Kissen sank, glitt er endgültig ins das Land der Träume.

Adrian Sanders stand neben dem Bett und blickte lächelnd auf den jungen Mann herab. Im Schlaf war er viel ruhiger, friedlicher und auch glücklicher. Als er zum ersten Mal festgestellt hatte, dass Harry ein Kind unter dem Herzen trug, war er besorgt um den Zustand des Jungen gewesen, doch jetzt bezweifelte er nicht mehr, dass es nicht besser hatte kommen können. Noch ein paar Monate länger und es bestand Hoffnung auf Heilung. Er hatte es schon vor einer Weile bemerkt, doch er würde es Harry erst später sagen, wenn er sich sicher war, dass es stimmte.

Jetzt würde er Harry schlafen lassen. Und er musste in seine Praxis zurückkehren und sich um all die anderen Patienten kümmern. Aber am Abend würde er noch einmal hierher zurückkommen und sehen, ob es Harry gut ging.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Mit einem lässigen Zauberstabschwung begannen die Teller sich selbst abzuspülen. Guter Laune lief Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die Zwillinge waren zu Besuch gewesen. Harry hatte gekocht – ein komplettes Menü bestehend aus einer leichten Kartoffelsuppe, einem Muggelgericht namens Lasagne und Mousse au Chocolat als Nachtisch, komplett mit einem in der Mousse versteckten Prismatoffee, das George blau und Fred rot färbte – und die Zwillinge hatten sich um ihn gekümmert, hatten ihm alle Arbeit abgenommen, sodass er prinzipiell die ganze Zeit entweder nur auf seinem Platz am Esstisch oder auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte. Normalerweise wäre ihm eine solche Behandlung unangenehm gewesen, aber heute kam sie ihm gerade recht.

Es waren nur noch sechs Wochen bis zum Geburtstermin und langsam aber sicher fühlte sich Harry fett und schwerfällig. Wenn er länger als eine halbe Stunde stand begannen seine Füße weh zu tun und sein Rücken war inzwischen eine einzige Verspannung. So war er froh gewesen, sich nicht von seinen Sitzgelegenheiten wegbewegen zu müssen, auch wenn er so den Anforderungen an einen Gastgeber nicht gerecht wurde. Aber er bezweifelte, dass das die Zwillinge gestört hatte. Harry hatte eher den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie es genossen hatten, ihn so zu umsorgen.

Und es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht, den beiden bei ihren kleinen Plänkeleien und ihrem munteren Geplapper zuzuhören, wie sie von ihren neuen Entdeckungen erzählten und wem sie welchen Streich gespielt hatten. Zwar hatten die Blicke, die Fred und George ihm zugeworfen hatten, ihm immer wieder rötliche Wangen beschert, liebevoll, wie als wäre er etwas Wertvolles. Er hatte auch gemerkt, dass sie ihn immer wieder leicht berührten, wie zufällig, doch nie waren sie weiter gegangen als das. Und es war einfach herzerwärmend und erfrischend gewesen, die beiden wieder einmal um sich zu haben.

Nach dem Essen hatten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und die Zwillinge hatten Harry eröffnet, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Sie hatten einen Runenzirkel oder Zauber so auf ein Objekt übertragen, dass er sich auf dem Boden verankerte, sobald er ihn berührte. Sie meinten, es hätte sogar mit Wänden und an der Decke geklappt, wie ihre Versuche an ihrem armen kleinen Bruder bewiesen hätten, den sie so für drei Stunden kopfunter an die Decke geheftet hätten.

Harry hatte sich köstlich amüsiert bei der Vorstellung, wie Rons Kopf langsam aber sicher die Farbe seiner Haare annahm, während alle anderen Weasleys wie aufgescheuchte Hühner versuchten, den Zauber aufzuheben und die Zwillinge nur Popkorn essend daneben standen und das Spektakel breit grinsend beobachteten, mit einer Stoppuhr in der Hand um nachzumessen, wie lange der Zauber an dem kleinen Ball, den sie geworfen hatten, halten würde. Letzten Endes hatte es niemand geschafft, Fred und Georges Zauber zu lösen, nicht einmal Hermine. Wie gesagt, armer Ron^^.

Dann hatte Harry gemerkt, wie ihn schon wieder die Müdigkeit überkam. Er hatte den Zwillingen die Zirkel, die er brauchen würde, aufgezeichnet und sie gebeten, sie ihm auf etwas Unauffälliges zu übertragen. Sie hatten ihm versichert, dass sie es innerhalb einer Woche hinkriegen würden, sie hatten sich verabschiedet, Harry hatte seine Schilde um die Wohnung kurz gehoben und sie waren wegappariert.

Harry hatte sich ans Aufräumen gemacht. Seine gute Laune, die er immer hatte, wenn die Zwillinge zu Besuch gewesen waren, war sogar auf Orion übergegangen, der sich immer wieder bewegte als wolle er Harry von seiner baldigen Ankunft auf der Welt überzeugen. Am liebsten wäre Harry durch die Wohnung gehüpft, doch die Auswirkungen davon wollte er lieber nicht testen.

So beschränkte er sich darauf, laut zu summen und sich breit grinsend auf das Sofa zu fläzen, um noch ein bisschen zu Lesen, bevor ihn die Müdigkeit wieder einholte.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Besser gesagt, er versuchte es, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn sein Bauch passte einfach nicht zusammen mit ihm auf den zum Tisch gehörenden Stuhl. Also, Harry saß fast an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Pergament vor sich liegen.

Er wusste, was auf diesem Pergament stehen sollte, doch es war gar nicht so einfach die Worte aufzuschreiben. Sie würden es real machen. Und erst jetzt merkte er, dass ihn die Realität noch nicht eingeholt hatte.

Natürlich hatte er sich gefragt, warum es ihn so wenig berührte, dass das Ende seines Lebens immer näher rückte, aber er hatte es einfach hingenommen ohne es zu hinterfragen. Und jetzt... jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese Tatsache keineswegs akzeptiert hatte. Er hatte sie gefangen und in eine Blase gesteckt. Eine Blase mit dicken, undurchsichtigen Wänden, die ihren Inhalt perfekt vor seinen Augen verbarg.

Aber wenn er jetzt begann, diese Worte zu Papier zu bringen, dann würde die Blase platzen und er würde sich der Tatsache stellen müssen, die sie enthielt. Er würde sich damit auseinandersetzen müssen, dass er sterben würde. Damit, dass er seinen Sohn nicht aufwachsen sehen würde. Damit, dass er seine Freunde verlassen musste. Damit, dass er Draco nie wieder sehen würde...

Er hatte es immer gewusst. Doch er war schon immer Meister des Verdrängens gewesen, also hatte er dies vor sich selbst versteckt und nur den Schatten dieser Tatsache gesehen. Und jetzt würde es Realität werden.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er damit umgehen konnte. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass seine Chancen diesen Krieg zu überleben sowieso nicht hoch waren, dass er damit seine Freunde rettete und die Zaubererwelt gleich mit dazu, dass es alles besser machen würde und dass er endlich nicht mehr diesen Schmerz fühlen würde, wann immer er an Draco dachte. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn er sterben würde, weil es danach sowieso egal wäre.

Aber das war es nicht. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte Orion aufwachsen sehen und mit seinen Freunden lachen. Und er wollte Draco lieben, ihn nicht aufgeben, mit ihm zusammen sein. Er wollte leben! Jeder andere Mensche auf diesem verdammten Planeten hatte dieses Recht! Warum sollte er nicht leben dürfen? Gab es denn keinen anderen Weg?

Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange und landete auf dem weiten Stoff seines Hemds, das seinen Bauch bedeckte. Wie als Antwort auf seinen inneren Aufruhr spürte er einen leichten Tritt gegen seine Bauchdecke, doch es führte nur dazu, dass noch mehr Tränen aus seinen Augen liefen. Langsam aber sicher schwappte Verzweiflung über ihn. Seine Hände legten sich wie automatisch auf seinen Bauch, hielten ihn fest als wären sie sein letzter Halt.

Herzzerreißendes Schluchzen brach sich einen Weg an seinen fest zusammen gebissenen Zähnen vorbei. Er konnte das nicht tun! Er konnte es nicht...! Er würde alles verlieren, was ihm etwas bedeutete! Er würde alle verlieren, die er liebte und noch mehr! Wie sollte er das tun?

Aber er musste es doch! Er hatte er schon immer gemusst. Es war immer von ihm verlangt worden. Es war prophezeit worden. Es war seine Pflicht. Es würde alles beenden. Es war gut. Es war gut...

Und mit der Kraft seines ganze Willen stellte er sich der Realität, als er die Feder in das Tintenfass tauchte, sie auf das Pergament setzte und anfing zu schreiben:

_Testament:_

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Wütend warf Harry sein Kissen an die Wand und schlug heftig mit der Faust gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes. Es knirschte bedenklich, doch das war gut so. Er wollte etwas kaputt machen. Irgendwie würde er ja wohl noch kompensieren dürfen! Es war so ungerecht! Wieso musste das alles gerade ihm passieren? Konnte es nicht ausnahmsweise mal jemand anders sein? Nein, natürlich nicht. Schließlich war er der Spielball des Schicksals und der Götter. Und warum sollten die sich auch jemanden anderen suchen, wenn sie doch schon sooooo einen schönen Kandidaten hatten? Die Glasscheiben des Fensters begannen bedrohlich zu klirren, als seine Magie wild um ihn herum strömte. Erneut schlug Harry mit aller Kraft gegen das Holz. Dieses Mal gab es nach.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Er würde sich anstrengen. Dieses Mal würde er alles richtig machen. Er würde den Krieg beenden und dann würde er alles erreichen, was er sich immer vorgenommen hatte. Er würde seine Ausbildung beenden und seine Aufträge in aller Genauigkeit ausführen. Er würde ein perfekter Vater sein, immer da sein für seinen Sohn, er würde ihn lieben und ihm alles geben, was er konnte. Er würde sich um seine Freunde kümmern und mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Er würde alles richtig machen. Wirklich alles, das versprach er. Aber er wollte noch nicht sterben!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry zog sich die Decke noch weiter über den Kopf. Er wollte nicht aufstehen. Was sollte es bringen, wenn er jetzt aufstand? Eben. Nichts. Es war vollkommen egal, ob er im Bett blieb oder nicht, es machte keinen Unterschied. Und er wollte jetzt nicht aufstehen. Er wollte die Welt nicht sehen. Sie war zu hell, zu bunt. Dabei sollte sie grau sein und dunkel, so wie er sich fühlte. Es würde sowieso nichts mehr ändern, egal was er tat. Träge zog Harry seine Bettdeck noch ein Stück weiter über seinen Kopf...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry fühlte sich, als könnte er fliegen. Leichter als eine Feder und freier als ein Vogel. Er fühlte sich endlich losgelöst von all den Lasten, die er seit Jahren mit sich herumgetragen hatte und die ihn immer an den Boden gekettet hatten. Das Leben war so viel leichter, jetzt wo er wusste, dass sie alle nicht mehr auf ihm lasteten. Er war frei, frei. Und alles war gut. Endlich.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Es waren nur noch ein paar Tage bis zu dem Tag, an dem es genau neun Monate werden würden. Harry lag im Halbschlaf auf seinem Bett. Träge strich er mit einer Hand immer wieder über seinen Bauch. Ganz schwach konnte er die leichten Bewegungen seines Sohnes unter der straff gespannten Haut spüren.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte er begonnen, den Trank, der überhaupt erst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er Schwanger geworden war, wieder zu nehmen. Er und Dr. Sanders waren sich einig gewesen, dass eine ‚natürliche' Geburt am besten wäre. Die ersten paar Tage war es seltsam gewesen, doch er hatte sich schnell an die Veränderungen* gewöhnt, die der Trank mit sich brachte. Er kannte sie ja schon.

Ungefähr zu der Zeit hatte Harry aufgehört, sich mehr als nötig in seiner Wohnung zu bewegen. Es war einfach viel angenehmer, auf die dadurch entstehenden Rücken- und Fußschmerzen zu verzichten. Außerdem war er die meiste Zeit sowieso zu müde, um großartig etwas anderes zu tun.

Harry spürte ein Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Innerlich gab er Orion Recht. Es war schon Mittag und er sollte mal wieder etwas essen.

Harry mühte sich hoch und stand auf. Wenn er schon mal wach war, dann konnte er wenigstens in die Küche gehen und sich eines von diesen unheimlich leckeren, zartschmelzenden Schokoladentäfelchen holen, die er von den Zwillingen geschenkt bekommen hatte. Schon bei dem Gedanken an die Schokolade lief das Wasser in Harrys Mund zusammen. Vielleicht holte er sich auch zwei oder drei davon...

Auf dem Weg von der Küche zurück zu seinem Schlafzimmer spürte Harry erneut, wie sich sein Bauch zusammenzog, ein klein wenig stärker als zuvor. Und eigentlich fühlte es sich auch nicht so an, als würde Orion ihn mit seinen kleinen Füßchen treten. Leicht nervös tastete Harry nach dem weichen Stoffband um sein Handgelenk (das Handgelenk, um das auch Dracos Kettchen hing). Adrian hatte es ihm gegeben, für den Zeitpunkt, wenn die Geburtswehen einsetzten. Wenn Harry es löste, dann würde Adrian so schnell wie möglich hierher kommen.

Noch während Harry überlegte, was er tun sollte, rollte schon die nächste Kontraktionswelle heran.

In Harrys Magen begann es nervös zu kribbeln, während kurz sein Atem stockte. Sein Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen. Vorsichtig begann er an dem Stoffband zu ziehen. Harry ging in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Und schon kam die nächste Wehe.

Mit einem kleinen Ruck löste sich das Band. Der Ruck durchfuhr Harrys ganzen Körper. Sein Kopf fühlte sich leicht an und ein zittriges Lachen entwich seinem Mund. Es war soweit!

* Der Trank bewirkt, dass Harry eine ‚Frau' wird, oder zumindest weibliche Geschlechtsteile bekommt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich tatsächlich als Frau fühlt^^.


	20. Kapitel 17: Eierhaber

Kapitel 17 – Eierhaber

Anfang April, London

Es war wie ein Wunder. Natürlich hatte er sein Kind schon vorher gesehen, bei den visuellen Untersuchungen. Aber er hatte ihn nie berühren können. Und jetzt... schlummerte Orion friedlich und ermattet von seinem letzten Fläschchen auf seinem noch immer ein wenig gewölbten, entblößten Bauch, alle seine winzigen Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt und sein Mündchen leicht geöffnet. Es war wirklich wie ein Wunder.

Sorgsam, ohne sich zu sehr zu bewegen, um Orion nicht aufzuwecken, deckte Harry sich und Orion zu, sodass nur noch sein Köpfchen hervorschaute, bevor er sich wieder entspannt in die Kissen lehnte.

Adrian hatte ihm strenge Bettruhe verordnet, damit er sich von der Geburt erholen konnte. Harry hatte kein Gefühl dafür, wie lange sie gedauert hatte, doch sie war es definitiv wert gewesen. Alle Schmerzen waren vergessen, als er endlich seinen Orion im Arm gehalten hatte. Einen glücklicheren Moment hatte es in seinem Leben nicht gegeben... Er hatte nichts anderes mehr gesehen, als dieses kleine Wesen, dass neun Monate lang in ihm herangewachsen war und dass ihm mehr bedeutete als die Welt.

Auch jetzt konnte er seine Augen nicht von Orion wenden. Er fühlte seine Atemzüge, spürte den schnellen Herzschlag seines Kindes, seine zarte Haut, die wärmer war als seine eigene, den feinen Haarflaum auf dem Köpfchen, der weicher war als alles, was Harry je berührt hatte. Sanft strich Harry über Orions Pausbäckchen aus Babyspeck. Orions Nase zuckte ein bisschen und seine winzigen Finger schlossen sich um seinen Daumen. Unwillkürlich wurde Harrys Lächeln zu einem Lachen. Orion war einfach zu niedlich für diese Welt!

Harry gähnte. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und legte den Kopf zurück in seine Kissen. Vielleicht sollte er noch ein bisschen schlafen, bevor Adrian später vorbeikam. Doch, das war eine gute Idee... Und er fühlte sich so gut, so glücklich... und müde... Wieder gähnte er. Und dann schlief Harry ein, ein sanftes Lächeln af den Lippen und sein Daumen immer noch fest in Orions kleinem Händchen.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry wachte auf, als jemand ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Mit kleinen Augen blinzelte er ein paar Mal, bevor er feststellte, dass seine Brille nicht mehr auf seiner Nase saß. Ein wenig verschwommen machte er eine Person aus, die neben seinem Bett kniete. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, aber das half auch nicht viel. Er sollte wirklich mal seine Augen korrigieren lassen.

Gedämpftes Lachen erklang. Harry tastete nach seiner Brille, fand sie neben sich auf dem Kissen, und setzte sie wieder auf ihren Platz. Als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, sah er in Adrians Gesicht, dass ihn fast schon liebevoll beobachtete.

„Na, Harry, gut geschlafen?", fragte Adrian leise lächelnd.

„Total.", nuschelte Harry zurück. Matt ließ er seinen Kopf wieder zurückfallen und schloss seine Augen.

„Wenn du jetzt brav bist und dich von mir untersuchen lässt, dann hab ich nachher was für dich.", versprach Adrian mit einem lockenden Ton in seiner tiefen Stimme. Und so wenig Harry es sich auch eingestehen wollte, die Aussicht auf eine Überraschung weckte seine Sinne aus ihrer Lethargie.

„Was denn?", wollte er schon wacher wissen.

„Das erfährst du, wenn ich fertig bin. Sonst wäre es ja keine Überraschung, oder?", antwortete Adrian lachend und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Komm, setzt dich ein bisschen aufrechter hin, es dauert ja nicht lange."

Ein bisschen grummelnd ruckelte sich Harry ein wenig hoch, immer darauf bedacht, Orion dicht bei sich zu behalten, der ihn aus großen, blauen Augen heraus ansah. Harry war schon gespannt, welche Augenfarbe Orion später haben würde. Vielleicht würden sie ja genauso wunderschön silbern wie die von Draco.

Von Orion kam ein gackerndes Quietschen, dass Harry dazu veranlasste ihn ein wenig höher zu halten und ihm einen Kuss auf die kleine Stupsnase zu drücken. Adrian beendete den letzten Spruch und wandte sich an Harry:

„Orion hat sich gut von den Geburtsanstrengungen erholt und entwickelt sich sehr gut. Für seine Größe wiegt er viel. Dass er so viel schläft ist bei Säuglingen normal. Und bei dir heilt alles gut soweit ich sehe. In ein, zwei Tagen bist du soweit, dich wieder frei bewegen zu können. Überanstrengen solltest du dich natürlich nicht, aber das weißt du ja... Es ist schön, dich so glücklich zu sehen, Harry."

Bei den letzten Worten sah Harry auf und blickte Adrian überrascht an. Der ältere Mann wirkte weniger fröhlich als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Orion tut dir gut. Die Ruhe tut dir gut. Dein Zustand hat sich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr verschlechtert, nicht einmal jetzt, trotz der Belastung, die die Geburt sicher war."

Harry schwieg. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihm Dracos Verhalten zugesetzt hatte. Es war einfach... normal gewesen. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass gerade die letzten Monate eine aufregende, aber auch glückliche Zeit für ihn gewesen waren. Natürlich hatte er Ron und Hermine vermisst, und auch das Fliegen, und dennoch... Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, sich hierher zurückzuziehen.

Etwas großes, blaues schob sich in Harrys unmittelbares Blickfeld. Automatisch griff er danach, bevor er begriff, was er jetzt in den Händen hielt. Es war ein mittelgroßes, in blau gemustertem Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen. Überrascht sah Harry hoch zu Adrian, der neben ihm stand und ihn anlächelte.

„Von meiner Frau und mir. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wenn du brav bist...", grinste Adrian breit. Neugierig begann Harry sorgsam die Zauber zu lösen, die die losen Enden das Papiers und die ebenfalls blaue Schleife auf dem Geschenk zusammenhielten. Sobald der letzte Zauber endete, fiel Harry eine Kaskade von Stoff entgegen. Er war beigefarben und leicht, leichter als normaler Stoff. Und als Harry ihn zum ersten Mal berührte, stockte Harry der Atem und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Die Babydecke war weich, unendlich weich und samtig. Und sie fühlte sich genauso an, wie die weichen und samtigen Haare eines gewissen blonden Mannes, nach dem Harrys Herz sich auch nach all der Zeit und nach all den Verletzungen noch immer sehnte...

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide; Harry in Gedanken und Adrian in stummer Beobachtung.

„Vielen Dank, auch an deine Frau, Adrian. Die Decke ist... unglaublich." Harry wusste, dass seine Reaktion dem Geschenk nicht angemessen war, aber er war noch nicht gefasst genug, um-

„Sie ist mit Zaubern belegt, die immer warm halten und wenn das zugedeckte Kind unruhig wird, summt sie ein beruhigendes Schlaflied. Sie wird dich auch wecken, wenn Orion nachts wach wird oder schlecht träumt. Und natürlich ist sie fast unzerstörbar. Bei meinen Söhnen war sie ein wahrer Segen...", unterbracht Adrians ruhige Stimme seine beschämten Gedanken. In einer tröstenden Geste strich der Ältere Harry über die verwuschelten Haare, die Harry klar machte, dass Adrian ihn verstanden hatte, seine Reaktion verstanden hatte...

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich ein wenig in die Berührung. In diesem Moment war Adrian für Harry die verlorene Vaterfigur, die er nie gehabt hatte. Nicht einmal in Sirius. Und dann wurde Harry bewusst, dass Adrian schon seit einiger Zeit eine größere Rolle in seinem Leben spielte, als nur als sein Arzt. Vielleicht... Vielleicht war dies die Chance, das Gefühl in einer Familie zu sein, doch noch zu erleben...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Eine unbekannte Eule rauschte durch das Wohnzimmerfenster in Harrys Wohnung und landete auf Harrys Schulter. An einem ihrer Beine hing ein schmales, flaches Paket, das in dickes Pergament eingeschlagen war. Gut gelaunt hielt Harry der braunen Eule einen Eulenkeks hin, die wie immer auf der Fensterbank bereitstanden, kraulte ihr weiches Gefieder und machte sich dann daran, das Paket von ihrem Fuß loszubinden. Sobald der letzte Faden durchtrennt war, stieß sich die Eule von seiner Schulter ab und flog mit kräftigen Schlägen ihrer Schwingen wieder durch das Fenster, welches Harry hinter ihr schloss.

Mit dem Paket in der Hand ging Harry zurück zum Sofa, auf dem Orion in die beige Kuscheldecke eingewickelt lag, selig schlafend und mit einem Zipfel der besagten Decke in seinem Mund, an dem er hingebungsvoll herumkaute. Harry strich seinem Sohn sanft über den flaumigen Kopf, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte und die Verpackung des Päckchens aufriss.

Heraus fiel das dünne Silberkettchen, das Harry seit fast einem Jahr um sein Handgelenk trug. Das Geschenk von Draco, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Er hatte es vor gut anderthalb Wochen an eine Koboldschmiede geschickt, um es kürzen zu lassen, damit es um Orions Mini-Handgelenk passen würde. Kobolde waren die geschicktesten und kunstvollsten Schmiede, die die Zauberwelt kannte. Es war sein erstes Geschenk an seinen Sohn. Und vermutlich auch das letzte, wenn man von seinem Erbe absah. Und es war gleichzeitig ein Andenken an seinen Vater, seinen anderen Vater.

Ein kleines Band aus Silber fiel neben die Kette. Wenn sein Sohn wuchs, konnte er die Kette wieder verlängern lassen. Schließlich würde er nicht immer so klein und niedlich bleiben.

Der Wunsch seinen Sohn einfach nur fest an sich zu drücken und für immer dort zu halten überkam Harry. Vorsichtig hob er das Bündel auf seine Arme. So in die flauschige Decke gewickelt kuschelte er Orion an seine Brust, küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn und schmiegte dann seine Wange an den kleinen Kopf.

Er würde seinen Sohn immer lieben, egal was passierte. Und er würde die Zeit, die er mit ihm hatte mit ganzem Herzen genießen, ohne etwas zu bedauern.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Leise vor sich hinsummend stand Harry in der Küche. Orion hing in seiner Decke sicher festgebunden auf seinen Rücken und sah ihm über die Schulter. Er war jetzt einen Monat alt und seine Augen waren tatsächlich von Blau zu einem strahlenden Silber gewechselt, nur einen Hauch dunkler als die Dracos.

Er war ein ruhiges Kind, weinte und schrie nur selten, und war doch gleichzeitig so lebhaft, dass es Harry manchmal die Sprache verschlug. Wenn er Orions aufgeweckten Blick sah, der alles voller Neugier und Interesse beobachtete, dann wollte er nichts lieber, als ihm die ganze Welt zu Füßen zu legen, damit er auch in der Zukunft den selben Blick immer behalten würde.

Auch jetzt sah Orion dabei zu, wie Harry sich am Herd austobte. Auf einem der hinteren Kochfelder erwärmte gerade langsam die Milch, die später für Orions Fläschchen bestimmt war, und auf einem der vorderen Felder stand eine Pfanne, in der Harry gerade vehement dicken Teig in kleine Stückchen teilte und diese immer wieder in Butter und Puderzucker wendete.

Schon seit Tagen hatte es ihm unter den Nägeln gebrannt, endlich mal wieder etwas derart Süßes zu kochen, dass es für die meisten Menschen wohl eine Überzuckerung bedeutet hätte. Da kam ihm Eierhaber* gerade recht. Ihm lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn er nur an den zuckrigen Geschmack und den leichten Teig auf seiner Zunge dachte...

Schwungvoll hob er die Pfanne hoch und kippte ihren Inhalt auf einen bereitstehenden Teller neben dem Herd. Inzwischen war auch Orions Milch warm genug und nicht zu heiß, damit er sie ohne Probleme trinken konnte.

Vorsichtig löste Harry die Knoten, die Orion auf seinem Rücken hielten und schwebte seinen Sohn dann ebenso behutsam in seine Arme, was den Kleinen sofort zum Strahlen brachte. Aus einem der Schränke holte Harry noch ein Glas Apfelmus, das er neben sein langsam kühlendes Abendessen stellte, bevor er das Fläschchen griff und es Orion sanft an die Lippen hielt. Sofort sog der Säugling gierig an dem Gummiaufsatz, die Äuglein geschlossen.

Lächelnd sah Harry zu, wie die Flasche immer langsamer leer und Orion dafür immer müder wurde, bis der Aufsatz schließlich aus Orions Mund glitt und sein Köpfchen an seine Brust sank. Harry hob ihn ein wenig höher, sorgte dafür, dass Orion sein Bäuerchen machte, und trug ihn dann in die Wiege, die seit nun drei Wochen in seinem Wohnzimmer stand. Nach dem Essen war Orion immer müde und schlief ein paar Stunden, bevor er wieder aufwachte und Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Zurück in der Küche nahm Harry seinen Teller, eine Gabel und das Apfelmus, ging damit ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben die Wiege. Sobald er den Zucker auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, seufzte er genießerisch. Er hatte schon lange nichts derart süßes mehr gegessen und es war köstlich! Und der Anblick seines mindestens genauso süßen Kinds machte den Geschmack noch tausendmal besser.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

„Dieses Mal ist es ernst, Harry."

„ER wird in ein paar Tagen angreifen. Das wissen wir aus sicherer Quelle."

„Er wird versuchen, das Ministerium zu unterwerfen. Und dieses Mal sind sie genug, um es schaffen zu können."

„Er war zu lange ruhig. Der ganze Orden ist in Aufruhr. Und das Aurorenbüro macht auch schon mobil."

„Dieses Mal wird er wirklich ernst. Wenn ER erst an der Macht ist, dann..."

„... dann wird es sehr schwierig, ihn zu bekämpfen."

Harry schwieg.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Zwillinge nach Orions Geburt zu Besuch waren, und Orion hatte sich schnell an die Beiden gewöhnt. Immer wieder brachten sie Kleinigkeiten vorbei, sei es etwas Süßes für Harry oder ein Kuscheltier für Orion, und saßen eine Weile bei Harry und blieben manchmal zum Abendessen. Harry genoss ihre Anwesenheit. Und man konnte sehen, dass es Fred und George genauso ging.

Doch dieses Mal waren sie nicht zum Spaß an der Freude hier. Sie hatten Neuigkeiten. Sie waren hier, weil sie wussten, dass der Krieg sich jetzt seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Und Harry hatte sie gebeten, ihm Nachrichten wie diese zu überbringen. Damit er wusste, wann es soweit war, seinen Plan umzusetzen.

Und wie es aussah, war es soweit.

„Harry?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie waren besorgt, das wusste Harry.

„Es geht mir gut.", antwortete er schlicht. Was gab es auch mehr zu sagen?

Es herrschte Schweigen im Zimmer. Jeder hing seinen eigenen recht düsteren Vorstellungen von der Zukunft nach. Erst das leise Quengeln von Orion holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, wie als hätte er die dunklen Gedanken im Zimmer bemerkt.

Harry erhob sich vom Sofa und ging hinüber zu der Wiege, in der Orion bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch geschlafen hatte. Die Zwillinge sahen ihm hinterher. Sachte nahm Harry Orion auf den Arm und ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer umher, bis sich der Säugling wieder beruhigt hatte.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als George hinter Harry trat und ihn umarmte, das Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge vergraben. Fred war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte sanft Harrys Gesicht, während seine andere leicht auf Harrys Taille zum Ruhe kam.

„Wir wissen, was du vorhast, Harry.", wisperte Fred und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Das könnt ihr nicht wissen.", flüsterte Harry zurück, seine Stimme rau. Niemand wusste es, genauso wie ihm niemand helfen konnte. Aber sie würden es verstehen, wenn alles vorbei war.

„Tu einfach nichts Dummes, versprichst du uns das, Harry? Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren..." Georges Stimme klang ein wenig zittrig, wie als hätte er... Angst? In einer beruhigenden Geste drückte Harry seine Wange an Georges glattes Haar. Das war ein Versprechen, dass er geben konnte. Er würde nichts Dummes tun. Sein Plan war die einzig logische Entscheidung, die er hatte treffen können.

„Ich verspreche es."

Doch ein paar Sekunden bleiben sie so stehen, dann lösten sich die beiden stumm von ihm. Und nach einer kurzen Weile verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem kleinen Kuss auf Orions und dann seine Wange, bevor sie wieder durch den Kamin verschwanden, um zu einem Ordenstreffen zu gehen.

Aber Harry wusste, dass der Orden den Dunklen Lord nicht würde aufhalten können, nicht mehr...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Harry die kleine Kiste, in der sich jetzt alle von Orions Babysachen befanden, verkleinert natürlich. Jetzt hatte er endlich alles zusammengesucht. Es war erstaunlich, was ein knapp zwei Monate altes Kind schon alles besitzen konnte. Orion selbst war schon fest auf seinem Rücken festgezurrt und döste vor sich hin.

„So, mein Süßester, alles fertig. Es wird Zeit Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine kennen zu lernen.", flüsterte er verschwörerisch zu dem Säugling, der nur träge seine Äuglein öffnete, ihn ansah und sie gleich wieder schloss. Harry gluckste leise. Orion war einfach zu niedlich.

Jetzt doch ein wenig aufgeregt ging Harry zur Wohnungstür. Gleich würde er Ron und Hermine wiedersehen. Endlich. Er hatte sie vermisst, in den gut neun Monaten, die er hier verbracht hatte. Und gleichzeitig war er nervös... Was würden sie zu Orion sagen? Zu seiner Schwangerschaft? Würden sie ihn verurteilen...?

Entschlossen schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Sie würden ihn nicht verurteilen. Sicher hatten sie ihn genauso vermisst, wie er sie. Schließlich waren Ron und Hermine seine besten Freunde. Sie hatten schon so viel miteinander erlebt, hatten gemeinsam Krisen überstanden, waren dem Bösen gegenübergetreten, hatten sich gegenseitig gerettet.

Kraftvoll zog Harry die schwere Wohnungstür auf und trat hindurch. Sofort fühlte er, wie ihn der leichte Druck der Schilde verließ, die er über die Wohnung gelegt hatte. Tief atmete er noch einmal durch, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Das Paket in seiner Hand und Orion auf dem Rücken konzentrierte er sich kurz, dann apparierte er.

Vor dem Haus seiner besten Freunde tauchte er wieder auf. Für ein paar Sekunden sah er einfach nur die ihm so bekannte, weiße Fassade, den vertrauten gepflegten Garten an, bevor er zögerlich die Auffahrt betrat und auf den Eingang des Hauses zuging. Noch bevor er die Hand heben konnte, um den Türklopfer zu ergreifen, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Rose und Hugo stürmten auf ihn zu. Lachend beugte er sich herunter, um den beiden Kindern durch die lockigen Haare zu wuscheln.

„Onkel Harry! Onkel Harry! Wo warst du so lange? Du hast meinen Geburtstag verpasst! Bekomme ich einen neuen Besen?", quasselte Hugo los, während Rose sich einfach nur an sein Bein klammerte, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Lächelnd löste er Rose von seinem Bein und hob sie auf seine Hüfte, wo sie sich sofort an in kuschelte.

„Ich hab euch auch vermisst! Aber ihr beiden seid ja richtig groß geworden! Und schwer!" Mit Hugo an seiner freien Hand, die der Junge sofort beschlagnahmt hatte, ging Harry weiter auf die Haustür zu. Die Kiste mit Orions Sachen schwebe Harry hinter sich her.

„Ihr müsst mir unbedingt erzählen, was ihr alle gemacht hab, während ich weg war. Hat euch Onkel Charlie einen Drachen streicheln lassen, als ihr in Ägypten wart?"

„Nein...", schmollte Hugo. „Mama hat uns nicht gelassen. Dabei waren sie so toll! Riesig, und einer hat sogar Feuer gespeit, richtig weit und ganz nah bei uns! Papa ist ganz blass geworden, das war lustig!", plapperte der Junge aufgeregt und mit leuchtenden Augen los.

„Und du Rosie, hat du schon die Feen im Garten gefunden? Du weißt schon, die, die nur rauskommen, wenn sie denken, dass du sie nicht siehst?" Schüchtern schüttelte Rose ihren Kopf, aber auch aus ihren Augen sprach deutlich ihre Begeisterung.

„Dann müssen wir es mal zusammen versuchen, was?" Vehementes Kopfnicken, das ihre Locken wild zum Tanzen brachte, war ihre Antwort.

„Aber jetzt gehe wir erst mal rein, sonst macht sich eure Mama Sorgen, wo ihr auf einmal seid. Ihr sollt doch nicht allein raus gehen."

„Aber Onkel Harry, du bist doch da, da kann uns doch gar nichts passieren.", kam es leise von Rose. Harry kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment tauchte Hermine in der Tür auf, den Mund schon geöffnet, um nach ihren Kindern zu rufen.

„Hallo Hermine.", lächelte er Hermine an und setzte Rose wieder auf den Boden, die zusammen mit Hugo zurück ins Haus rannte. Seine beste Freundin starrte ihn einfach nur ungläubig an.

„Harry?", fragte sie schließlich. Zögerlich kam sie auf ihn zu.

„Natürlich.", antwortete er schlicht und breitete seine Arme aus. Sofort flog Hermine auf ihn zu und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Vorsichtig.", mahnte er leise. Es war sowieso schon ein Wunder, dass Orion das Geschrei der beiden Kinder noch nicht aufgeweckt hatte. Abrupt ließ Hermine ihn los und betrachtete ihn besorgt. Ihr Blick blieb an den Halterungen für Orions Decke hängen.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie, während ihr Blick kritisch über seine Form wanderte. „Du hat zugenommen."

„Ich bin nicht verletzt.", lächelte Harry leicht. Dann drehte er sich ein wenig zur Seite, damit sie Orion sehen konnte. Dann musste er unwillkürlich lachen, als er Hermines absolut entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Lass uns reingehen.", sagte er immer noch grinsend und legte einen Arm um Hermines Schultern. Drinnen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn in einem der Sessel saß, tief in ein Quidditchbuch vertieft.

„Ron? Harry ist hier.", rief Hermine ihren Ehemann, als sich der Rothaarige auch nach ein paar Sekunden noch nicht regte.

„Ja ja, gib mir noch eine Sekunde.", nuschelte Ron. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Da warteten sie seit Monaten darauf, wieder von Harry zu hören und jetzt bemerkte Ron es nicht einmal, wenn eben jener endlich wieder auftauchte!

„Ron!" Hermines laute Stimme ließ Ron zusammenzucken und genervt aufsehen.

„Was ist denn lo-" Abrupt brach Ron ab. Ein paar Momente herrschte tiefes Schweigen im Raum (man hörte nur die Kinder im Obergeschoss durch die Flure rennen), während man förmlich sah, wie es hinter Rons Stirn arbeitete. Dann sprang Ron auf – das Buch fiel vergessen auf den Boden – und kam mit großen Schritten auf Harry zu.

Mit festem Griff packte Ron Harry bei den Schultern. Harry ließ es einfach zu. Für ein paar Sekunden sahen sich die beiden einfach nur an, dann suchte auch Rons angespannter Blick Harrys Körper nach Verletzungen und anderen Anomalien ab. Als er keine fand, trat ein erleichterter Ausdruck ins Rons Augen, der jedoch sofort durch einen verärgerten ersetzt wurde. Sein Griff an Harrys Schultern wurde fester, fast ein wenig schmerzhaft, und er schüttelte Harry leicht.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", forderte Ron zu wissen. Eine steile Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet, die deutlich verriet, in welchem Gemütszustand er sich gerade befand. Als Harry ihn einfach weiter ansah ohne zu antworten, ließ Ron seinen besten Freund wieder los und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen:

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Kumpel. So lange warst du noch nie verschwunden."

„Lass uns hinsetzen. Dann kannst du uns alles erzählen, Harry.", setzte Hermine hinzu. Ron an der Hand nehmend zog sie den Rothaarigen auf eines der Sofas und setzte sich neben ihn.

Harry steuerte den Sessel an, den Ron zuvor besetzt hatte. In aller Ruhe löste er die Halterungen, die Orions Decke auf seinem Rücken hielten, und zog seinen Sohn auf seinen Schoß. Orion schlief noch immer tief und fest ungeachtet all des Radaus, der ihn umgab.

„Ist... ist das ein Baby?", stammelte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hervor.

„Sag jetzt nicht, du hast ein Mädchen geschwängert und bist deshalb neun Monate lang verschwunden!" Hermine sah Ron nur kopfschüttelnd an. Manchmal hatte ihr Ehemann wirklich das Einfühlungsvermögen eines Teelöffels.

„Nein, Ron. Ich habe niemanden geschwängert.", lächelte Harry nur. Er kannte Ron lange genug, um seine Reaktion zu verstehen. Seine Antwort brachte Rons Hirnzellen einmal mehr in rege Aufregung, als er nach einer weiteren Möglichkeit suchte, wie Harry an ein Kleinkind gekommen sein konnte.

„Aber warum hast du dann ein Kind adoptiert, gerade jetzt? Und warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?"

„Ich habe auch kein Kind adoptiert, Ron."

„Aber dann-" Ron brach ab. Offensichtlich waren ihm die Ideen ausgegangen. Hermine stand auf und Kniete sich neben Harry. Um Erlaubnis fragend sah sie Harry an, bevor sie Orion vorsichtig über den weichen Haarflaum strich.

„Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", fragte sie leise mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ein Junge. Er heißt Orion.", antwortete Harry ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Orion..." Hermine kicherte ein wenig, als Orion im Schlaf sein kleines Näschen krauste. „Na, Orion, wer ist denn deine Mutter?"

„Ich bin es." Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Harry, Zauberer forschen schon seit Jahrzehnten ohne Erfolg an dem Problem, wie Männer Kinder bekommen können. Es ist nicht möglich, nicht mit den Mitteln, die uns heute zur Verfügung stehen.", dozierte die Medihexe.

„Und doch ist Orion mein Sohn. Egal was die Forschung sagt, es ist so."

„Und wenn es jemand schafft, schwanger zu werden, dann ja wohl Harry. Niemandem sonst würde so etwas einfach passieren. Harry ist stark, und mit Magie ist alles möglich.", warf Ron mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck ein. Hermine schwieg, in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich muss euch um einen Gefallen bitten.", unterbrach Harry nach einer kurzen Pause die eingetretene Stille. Sofort sahen sowohl Ron als auch Hermine ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du tauchst nach neun Monaten wieder auf und das erste was du willst, ist ein Gefallen. Was führst du im Schilde, Harry?" Hermine sah ihn einmal mehr prüfend an.

„Und was für ein Gefallen wäre das?", schob Ron hinterher.

„Ihr müsst für eine Weile auf Orion aufpassen.", ignorierte Harry einfach Hermines Frage. Ein wenig schwankend setzte sich die Kiste, die die ganze Zeit hinter Harry hinterher geschwebt war, auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab.

„Ich habe alles dabei, was ihr dafür braucht. Und ich weiß, dass ihr gut auf meinen Sohn aufpassen werdet."

„Harry...", seufzte Hermine. „Natürlich passen wir auf Orion auf, wenn du das willst. Aber... warum? Wir können dir helfen, das weißt du doch, oder? Egal was es ist."

Sie konnten ihm nicht helfen, dachte Harry bei sich. Aber er lächelte seine besten Freunde nur an. Sie würden ihm genug helfen, wenn sie sich um Orion kümmerten, damit sein Sohn nicht so aufwachsen musste wie er.

„Ich werde euch alles erklären, wenn ich wiederkomme.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, bemüht sein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten, obwohl ihm diese schlimmste aller Lügen einen riesigen Klos in den Hals gezaubert hatte. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber er fürchtete, dass jedes weitere Wort seine Beherrschung zerbrechen würde... Stattdessen dachte er mit aller Macht an den Brief, der ganz unten in der Kiste zusammen mit seinem Testament lag. Der Brief, der ihnen alles erklären würde, alles, was er jetzt gleich tun würde... Und er dachte an den Brief an Orion, der ebenfalls tief unten in der Kiste ruhte. Ein Abschiedsbrief, damit sein Sohn immer wissen würde, dass sein Vater ihn immer geliebt hatte, dass sein Vater ihn nicht einfach aufgegeben hatte und dass er ihn immer in seinem Herzen tragen würde.

Harry stand auf. Ohne länger zu zögern verkündete er in endgültigem Tonfall:

„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Wenn er noch länger hier blieb, dann würde seine Entschlossenheit zu bröckeln beginnen.

„Aber Harry, du bist doch gerade erst wieder aufgetaucht!"

„Es wird Zeit. Ihr habt alles, was ihr für Orion braucht."

„Du hast uns noch nicht einmal gesagt, wer Orions anderer Vater ist.", versuchte Hermine seinen Aufbruch noch ein wenig herauszuzögern. Sie kannte Harry. Es war immer etwas los, wenn ihr bester Freund etwas verschwieg.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich erzähle es euch, wenn ich wiederkomme." Ohne sich aufhalten zu lassen, steuerte Harry einmal mehr die Haustür an, nur dieses Mal von der anderen Seite. Er hörte, wie sich Ron und Hermine beeilten ihm zu folgen. Sobald Harry die Tür öffnete und den weiten, blauen Himmel und das frische, grüne Gras sah, wusste er wieder genau, was er tun musste, für wen und welchen Zweck er hier war.

Langsam senkte er seinen Blick, bis er auf seinem Sohn zum ruhen kam. Müde blinzelte Orion ihm aus großen, silbernen Augen entgegen. Sanft küsste Harry die Stirn seinen Sohnes, seine Pausbäckchen, sein kleines Stupsnäschen. Es war ein Abschied, doch das wusste Orion nicht. Fröhlich gurgelte er, ein Babylachen, bis es ein kleines Lächeln auf seines Vaters Gesicht zauberte.

Harry drehte sich um und sah seine Freunde an. Ein letzter Kuss, dann hob er Orion vorsichtig in Hermines Arme. Der Säugling protestierte mit einem Quengeln, als er die vertraute Nähe seines Vaters verließ, doch seine Decke begann leise ein ruhiges Schlaflied zu summen, dass ihn schnell wieder beruhigte.

„Harry...", versuchte Hermine es erneut, doch Harry ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit. Er lächelte sie beruhigend an und ging rückwärts ein paar Schritte auf das Ende er Apparierschilde zu.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ihr werdet alles erfahren." Gespielt fröhlich hob er eine Hand und winkte ein paar Mal. „Und versprecht mir, nicht mit dem Orden gegen den Dunklen Lord in den Kampf zu ziehen, ja?"

Es war, als würden Ron und Hermines Bewegungen kurz einfrieren. Entsetzt warfen sie sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, als in ihnen langsam die Erkenntnis dämmerte, was es mit Harrys Besuch auf sich hatte. Ron stürzte los, um Harry aufzuhalten. Doch Harry hatte die Apparierschilde schon hinter sich gelassen.

„Ihr dürft nicht mitkämpfen, ja? Versprecht es mir!" Und in dem Moment, als Ron seine Hand ausstreckte, um nach seinem Arm zu greifen, schloss Harry seine Augen und verschwand.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Harry kannte den Ort, an dem er sich befand, nur aus einer Erinnerung. In seinem sechsten Schuljahr hatte Professor Dumbledore sie ihm gezeigt. Harry wusste, dass das Haus leer stand, doch auch jetzt, all die Jahre später, sah das Haus der Gaunts noch immer genauso verfallen aus. In einiger Entfernung konnte Harry Tom Riddles Heimatdorf Little Hangleton ausmachen.

Es war der perfekte Ort für Harrys Vorhaben.

Harry entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von dem Haus, mitten auf die angrenzende Wiese. Er würde Platz brauchen für all die Gäste, die bald hier erscheinen würden.

Zuerst wirkte Harry einen Zauber, der dafür sorgte, dass keine Muggel auf die Idee kommen würden, hierher oder auch nur in die Nähe des Hauses zu kommen. Sie würden nur zusätzliche Zielscheiben in den Augen der Todesser sein. Dann rief sich Harry die Runenzirkel ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte ihn oft genug gesehen, um ihn jetzt ohne Probleme mit seinem Zauberstab in die Erde um sich herum einbrennen zu können. Mehr als diese zwei Vorkehrungen brauchte Harry nicht: Er war bereit.

Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich so fest er konnte auf seine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord, die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Er wusste, dass der andere es merken würde, ihn bemerken würde. Harry sandte ihm Gedanken des Spotts, Gedanken an das Haus der Gaunts, an seinen Ursprung, seine Fehlschläge...

Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete, füllte sich die Wiese mit einem Meer aus schwarzen Kutten und silbernen Masken.

* auch bekannt als Kaiserschmarrn


	21. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Home is behind, the world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow to the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall fade!

Außerhalb von Little Hangleton

Gelassen sah Harry zu, wie immer mehr Todesser die Wiese füllten. Sie würden ihn nicht angreifen, er gehörte dem Dunklen Lord, ihrem Meister, und war damit unantastbar – zumindest so lange, wie der Dunkle Lord es so wollte.

Nach und nach wurden die Apparationsgeräusche weniger, bis schließlich nur noch das Rascheln des Grases und das Flattern hunderter von Umhänge im Wind zu hören war. Niemand rührte sich. Für einen Moment lang wirkte die Situation auf Harry so bizarr, dass sein Mund sich zu einem Lächeln krümmte.

Dann schoss ein gleißender Schmerz durch seine Stirn, stärker noch als bei ihren anderen Begegnungen, und Harry krümmte sich, die Hände gegen seine Narbe gepresst. Überall um ihn herum fielen die Todesser auf die Knie.

„Harry Potter...", zischte die kalte, emotionslose Stimme, die Harry jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Was verschafft uns die... _Ehre_ deines Besuchs?"

So fest er konnte konzentrierte sich Harry auf seine Narbe. Wenn er sich weiter vor Schmerzen kaum rühren konnte, dann würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Langsam aber sicher verblasste das Stechen zu einem dumpfen Pochen, als Harry die Verbindung wieder so gut es ging schloss. Sein Atem ging ein wenig schneller, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Der Dunkle Lord stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, sein Körper in schwarze Roben gehüllt, doch seine Augen glühten Rot und seine schlangenartigen Gesichtszügen waren unverändert. Sein schmaler, lippenloser Mund war zu einem spöttischen Grinsen gekräuselt.

„Hallo Tom. Wie ich sehe brauchst du immer noch deine kleinen Lakaien, um mir gegenüber treten zu können." Beim Klang seines ursprünglichen Namens verschwand das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Lords.

„Nenn mich nicht bei diesem Namen!", zischte er wütend.

„Aber Tom, deine Mutter hat ihn dir gegeben. Willst du ihr Andenken wirklich so beschmutzen?"

„Schweig still!" Sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze verzerrt.

„Ausgerechnet hier, am Ort ihrer Herkunft, Tom, erkennst du es denn nicht wieder?"

„Du wagst es...! Du elender...! _Crucio! Crucio!_"

Nichts geschah. Der Fluch schien sich kurz vor Harry einfach aufzulösen. Harry lächelte den von Wut schäumenden Dunklen Lord mitleidig an.

„Tom, Tom... Unterschätze mich nicht. Du bist auch nur ein Halbblut, du kannst mich nicht besiegen."

Mit einem wilden Aufschrei hob der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab erneut. Ein Fluch nach dem anderen flog auf Harry zu und prallte wirkungslos an dem Schutzzirkel ab. Schnell hob und senkte sich seine Brust, außer Atem vor Rage und all den Flüchen. Dann begann sich das Erdreich um den Schwarzmagier vom Boden zu lösen. Immer schneller kreiste es um ihn und verwandelte sich in einen Wirbelsturm auf scharfen, spitzen Messern, bis der Dunkle Lord aussah, als sei er von einer Wand aus glänzenden Metallsplittern umgeben. Ein einziger gezischter Befehl und die Wand löste sich auf und schoss in einem langen Strahl tödlicher Geschosse auf Harry zu.

Doch auch sie prallten einfach an dem Zirkel ab. Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte viele Gegenstände getestet, doch manche waren nicht abgewehrt worden...

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords glühten jetzt regelrecht vor Hass. Selten war er so sehr bloßgestellt worden und niemand hatte die Auswirkungen davon überlebt. Noch nie hatten seine Zauber versagt. Und er wünschte sich nichts mehr auf dieser Welt als den Kopf des Jungen auf einem Tablett, nachdem er ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst gefoltert hatte, während seine geliebte Schlange den Rest des Körpers verschlang.

Harry sah, wie der Dunkle Lord in seinem Hass versank. Er war kurz davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, sein rationales Denken, und sich ohne nachzudenken auf Harry zu stürzen – ohne darauf zu achten, was Harry tat. Das war Harrys Ziel. In diesem Moment würde er zuschlagen!

Der letzte Zipfel der Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont. Nur ein rötlicher Streifen beleuchteter Wolken erhellte noch den Himmel. Schwarze Umhänge schluckten das blasse Dämmerlicht. Es war Zeit, Ernst zu machen.

„Wissen deine Lakaien überhaupt, dass dein ganzes Gerede von reinem Blut nur Heuchelei ist, Tom? Wissen sie von deinem Vater, dem Muggel, den du ermordet hast? Und dabei hattest du dir so viel Mühe gegeben, deine armselige Vergangenheit zu vertuschen..." Spöttisch kamen die Worte über Harrys Lippen. Es würde nicht mehr viel brauchen, bis der Dunkle Lord endgültig seine Grenzen überschritt.

„Doch seinen Namen trägst du immer noch, Tom Riddle, und ich werde ihn nie vergessen, deinen wahren Namen."

Stille senkte sich über der Wiese. Nichts war mehr zu hören. Sogar der Wind schien zu schweigen. Harry hielt den Atem an. Der Dunkle Lord stand wie eingefroren, regungslos, eine Hand so fest um den beinernen Zauberstab gekrallt, dass seine Knöchel weiß waren. Nur seine Augen verrieten noch all die hässlichen Emotionen, den Hass, die Wut, den Wahnsinn, und ließen sie dunkelrot glühen, so bedrohlich wie flüssige Lava. Harry spürte, wie sich die Luft auflud, wie die dunkle Magie fast schon knisternd greifbar in der Luft lag. Dann machte der Dunkle Lord einen Schritt auf Harry zu, und Harry wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Vorsichtig ließ er seine linke Hand in seine Hosentasche gleiten und griff nach der murmelgroßen Kugel, die Fred und George für ihn angefertigt hatten. Er hielt sie fest umklammert, bereit sie zu werfen. Nur noch ein paar Meter, ein paar Schritte, dann würde er...

Sich vor Schmerzen krümmend, riss Harry seine Hände an seine Stirn. Wie zufällig flog die kleine Kugel aus seiner Hand. Unbemerkt verlor sich ihre Flugbahn im dunklen Dämmerlicht. Eine Sekunde verging, und noch eine. Der Dunkle Lord blieb stehen, Hohn deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

Der Boden rund um den Schwarzmagier begann zu glühen, erst nur vereinzelt, dann in einem strahlenden Ring, bis die Runen die gesamte Wiese beleuchteten. Harry ließ seine Fassade fallen und stand wieder aufrecht. Ein Lachen stieg blubbernd aus seiner Brust in seine Kehle, bis Harry nicht anders konnte, als es freizulassen. Es war so einfach gewesen! So einfach! Warum hatte er jemals Angst vor diesem Wesen gehabt, dass sich Lord schimpfte? Er war nichts weiter als ein Kind mit Komplexen, einem großen Ego und Tobsuchtsanfällen! Ein manipulierbarer Schwächling. Die Luft nicht wert, die er atmete, falls er das noch tat, nach all dem, was er seinem Körper angetan hatte.

„Dein kleiner Kreis wird mich nicht aufhalten, Potter!", sprach Voldemort verächtlich und ging auf eine Seite des Zirkels zu. Es war, wie als würde er gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere stoßen, sobald er die erste Linie des Runenkreises berührte. Wieder und wieder versuchte der Schlangengesichtige, den Bannkreis zu durchbrechen: er warf sich dagegen, schoss mit Flüchen um sich, versuchte zu apparieren, nur um von dem Zirkel wieder zurückgeschleudert zu werden, kreierte sogar einen eigenen Portschlüssel. Vergeblich.

„Aus dem Kreis kommst du nicht heraus, Tom. Egal was du versuchst, es gibt keinen Weg.", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Du lüüüüüüügst!", kreischte Voldemort. Wie ein wildes Tier in einem Käfig versuchte er wieder und wieder, seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Bei jedem gescheiterten Versucht schrie er wütend auf, nur um dann weiterzutoben. Nicht nur ein Todesser sackte zu Boden, getroffen von einem der verirrten Flüche ihres Meisters.

„Tötet ihn! Tötet ihn!" Sofort richteten sich Hunderte Zauberstäbe auf Harry. Die Luft schillerte bunt im Licht aller Flüche, die in der nächsten Sekunde durch sie hindurch jagten. Doch wie schon zuvor verschwanden sie einfach im Nichts, ohne Harry zu erreichen. Nach ein paar Sekunden begannen die Runen schwach zu glühen, doch Harry war sich sicher, sein Schutzzirkel würde standhalten.

Harry lächelte. Er schloss seine Augen und blendete alles um sich herum aus, wie er es immer beim Quidditch getan hatte. Eine Melodie stieg aus seinem Gedächtnis auf, wurde lauter und lauter, bis sie alle seine Gedanken erfüllte. Dann begann er zu singen. Seine Stimme, verstärkt von der Macht des Rituals, hallte über die Wiese, die gerufenen Flüche, das Geschrei des Lords.

Eine dünne, leicht geschwungene Klinge erschien vor Harry in der Luft. Mit jeder gesungenen Note wurde sie klarer, deutlicher zu erkennen; zuerst der schlichte, hölzerne Griff, mit Ornamenten verziert, dann die Schneide selbst, im Mondlicht schimmernd.

Inzwischen war alles Kämpfen verstummt. Das Erstaunen der Todesser war förmlich schon zu spüren. Unruhig standen sie auf ihren Plätzen, unsicher, was sie als nächstes tun sollten.

„Severus! Lucius! Draco! Kommt sofort her!", zischte die Stimme des Dunklen Lords durch die Nacht.

Beim Namen seines Geliebten flogen Harrys Augen offen. Drei Gestalten schritten eilig auf den zweiten Bannkreis zu. Mit einem Wink des Dunklen Lords verschwanden ihre Masken und enthüllten ihre blassen Gesichter. Draco...

Die Klinge flackerte in der Luft und holte Harrys Gedanken damit wieder zurück zu seiner Aufgabe. Es war jetzt nicht wichtig, wie wunderschön seidig Dracos Haar glänzte, oder dass seine Wangen ein wenig schmaler schienen als zuvor. Harry musste sich konzentrieren, seine Aufgabe beenden – für Orion und seine Freunde. Sie waren es, die jetzt zählten.

Und doch war Harry froh, Draco noch einmal gesehen zu haben, einmal vor seinem Tod.

Dann drehte Draco seinen Kopf und sah Harry an. Harrys Atem stockte. Selten hatte er so viele Emotionen in des Blonden Augen gesehen. Tiefe Furcht stand darin, fast schon Angst, aber auch etwas anderes... Es brachte etwas in Harry zum klingen, trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Es war etwas, dass er sich so lange gewünscht hatte, in Dracos Augen zu sehen, wenn er ihn ansah, und doch nie bekommen hatte. Bis jetzt.

Der Dolch flackerte erneut – und verschwand. Sofort lag Harrys Blick auf der Stelle, an der gerade noch die Klinge geschwebt hatte. Sein Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich rapide. Das durfte nicht passieren! Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben! Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Situation! Wenn er hier versagte, dann würde...!

In diesem Moment begannen die drei Todesser den Runenzirkel um den Dunklen Lord mit Flüchen und Beschwörungen zu bearbeiten.

Harry zwang sich zur Ruhe. Panik brachte jetzt überhaupt nichts. Er würde das Ritual einfach noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Es würde funktionieren. Er würde jetzt einfach noch einmal tief durchatmen und am Ende würde alles gut werden.

Harry schloss erneut seine Augen. Dieses Mal würde nichts seine Konzentration durchbrechen können. Und wieder begann Harry zu singen, alles ausblendend, was um ihn herum geschah...

Mit den letzten Noten des Rituals fiel die silberne Klinge zu Boden. Harry bückte sich und hob sie auf. Sie war warm und sehr leicht und sie vibrierte ein wenig in seiner Hand, wie es alle Gegenstände taten, die aus Magie geschaffen waren, wie aus Vorfreude endlich benutzt zu werden. Harry sah auf.

Die drei Todesser um den zweiten Bannkreis waren außer Atem und die Runen immer noch intakt. Harry musste lächeln. Die Zwillinge hatten wieder einmal perfekte Arbeit geleistet. Der Dunkle Lord lief aufgeregt hin und her, immer wieder einen Fluch abschießend, der wahllos einen der Todesser auf der Wiese traf. Sie taten Harry fast schon leid, aber nur fast. Sie hatten ihr Schicksal selbst gewählt.

Der halbe Mond stand jetzt eine Handbreit über dem Horizont. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, das Ritual endlich zu Ende zu führen.

„Willst du dein kleines Messerchen jetzt nach mir werfen, Potter?", zischte der Dunkle Lord verächtlich herüber, doch Harry konnte ihn hören, den kleinen Anflug von Panik, der in der Verachtung mitschwang.

„Natürlich nicht, Tom.", lächelte Harry zurück. „So gut kann ich Messer nicht werfen."

„Und was willst du dann, Halbblut? Mir einen Gefallen tun und dich damit selbst umbringen?" Ein paar Spucketröpfchen flogen aus dem schmallippigen Mund.

„Genau."

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte sprachloses Schweigen. Dann färbte die Wut des Dunklen Lords seine Augen einmal mehr glühend rot.

„Du wagst es...? Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Mich zu belügen, den mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten!"

„Aber Tom, über so etwas würde ich nicht scherzen." Harrys Aufmerksamkeit schweifte von dem vor Wut tobenden Schwarzmagier zum leuchtenden Halbmond. Es fehlte nur noch ein kleines Stück, dann stand der Mond perfekt für das Ende des Rituals. Harry wünschte sich, er könnte Orion noch einmal im Arm halten, bevor er gehen musste. Oder, dass er Draco ein letztes Mal küssen könnte. Bekamen Menschen vor ihrer Hinrichtung nicht immer noch eine letzte Mahlzeit? Der Geschmack vor Dracos Lippen würde ihm schon reichen.

Aber es war unmöglich. Orion war zum Glück nicht hier, und Draco würde ihn bestimmt nicht küssen.

Jetzt waren es nur noch ein paar Sekunden. Harry Hände fühlten sich ein wenig taub an, als er seinen Zauberstab schwang und den Übertragungszauber sprach. Schließlich würde ohne ihn das ganze hier nichts bringen.

Dann hob Harry den Dolch. Auf der anderen Seite der Wiese dämmerte langsam die Erkenntnis in den Augen des Dunklen Lords.

Harry fühlte sich wie in Trance. Die Welt schien ihm auf einmal unwirklich, leicht, wie ein Spiel. Nur die Klinge wog jetzt schwer in seiner Hand. Ob es daran lag, dass sein Tod jetzt so nahe war?

Der Mond stand auf seinem Platz. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten.

Harry hatte einmal gehört, dass die Rippen eines Menschen nur sehr schwer zu durchstoßen waren. Doch als er die Klinge auf die linke Seite seiner Brust setzte und zustieß, glitt sie ganz leicht hindurch bis in sein Herz. Magie, kam sofort die Antwort. Eine Klinge aus Magie.

Er fühlte keinen Schmerz.

Der Dolch verblasste und verschwand.

Ein heller werdendes Leuchten pulsierte unter Harrys Haut, an der Stelle, wo sich der Dolch befunden hatte. Wie ein lebendiges Wesen floss es aus der Wunde elegant nach oben zum von den Sternen erleuchteten Himmel, ein langes, wunderschönes Band. Es floss und floss, bis das Leuchten in Harrys Brust schwächer wurde und schließlich ganz erstarb.

Die Todesser waren auf ihren Plätzen erstarrt. Ihr Meister starrte ungläubig auf die schmale Wunde, die auf seiner Brust erschienen war. Sein Leuchten war blass, fast schon kränklich. Der Magier sah in die Ferne, wo er seine anderen Seelensplitter wusste, und schrie auf, als er auch dort die blassen Strahlen seiner zerstörten Seele sich mühsam nach oben quälen sah. Und dann fiel er.

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust langsamer schlug. Ohne seine Seele würde sein Körper nicht lange leben.

Das taube Kribbeln in seinen Gliedern wurde stärker. Als seine Beine ihn nicht mehr trugen, fühlte Harry nicht, wie seine Knie das Gras berührten, oder seine Hände. Oder wie starke Arme ihn hielten, als auch er fiel.

Harry sah hoch. Ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Es gab wirklich niemand schöneres auf dieser Welt. Sanft berührte seidenweiches Haar seine Wangen, eine Liebkosung so zart, dass er sie fast nicht bemerkt hätte. Eine Hand vergrub sich in seinen Haaren, eine Hand mit schlanken, langen Fingern, wie nur eine Person sie hatte. Harry sah, wie Dracos Mund sich bewegte, aber er hörte nichts. Wie gerne würde er die weichen Lippen noch einmal auf seinen spüren. Aber er fühlte sich zu schwer, um sich aufzurichten. Selbst seine Augenlider schienen auf einmal aus Blei zu sein. Es war so anstrengend, sie offen zu halten.

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz einen letzten Schlag tat. Sein letzter Atemzug verließ seinen Mund. Zu anstrengend, noch einmal Luft zu holen. Langsam senkten sich seine Lieder. Schwere Dunkelheit legte sich über ihn.

Jetzt war der Krieg vorbei.

Und Harry wünschte, dass der Ausdruck tiefer Verzweiflung bald aus Dracos Augen verschwand.


	22. Intermission: Die Zeit dazwischen

**Intermission: Die Zeit dazwischen**

Lauthals krächzend stiegen die beiden Raben unisono von der Lehne des Throns auf und flogen in weiten Kreisen unter der Decke der Halle. Die Krieger, die unten ihren kleinen Kampfspielen und Vergnügungen nachgegangen waren, hielten inne und sahen auf. Schweigen senkte sich über die Halle. Der oberste Gott des Universums erhob sich langsam.

„Helden!" Seine tiefe Stimme erfüllte den ganzen Saal. „Einer eurer Brüder hat soeben eine schwere Mission erfüllt! Sein Schicksal wurde noch nicht entschieden, doch sollte sein Auftrag sein Leben fordern, so werden wir ihm hier gebührend empfangen! Heute wird es eine Festmahl geben, Helden, wie ihr es noch nie gesehen habt!"

Lautes Jubeln und Freudengegröle war seine Antwort, als sich Odin wieder setzte. Hugin und Munin landeten elegant auf der Lehne des Throns, durch sie hatte der Gott von Harrys Sieg erfahren. Ein wenig grüblerisch stützte Odin seinen Kopf auf eine seiner mächtigen Fäuste. Ein wirkliches Siegesgefühlt wollte sich bei ihm trotz des abgewendeten Endes der Welt nicht einstellen.

Am hinteren Ende der Halle öffnete sich eine schmale Tür. Ungesehen betrat Frigga den Saal und trat neben ihren Mann.

„Was ist passiert, mein Liebster?" Odin sah auf und blickte in das wunderschöne, ein wenig besorgte Gesicht seiner Frau. Beruhigend lächelte er sie an und nahm ihre zarte Hand in die seinen.

„Es sieht so aus als hätte dein Geschenk funktioniert, mein Herz. Es liegt jetzt nicht mehr an uns, was aus dem Jungen wird." Ein strahlendes Lächeln war seine Antwort.

„Aber warum freust du dich denn nicht über dies Nachricht? Wolltest du den Jungen denn lieber hier haben, in deinen Hallen?" Sanft strich Frigga ihrem Mann über die bärtige Wange. Sie war glücklich, dass dem jungen Harry jetzt ein freies Leben ermöglicht wurde, unbestimmt von seinem Schicksal – welches erfüllt war – und frei von allen Lasten.

„Ach Liebste, natürlich freue ich mich. Doch jetzt, wo sein Schicksal nicht mehr in unserer Hand liegt, kann ich auch nichts mehr tun, um ihm zu helfen. Alles weitere ist denjenigen überlassen, die ihm nahe sind.", seufzte Odin.

„Du fühlst dich hilflos.", stellte Frigga fest. „Doch du bist es nicht. Ich wüsste jemanden, der sich sicher darum kümmern würde, dass alles zu seinem besten verläuft."

„Oh nein, bitte nicht ER!" Odin vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dieser Kerl trieb einen zur Verzweiflung! Und nichts, aber auch gar nicht, was er versucht hatte, hatte den Tunichtgut dazu gebracht, sich ein wenig göttlicher zu verhalten! Und er war der oberste Gotte dieses Universums! Wenn das mal kein Knacks für das Ego war...

„Aber du weißt, dass der Junge ihm am Herzen liegt, sofern das möglich ist.", wandte die goldgelockte Göttin lächelnd ein.

„Ja, ich weiß.", seufzte Odin und sah wieder hoch. „Dann lass uns ihn losschicken."

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Zufrieden ließ Ron seine Augen über die Wiege streifen, die er in den letzten anderthalb Stunden zusammengebaut hatte. Es war manchmal gar nicht so einfach gewesen zu erraten, wo die ganzen Kleinteile alle angebaut werden mussten, aber jetzt sah das Bettchen aus wie auf dem Bild. Ron drehte sich um und ging zurück nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine auf dem Sofa saß. Der kleine Orion lag auf ihrem Schoß und schlief friedlich.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, den Kleinen wieder zu beruhigen, nachdem Harry gegangen war. Erst, als die Kuscheldecke angefangen hatte zu summen, war sein Weinen nach und nach abgeebbt, bis Orion eingeschlafen war.

Kurz darauf waren Rose und Hugo die Treppe herunter gekommen, weil sie wissen wollte, warum Onkel Harry schon wieder gegangen war, ohne mit ihnen zu spielen. Dann hatten sie das Baby gesehen und prompt aufgeregt wissen wollen, ob sie jetzt ein neues Geschwisterchen bekommen hatten, was darin endete, dass ihre Eltern ihnen erklären musste, wie Onkel Harry denn ein Baby bekommen konnte...

In all der Aufregung war Orion wieder aufgewacht und hatte lautstark nach seinem heißgeliebten Fläschchen verlangt. Man konnte also sagen, dass die letzten paar Stunden eine anstrengende Angelegenheit gewesen waren. Doch jetzt war es spät, Rose und Hugo schliefen bereits, Ron hatte die Wiege zusammengebaut, und Hermine die Kisten durchgesehen.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Ron neben Hermine auf das Sofa sinken.

„Du hast wirklich lange gebraucht für die Wiege.", stellte Hermine lächelnd fest.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn die Anleitung so kompliziert ist.", nuschelte Ron und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Dafür habe ich etwas Interessantes gefunden. Schau mal hier." Vorsichtig hob Hermine Orions kleinen Arm an und deutete auf das dünne Silberkettchen, das leicht darum befestig war.

„Ein Geburtsarmband, solche haben wir auch gekriegt." Ron, zuvor interessiert nach vorne gebeugt, lehnte sich jetzt wieder zurück.

„Ich meine ja auch nicht das Kettchen, sondern die Gravur, Ron." Hermine rollte mit den Augen und drehte das Band leicht, sodass die Inschrift für den Rothaarigen zu lesen war.

„Draco... Malfoy... Draco Malfoy! Uh, warum sollte Harry seinem Sohn so etwas geben?", rief Ron entrüstet aus.

„Denk mal ganz scharf darüber nach Ron. Warum in aller Welt könnte Harry seinem Kind wohl ein Armband mit einem Namen darauf geben, hm?"

„Weil... Harry einen schrägen Sinn für Humor entwickelt hat?"

Hermine warf ihm nur einen eisigen Blick zu.

„Weil Harry in den Kerl verknallt gewesen ist?"

„Ron!" Hermine sah ihren Ehemann streng an.

„Aber Hermine, du meinst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Harry... Aber Hermine- !"

„Warum sonst sollte der Name Draco Malfoy auf dem Kettchen stehen? Und wenn Draco der Vater- der andere Vater ist..." Nachdenklich driftete Hermines Stimme ins Leere.

„Den Kerl mach ich kalt! Schwängert einfach so meinen besten Freund! Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht, einfach- !", begann Ron sich aufzuplustern, sein Gesicht schon bis zu den Ohren gerötet vor Wut.

„Ron, sei leise! Das Baby schläft!", zischte Hermine. Ron atmete hörbar aus. Nur noch ein paar leise Flüche entwischten seinen Lippen. Für eine Weile war es still im Wohnzimmer, nur leise Atemgeräusche waren zu hören. Dann fragte Hermine:

„Meinst du, er weiß es, Ron? Ich meine, weiß Draco, dass er einen Sohn hat?"

In diesem Moment begann es kräftig und penetrant gegen das Fenster zu klopfen. Ron stand auf und öffnete es, woraufhin eine offiziell aussehende Eule ins Zimmer geflattert kam. Würdevoll streckte sie ihr Bein aus und wartete, bis Ron das Pergament abgebunden hatten, bevor sie ohne Belohnung wieder durch das Fenster verschwand. Kopfschüttelnd schloss der Rothaarige das Fenster wieder und setzte sich zurück aufs Sofa, bevor er den Brief ansah. Es war gutes Pergament, keines, wie der Orden es benutzte. Es war mit einem Siegel verschlossen. Ein Siegel mit einem gekreuzten Knochen und einem Zauberstab. Ein Brief vom St. Mungos.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. Dann, fast schon hektisch, brach Ron das Siegel und zog den Bogen Pergament aus dem Umschlag. Schnell überflog er die Zeilen, suchte nach dem einen Wort, dass ihm sagen würde, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr war, fand es nicht, las den Brief noch einmal-

Hermine zog ihm das Pergament aus den Fingern. Ihr Griff war so fest auf dem beschriebenen Pergament, dass ihre Nägel kleine Löcher hinein bohrten. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob sie den Blick und der Brief entglitt ihrer auf einmal zitternden Hand.

„Er lebt..." Sie schluckte, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie erleichtert oder bestürzt sein sollte. „Er lebt und liegt im Koma..."

Ron wischte sich mit den Händen über die Augen. So viel Aufregung an einem Tag war definitiv nicht gut für den Kreislauf. Dann stand er auf. Sanft strich er Hermine über die wuscheligen Locken und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er wusste, was sie jetzt tun konnten: Endlich für ihren besten Freund da sein.

„Ich floe Mum an, damit sie auf Hugo und Rose aufpasst. Pack den Kleinen gut ein. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er sich auf dem Weg was einfängt, oder Hermi?"

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Draco saß auf einem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett. Er wusste nicht wie lange. Es war nicht wichtig. Nicht wichtig im Vergleich zu der kühlen, bewegungslosen Hand des Schwarzhaarigen, die er zwischen seinen Händen hielt. Oder Harrys blassem Gesicht und seinen geschlossenen Augen. Oder seinen langsamen Atemzügen.

Die Medihexen und –zauberer wuselten schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr um Harry herum. Sie hatten nichts gefunden, was mit Harry nicht stimmte. Aber das wunderte Draco nicht. Die Diagnosesprüche, die sie verwendet hatten, zeigten nicht an, ob dem Körper noch eine Seele innewohnte. Und körperlichen Schaden würden sie keinen finden... Trotzdem hatte eine Schwester gemeint, dass sie Harrys Arzt benachrichtigen würde. Draco hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harry einen Arzt hatte.

Der Blonde hielt Harrys Hand fester. Warum hatte er nicht gewusst, dass Harry einen Arzt hatte? Schon seit sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren hatte er Harry immer beobachtet. Er hatte immer gewusst, wo Harry gerade war, wann er was mit wem vorhatte, verdammt, er hatte es sogar gewusst, wenn Harry wieder auf eines seiner Abendteuer ging, von denen er immer verletzt zurückkam – zuerst weil er seinen Feind beobachten wollte, später dann weil er nicht anders konnte, als dieses wunderbare Wesen zu beobachten. Und doch hatte er nicht gewusst, dass Harry einen Arzt hatte, den er regelmäßig besuchte. Und doch hatte er nicht herausfinden können, wo Harry die ganzen letzten Monate gewesen war.

Draco schloss die silbergrauen Augen.

Heute hatte er ihn zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen. Er war überrascht, wie stark der Impuls gewesen war, einfach zu Harry zu laufen, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging, ihn einfach nur in die Arme nehmen zu wollen... Es hatte ihn alle Anstrengung gekostet, es nicht einfach zu tun, als er Harry angesehen hatte.

Und er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, was mit Harry geschehen würde. Er wusste, Harry war stark, aber der Dunkle Lord war es ebenfalls und viel hinterhältiger noch dazu. Dieser Zusammenstoß musste unweigerlich damit enden, dass entweder Harry oder der Dunkle Lord sein Leben ließ...

Und dann hatte Harry es geschafft, den Lord in einen Zirkel zu sperren. Hinter seiner Maske hatte er gelächelt und war unheimlich stolz auf seinen Harry gewesen. Natürlich hatte er auch ein paar Bedenken gehabt, als dann jeder Todesser auf der Wiese Flüche auf ihn abgeschossen hatte, aber wenn Harry einen Plan hatte, den Dunklen Lord einzusperren, dann würden ein paar Flüche ihn nicht aufhalten. Schließlich war Harry sein Harry!

Draco lächelte. Harry war schon immer kreativ gewesen, was seine Problemlösung betraf. Sicher, oft hatte auch Granger mit ihrer wandelnden Bibliothek mitgeholfen, aber ohne Harry wäre sie nicht weit gekommen. Harry war mutig, stark, beherzt... er half anderen, ohne über sich selbst nachzudenken... und mit der Zeit hatte Draco angefangen, zu sehen, wie besonders Harry war, was für ein Schatz...

Er hätte fast aufgehört zu atmen, als Harrys Zauber geflackert hatte und erloschen war. Er wusste, ein Fehler zu viel und es konnte Harry bitter kosten. Was für ein Zauber es war, hatte er erst verstanden, als er seine wunderschöne Seele gesehen hatte...

Dann hatte er Harry aufgefangen. Er wusste nicht, wie er durch den Zirkel gekommen war, aber in dem Moment war ihm das nicht einmal aufgefallen. Er hatte nur gespürt, wie vertraut Harrys Gewicht in seinen Armen war, hatte den tiefen Schnitt gesehen, direkt über Harrys Herz. Er hatte nach seinen Zauberstab getastet, Harrys Hemd verschwinden lassen, die ganze Zeit auf Harry eingeredet, er solle durchhalten, ihn ansehen und nicht die Augen schließen, alles würde wieder gut werden...

Die smaragdgrüne Flüssigkeit, die zäh aus dem Anhänger der Kette um Harrys Hals in die Schnittwunde tropfte, hatte er sofort erkannt. Nicht einmal Severus und er zusammen hatten es geschafft, ihn zu brauen. Er konnte jede Verletzung heilen, wenn man nicht gerade mit seinem Kopf unter dem Arm daherkam, indem er nur die nötigsten Körperfunktionen auf Sparflamme aufrecht erhielt und gleichzeitig alles verletzte Gewebe regenerierte. Und nur wegen dem Trank lag Harry jetzt wohl noch hier, am Leben, zumindest sein Körper...

Draco hob eine Hand und presste sie auf seine Augen. Malfoys weinten nicht! Sie lösten das Problem! Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, Harrys Seele wieder zurückzuholen? Wenn jemand die Mittel und die Kontakte dafür hatte, dann ja wohl er!

Leise ging die Tür auf und leise Fußschritte näherten sich dem Bett.

„Was will der denn hier?", grollte eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter Draco. Der Blonde drehte sich um. Toll. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Eine Diskussion mit Granger, Weasley und einem-

„Haben du und Granger nicht schon genug Bälger in die Welt gesetzt, Weasley?" Vielleicht würde die Schwester die beiden ja rauswerfen, wenn sie sich zu sehr aufregten.

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht beobachtete Draco, wie Ron mit einem Kurren seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und auf ihn richtete.

„Sei bloß still, Malfoy! Noch ein Wort und-" Abrupt brach der Ton ab. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie Granger ihren Stab wieder wegsteckte und ihren Ehemann mahnend ansah.

„Ron, nicht hier im Zimmer." Da sah man mal wieder, wer von den beiden eigentlich die Hosen anhatte.

„Und dieser Junge hier ist kein Weasley, sondern dein Sohn, Draco." Schweigen. Dann:

„Granger, ich würde dich nie ranlassen. Und wenn, dann würde ich mich daran erinnern.", höhnte Draco, aber der Blonde drückte Harrys Hand fester. Er würde Harry nicht betrügen.

Während Wiesels Kinnlade Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte, rollte Granger nur mit den Augen.

„So war es auch nicht gemeint! Sondern-", sie verstummte.

In dem Moment erkannte Draco das silberne Band, das lose um das kleine Handgelenk des Babys baumelte. Ein paar Sekunden konnte er es einfach nur anstarren, ohne zu verstehen, was es bedeutete, was es für ihn bedeutete, für Harry, für sie beide.

„Das kann nicht sein...", wisperte der Blonde. „Es ist unmöglich..."

„Mit Harry ist nichts unmöglich.", lächelte Hermine.

Draco starrte sie einfach an. Dann sah er zu seiner Hand, die noch immer mit Harrys verbunden war. Konnte das wirklich sein? Er hatte sich schon so lange damit abgefunden, niemals Kinder zu haben. Und jetzt...?

„Ist es wirklich...?"

„Er heißt Orion. Er hat die gleichen Augen wie du."

Zögerlich erhob sich Draco. Er konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Die ganze Situation war einfach so... unwirklich. Und doch... Vorsichtig ging Draco auf Hermine zu, jeder Zeit erwartend, dass die Blase platzen würde und nichts von dem hier wahr war.

Wie in Trance streckte er eine Hand aus, berührte sanft die rosige Wange des kleinen Kinds. Die Haut war warm, weich... und so real.

Es war, als hätte diese kleine Berührung einen Schalter in ihm umgelegt, von dem er bis jetzt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte. Hitze stieg hinter seinen Augen auf, die unaufhaltsam leise Tränen aus seinen Augen fließen ließ.

Stumm sah Draco Hermine an. Mit einem leichten Lächeln reichte sie ihm das in die Decke gewickelte Baby. Unsicher streckte der Blonde seine Hände aus und hob es auf seine Arme. Es war so leicht, so schmal. Sein Gesicht war unglaublich klein, vor allem das Näschen, fiel Draco auf. Ohne die Augen von seinem Kind zu wenden, drehte Draco sich um und setzte sich vorsichtig wieder auf seinen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett.

„Wir haben ein Kind...", flüsterte er und drückte fest Harrys Hand. Dracos Brust zog sich eng zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Harry die ganze Schwangerschaft über alleine gewesen war, nicht bei ihm, ohne dass Draco es gewusst hatte...

Für ein paar Sekunden ließ Draco diesen Gedanken über sich hinweg rollen, weitere ganz und gar unmalfoyhafte Tränen in den Augen. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen sah er seinen Geliebten an. Ab jetzt würde Harry nicht mehr alleine sein müssen! Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem immer noch schlafenden Baby auf seinem Arm. Er würde sie beide nie mehr alleine lassen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco, wie Granger sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite von Harrys Bett setzte und ebenfalls eine blasse Hand in ihre nahm. Das rothaarige Wiesel stand neben ihr, einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau gelegt und den Blick auf das Gesicht seines regungslosen besten Freunds gerichtet.

„Hast du ihn wirklich hierher gebracht?", fragte Ron den Blonden ruhig, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

„Ja, hab ich."

„Was ist passiert?"

Draco schloss kurz die Augen, als all die Bilder wieder vor seinem inneren Auge aufstiegen. Dann holte er Luft und begann zu erzählen.


	23. Kapitel 19: Milch

Kapitel 19 – Milch

Ende April, London, St. Mungos

Lächelnd sah Draco zu, wie sein Sohn hingebungsvoll mit seinen eigenen Füßen spielte. Der kleine Knopf lag auf einer Decke, die Draco auf dem Boden von Harrys Krankenzimmer ausgebreitet hatte, und Draco saß daneben, ebenfalls auf der Decke, auch wenn sich das als Malfoy eigentlich nicht schickte. Doch das war nichts, was Draco in diesem Moment kümmerte. Es gab wichtigere Dinge.

Zwei Monate waren inzwischen vergangen, seit sein Harry den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hatte. Bis jetzt hatte niemand es geschafft, den Runenzirkel um den ehemaligen Schwarzmagier herum auch nur anzukratzen, also hatte sich die Wiese hinter Little Hangleton zu einer Pilgerstädte für die endlich befreite Bevölkerung Groß Britanniens entwickelt. Der Dunkle Lord lag noch immer genau so wie er zusammengesackt war auf der verkümmerten Erde, die ihn umgab: hilflos und schwach, ein Mahnmal an alle diejenige, die den Frieden stören wollte.

Draco war noch kein einziges Mal dort gewesen.

So viel Aufmerksamkeit verdiente das wertlose Stück Dreck nicht, das dort verrottete.

Die meisten Todesser waren inzwischen gefasst. Es war fast schon zu einfach für die Auroren gewesen, die kopflos umherirrenden Todesser einzufangen und nach einem Prozess nach Azkaban zu bringen. Der Minister hatte eigens für die Prozesse die Benutzung von Veritaserum genehmigt. Dieses Mal sollten Ausreden wie der Imperius nicht mehr dazu führen, dass diese Verbrecher freigelassen würden.

Auch Dracos Vater befand sich inzwischen auf der Insel der Dementoren. Nicht, dass das Draco etwas ausmachte. Im Gegenteil, endlich fühlte sich Draco wahrlich frei, befreit von der Unterdrückung seines Vaters.

Es war die Schuld seines Vaters, dass er all die Jahre Harry wieder und wieder hatte verletzen müssen! Hätte Draco seine verhassten Befehle nicht befolgt, dann wäre Draco heute sieben Fuß unter der Erde. Wie Draco seinen Vater dafür gehasst hatte: all die Dinge, die er nie hatte tun wollen, die Demütigungen, die Schmerzen, die Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern... einfach alles!

Aber vor allem hasste er Lucius dafür, dass sein Harry wegen ihm leiden musste! So oft hatte er es in Harrys Augen gesehen und hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als einfach mit der ganzen Maskerade aufzuhören, seinen Vater in den Wind zu schießen, und Harry in die Arme zu schließen. Draco schämte sich dafür, dass er jedes einzelne Mal nicht den Mut dazu aufgebracht hatte, Harry einfach zu erzählen, was los war.

Stattdessen hatte er jedes Mal, wenn er Harry verletzte, ein leises Geräusch in seinem Kopf gehört, wie als ob etwas ein kleinen Stückchen weiter brechen würde. Fast schon bitter dachte Draco an sein Gespräch mit Dr. Sanders zurück, der ihm erklärt hatte, wie Harrys Zustand vor noch gut einem halben Jahr gewesen war. Vielleicht war des leise Geräusch Harrys Herz gewesen, wie es Stück für Stück weiter brach...

Draco schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein. Jetzt war es vorbei. Er war jetzt das Familienoberhaupt. Und letzten Endes hatte sein Vater ihm mit all den Drohungen und Zwängen eine Verurteilung erspart, und damit ermöglicht den Namen ‚Malfoy' wieder zu rehabilitieren.

Als Draco seine Lider wieder hob, blickte er direkt in die silbernen Augen seines Sohns, der erwartungsvoll seine kleinen Ärmchen nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte.

„Na du Süßer? Willst du zu deinem Papa? Willst du das? Oh du du du?", plapperte Draco los. Es war unglaublich, wie dieses kleine Wesen es immer wieder schaffte, ihn so zu verzaubern, dass er derart sinnlose Dinge von sich gab. Nur gut, dass ihn normalerweise niemand anwesend war. Das wäre wirklich peinlich. Orion giggelte nur und streckte seine Arme nur noch weiter nach ihm aus. Lächelnd beugte sich Draco nach vorne und hob den kleinen Jungen in seine Arme.

Inzwischen spross auf Orions Kopf ein wilder dunkler Haarflaum, der Draco stark an Harrys nicht zu bändigende Haare erinnerte, und die ersten zwei Zähne bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Orion war immer noch sehr leicht, aber manchmal hatte Draco das Gefühl, ihm beim wachsen zusehen zu können. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Babys so schnell wuchsen.

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Orion an Dracos Brust. Der kleine Junge hatte sich überraschend schnell an seine dauernde Anwesenheit gewöhnt und schien ihn gern zu haben. Ohne zu zögern ließ er sich von Draco das Fläschchen geben, oder anziehen. Und Draco hatte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung festgestellt, dass es ihm nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte, Orions Windeln zu wechseln, auch wenn es wirklich nicht seine Lieblingsaktivität war.

Vorsichtig stand Draco auf und trug Orion hinüber zu dem Bett, in dem Harry immer noch regungslos lag, seit mehr als zwei Monaten schon. Ohne Veränderungen. Es sah aus, als würde sein Harry einfach nur schlafen, friedlich, ohne Albträume, aber auch, ohne jemals aufzuwachen. Aber Draco war sich sicher, dass er eine Möglichkeit finden würde, seinen Geliebten wieder zurückzuholen, jetzt, wo ihn endlich nichts mehr davon abhalten konnte, Harry so zu lieben, wie er es immer gewollt hatte.

Immer darauf achtend, Orions Köpfchen zu halten, legte er den kleinen Jungen neben Harry auf das Bett und sich selbst daneben. Sanft küsste er Harrys Stirn, dann nahm er seine Hand. Er beobachtete Orion ein Weile, wie der Kleine genüsslich an einem Zipfel von Harrys Decke kaute, und begann dann zu erzählen, von Orion, von sich, und davon, wie sehr er Harry vermisste.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

„Danke, dass ihr so oft auf meinen Kleinen aufpasst. Harry kann wirklich froh sein, euch als seine besten Freunde zu haben. Ja, ich meine auch dich Wiesel, so ungern ich das auch zugeben mag." Vorsichtig übergab Draco den schlafenden Orion an Hermine, die ihn lächeln auf den Arm nahm.

„Es ist kein Problem, Draco. Für uns ist Harry Familie, wir würden alles für ihn tun." Die braunhaarige Hexe legte Draco sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Aber, Draco, du bist auch wichtig für Harry. Vergiss das nicht. Und auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz vergessen kann, was Harry wegen dir alles durchgemacht hat, so kann ich doch inzwischen verstehen, warum du das alles getan hast. Mach dir nicht zu viele Vorwürfe, Draco."

Ron grummelte nur. Der Rothaarige wollte sich noch nicht eingestehen, dass Draco nicht nur schlecht und fies war.

„Danke, Hermine.", lächelte Draco. Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf die Tür von Harrys Krankenzimmer zu. „Ich komme Orion dann heute Abend abholen. Bis später."

„Bis heute Abend, Draco.", rief Hermine ihm hinterher.

Sobald Draco das Zimmer verlassen hatte apparierte er in sein Büro im Ministerium. Er hatte so viel Arbeit wie er konnte an seine Sekretäre und seine Stellvertreter weitergereicht, sogar ein paar Positionen extra neu besetzt, um mehr Zeit für Harry zu haben, aber manche Dinge musste er trotzdem noch selbst erledigen.

Sobald der Termine vorbei war, würde Draco Orion wieder beim Wiesel und Hermine abholen, und dann nach Hause gehen – in Harrys Wohnung. In der Kiste mit den Babysachen für Orion war auch ein Brief gewesen, in dem Harry erklärt hatte, was er getan hatte, und sein Testament, mit der Adresse seiner neuen Wohnung. Draco hatte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzukehren. An diesem Ort war nichts, was ihn an Harry erinnerte – zumindest nichts positives – und zu viel, was ihn dauernd an seine schändliche Vergangenheit denken ließ, ob sie selbst gewählt war oder nicht. Viel lieber war er in die helle, freundliche Wohnung von Harry gezogen, in der er sich sofort wohl gefühlt hatte.

Wenn er und Orion dann zu Hause waren, würde er eines von Harrys vielen Kochbüchern nehmen und sich irgendein Rezept aussuchen, um es selbst einmal zu versuchen. Draco hatte festgestellt, dass Kochen gar nicht so viel anders war als Zaubertränke zuzubereiten und ihm sogar Spaß machte. Inzwischen wagte er sich auch immer mal wieder an kompliziertere Rezepte, damit er Harry stolz davon berichten konnte, was für Fortschritte er machte. Nach dem Kochen würde er Orions Fläschchen mischen und wärmen. Nach dem Essen war der Kleine meistens so müde, dass er auf Dracos Armen einschlief und sich mühelos umziehen und mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn in seine Wiege legen ließ.

Wenn Draco sicher war, dass Orion tief und fest schlief, würde der Blonde sich auf das Sofa setzen und sich durch den nächsten Stapel Bücher und Notizen arbeiten, die er hier in Harrys Wohnung gefunden hatte, in der Hoffung etwas zu finden, was ihm half, Harrys Seele wieder zurückzuholen und seinen Geliebten aus dem Koma zu wecken. Draco hoffte inständig, dass er etwas finden würde, doch bis jetzt war er nicht fündig geworden und der Büchervorrat schrumpfte schnell.

Seufzend ließ sich Draco in seinen Bürostuhl fallen. Zwei Monate waren eine lange Zeit. Er vermisste Harry so sehr, seine leuchtenden Augen, die ihn immer so liebevoll ansahen, seine dauerverwuschelten Haare, die so weich waren, sein Lächeln, einfach alles... Draco würde alles geben, um Harry aus dem Tiefschlaf wecken zu können.

Leises Klopfen an der Bürotür schreckte Draco aus seinen Grübelleien.

„Herein!", rief er knapp. Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Sekretär streckte den Kopf herein.

„Mme von Wilfortshire und ihre Anwältin sind eingetroffen, um die rechtlichen Angelegenheiten zur Auflösung Ihrer Verlobung zu besprechen, Sir. Soll ich Ihnen ihren Kaffee ins Besprechungszimmer bringen, Sir?"

„Heute keinen Kaffee, Anton, danke. Aber richte doch bitte den Damen aus, dass ich sofort bei ihnen sein werde."

„Natürlich, Sir. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

„Nein, im Moment nicht, Anton." Der Sekretär nickte und verschwand, die Tür leise hinter sich schließend. Draco lehnte schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Verlobung aufzulösen war eines der ersten Dinge, die Draco mit seinen neuen Macht getan hatte. Und es hatte gut getan.

Seine Mutter war schockiert gewesen, als er ihr von seinem Vorhaben berichtet hatte. Wie er nur solch eine vorteilhafte Verbindung aufgeben könne, noch dazu für einen Mann, hatte sie ihn gefragt. Doch etwas dagegen tun konnte sie nicht, denn als neues Familienoberhaupt bestimmte Draco jetzt selbst, wen er als seinen Partner haben wollte, und das war Harry, für immer und ewig.

Erneut seufzend stand Draco schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Besprechungszimmer. Lange würde die Angelegenheit ja hoffentlich nicht dauern...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Zuerst fühlte Harry sich leicht. Wie als würde er schweben. Nicht auf einem Besen. Wie als wäre die Schwerkraft aufgehoben. Wie von warmen Windböen getragen zu werden. Leicht eben. Angenehm.

Dann waren Klänge dazugekommen. Leise. Weit entfernt. Undeutlich. Manche fremd. Manche vertraut. Es hatte lang gedauert, bis er sie zuordnen konnte. Das Piepsen der Herzfrequenzzauber. Ron und Hermine. Die Zwillinge. Adrian. Orions Giggeln. Und Draco... Sie hatten mit ihm gesprochen.

Am Anfang hatte er zu den Tönen nur das goldene Licht gesehen. Im Laufe der Zeit waren andere Farben hinzu gekommen, erst verschwommen, dann klarer. Ein Krankenhaus. Sein Körper in einem Bett. Schlafend. Seine Freunde, wie sie an seinem Bett saßen. Draco, jeden Tag, mit Orion.

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass er sie nur verstehen konnte, wenn sie nahe bei ihm waren, wie als wären seine Ohren noch immer mit ihm verbunden.

Schwebend hatte er ihnen zugehört, ohne sie wirklich zu verstehen. Die Worte flossen an ihm vorbei wie beruhigende Musik.

Er war zufrieden. Es war warm und leicht. Keine Lasten mehr. Alle seine Lieben waren hier. Alles war gut...

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Zufrieden mit sich selbst schritt Loki über das einsame Schlachtfeld. Überall um ihn herum lagen Tote und Verwundete in der zertrampelten Erde. Jup, das hatte er wirklich gut hinbekommen. Das Gemetzel war astrein gewesen. Er hatte zwar schon bessere hinbekommen, aber es gab wirklich nicht viel zu meckern. Schade nur, dass er das Popkorn vergessen hatte.

Rechts von ihm riss ihn ein qualvolles Stöhnen aus seinen Lobeshymnen. Verdammt, warum musste dieser schwächliche Mensch ausgerechnet jetzt rumjammern? War es denn zuviel verlangt, einfach leise abzunippeln und ihn in Ruhe zu lassen?

Inzwischen ordentlich angepisst drehte Loki sich zu dem Wimmern um, um für Ruhe zu sorgen (‚Mal sehen, ob man mit umgedrehten Hals immer noch atmen kann'), doch die schwarzen, wuscheligen Haare des Soldaten ließen ihn innehalten. Tief in Loki regte sich etwas, das Loki nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. Die Wut verraucht hockte sich der zurzeit Dunkelhaarige vor den Verletzten. Der junge Mann hatte gebrochene Beine und gebrochene Rippen, mehrer leichte und mittlere Quetschungen, ein paar Schnittwunden. Nichts Schlimmes also. Obwohl, dachte Loki, es für einen jämmerlichen Menschen ziemlich schmerzhaft sein musste.

Seufzend schüttelte Loki seinen Kopf und stand wieder auf. Er würde das Menschlein nicht töten. Wenn es Glück hatte, dann würde ein Heiler es finden und wieder zusammenflicken. Es war ja nicht so, als ständen seine Chancen zu gut für Lokis Geschmack.

„Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, Menschlein." Große braune Augen starrten verständnislos zu ihm herauf.

Nachdenklich wandte Loki sich ab und schritt weiter über das Schlachtfeld. Wage hatte er das Gefühl, irgendetwas vergessen zu haben. Irgendetwas, das mit diesem komischen Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu tun hatte, und mit den schwarzen, unordentliche Haaren.

Ein paar Schritte weiter blieb Loki abrupt stehen.

Verdammt, er hatte tatsächlich den Befehl von seinem Boss vergessen! Aber ein paar Sekunden später zuckte er einfach mit den Schultern.

„Ups. Aber besser spät als nie." Und mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schnippte Loki mit den Finger und verschwand von dem Schlachtfeld.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Eine Bewegung. Nicht jemand, der vorsichtig sein Zimmer betrat. Er war einfach plötzlich da. Ein Fremder. Er sah seltsam aus. In seltsam Kleidern. Staubig. Waren das Blutflecken? Barfüßig. Ein breites Grinsen. Braune, lockige Haare. Und doch kam er Harry bekannt vor.

‚Er sieht mich an', wunderte sich Harry. Niemand hatte ihn angesehen. Nur seinen Körper. Doch dieser Mann... sieht mich.

Kopfschütteln ging der Fremde auf Harrys Bett zu. Die Alarmzauber blieben stumm. Mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen setzte sich der Fremde auf die Decke. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach oben beugte sich der Fremde zu Harrys Körpers Ohr.

„Hallo Harry. Na, wie ist das Leben als Seele denn so? Stell ich mir ziemlich langweilig vor. Aber du siehst eigentlich ganz zufrieden aus, da oben."

Seele? Harry verstand nicht. Aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Nur der Klang der Stimme.

„Ich seh schon, das wird eine sehr einseitige Unterhaltung. Sowas macht selten Spaß. Also, mein Harry, dann lass es uns mal hinter uns bringen. Boss hat es befohlen, auch wenn ich dich viel lieber mit zurück genommen hätte. Dann hätte ich dich behalten können und du wärst für immer mein gewesen... Hach, was für eine schöne Vorstellung... Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du lebst ja nicht ewig, und dann sehen wir weiter."

Wieder sah der Fremde Harry an. Dann beugte er sich noch näher zu dem Ohr, dass unter Harrys wuscheligem, schwarzen Haar verborgen lag.

„Komm zurück." Die ersten klaren Worte, die Harry wirklich verstand, weit entfernt.

Für Harry war es, als wäre diese Worte magisch. Sie überdeckte alles andere. Farben. Formen. Geräusche. Gefühle. Gedanken. Wie ein Sog. Ein Sog nach unten. Auf seinen Körper zu.

„Komm zurück." So nahe, die Stimme des Fremden.

Stärker, der Sog. Harry fühlte sich schwerer. Kälter. Dunkler. Warmer Atem an seinem Ohr. Leises Lachen.

„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer."

Harry versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch seine Lider waren so schwer.

„Lass nur, ich komme bald wieder. Schlaf einfach. Bald ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Warme Hände strichen beruhigend über seinen Kopf.

„Loki..." Leises Kichern.

„Bis bald, Harry." Weiche Lippen auf seinen. Und dann Schlaf.


	24. Kapitel 20: Zukunftsträume

Kapitel 20 – Zukunftsträume

Anfang Mai, London, St. Mungos

Draco wachte auf. Zuerst ein wenig desorientiert stellte er fest, dass er auf dem Sofa in Harrys Wohnung eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Ein bekanntes Gewicht auf seiner Brust sagte ihm, dass der dicke Wälzer von gestern Abend noch immer schwer auf ihm lag. Das würde auch den seltsamen Traum erklären, den er bis jetzt gehabt hatte... Dracos nächster Blick galt der Wiege, in der Orion immer noch friedlich schlief. Entspannt ließ Draco seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf die weichen Polster des Sofas sinken.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er ein leichtes ziehen hinter seiner Schläfe. Es bedeutete, dass jemand oder etwas versuchte, durch die Schutzbanne um Harrys Wohnung zu kommen. Draco konzentrierte sich ein wenig auf das Gefühl und stellte fest, dass es von außerhalb des Fensters kam. Und tatsächlich flatterte eine Eule wild vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster auf und ab. Allein die Tatsache, dass die Umleitungszauber die Eule nicht dazu gebracht hatten, den Kurs zu ändern und wieder zurück zu fliegen, bewies, dass diese Eule nicht wie normale Eulen war.

Draco stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Vorsicht war jetzt geboten. Solange er nicht wusste, von wem diese Eule kam, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass sie mit bösen, schwarzmagischen Flüchen belegt war, gesandt von den bis jetzt ungefassten Todessern... Der Blonde öffnete das Fenster und schickte sofort einen Zauber los, der ihm verriet, ob die Absicht des Absenders wohlwollend oder feindlich gesinnt gewesen war. Als das Ergebnis zu seinen Gunsten ausfiel, schickte er einen zweiten Zauber hinterher, der die Eule und die Post, die sie trug, auf Zauber absuchte, die auf Berührung oder bestimmte Wörter reagierten. Die Eule war, bis auf einen Zauber, der sie sich nicht von ihrem Ziel abbringen ließ, nicht verhext. Das erklärte, warum die Umleitungszauber um Harrys Wohnung die Eule nicht abgewendet hatten.

Kurz hob Draco die Banne an, damit die Eule hindurch fliegen konnte, dann schloss er sie wieder. Das braungefiederte Tier setzte sich auf die Stange, die extra für solche Anlässe neben dem Fenster stand, und fiepte leise. Draco lächelte und holte eine kleine Schale mit Wasser und zwei Eulenkekse, die er der Eule hinhielt. Erst nachdem die Eule zufrieden schien, streckte sie ihr Bein aus, sodass Draco den Brief losbinden konnte. Sobald er ihn in den Händen hielt, fiel Draco das Siegel auf mit dem das Pergament versiegelt war. Der Brief kam aus dem St. Mungos!

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Draco über den Rücken. Hastig brach der das Siegel und faltete das Pergament auf. Rasch über flog er die Zeilen, immer auf der Suche nach Wortwendungen wie ‚Es tut uns Leid' oder ‚Wir haben alles versucht'... Am Ende des Briefs starrte Draco verwirrt auf die Abschlussformel. Nichts. Verwirrt sprangen Dracos Augen wieder zum Anfang des Briefs. Dieses Mal las er den Brief, anstatt ihn zu überfliegen. Mit jedem gelesenen Wort begann sich das Gewicht, dass sich mit dem Brechen des Siegels auf ihn gelegt hatte, ein wenig zu heben, bis es schließlich ganz verschwunden war.

Stattdessen breitete sich etwas in Draco aus, dass er schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Das Gefühl war heiß und voller Energie und Tatendrang. Glück pur. Draco verschwendete keine Zeit darauf, den Brief irgendwo abzulegen; er ließ ihn einfach fallen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen fing er an, in alles Hast Orions Sachen in eine Tasche zu packen, dann nahm er vorsichtig den immer noch schlafenden Orion auf seinen Arm, zauberte den Kleinen in seine Ausgehanziehsachen, ging zur Wohnungstür, vergaß fast sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen, und apparierte dann in das Krankenhaus.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Nichts hatte sich verändert in dem Gang, der zu Harrys Zimmer führte. Doch heute schien Draco alles viel freundlicher als in den ganzen Wochen zuvor. Vielleicht lag das an dem Wissen, dass Harry, sein Harry, endlich aufgewacht war! Schnelle Schritte trugen den Blonden in nur wenigen Sekunden bis zu der offenstehenden Tür, die zu Harrys Zimmer führte. Kurz blieb Draco stehen, um noch einmal Atem zu schöpfen, sich noch einmal kurz darauf vorzubereiten, was gleich geschehen würde, egal was es war, dann besiegte ihn seine Ungeduld und Draco schritt in das Zimmer.

Auf den ersten Blick war alles so wie immer. Harry lag da, in dem großen, weißen Bett, blass, regungslos, die Augen geschlossen. Doch dann drehte Harry den Kopf und öffnete seine Augen. Draco hätte in diesem Moment auf die Knie gehen können, so groß war die Welle der Erleichterung, die über ihn hinweg rollte. Sein Harry war wieder wach! Er lebte und war wieder bei ihm!

Diese Erkenntnis schaffte es, Draco zum ersten Mal seit lange Zeit den Atem und die Worte zu verschlagen. Für einige Sekunden stand er reglos im Raum, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Augen vor glücklichem Erstaunen aufgerissen, Orion noch immer auf dem Arm. So bemerkte Draco nicht, wie Harry für einige Momente mit sich zu kämpfen, aber schließlich doch zu einem Schluss zu kommen schien.

„Hallo, Loki."

Harrys Stimme und der fremde Name rissen Draco aus seiner Starre. Warum sprach Harry ihn mit einem anderen Namen an? War vielleicht Harrys Gedächtnis beschädigt? Mit wenigen Schritten trat Draco neben Harrys Bett und ließ sich dort auf den Stuhl sinken, an dem er schon so viele Male gesessen hatte.

„Harry?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

„Die Medizauberer sagen, dass ich zwei ganze Monate geschlafen hab. Orion ist so viel größer geworden in der Zeit." Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte jetzt Harrys Lippen. „Kannst du ihn bitte zu mir legen? Ich bin noch zu schwach, um ihn selbst zu halten."

Ohne zu zögern legte Draco den kleinen Jungen mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn neben Harry auf die Decke. Mit einem angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck schaffte Harry es nach einer Weile, seinen Arm unter besagter Decke hervorzuziehen, und dann vorsichtig durch den seidigen Haarflaum auf Orions Köpfchen zu streicheln. Draco beobachtete die beiden. Für eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille im Raum.

„Harry?", fragte Draco schließlich noch einmal. Harry sah kurz zu ihm auf, bevor er weiter Orions Haare streichelte.

„Loki, ich weiß, dass du nicht Draco bist. Und du weißt es auch. Draco würde mich nie in einem Krankenhaus besuchen. Das hat er nicht einmal im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts getan. Du hast meine Erinnerungen gesehen. Und du weißt auch, dass Draco mit Kindern nichts am Hut hat. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Und warum sollten Ron und Hermine ihm Orion überlassen? Dir dagegen, Loki, würde _das_ nicht schwer fallen."

Draco starrte Harry an. Es traf ihn tief, was Harry das sagte. Er wusste, dass er Harry im Krankenflügel nicht besucht hatte, aber nur, weil sein Vater verboten hatte, Kontakt zu Harry zu haben, und im Krankenflügel hätte man ihn sicher gesehen. Aber immer wenn Harry wieder einmal bei Mme Pomfrey gewesen war, war er so oft wie möglich durch den Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel gelaufen, um kurze Blicke auf Harry erhaschen zu können. Und nicht nur einmal hatte er versucht, selbst mit Ausreden in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Doch Mme Pomfrey hatte ihn meist sofort durchschaut...

Aber warum dachte Harry, dass er keine Kinder mochte? Draco ging in Gedanken alle Ereignisse durch, die Harry zu diesem Schluss geführt haben könnten. Sein Atem stockte, als ihm ein Gespräch einfiel, eine Frage, die Harry ihm irgendwann im letzten Jahr gestellt hatte, kurz bevor er verschwunden war. _‚Was hältst du von Kindern?'_ ***** hatte Harry ihn gefragt. Damals hatte Harry schon von seiner erzwungenen Verlobung mit Linda gewusst, also hatte Draco angenommen, dass Harry wissen wollte, ob Draco Kindern mit seiner Verlobten plante. Damals hatte Draco gewusst, dass er irgendwann, am besten in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, einen Erben mit ihr würde zeugen müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Deshalb hatte er geantwortet, dass er Kinder nicht besonders mochte, um Harry nicht zu verletzen. Männer konnten schließlich keine Kinder miteinander bekommen... Er war überrascht gewesen, dass Harry von seiner Antwort trotzdem verletzt zu sein schien.

Damals hatte er dem Ereignis keine besonders große Bedeutung zukommen lassen, aber im Rückblick... Harry war zum Zeitpunkt seiner Frage schon schwanger gewesen. Wie sehr musste es ihn verletzt haben, dass Draco sein Kind so zurückwies? Über sich selbst entsetzt ließ Draco seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken.

„Was ist los, Loki? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte Draco Harry besorgt fragen. Wer immer dieser Loki war, für Harry war er eindeutig wichtig. Mit einem Mal kam in Draco das unbändige Verlange auf, Harry zu beweisen, dass er nicht dieser Loki, sondern dass er tatsächlich Draco war, der hier auf diesem Stuhl saß, neben Harry.

„Mir geht es gut, Harry. Aber... Ich weiß, dass ich all das gesagt und getan habe, aber gibt es denn nichts, was dich überzeugen könnte, dass ich es wirklich bin, hier bei dir? Egal was, ich würde es tun, damit du mir glaubst, Harry!" Jetzt sah Harry auf und ein breites Lächeln glitt auf seine Lippen.

„Ach Loki, wenn es dir nur um den Kuss wegen meiner verlorenen Wette geht, das hättest du auch einfacher haben können. Dazu hättest du doch nicht _seine_ Gestalt annehmen müssen."

Draco fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter. Ein Kuss. Der Beweis war ein Kuss. Das hieß, dass Loki seinen Harry schon einmal geküsste hatte. Und Harry hatte nichts dagegen, dass Loki es jetzt noch einmal tat. War Harry etwa jetzt mit diesem Kerl...? Nein, Harry hatte etwas von einer Wette erzählt. Magische Wetten waren bindend. Sein Harry konnte gar nichts dagegen tun.

Entschlossen beugte sich Draco nach vorne und legte sanft seine Lippen auf Harrys. Sie hatten sich schon so lange nicht mehr geküsst. Es fühlte sich an wie nach Hause kommen. Draco schloss seine Augen und seufzte leise. Endlich wieder Harrys süßen Geschmack zu schmecken. Ihn zu fühlen, zu küssen. Vorsichtig leckte er über Harrys Unterlippe, um noch ein wenig mehr von Harry zu schmecken. Es war perfekt. Draco wünschte, dass der Augenblick noch länger währen könnte. Aber...

Langsam zog Draco sich wieder zurück, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er direkt in Harrys von Überraschung geweitete. Doch die Überraschung machte schnell einer Traurigkeit platz, von der Draco wusste, dass er sie verursacht hatte.

„Draco...", flüsterte Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige wandte seinen Blick ab, doch Draco hatte gesehen, dass Tränen in den grünen Augen schwammen. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich bin hier für dich." Harry schnaubte.

„Lüg nicht."

„Ich lüge nicht. Ich bin hier, weil du hier bist. Weil ich bei dir sein will."

„Du wolltest nie bei mir sein. Das wolltest du die ganzen Jahre über nicht. Du bist immer nur nach Hause gekommen, hast gegessen, und dann, wenn es dir gerade in den Kram gepasst hat, dass hast du mich geduldet, oder wenn gerade niemand anderes da war, den du hättest nehmen können. Wie oft habe ich die anderen an dir gerochen, Draco? Also, warum bist du hier?"

Draco schluckte. Mehrmals. Er wusste, dass das alles stimmte. Dass es auf Harry genau so gewirkt hatte. Dass er es erklären musste...

„Ich bin hier. Für dich. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Aber alles, _alles_, was ich getan habe, habe ich nicht freiwillig getan. Und ich weiß, dass es schwer sein wird, das zu glauben, aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir die Wahrheit sage." Draco holte tief Luft. Harry sah ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Darf ich deine Hand halten, Harry, bitte?" Draco brauchte den Kontakt zu Harry. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry immer weiter davon trieb, wenn er ihn nicht festhielt. Momentelang regte sich Harry nicht, sodass Draco schon aufgeben wollte, doch dann – zögerlich – schob sich Harrys Hand von Orions Kopf auf Draco zu. Der Blonde ergriff sie fest, beugte sich herunter, und küsste sie wie einen wertvollen Schatz. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Draco, wie sich eine Träne von Harrys Wimpern löste...

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll, also werde ich da anfangen zu erzählen, wo wir beide noch klein waren.", begann Draco ein wenig unsicher. „Vater hat immer in höchstem Maße Gehorsam erwartet, von allem, aber auch besonders von mir, seinem Erben. Schon früh hat er begonnen, mir zu befehlen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen hatte, mit welche Kindern ich mich abgeben durfte, welche Spiele angemessen waren, wie ich mit wem zu reden hatte... und wenn ich nicht gehorchte, oder mir ein Fehler unterlief... Vaters Strafen sind sehr schmerzhaft gewesen. Sind sie auch heute noch, nur wurden die Strafen, je älter ich wurde, meinem Alter angepasst. Er hat mir mehr als einmal mit meinem eigenen Tod gedroht, und ich wusste immer, dass es keine leere Drohung war." Draco spürte, wie sich Harrys Hand ein wenig fester um seine schloss.

„Als wir beide in Hogwarts waren, wurde seine Kontrolle über mich nicht weniger. Wieder diktierte er mir meine Freunde, und in älteren Jahrgängen sogar, mit welchen Mädchen ich mich treffen, und was ich mit ihnen zu tun hatte, schließlich würde ich nach Hogwarts eine geeignete Partnerin brauchen. Vater hat mir außerdem den Kontakt zu dir verboten... Das war als der Dunkle Lord an Macht gewann. Und dann, als mein kranker Vater und seinen genauso kranken Freunde es schafften, Ihn wieder zum ‚Leben' zu erwecken, zwang Vater mich, auch ein Todesser zu werden. Als ich mich weigerte, hat er mich so lange gefoltert und in seine Kerker gesperrt, bis ich fast gestorben wäre. Und dann, als Mitglied es Inneren Kreises, war es mir ‚vergönnt' bei so gut wie allen Treffen, Überfällen und Orgien dabei zu sein. Und nicht nur als Zuschauer. Manchmal kann es mir so vor, als wären wir alle wie Marionetten, die der Dunkle Lord nach Belieben auf Befehl hin tun lassen konnte, was er wollte. Wir alle waren austauschbar. Der Tod eine Alltäglichkeit. Insofern bin ich froh, dass beide endlich tot sind..."

„Das ist deine Erklärung auf alles? Dein Vater und der Dunkle Lord?" Harry sah noch immer nicht in Dracos Richtung.

„Ja, das ist meine Erklärung." Kurzes Schweigen.

„Sie ist so einfach... und trotzdem..." Eine weitere Träne löste sich aus Harrys Augen. Und dann noch eine. Und noch eine. Draco stand auf, ohne Harrys Hand loszulassen, und legte sich zu ihm und Orion auf das Bett. Mit seinem freien Arm hielt er Harry fest, währen dieser zu leise schluchzen begann. Draco hatte Harry noch nie zuvor weinen gesehen... Aber dieses Mal war es gut, denn es hieß, dass Harry verstand.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich für dich hier bin, Harry? Für dich alleine, weil ich bei dir sein will?" Und Harry nickte nur schwach mit dem Kopf und klammerte sich noch fester an Dracos Hand.

„Dann ist es gut." Draco lächelte ein wenig. Er wusste, es würde noch viele solcher Gespräche geben, auch darüber, was Draco über Orion dachte, bis Harry wirklich und endgültig verstehen würde, dass Draco ihn liebte, und das auch schon seit einer ganze Weile, und es würde vermutlich noch einige Zeit länger dauern, bis er Draco auch verzeihen konnte, aber jetzt und hier... das war ein Anfang, ein Schritt in die Zukunft.

Draco, Harry und Orion blieben so auf dem engen Krankenhausbett liegen, Orion tief schlafend, Harry nach einer Weile auch wieder, und Draco seine zwei liebsten Personen beobachtend, zumindest bis dann in den frühen Morgenstunden Ron und Hermine eintrafen und eine weitere tränenvolle Begrüßungsszene begann.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Draußen strahlte die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen, tiefblauen Himmel, der Wind brachte mit seinen sanften Brisen das leuchtend grüne Gras zum Rascheln und auch die Bäume standen in voller Blüte.

Lächelnd sah Harry aus dem Fenster, während er noch ein Stückchen Zitrone in Limonade warf, die er gerade fabrizierte. Bei der Hitze war Zitronenlimonade genau das richtige zur Erfrischung, und Orion liebte sie heiß und innig. Wie auf Stichwort ertönte lautes Gepolter auf der Treppe. Wenige Sekunden später sauste der kleine, blonde Junge in die Küche und blieb direkt hinter Harry stehen.

„Daddy, Daddy, kommt Papa bald nach Hause?" Große Augen sahen Harry erwartungsvoll an. Harry kniete sich vor seinen Sohn auf den Boden, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Süßer, es dauert noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Papa wiederkommt. Du weißt doch, dass er immer viel arbeitet." Orions Blick fiel enttäuscht auf den Boden

„Ja, ich weiß..."

„Aber wir könnten zusammen ein Glas Limonade trinken und in das neue Paket von Onkel Fred und Onkel George gucken, wenn du es Papa nicht verrätst." Sofort breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Orions Gesicht aus und der kleine Kopf begann vehement zu Nicken. Er wusste, dass seine Onkel immer lustige Dinge schickten, mit denen man anderen Leuten tolle Streiche spielen konnte, auch wenn er das eigentlich nicht durfte. Aber sein Daddy spielte auch gern Streiche und manchmal durfte er mitmachen, solange Papa sie nicht dabei erwischte. Er und Daddy hatten sogar mal dem Minister einen Streich gespielt, das hatte besonders viel Spaß gemacht!

„Au ja! Ich sag auch ganz bestimmt nichts Papa!" Jetzt selber grinsend schenkte Harry ein wenig Limonade in einen bruchsicheren Becher und gab ihn seinem Sohn.

„Na, dann lass uns mal gucken, was wir dieses Mal alles anstellen können."

Schnell vergaßen die beiden die Zeit und im Nu war die halbe Stunde vorbei. Erst als ein wohlbekanntes Ploppen außerhalb des Hauses ertönte, tauchten Harry und Orion wieder aus ihren geschmiedeten Plänen auf und sahen sich fast ein bisschen schuldbewusst an. Harry reagierte zuerst.

„Lauf zu Papa und halt ihn ein bisschen auf.", flüsterte er zu seinem Sohn. „Ich verstecke das Paket, damit Papa es nicht findet." Orion nickte eifrig und lief mit wehenden Haaren aus dem Zimmer. Harry lächelte und begann das Paket mit Zaubern und Bannen zu belegen, die es sicher vor ‚Papa' verbergen würden. Dann machte auch er sich auf zur Tür, um seinen Geliebten zu begrüßen.

Draußen hatte Orion sich schon ‚Papa' schreiend auf seinen Papa gestürzt und klammerte jetzt wie ein kleines, blondes Äffchen an Papas Hüfte. Der Ältere hatte seine Tasche fallen gelassen und die Arme um den Jungen geschlungen, um ihn ‚stilvoll' zurück zu dem großen Haus zu tragen. Auch wenn der Junge eigentlich schon zu alt war, um noch getragen zu werden, aber darüber sahen sie beide immer wieder gerne hinweg. Harry wartete auf der Veranda, bis seine beiden Schätze bei ihm angekommen waren.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist.", lächelte Harry und küsste seinen Draco leicht auf die Lippen.

„Schön, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein.", erwiderte Draco und konnte nicht anders, als den Schwarzhaarigen noch einen sanften Kuss zu geben. Orion verdrehte nur die Augen und sah ein bisschen genervt zur Seite. Dass die Erwachsenen immer knutschen mussten... Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Daddy hat Limonade gemacht! Mit Zitrone! Und heute Abend musst du mit mir spielen, du hast es versprochen!"

„Ist ja gut, ich spiel mit dir. Aber darf Papa sich noch kurz umziehen, bevor wir loslegen?", fragte Draco lachend. Orion legte kurz nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

„Aber wirklich nur kurz! Bis ich die Besen geholt hab!", rief er dann, ließ sich von Draco wieder auf den Boden stellen und verschwand dann im Haus, um seinen Kinderbesen zu holen. Draco wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Er streckte die Arme aus und legte sie sanft um den Schwarzhaarigen. Nur zu gerne kuschelte sich Harry an seinen Geliebten. Sekundenlang standen sie einfach nur so da und genossen die Berührung.

„Na, haben Fred und George wieder ein paar Scherzartikel geschickt?", flüsterte Draco dann in Harrys Ohr. Harry versuchte, nicht rot anzulaufen, aber seine plötzlich leicht rötlichen Wangen verrieten ihn. Resigniert verbarg er sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge und nuschelte:

„Woran hast du es dieses Mal bemerkt?" Draco kicherte.

„Sonst kommt ihr immer beide gleichzeitig nach draußen, und Orion hat versucht, mich noch vor dem Tor abzufangen."

„Ah, er wird noch lernen unauffälliger zu sein."

„Hätte mir früher jemand erzählt, dass mein Sohn einmal ein Rumtreiber wird, hätte ich ihn einweisen lassen. Aber übertreibt es nicht mit dem, was ihr jetzt wieder ausheckt. Scrimgeour hat immer noch ein paar leuchtend rosa Flecken im Haar."

„Wenigstens hat er die Schleifchen wieder rausgekriegt.", grinste Harry in Dracos Schulter. Dann löste er sich langsam von dem Blonden. „Du solltest dich langsam umziehen gehen. Nicht, dass deine guten Kleider noch kaputt gehen, wenn Orion dich wieder besiegt."

„Hey, das war nur einmal, und ich hatte gerade nicht aufgepasst.", tat Draco so, als würde er sich entrüsten.

„Ja, ja, hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt.", erwiderte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Pf. Ich geh' mich umziehen." Harry konnte nicht anders, als bei dem Schmollmund seinen Draco zu lachen. Schmunzelnd beugte sich der Blonde ein wenig vor und küsste Harry noch einmal, dann nahm er seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zurück ins Haus.

Draco war so froh, dass Harry ihm damals, nach der ganze Geschichte mit Voldemort und dem Koma, zugehört hatte, ihn erklären lassen hatte. Damals war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Harry ihm jemals würde verzeihen können. Aber Harry hatte zugehört, und er hatte verstanden, warum Draco getan hatte, was er getan hatte, und dann hatte Harry ihm verziehen. Nicht sofort. Aber langsam und sicher hatte er es getan. Sie hatten noch viel geredet in der Zeit danach, und auch jetzt war Draco immer darauf bedacht, seine Handlungsweisen offen zu legen, damit so etwas nie wieder würde passieren können.

Es hatte geholfen, dass sie sich beide um Orion kümmerten. Der kleine Junge hatte ihnen oft klar gemacht, was die wesentlichen Dinge im Leben waren, und dass es sich nicht lohnte, in der Vergangenheit zu leben, auch wenn Harry und er in den letzten Jahren vieles nachgeholt hatten. _Jetzt_ hatten sie ein neues Leben begonnen, gemeinsam, zu dritt. Und egal was kam, gemeinsam würden sie alles bewältigen können!

Und es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sein Sohn nicht noch ein paar Jahre brauchen würde, um ihn im Quidditch zu besiegen!

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Genüsslich verfrachtete Loki ein Erdbeer-Sahne-Törtchen in seinen weit geöffneten Mund, während er sich auf dem bequemen Sofa räkelte. Vor dem Sofa stand ein Spiegel. Natürlich war es kein gewöhnlicher Spiegel, so ein Teil konnte Loki nicht gebrauchen, er sah immer perfekt aus. Nein, der Spiegel zeigte einen wunderschönen Sommertag ein bisschen außerhalb von London. Keinen Vorort, sondern ein etwas abgeschieden gelegenes, großes Haus mit einem saftig grünen Garten, der von blühenden Bäumen umgeben war. Es war früher Abend. Die Bewohner des Hauses waren gerade nicht zu sehen, aber Loki war sich sicher, dass sie bald wieder herauskommen würden.

„Und er hat gedacht, dass es niemals wahr werden würde." Loki schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Dann hielt er verwundert inne und tastete nach seinen Mundwinkeln. Sie hatten sich nach oben bewegt. Von selbst. Zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln! Er sollte wirklich aufhören, sich immer diese schmalzig-romantischen Szenen reinzuziehen, sonst wurde das noch zur Gewohnheit.

Mit einem Ruck stand Loki auf. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, mal wieder was anderes zu machen als die ganze Zeit Harry zu beobachten. Vielleicht ließ Odin ihn ja mal wieder runter auf die Erde, er hatte gehört, dass es in Afrika gerade echt heißt herging. Da konnte er doch nicht fehlen! Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würde er ja auch mal persönlich bei Harry vorbeischauen. Schließlich hatte er noch einen Kuss frei^^.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Ende

* siehe Kapitel 7

Harry kehrte, nachdem er sich endgültig von dem Kampf mit Voldemort erholt hatte, nicht wieder zu den Auroren zurück (bei welchen er sowieso nie besonders erfolgreich war), sondern schlug – wie Hermine – eine Karriere im St. Mungos als Heiler ein.

Draco übernahm sämtliche Geschäfte seines Vaters, mit Außnahme derjenigen, die mehr im Grau- oder gar Schwarzbereich lagen. Diese Geschäfte legte er dafür bei der Gerichtsverhandlung für Lucius vor, als Beweismaterial. Aber natürlich achtete Draco darauf, dass er trotz Arbeit immer genug Zeit für Harry und seinen Sohn hatte.

Lucius wurde zu lebenslänglich Azkaban und zu einem Kuss verurteilt.

Nach ein paar Tagen gaben die Fluchbrecher auf, die Schutzbanne von Fred und George, die den Dunklen Lord umgaben, auflösen zu wollen. Stattdessen wurde die Wiese vom Ministerium aufgekauft, das sie zu einem Denkmal und einem Kriegsmuseum umfunktionierte. Und natürlich zu einer zusätzlichen Einnahmequelle für das Ministerium.

Fred und George wurden zu den Paten von Orion ernannt. Ron und Hermine konnten sich zuerst gar nicht mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden, akzeptierten jedoch schließlich, dass die Zwillinge mehr für Harry da gewesen waren als sie (auch wenn sie nichts dafür konnten).

Ron und Hermine sind inzwischen auch mit Draco befreundet und regelmäßig mit ihren Kindern Rose und Hugo zu Besuch bei Harry und Draco. Die beiden Kinder sind gute Freunde von Orion, auch wenn sie regelmäßig seinen Streichen zum Opfer fallen.

Durch Harrys ‚Missgeschick' mit dem Geschlechtsumwandlungstrank wurde tatsächlich die magische Welt revolutioniert, hauptsächlich dank Dr. Adrian Sanders, der das Gebiet weiter erforschte (in Zusammenarbeit mit Severus Snape) und so einen Trank kreierte, der es Zauberern ermöglichte, Kinder auszutragen. Dies trug wesentlich dazu bei, dass Homosexualität in der magischen Welt immer mehr akzeptiert wurde, vor allem bei reinblütigen Familien, da nun auch bei gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren Erben zu erwarten sind. Und mit der Unterstützung der reinblütigen Familien war es möglich, ein Gesetz durchzusetzen, mit dem eine Ehe zwischen homosexuellen Paaren legal und offiziell anerkannt wurde (schließlich konnten die Erben nicht unehelich geboren werden^^).

Adrian Sanders ist heute einer der reichsten Zauberer der magischen Welt und lebt noch immer glücklich mit seiner Frau zusammen.

Draco ist sich der neuen Gesetzeslage natürlich bewusst und spielt schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem Gedanken, Harry endlich zu seinem Mann zu machen. Orion war hellauf begeistert von der Idee, als Draco bei ihm die Erlaubnis eingeholt hat. Und seit letzter Woche läuft Draco mit einer kleinen Schachtel vom besten Juwelier Englands in der Umhangtasche herum und wartet auf den richtigen Moment, um seinen Geliebten die eine Frage zu stellen...


End file.
